


Northern Ranger

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Ben Affleck - Fandom, Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom, Pacific Rim AU - Fandom, alpha/beta/omega dynamics - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 166,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 本马达环太AU，ABO设定。Alpha本xOmega呆其他涉及的大概有克鲁皮，梅唐，卡西华金，李托（这些cp就稍微提一下）





	1. Northern Ranger : prologue

Ben跑到树荫下，气喘吁吁地停了下来。广场中心的大荧幕里炮火横飞，硝烟中，有两个巨大的身影面对面矗立着。海水淹没了巨人的小腿，浪扑打上膝盖。

在对峙了一段时间——也许只有几分钟，但对Ben来说几乎有一个小时那么长——之后，一个巨大的身影发出尖啸般的怒吼，拍起巨浪，朝另一个巨人扑了过去。两个巨人在海面上扭打成一团。

炮火自巨人们对峙伊始就逐渐转停，而当巨人们扭打起来的时候，那些小得可怜的战斗机早早地退出了战场。画面上，只有灰色的天，灰色的海，以及灰色的巨人。他们用最原始的方式厮杀着，用腿，用拳头，试图将对方撕成碎片。

“你为什么不在家里看？”Ben的头顶传来一个脆亮的声音。

“屏幕大看得爽啊。”他说。

问他问题的人哦了一声，就没再和Ben搭话。Ben抬起头，看到在他头顶上有个小孩正爬在树上看着广场的大荧幕。那是个男孩，穿着一条格子花的短裤，两条腿在空中荡来荡去。

“你也喜欢看大屏幕吧？”Ben问。

“也不是。”

“那你为什么不在家看？”

“我妈不允许我看这个。”

这次换到了Ben哦了一声结束对话。

广场上的大屏幕持续播放着前线战报。视频信号很差，画面总是时不时变成一片雪花，又总是艰难地回来，向人们汇报战斗的最新进展。伴随着时断时续画面的，是新闻播音员对战况的汇报。时至今日，他们早就不再发表什么评论，也不再讨论究竟是用核武器轰炸更有效，还是应该退回内陆，筑起围墙。他们只是看着前方传来的画面，然后向那些无法观看直播的人通报战斗的过程——以及更重要的，告知人们战斗的结果。

最后，那个长得有点像一头蜥蜴的巨人倒下了。它的血肉身躯被另一个钢铁巨人拦腰截成两段。蜥蜴的尾巴在失去了身体的上半部分之后仍旧带着不死的阴魂扫向钢铁巨人，尾巴上的尖刺扎进了巨人早就受伤的脚踝，仿佛复仇般，将巨人的右脚硬生生地撕了下来。但是战斗已经结束，钢铁巨人跪倒在蜥蜴的尸体旁边，利剑竖于海上，左手指天，作出了胜利的姿势。播音员发出了欢呼的声音，就好像他的国家赢得了世界杯。

和播音员一起欢呼的，还有站在树下目不转睛看完整场战斗的Ben。他学着钢铁巨人，对天挥舞起自己的拳头，细幼的童声发出毫无震慑力的响亮怒吼。他又叫又跳，似乎赢得战斗的是他的熟人，而他也在这场胜利中出了一份力。又叫又跳的Ben心里乐开了花，直到他脚下的一块石头让他经历了一阵天旋地转并最终栽倒在地上。

然后，他头顶那个闭嘴了很久的小孩朝他发出了一串笑声，让Ben又羞又气愤。

他爬了起来，拍掉衣服上沾的草削，忿忿不平地说：“总有一天我也会当一个机甲猎人驾驶员，去打那些怪兽！”

“你要当机甲猎人驾驶员？”头顶上，男孩的笑声停止了。

“对。等我长大了，一成年我就去参军，然后去驾驶机甲猎人。”

“真的？”

“真的！”

那个先前嘲笑Ben摔了个狗啃泥的孩子停了好一会儿，才又补了一句：“我长大了也想驾驶机甲猎人。”

树上男孩的话引得Ben再度抬起头。这一次，他仔细打量着对方。那是一个看起来年龄和自己差不多的男孩，或许比自己稍大一点，Ben不知道，他才搬来这里没多久，还没有交到很多朋友。那个男孩有着一双蓝色的眼睛，和一头明亮的金色头发。Ben自己也有一头金色的头发，只不过发色已经变得比小时候更暗一些，再过些年，Ben的头发应该就会变得更深，变成棕色，甚至黑色，变成真正男子汉的颜色，就像妈妈告诉他的那样。

“要驾驶机甲猎人可不容易。”Ben煞有其事地说，“要经过非常辛苦的训练才行。”

头顶的金发男孩显然来了兴趣。他忙不迭地问：“你知道怎样才能当机甲猎人驾驶员吗？”

“我当然知道。”其实他并不知道多少，但是依然振振有词，“首先你得在十六岁的时候进入机甲猎人学校，他们招收准备兵。”其实Ben想说的是预备役，可是他记不清那个词该怎么念了，“然后等你成年了，就可以参军，只要参了军，就能去考试。机甲猎人驾驶员要考的试可多了，有体能考试，还有战斗技能的考试。我爸爸就是军人，他知道。”

“他们真的要考试打架？太好了我猜得没错！我现在就在学空手道。”

“你会空手道？”

“我可会打架了，要不要试试？”

两个孩子越聊越起劲，不知不觉又半吹牛半胡扯地说了半天。

“等我有了机甲猎人，我要起个超酷炫的名字。”

“我已经想好了一个名字。”又一次，树上的男孩占到了先机。

“什么名字？”

“Northern Ranger。”

“哇哦！”Ben虽然还没有学到Ranger这个词，但他能感觉到这肯定是个超酷炫的名字。

“那你能帮我的机甲想个名字吗？”

“好。等我想到了告诉你。”

Ben心里乐开了花。他对树上的男孩伸出手，竖起小手指：“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”树上的男孩给了Ben一个大大的微笑，“对了，我叫Matt，你叫什么？”

“我叫Ben。”

树上的男孩敏捷地把腿跨过树枝，然后一个翻身荡在枝丫上，再轻巧地翻到地下。他拍了拍身上，然后直起腰对着Ben。

半天没说话。

最后，Matt看着比自己矮了小半个头的Ben，还是憋出了一句。

“你好矮哦。我不要跟小矮子玩。”

说完，Matt转身跑掉了。


	2. Northern Ranger - Ch1

轻微失重的感觉把Ben从梦境拉回到现实。他看了眼堑在墙上的闹钟。

正是夜深人静时。

但Ben却完全醒了。Ben坐了起来，从枕头下摸出一本书。

《MARK V型机甲猎人操作手册》

他随意地翻开一页读了起来。那些密密麻麻又极为拗口的句子划过他的脑海，又原封不动地消失在空气里。Ben希望那些陈腐的教科书能帮助他重归梦境。但是直到那些句子变成了一堆毫无疑义的曲线和圆点，Ben却仍感觉不到疲惫。他的睡意就像是敲响过午夜十二点的钟，恐怕得要过上好一段时间才会再次来临。

在过去的大半年里，他失眠的情况并没有像他声称的那样有所好转。在床头的抽屉里，有一瓶安眠药。但那瓶药对Ben来说，却像是恐惧深渊具现化出来的某种东西。他不会再去碰那些药丸的。他试过它们，然后，他坠入了噩梦的泥沼。他在他的梦境里一次次看到他的手足，一次次感受到他的痛楚，一次次体验到恐惧和绝望。

Casey已经恢复了，也再次坐进了机甲。他知道他的弟弟一直都很坚强。

但是那些恐惧，那些在Casey陷入昏迷的时候Ben所切身感受到的恐惧却并没有那么容易被遗忘。当时，驾驶舱破裂了，Casey几乎是在被击中之后立刻失去了意识。但是Ben的大脑还和他的兄弟连着，他也感受到了他兄弟所遭受的痛苦，以一种更为清醒的方式。而他，也切切实实地感受到了死神的呼吸。更要命的是，那是他的错，是他开了小差，然后害了他唯一的亲弟弟。

如此想来，他已经好几个月没有再与任何人通感了。Casey的伤看似严重，但却并没有留下什么后遗症。年轻人恢复地很快，而Casey对那场战斗的记忆也仅止于他受伤的那一刻。他没有看到最恐怖的一幕，对此，Ben感谢了上苍千万次。  
当Casey再次穿上战斗服的时候，Ben以为一切都过去了。

但是没有。

当兄弟两人的大脑再度连接的时候，一切都变了。Ben和Casey失去了同步。他们两人的神经网络就像是镜子内外的两个人，看起来完全一样，但却怎么也重合不成一个。屏幕上红色和绿色的两个大脑重合上，又分开，又重合上，又分开。蓝色的灯再也没有点亮过。

  
一开始，Casey坚持是自己的问题。他接受了心理治疗，也更努力地进行训练。但是Casey错了。Joaquin在兄长阵亡、副驾驶因伤退役之后申请调到了Ben所在的基地服役。而Casey与童年玩伴兼机甲猎人学院的同窗好友Joaquin重逢后不久，就在全新的机甲“沙漠步行者”上与Joaquin完成了同步。

所以出问题的是Ben。

不是兄弟两中间身为Beta的弟弟，而是那个应该优于常人、坚不可摧的Alpha哥哥。

Ben扔下操作手册，洗了把脸，漫漫踱到餐厅。巨型运输机还在慢悠悠地飞行，自从怪兽肆虐，大海便成为了世界上最危险的地方之一。于是渐渐地，船只被弃用了。时至今日，人们早就习惯用巨型运输机来长距离运送人员和物品，包括拆成几个部分以便转移阵地的机甲猎人。在这架运输机“玛丽安娜”号上，就运载了两个机甲猎人的驾驶舱，包括Ben的那台已经几个月没出战的“北境游侠”。而同机的，还有一群和Ben一样正要去北方蒙克顿基地报到的士兵。

“你听说没有，那个基地似乎还招收Omega。”还没有踏进餐厅，远远地Ben就听见里头士兵的谈聊声。

“嗯？这有什么好奇怪的，每个基地都总是有那么几个Omega，你我不也拉过他们的小手吗？”

Ben从餐厅冰箱里拿出一瓶冰啤酒，在一个角落坐了下来。而那几个聊天的士兵似乎正好谈到了什么感兴趣的话题，凑在一起发出一阵阵低俗的哄笑声。

最后，有一个叫Alex的士兵等着同伴们笑完，继续了刚才的谈话。

“不是那种Omega，我听说那个基地招收Omega当正规军，包括工程师，通讯兵和研究员，甚至还有机甲整备师！”

“什么？连机甲整备师也？”

“那干脆连驾驶员也招吧。Omega驾驶员，听上去很不错。”

“骑在机甲上，就像是骑在Alpha身上？”

“哈哈哈哈，”又是一阵阵窃笑，“你说他们会不会在通感到一半的时候进入发情期？”

“然后整个机甲都扭起来，骑到怪兽的背上！”

“也许他们掌握了人类致胜的关键。”

那些呱噪，下流，猥琐的谈话吵得两天没有好好睡上一觉的Ben头直发疼。他把啤酒瓶往桌上一放，“咚”地敲出声响。

“嗨嗨！瞧瞧这是谁啊。”

那群士兵闻声，注意到方才一直坐在墙角的Ben。

“这不就是大名鼎鼎的‘游侠’吗？”Ben认出来那是Derrick，一个混球。

“游侠的加农炮在一公里外狙中怪兽‘铁山’的右眼，真是让人印象深刻。”名叫Alex的士兵擦了擦嘴上的唾沫星子，“只不过现在恐怕只能放出哑炮来了吧！”

“喂喂，悠着点，老兄。咱么可是有三个人。”

Ben不为所动地走到他们跟前，伸出手，从Alex的领子上揪下一只小蜘蛛。那小东西也不知道是什么时候爬上去的。

“放宽心，我可不想找麻烦。”Ben人高马大，虽然身材并不是特别魁梧，但体格健美，再加上踢了一个平头，穿着背心露出大花臂，一看就不是好惹的。见他这么说，那三个士兵也松了一口气，但嘴里扔放不下狠话：“算你聪明，还知道这里谁说了算。”

“全听你的……”Ben侧过身子，微微往后退了小半步，不等Alex回过神来，就直接一拳砸了上去，“才怪！”拳头如骤雨般砸到士兵身上，几下就把对方打倒在地。而站在两侧的Derrick和另外一个士兵——管他叫什么名字——被Ben突如其来的攻击弄得愣在当场，好一会儿才回过神来，叫喊着朝Ben扑了上去。

但他们那里是身经百战，精通格斗的机甲猎人驾驶员的对手。几个回合之后，那两人也加入了Alex的行列，在地上打了滚，痛苦呻吟。

“够了！”

正当Ben想朝那几个大言不惭的猥琐东西再补两脚的时候，一个声音制止了他。那个声音不大，也不显凶悍，甚至可以用平凡无奇来形容。但是那个声音却让Ben停下了脚上的动作，虽不甘心，却依然老老实实地退开两部，转向声音的来源。

喝止他的是Chris，他的上级长官，同时也是他的好友。Chris身材高大，甚至比Ben还要高一些，平时很少会发火。但是Ben认识Chris很久，知道这个大块头可不是表面上看上去那么温和的。

Chris走到Ben跟前，看了一眼地上的三个可怜虫，无奈得叹了口气。

“你还没报到，就已经要把三个跟你一起的家伙打进医院。”

“我很抱歉。”Ben低下头。在把Alex放倒之后，他莫名而生的怒火其实就已经消去了一半。但他没有停手。他也想不通为什么，也许是潜意识里希望军队能把他开除。因为，他没有勇气主动要求退役。他没有办法继续驾驶机甲猎人，他想逃离这个地方，但是，他甚至没有勇气去做一个逃兵。

他不知道自己还想要什么。当一名机甲猎人驾驶员是他自小的梦想，而他从只有几岁的时候开始就为这个梦想奋斗至今。他不知道离开了驾驶舱，他还能做什么。他不知道连兄弟都保护不好的自己，还能保护什么人。他头一次发现自己的脆弱，一种与他的身份，与他的Alpha性别格格不入的脆弱。他也不知道，有什么人能包容和接受他灵魂中的这一份，连他自己都不能接受的脆弱。

“我愿意接受军纪处罚。”他站直身体，抬头挺胸，直视前方，就等着上级发落。

但是Chris摇了摇头。他知道Ben的小脑筋，但是他不会让他如愿的。这个年轻人还没有到扶不起来的地步。他是遇到了困难，但他最后一定可以克服的，在那之前，所有人都需要耐心。

机甲猎人驾驶员不少，但是真正有天赋的，凤毛麟角。

Chris不能就这样把一颗好苗子扔了。Ben需要换个环境重新开始，而Chris看好蒙克顿基地。

“到了蒙克顿之后，你得负责清理驾驶员更衣室。每天一次，两个月。另外，写份检查，抵达基地之前交给我。”

Ben还想说什么，但Chris只是朝他挥了挥手，就把他赶出了餐厅。


	3. Northern Ranger - Ch2

早就听说蒙克顿基地地处北境，天气寒冷，环境恶劣。但当Ben坐的运输机终于降落在停机坪上的时候，他才真正体验到什么叫做四月严冬。

当飞机在低空盘旋调整航线的时候，远远望去蒙克顿似乎是一个静谧的要塞，独自矗立在孤寂的海滨，背后是一大片针叶林。要塞周围的土地仍旧覆盖着白白的积雪。整个基地看上去整洁有序，和其它前哨完全不一样，似乎远离怪兽战争的硝烟。也许这个基地真的很少被攻击，Ben心想。

但是在飞机真的降落，Ben的双脚踏上这块土地的时候，他发现自己错了。

在基地的钢铁大门上，有着三道狰狞的爪痕。Ben一眼就认出那是怪兽留下的痕迹。地球上，除了怪兽，没有任何其它生物能留下如此巨大的爪印。

“那是‘领主’。”一个身材普通，相貌干练，穿着高级军官制服四十上下的男子走了过来。“那是一头四级怪兽，突破了奇迹线一直攻到基地门前。我们损失了三台机甲，六名驾驶员牺牲了四个，受伤两个，其中一个最后落下终身残疾。那次的代价太惨痛了。”

Ben闻声转向那个男人。他认得他，那是Patrick中将，Ben在机甲猎人学校的毕业证书就是由他亲自颁发的。

“Ben Affleck，作为机甲猎人驾驶员服役三年，共计杀死六只怪兽，其中三只是单机猎杀。非常傲人的成绩。”

Ben只是站正军姿，没有搭话。他该说什么呢？是笑着说将军过奖了，还是说不管杀过多少怪兽反正现在自己没办法和其他驾驶员通感，总之就是个废物。Ben敬仰Patrick。那个人和其它总是动动嘴皮子的高级军官不一样。Patrick本身就曾是一个机甲猎人驾驶员，在升入指挥层之后，也一直作为前线指挥官战斗在第一线。他跟那些躲在高墙背后，只会斤斤计较是不是花了太多钱造机甲，是不是付给阵亡战士家属太多抚恤金的官僚化的军官完全不一样。他不应该遭受Ben的冷言冷语。

因此，Ben最终选择了正式而庄重的行礼，并且照着教科书上的范例做了口头报到。

Patrick若有所思地看着Ben，最后点了点头，说：“你去休整一下，Hank会带你去宿舍，明天早上九点到我的办公室来报到。基地很大，你初来乍到，记得带上手环。”

说完，一个高个子，剃着光头，有着中尉军衔的军官接下了带领Ben进入基地的任务。想必那就是Hank。尽管从军衔上说，身为驾驶员的Ben有着上尉军衔，算是Hank的上级。但他毕竟是新来的，应当遵守最基本的礼仪。于是，Ben拖着两条快要冻僵的腿，跟上了Hank的步伐。他们两人从正门的入口进入基地，往上走了两层之后，就搭上了通往后部住宿区的电梯。在电梯里，Hank给了Ben一只带有手表功能的手环。

“它能追踪你在基地里的位置。”Hank的声音很低沉，有着一口浓重的苏格兰口音，“你可以在基地里随意走动。手环里存着基地的导览图，如果实在迷路了就按三下红色按钮然后原地等别人来接就行了。”

“明白了。”

“你的宿舍在北环，和其他驾驶员在同一个区域，是标准配置的单人套件。食堂，休息区和公共健身区就在驾驶员住宿区隔壁。”

“听上去不错。所有的操作组成员都住在一个片区吗？”

“这个基地内部是环形结构的，所以机甲整备师和驾驶员在同一区，机械工程师和神经网路工程师住在公共区的另一边，和科研部宿舍在一起。”

Ben点了点头。他打算放好行李之后就四处转转，顺便认识一下未来的战友，尤其是机甲整备师。都说驾驶员冲锋陷阵，其实命是掐在整备师手里的。机甲整备师负责整个机甲的改造和优化工作。传说中当第一代机甲猎人问世的时候，为了确保工作人员对机甲整备尽心尽力，在机甲头一次启动时，都是把机甲整备师绑在操作台背面。要是机甲刚站起来就一头栽倒的话，那么负责机甲的整备师可得好好尝尝不认真工作的滋味了。

“明天中将会带你参观整个基地的。”似乎是看出了Ben在想什么，Hank补充说道，“今天你就在宿舍区周围转转吧，那里基本上所有的生活设施一应俱全，还有一间小酒吧。”似乎是意识到自己的失礼，Hank又低声嘀咕了一句。

“这里刚来的时候容易迷路。”

话音刚落，电梯恰好也停下了。Ben跟着Hank走出电梯，一路到了宿舍区。Hank交给了Ben一张门牌磁卡说：“这个磁卡可以和手环同步。不过很多人还是喜欢磁卡。”

“谢了。”Ben礼貌地朝Hank点了点头，又故意说了一句，“你可以解散了，中尉。”

Hank的眼底掠过一丝愠怒，但很快，他的脸色又回到原来那种死板而又敌意的状态，朝Ben行了个军礼之后，话也没说就转身走了。Ben看着中尉的背影，心想：太棒啦，我又树立了一个敌人，但我他妈的才不在乎。

到宿舍放好行李之后，Ben双手插在裤袋里，吹着口哨在住宿区闲逛，然后一边想着Hank的叮嘱，一边踏上高速电梯。Ben虽然好几个月没坐上机甲猎人了，但他在这个基地里的身份依然是机甲猎人驾驶员，因此，他也拥有相当高的保安权限，几乎可以随意出入任何地方。

照着电梯上的指示牌，Ben在机库区停了下来。他没有下到机库，而是站在离底楼三十层高的中高区瞭望台上，看着眼前一片忙碌的景象。

蒙克顿基地的机库比Ben想象中的还要大。尽管他先前听说这个基地具备试验场的功能，就猜这里的机甲大概会比其它基地更多一些，但眼前站成两排的整整六台机甲还是让他惊讶了一回。而一想到自己的“北境游侠”还没有位列其中，Ben的震撼就更大了。在中高区瞭望塔上看了一会儿之后，Ben打算再往上爬一段路，到顶部瞭望区好好体会一下这个巨型机库，于是又手插口袋往外走去。刚走到外面，远远地正好看到升降台门开了。

从升降台里面走出一个人，全身包裹得严严实实，戴着口罩和兜帽，就露出眼睛眉毛在外面。那是名男性，身量不高，即使穿着厚实的工作服，身材距离“健壮”也有一段非常遥远的距离。从那人的着装看来，应该是一个工程师之类的技术人员，但Ben感到奇怪的是，为什么那个人得全身包裹得那么严实，虽然这里气候寒冷，但机库里的温度远比户外高得多，甚至都能称得上有点闷热。

那个包得严严实实的人走出升降台，快速左右张望了一下。Ben鬼使神差得往后退了半步，侧身躲到了一根柱子背后，躲开了视线。当他转向Ben这边的时候，Ben看见那个人有一双蓝色的眼睛。兜帽下露出的小半张脸给Ben一种似曾相识的感觉，但理智又告诉他世上不会有那么凑巧的事情。

Ben还想仔细偷瞄一下那个人，但对方很快就转向另外一边，之留给Ben一个背影。那人见四下无人，于是拽下了兜帽，卷起袖子擦了擦额角的汗水。那个人有着一头暗金色的头发，而当袖子卷起的时候，Ben看到了袖子下布满电子线路的手套。

那人才不是什么工程师。Ben认得那种手套，那是调整机甲猎人驾驶舱时候会用到的一种特殊装备。眼前的这个人是一个机甲整备师！

而在同一时间，Ben也看到了那个人手腕上带着的一半红色，一半银色的手环。这里是前哨基地。在前线军队里，这种手环配色从来都非常少见，时至今日更是可以说几近绝迹。

Ben看了眼自己手上的亮黑色手环。

在前哨基地里，这种黑色，还有Hank中尉戴的那种灰色手环才是普罗大众最常见的颜色。黑色代表佩戴者是Alpha，灰色则是Beta专用。而红色……Ben思考着，红色的手环只有Omega才用。并且和其他人不一样，Omega的手环甚至还细分成两种。一种是全部红色；另一种是一半鲜红，一半银白。手环不但用着最刺眼的鲜红色告诉周围所有人，那个佩戴者是一名Omega，同时也用银白色向所有人宣告，这名Omega还没有被标记过。

制定这个规则的人总是说，那是为了那些Omega好，也是为了让那些Omega周围的Alpha们多加注意不要一不小心惹上不必要的麻烦。但谁知道呢？

Ben看着那个在闷热的机库里还包得严严实实Omega机甲整备师，心想，不论是出于什么原因，总之不太像是为了Omega好就是了。


	4. Northern Ranger - Ch3

正如Hank先前说的，第二天一早，Patrick中将就带着Ben参观了基地。

蒙克顿比Ben以为的还要巨大。在这个基地，除了Ben先前在机库看到的那六台机甲以外，在基地的后面，还有一个附属机库，里面存放着一些旧机甲。“那些机甲是英雄的回忆。”Patrick告诉Ben，虽然附属机库里的机甲大多都是I至III代机甲猎人，如今已经没有太多的使用价值，但那些机甲都曾战功累累。他们屹立在怪兽面前，守护着身后的十公里“奇迹线”，挡住了一次又一次袭击。那些机甲的驾驶舱里，都沾有英雄们的鲜血。在那些机甲的电子神经回路里，都残存着英雄们的灵魂。

Ben一言不发地跟着Patrick。他知道眼前这个身材普通的军人曾经也是一名驾驶员，那还得追溯到Mark II的时代。当时，初代机甲对驾驶员的辐射伤害终于引起了军方的重视，而二代机甲就是引出应运而生的。然而，当二代机甲走下生产线的时候，人们发现，改良的抗辐射固墙驾驶舱却对通感和电子神经线路传递有很大的阻碍，必须减小墙体的厚度。和最初的一批驾驶员不同，第二代驾驶员从一开始就被告知他们的寿命很可能因为驾驶Mark II而只剩下十五到二十年，假如他们没有死在怪兽的尖牙利爪之下。但最终，还是有一批英勇无畏的年轻人选择用自己的未来换取整个人类的明天，而Patrick中将就是其中的一员。

后来，当解决了辐射问题的Mark III诞生的时候，一些二代驾驶员坐上了三代机甲，并且最终战斗到生命的最后一刻。也有一些二代驾驶员，他们或者已经失去了自己灵魂的另一半，又或者健康状况不再适合冲锋陷阵。他们有的退役了，度过几年时光后离世，也有的，成为了上校、甚至将军。在这些人里面，Patrick算是特别幸运的，也许是苍天眷顾勇者，总之Patrick成为指挥官之后，已经带领蒙克顿基走过了地整整六个严冬。

在中将的带领下参观完基地之后，Ben又进行了一些常规的身体检查和体能测试。他已经大半年没有出战，也没能成功启动机甲了，但他依然坚持每天锻炼。也许，他只是想尽量守住那个承诺——在八岁的夏日与一名金发男孩的承诺。

要当一名最棒的机甲猎人驾驶员。

那是很久以前的承诺了，久到很多年都不曾想起，但那却也远不是遗忘。因为那个承诺早就是Ben生命的一部分，一个刻在灵魂里无法磨灭的烙印。

他们的整个童年都围绕着这个承诺。他和Matt，他们一起上下学，一起偷偷躲在武馆外，趴在窗台上偷看里面的人练习空手道。他们整天聚在一起谈论怪兽，谈论机甲，谈论驾驶员。他们把零花钱存在同一个储蓄罐里，然后偷偷去买关于机甲猎人的报纸杂志，像是捧着珍宝一样，捧在手心里。他们进了同一所中学，在暑假里顶着烈日送报纸，然后把工钱存在了同一个账户里，最后偷偷跑去参加了机甲驾驶员学校的预备考核。

在Ben十四岁那年，Matt不顾家里人的反对去了机甲驾驶员学校，送行的就只有Ben。

“你要等我啊，不要找别人当你的副驾驶。”Ben在登机口这样对Matt说。

“我等你。你也快些长高。到时候我们一起去杀怪兽。然后我们的机甲就叫做‘Northern Ranger’，北境游侠。”

但是，当Ben年满十六岁，如愿以偿考进机甲驾驶员学校的时候，他没有在那里找到Matt。Matt消失了，从学校的名册上除名了。没有人告诉Ben原因，而从那以后，Ben也再没有见到过Matt。一晃眼，已经整整八年。

在Ben的记忆里，Matt依然是十六岁时候的模样，有着一双明亮的蓝眼睛，和一头浓密的金发。笑的时候，就像阳光亲吻世界。

Ben不知道现在Matt在哪里，过得怎么样。当Matt刚刚从Ben的世界里消失的时候，Ben非常生气。在那段时间里，Ben把自己的业余时间全花在寻找Matt下落上。他要找到Matt，然后责问他为什么一个人逃走，放弃了他们的梦想。在驾驶员学校的两年里，Ben隐隐约约地，嗅到了Matt消失的几种可能性。但他不想，也没有能力再去深究。随着时间的流逝，Ben对Matt生的气早就成了过往云烟。他不打算再质问Matt。他想，也许Matt已经有了自己的生活，有了新的环境，以及新的奋斗目标。他只想知道，Matt是不是一切安好，过得是不是快乐。

在完成了体能测试之后，Ben按照Chris开给他的违反军纪罚单，开始清理驾驶员更衣室。他一边整理着更衣室，一边不禁又回想起前一天在机库瞭望塔上看到的人。

那名机甲整备师留给Ben一种非常熟悉的感觉。当时在瞭望塔上，Ben没有弄明白那种感觉是什么，而当他晚上躺在床上，又回忆起飞机上的那个梦的时候，他知道那种熟悉的感觉是什么了。

“但是，那不可能。”Ben否定了自己的想法。他从未见过Matt成年之后的样子，正如他不论远近，都从来没有以俯视的角度观察过Matt一样。而在所有的不可能项里，最具有决定性的，一定就是性别了。

自从孩提时代开始，Ben就从来没在空手道对决中战胜过Matt，不仅仅是自己，附近街区的同龄孩子，没有一个是Matt的对手。Matt一直以来都站在社区孩子帮食物链的顶点。所有人都相信长大后Matt会是一个了不起的Alpha。因此，唯一合理的解释就是，Ben自己搞错了。也许是那个人的发色让Ben又想起了Matt，也许是之前的梦，让Ben一时间产生了幻觉。但是不知怎么的，在内心深处，Ben依然想要找到那个机甲整备师看个究竟，看看那个人的正脸，确信那不是Matt，然后才会死心。

只可惜，抵达蒙克顿基地后的第二天，Ben在驾驶员和整备师共用的住宿区来回逛了三遍都没有遇见那名金发的机甲整备师。

第三天、第四天，也依然如是。

日历又翻过一页，一眨眼，Ben来到蒙克顿已经一周了。在这一周里，他做了三次模拟测试，结果表明Ben没有任何问题。三次通感模拟，三次模拟成功，三次演练，三次击杀。同时，Ben前前后后也和七名后补驾驶员进行了格斗对打，挑选了两名看上去还算合适的尝试了通感，但却全都失败了。已经再次组装完毕的“北境游侠”安静地矗立在机库里，路过的时候，Ben看着机甲心想，还不如干脆把游侠挪到附属机库。

然后这一天，Ben起得比平时早了很多。他做了个梦，醒来的时候才四点。然后，他洗了把脸，喝了些水，换上运动服前往公共健身区。

还没到门口，远远地他就听见健身房里有动静。没想到有人起得比他还早。

健身区很大，里面分成一个个独立的区间，放置着不同用途的健身器械。Ben循着声音走了过去，刚进门，看见正对面的跑步机上有一个人影。

健身房里只开了一半灯光，显得有点昏暗。那个人正背对入口，脚下的跑步机调到了一个高速挡上。他塞着耳机，也许那里面播放的是帮助调整节奏的音乐。总之，那个人完全没有发现Ben也走进了健身房。

Ben看着那头金发，一语不发地走了过去，心里怀着不知道是期待还是恐惧的忐忑心情。那个跑步的姿势太像了，Ben从没有意识到，原来自己对Matt的记忆仍然那么清晰，而此时此刻，除了视觉角度不同，记忆中的那个身影几乎完美地重合到了眼前那个人的身上。

在走到足够近的时候，Ben开口喊了Matt的名字。他喊得很大声，完全没考虑过是不是会惊动其他正在酣睡的人，也完全没思考过如果认错了那将是多么尴尬的事情。他只是那么做了，也许是因为他知道，倘若这一刻自己不鼓起那三秒钟的勇气，之后恐怕就再也没有勇气去喊那个名字。  
然后，当Ben的喊声打破沉寂的时候，那个跑步的背影在一瞬间僵住了。跑步机履带慢慢停了下来。然后，那个人僵硬地拉着线把耳机扯了下来。

“Matt？”这一次，Ben的声音变得轻柔，但却更加清晰和坚定。他看到了那个人手上红白双色的手环，也看到了那个人下意识朝他转过头来，却又像想起什么似得，突然凝固在半当中的侧脸。

“Matt……”这第三声呼唤，轻的仿佛一种呢喃。Ben抓住了那个人的手臂，没有往后拉，而是绕过身去，对上了他的正脸。

Ben看到一张正在喘气，面色潮红的脸庞。略带卷曲的暗金色头发因为汗水而粘在额前。在那片金色头发下面是一双蓝色的眼睛。

“Matt……真的是你……”Ben看着眼前如今比他矮了半个头的人，看着那双满是震惊的蓝色眼睛，以及眼睛里慢慢地、慢慢地涌上来的水汽。在那一刻，Ben懂了，Ben明白了为什么Matt会不辞而别，为什么就那么突然地从他的生命里消失，为什么放弃了他们的梦想。

Matt看着Ben，似乎想要说什么，但却欲言又止。

Ben轻轻摇了摇头，告诉Matt，他什么都不用说，他全都懂。他靠了上去，紧紧拥抱那个在他生命中缺失了整整八年的人，几乎像是要把对方揉进自己的骨血里。Ben没有再说什么，只是安静地拥抱住Matt，然后感受到Matt的双手最终搂上自己的背。

Ben轻轻地抚摸着Matt的头发和后脑，感觉到Matt的手扯紧了自己的衣服。

“嘘……”他将嘴唇贴到Matt汗湿的鬓角，轻声安慰着。Ben不知道这是不是管用。因为此时此刻，他清楚地感觉到从Matt身上传来的颤抖。“我在这儿。我在这儿。”他回忆起的那一抹刺眼的红色，也回忆起那个看着四下无人才扯下兜帽透口气的身影，除了心痛，什么都感受不到。


	5. Northern Ranger - Ch4

“你过得怎么样？”

“挺好的。Patrick中将很公正，待我很好。他信任我，让我负责一台机甲。”Matt笑了笑，说，“虽然那是台Mark IV，但真的已经很好了。”

一台过气的旧机甲。Ben心里思忖着，如果换成是一些小型的前哨基地，也许Mark IV也还有些用场，在战力吃紧的时候可以提供掩护。但在这儿？就算排除掉游侠，如今这里的机库中还停着四台Mark V，一台IV型改。要是这五台机甲都拦不住怪兽，那Mark IV上战场也只不过白白再送两条人命罢了。这就叫“很好”了？

Ben不怪Patrick的安排，他知道中将的难处。人们骨子里就是不信任Omega，这些年头尤甚。一个人，不管他之前多么刻苦，多么优秀，多么才华横溢，到了分化期就像是第二次投胎，一旦最终是个Omega，那么他之前所有的成就都会在一瞬间土崩瓦解、烟消云散。也许这也是没办法的事——Ben见过发情期的Omega，见过他们是怎样向本能屈服，毫无尊严地跪倒在Alpha面前，那样脆弱，那样卑微。说实话，当Ben看见那些Omega，那些臣服在Alpha们面前的男男女女的时候，他血液里流淌的、属于统治阶层的本性让他不可避免地也有一种优越感，也更容易激发起出自本能的好斗天性和征服欲。

Matt也会像那些Omega一样吗？

这个念头让Ben吓了一跳。他努力将那些由社会灌输给他的基本常识从脑子里挤出去。不，Matt不会那样，Matt不该被那样对待。在Ben的老家，他小时候住过的那栋房子的阁楼里，还留着一摞Matt在机甲猎人学校时候寄给他的明信片。Ben知道Matt在学校里每一门课都是A，也知道Matt在进学校的第一年就在模拟比赛里杀进了半决赛。Matt只不过运气不太好，那不是Matt的错。Matt的才华永远都不应该被磨灭。

但是下一秒，Ben想起了自己面对死神的时刻，想起了Casey痛苦的表情，以及滴落到脚下的鲜血。如果Matt成为了机甲猎人驾驶员，他就得上前线，他就得坐进那间充满了金属和机油味的驾驶舱，他就得和怪兽面对面厮杀。

Matt可能会被击中，可能会流血受伤，也可能会落下残疾，甚至战死沙场。Ben以前从没有认真思考过这个问题。但现在，看着盘腿坐在他面前的人，Ben发现自己完全不能忍受让Matt遇到危险，更别提受伤甚至死亡了。这其中有多少是出于对Matt本身的关心，而又有多少是出于性别带来的本能，Ben分不清。

“笑什么？”Ben发现Matt盯着自己看到现在，甚至忍不住噗嗤笑出声来，便假装气愤地说。

但Matt可没被他骗到。金发青年捂着嘴咯咯笑个不停，说：“你知道吗？你刚刚的表情好像着了魔一样，一会儿严肃，一会儿舒缓，一会儿愤世嫉俗，然后又突然嘴角抽笑，表情和小时候从家里偷拿出来一盒披萨时一模一样。笑了没两下，却又霎时愁云惨淡的。你在想什么呢？”

“我只是想起来小时候的事情。”Ben赶忙撒了个谎。他看到Matt笑得那样开心，不由得觉得心里好受了些。但他深知自己骗不了Matt，怕他问更多，于是赶忙岔开话题。

“对了，我来这里好几天了，怎么都没看见你？”

“大概是因为你我的作息不太一样吧。你知道，整备机甲这事，有时候一不小心天就亮了。”

“那你起得还真早。”

Ben讲完这句话，立刻就意识到自己失言了。他看到Matt脸上的笑容渐渐消失。

“凌晨的时候健身房比较安静，”金发青年轻声说，“也没有什么味道。”

Ben真想把脑袋往墙上锤几下，再狠打自己几个大耳刮子。这里是前线基地，基地里到处都是Alpha，尤其是操作组，可以说这片区域里处处都充斥着Alpha的信息素味道。大概也就只有每天午夜进行强排风之后，气味才会淡一点。生活在这个地方，想必Matt也一定很辛苦，Ben心想难怪自己直到今天才与Matt重逢。若非必要，平时Matt可能根本就不想踏出房门。

但Ben猜错了。

仿佛感受到Ben的思绪，Matt轻声道出原委：“我不住这儿。我住在东环，那里有几间宿舍。我们……我们都住在那一块。”

“为什么你要住东环？不是说驾驶员和机甲整备师都住同一片吗？”脱口而出之后，Ben简直恨得想咬掉自己的舌头。

Matt的肩垂了下来，脸微微侧向一边。额前的头发散下来，将眉眼遮盖在阴影里，让Ben看不真切他脸上的表情。

“大部分是住这边，但我得搬出去。北环的驾驶员生活区不允许……进入。”Matt发现要将那几个字说出口，比自己想象的更艰难百倍。已经八年了。从他蜷缩在被窝里，一边闻着自己身上散发出来的甜香味，一边无声流泪到天亮的那日算起，已经整整八年。这八年里，每一天他都在说服自己接受命运的安排，接受既成的事实，接受自己新的人生。但他依然做不到。他不想就这么认输了，他依然想坐进驾驶舱——不是穿着用来隔离信息素气味的特制工作服以机甲整备师的身份进驾驶舱，而是背着外脊索，穿着布满电子线路的紧身战斗服，以驾驶员的身份站在操作台上。可是，他该怎么做，他又能怎么做呢？他每天都按照驾驶员的运动量进行锻炼，每天都躲在宿舍里练习着学院教给他的格斗技巧，但除了引来嗤笑和轻蔑的目光，他什么都没得到过。他已经二十六岁了，在这个年龄，绝大部分的Omega早就连孩子都生过两三个。“Matt，你是个好孩子，大家都很喜欢你。听姐姐一句话，你应该为自己多考虑考虑，赶紧找个好一些的归宿。”住在他隔壁的Julia在搬去她Alpha丈夫那里之前这样劝Matt。Julia是为数不多看着Matt每天做着无用功还能为他鼓劲儿的人之一，但最后她对Matt说的，和其他人也没什么区别。

也许就是因为这样，Matt一直躲着Ben。他连再见都没有说，就从他们共同成长的世界逃开。他怕让Ben知道真相……

因为Matt无法承受万一Ben对他说出和其他人一样的话。他认为自己算是一个坚强的人，但坚强终究也是有底线的。

正当两个人又陷入一种危险的沉默里，Matt手环上的警示灯突然三盏全亮。警示灯的闪光把金发青年拽回到现实里，无声的警铃在Matt脑海中回响。“有新虫洞。”Matt站起身来，随手披上长袖运动衫。

Ben听到Matt的话，也立刻一跃而起。他的驾驶员手环没有亮灯——每次有新的虫洞生成的时候，第一批得到通知的总是机甲整备师，而当警示灯亮起的时候，属于机甲整备师和机械工程师的战斗就已经开始了。

“我要去报到了。”

“我跟你一起去。”

“那往这边。”Matt抓起Ben的手抄了一条近道，在狭窄的走道里跑过的时候，Ben有一种回到孩提时代的错觉。

走道通往的是一台工作电梯，和Ben之前坐的高速电梯不同，这台工作电梯看上去是为整备师和工程师单独配置的，上头就只有两个地点：机库，以及空投准备区。

赶到机库，Ben发现他和Matt是第一个抵达的。挂在机库尽头的翻页钟正在高速翻转——虫洞萌芽已经形成，现在翻页钟连接着的计算机正在计算下一波怪兽来袭的时间。自从十几年前太平洋底部的虫洞被香港基地的机甲“尤里卡突袭者”和“危险流浪者”联手轰炸坍塌之后，才平静了一年，新的虫洞又出现了。也不知道是不是因为原先的虫洞其实得天独厚，又或者是怪兽改变了攻击策略，总之新的虫洞更像是一次性的消耗品。它们出现的地点没有规律，除了统一发生在靠近海岸线的大洋深处，就几乎没有其它共同点了。新的虫洞并不比之前的更具威胁，新来的怪兽甚至大部分还没有之前的那么强悍。但数量更多，频率也更频繁。

于是，人类继续造着高墙，而香港基地的故事，也让那些政客想通了，至少同意前线哨站的重要性。

战争变成了一场持久的消耗战，怪兽也开始打起游击。没有了规律性的东西之后，如今人们只能通过虫洞生成的位置和萌芽形态来判断下一只怪兽什么时候会跃出海平面。

其他的机甲整备师们也陆陆续续赶到。他们没有用好奇的目光打探为什么这里会有一个驾驶员，还紧挨着唯一的Omega整备师。他们的注意力全都在翻页钟上，静候着答案。

终于，灰色的数字翻页钟停止了翻动，亮出一行时间，与此同时，机库里两台机甲顶部的黄灯也亮起。Ben转首看向Matt，看见那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里满是落寞。

距离下一次攻击还有18个小时，预计将由Mark V型“大浪尤金”和“塔萨尖刀”出阵应敌，其它V型机甲后补，而两台IV型机甲则留库待命。


	6. Northern Ranger - Ch5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是关于弟弟组的  
> Beta华金xBeta卡西

“过来吃苹果了。”Joaquin一边招呼Casey，一边将最后一块苹果皮扔进垃圾回收器，“快点过来，苹果都要发黑了。”

“马上。”话虽这么说，Casey却一点都没停下手里活的意思。就在数小时之前，他和Joaquin一起驾驶沙漠步行者击杀了一头怪兽。虽然那头怪兽只是区区三级，但因为有羽翼，可以短时间飞翔，倒也是造成了不小麻烦。大部分从海里来的怪兽都长得像爬行动物，有一些干脆像鱼。像今天那头“飞行鳐”那样可以真的飞上天空的，一只手就能数过来。也就是因为飞行怪兽几乎从不出现，因此机甲猎人也都是针对陆栖和海陆两栖设计的。在Casey工作的案头上，摆放了一些玩具人偶，其中有一些是参照著名的机甲做的小摆设，有探戈狼，危险流浪者，三条手臂的暴风赤红，还有Casey最喜欢的那台设计独特的切尔诺阿尔法。在机甲模型旁边，还有许多三英寸的怪兽塑胶玩偶。

“还没弄好吗？”

Casey感觉到脸上一凉，发现Joaquin正拿着一只陶瓷碗贴在他脸上。碗里是已经切成片的苹果。

“你怎么知道我想要切片的苹果？”

“我怎么就不知道你想要我给你切好片？”

Casey接过碗，赔了一个没什么诚意的笑容，向Joaquin许诺马上就会把关于今天那场战斗的剪报做好。

纵使从机甲上下来已经过了大半天，Casey觉得自己的脑子还和Joaquin连着。契合度高，通感强烈的驾驶员有时在机甲以外的地方也偶尔会处于通感的状态，彼此就是能感觉到对方心里在想什么。无需言语，无需手势，也无需眼神，就可以心照不宣，默契无间。Casey和Joaquin就是这样的组合。虽然在和Ben搭档的时候，兄弟两人的通感也很强，而且最重要的稳定性也很好，但和Joaquin通感则是一种截然不同的感受。

粘上最后一张纸片，Casey合上了他的《怪兽战斗札记》，捞起两块苹果放进嘴里。酸甜的果汁带给他愉悦，就像是和Joaquin通感的时候一样，除了默契，他更感受到一种欣喜若狂的快乐。他望了一眼正背对着他收拾桌子的Joaquin，觉得心里的躁动更强烈了。

清晨的战斗让他热血沸腾。尽管过去了这么久，他燃烧的热血依然没有完全冷却下来，正急着想要找个新的宣泄口。他们搬到一起住已经有一段时间了，如果说头一次两个人还算是刚打完一场硬仗脑子里稀里糊涂的话，那么现在Casey很确信这就是他想要的。和Joaquin通感，和他一起战斗，一起胜利，然后一起用他们自己的方式庆祝。而让Casey觉得更快乐的是，他不用问，心知肚明Joaquin也和他有一样的感受。

得了，别收拾桌子了。Casey心里敦促着，不禁舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇。正当他起身想要过去给Joaquin一个突然袭击的时候，电话铃响了。

“啧。”Casey真是一点儿都不想接电话，但还是把话机拿了起来。因为就在他听到电话铃声的时候，Joaquin在他的脑子里哄着叫他别任性。

Joaquin擦好桌子，转过身正好看到Casey乖乖接起了电话。在某些方面，Casey依然像个小孩子，有些任性，即使心里不那么想，嘴上却总是得理不饶人，甚至唱反调。Joaquin不知道Casey的这种性格究竟是他哥哥Ben惯出来的，还是说他生来就是这样。

“喂？找……Ben？！是你吗？”

Joaquin侧面对着Casey的方向忍不住竖起耳朵，一边紧张的摸着手上的戒指来回转圈，心里纳闷Ben的消息怎么那么灵通，这才几天功夫。

“给，找你的。”Casey冷不丁地把电话丢了过来，要不是Joaquin和Casey之间还留着早晨的通感残余，估计第二天两人就又得去库房听老大爷的叽叽歪歪，顺便因为损坏公物扣掉两天的苹果配给了。

Joaquin敏捷地接住电话，狐疑地朝Casey对着口型：Ben吗？他找我？

“是啊，万人迷。”Casey故意放大了声音，“我哥就对我说了声‘嗨’。真是令人感动。”

Joaquin拿起听筒，仿佛赔罪似的一阵点头，一边对着Casey继续对着口型：Ben说除了“嗨”他还问了你好几句。

但Casey只是翻了个白眼，切了一声，留给了Joaquin一个顶着头卷发的后脑勺，Joaquin只能不禁叹气。

“嗯。是的。对。”

Casey一边心不在焉地摆弄着手里的切尔诺阿尔法模型，一边偷偷把脑袋转向后边仔细偷听。就在一周前，Ben前脚去东海岸的基地报道，Joaquin后脚就向他求婚了，其实也不能说是求婚，因为Joaquin还没把戒指掏出了以前Casey就知道了他的心思。有时候通感也会带来一些坏处，比如就像这种，理应充满惊讶、感动、狂喜的事情，因为通感变得一点儿都不喜出望外。

而且说实在的，在Joaquin的脑子里看着他想象向自己求婚的场景有些诡异，就仿佛自己拿着戒指对着自己一样。当然，Casey认为如果事情真是反过来，他可不会像Joaquin那样支支吾吾半天一句话都说不完整，最后还得自己把戒指从他手里抢过来。

“是的。”Joaquin的声音越来越轻，不知道他们在谈些什么。Casey想靠过去，身子还没挪半寸，就发现Joaquin抬起头也在偷偷看他，于是赶忙装模作样地整理起架子上的机甲和怪兽玩具。

“也会……是没错……但是……”

但是什么？随着他们越聊越久，声音越来越轻，Casey心里也越来越紧张。Ben是他在这世上唯一的兄弟，如果排除掉自己的新婚丈夫，Ben也是他世上唯一的亲人了。结婚那么重要的事情还瞒着自己的亲哥的确是有点不仗义，但是Casey又怕Ben不能接受他和Joaquin在一起。在这件事情上，Casey觉得是Ben太过分了，毕竟他可是Alpha，他不找个Omega结婚生孩子，凭什么指望自己结婚之后有一大堆孩子？这事情兄弟两一直都是心照不宣，也不讨论，也不争执，但是Casey在Ben的脑子里看了太多遍了，Ben压根就觉得自己大概不会找个Omega结婚。

虽然那个影像很模糊，感觉也很模棱两可仿佛连Ben自己都不确定，但是Casey明眼人看得清清楚楚，Ben就是觉得他大概就要当一辈子光棍了因为他想要在一起的人多半也是个Alpha。

然后Ben就单方面自作主张把延续血脉的任务交给了Casey，嘴上没说，心里可是那么想的。

“……是的，担心……但是……一起。”

在经过漫长的煎熬之后，Casey听到Joaquin总算把电话放了下来。顾不得继续生Ben的气，Casey赶忙靠到Joaquin身边用手肘顶了顶他的丈夫。“和我哥说什么呐？这么久。”

Joaquin放下电话，激动地一把抱住爱人，脑袋埋进Casey的肩窝说到：“太好了，Ben好像不反对咱们。”就算是隔着布料，声音闷闷的，Casey还是没错过一丝一毫声音里的激动。

“勒死了。”对此Casey心里也乐开了花，但很快好奇心又涌了上来，拉开搂着他乘机揩油的人说：“你们那么久就谈了这些？”

“不止。Ben还问了我一些问题。”

“问了什么？”

“家长里短的。还有就是，他问我是不是真心爱你。”

Casey鼻子里哼了声，有点儿不太好意思地撇过头去，也不明白自己为什么要这么做。“他以为他弟弟是傻的吗？要是有人虚情假意，明天我就请他尝尝空手道黑带的厉害。”

“怎么会！当然是真心的。”

“然后呢？这就没了？你们还背地里谈了什么？”

“然后……，Ben他有点儿支支吾吾的。”Joaquin回想着刚才电话里Ben不干不脆的语气，恍然大悟，“你哥该不是喜欢上什么人了吧？”

“怎么说？”

“因为他问了很多，比如咱俩一起驾驶‘沙漠步行者’去杀怪兽，他问我会不会心里不放心，担心你受伤啊，之类的。”

“真无聊。”Casey摊了摊手。这不是废话吗？每次登上机甲猎人的时候，他都会担心这次出去Joaquin会不会受伤，两个人能不能都平安回来。Joaquin也是一样。这就跟过去自己和Ben搭档驾驶“北境游侠”时候一样，哪会不在乎对方的安危？只不过当大脑连接到一起，那种通感带来的温暖的愉悦，以及随着空投肾上腺素飙升的感觉，那时候哪里还会去想那么多有的没的。届时，眼里就只有面前的怪兽，心里就只有和自己紧密相连的另一个灵魂。

Joaquin看着Casey，看着他仿佛毫不在意的样子，心里却明白他其实和自己一样，都希望对方能到一个更安全的地方，只要安静地等待自己凯旋归来。但是他不会那样要求Casey，就像Casey永远也不会要求他为了保平安而退居二线。他们宁可并肩厮杀，一起面对危险，一起赢得战斗。危险总是存在，机甲猎人驾驶员能战斗到退役的其实很少。但那又怎么样呢？这是他们都为之奋斗、并且决定奋斗一生的事业。

就像他刚刚对Ben说的。

我希望他平安，但我不想强迫他接受我的安排，我宁愿和他一起战斗——一起凯旋，或者一起牺牲。

一想到这里，Joaquin觉得爱意又涌了上来，填满了胸膛。他看着Casey，看着他卷曲的头发，娃娃脸的五官，也看到他眼里先前被Ben的电话打断，但又缓缓燃烧起来的欲望。他凑了过去吻上对方，然后感觉到对方也用力把自己拉近。

他们一边拥吻，一边轻轻地笑起来，没说话但仿佛都读到了对方脑袋里的小心思。他们拥抱在一起，一边摇摇晃晃地往卧室走，一边拉扯对方的衣服，一边扯，一边还在对方的肩膀、手臂、胸膛摸着，摸到腰窝的时候，都不怀好意地多抓了几把，引出一阵咯咯笑。他们抱在一起倒在床上，来回翻滚着，似乎在角力都想掌握主动权，但又不太认真，好像翻滚着只是好玩。

最后，他们停了下来，Joaquin把Casey压在身下，伸手去拿床头里的润滑剂。手还没够到抽屉，Casey腰部一用力，一个翻身就反过来压到了Joaquin身上，又变魔术般的不知从哪儿变出一枚硬币。

“老规矩。”

Joaquin眨巴了两下眼睛看着Casey：“这硬币哪儿来的？”

“别人给的。少浪费时间，赶紧猜。”

“好吧好吧。”Joaquin费力地伸出双手做了个投降的姿势，“但是老规矩的话，应该猜的人出硬币。”

“别以为我不知道你总是出老千。通感的时候我可是都看见了！少废话。你猜，我丢，用我的硬币。”

Joaquin委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，猜了一个面。然后Casey翻了个身仰面躺倒Joaquin旁边，对着天花板抛出硬币。

小小的金属片在空中不停翻滚，抛起，落下。

“不可能！”Casey发出一声惨叫。

“没什么不可能的，愿赌服输。”Joaquin继续吻上Casey，然后小心地把那枚硬币拿到手里，塞进床头柜。

“你肯定出老千了。”

“我哪有出老千？用的可是你的硬币，你自己抛的。”Joaquin一边说，一边心里想着。

收买别人真是个好主意。


	7. Northern Ranger - Ch6

时间已经是晚上八点，天色已黑，但巨大的机库里仍旧灯火通明，一片忙碌。几台Mark V型机甲底下都人头攒动，尤其是“大浪尤金”和“塔萨尖刀”这两部机甲。机械工程师以及助理工程师们正忙着最后一次检查机甲的各个部位是否已经达到了最佳备战状态，而机甲整备师则在楼上的驾驶舱边忙碌，和神经网路工程师以及系统工程师一道最后一遍复查机甲的电子神经回路。

Ben站在机库远端，靠近两台Mark IV的地方，趴在中部瞭望塔上看着底下的一切。因为怪兽来袭，原本安排在晚上的新一轮副驾驶选拔也被迫暂停，无所事事的Ben于是来到机库观看战友们的整备工作。在他现在站的这个位置，往下能够很清楚地看见“大浪尤金”的整体，以及“塔萨尖刀”的左半部分。而仰头则可以看见楼上四代机甲“雷电手强尼”的驾驶舱。跟五代机甲底下热火朝天的镜像不同，四代机甲旁边只有寥寥数人在做每日例行的保养和检查。Ben看见Matt又穿起了他那件土黄色包裹全身的隔离工作服，在驾驶舱里钻进钻出。

Matt很专注，压根没注意到Ben就在他的侧下方。他此时正在给“雷电手强尼”的操作台做最后校准。密闭的驾驶舱里闷热异常，同Matt一起进行校准工作的系统工程师穿只穿了一件背心，也早就被汗水湿透。然而Matt却还不得不穿着包裹全身的工作服，只是为了不要在驾驶舱里遗留下Omega的信息素气味。

Matt再一次从驾驶舱里钻出来。手里提着一个小型终端。Ben远远地看着那张因为闷热而潮红的脸，看着被汗水浸湿粘在额头上的金发，毫不怀疑口罩下面的嘴正微微张着不停喘气。但Matt毫不抱怨。他的眼神认真而专注，戴着神经元线路手套的双手在键盘上飞舞。Matt的兜帽下方靠近左耳的一侧贴了一块银灰色的金属片，在金属片的下端伸出一小截类似于端口接头的部件。Ben认出来那是一个通感连接器。有的时候，机甲整备师会用这种连接器和机甲的神经元线路连接，用来检查通感信息导入是不是顺畅。Ben没有做过这项工作，但就他所知，这个操作和驾驶员通感非常类似，只不过没有驾驶员通感那么强烈，也不需要其他人的协助，同时检查结束之后模拟信号也会直接从机甲的缓存当中删除。

“右手第二节的信号有点弱，能帮我看一下吗？”Matt指了指小型终端显示屏。Ben只看见Matt与搭档的系统工程师交谈了几句，然后系统工程师敷衍地点了点头，坐着升降梯到了楼下，转移到机甲肩膀的脚手架上，手动卸下了一小片盖片。

Matt的眼睛一直追着那名系统工程师，直到看见他就位。而Ben则目不转睛地追着Matt的动作，心里有点儿不太高兴。

Matt看到搭档就位之后，从终端底下抽出一根伸缩的数据线，将接口插到左耳下的通感连接器上。转过头时，他和Ben的视线碰巧交汇到一起。Matt看到Ben穿着平时的便服正待在“雷电手强尼”的下方，先是楞了一下，然后回给了Ben一个笑容。

Ben看见Matt朝他笑，不由自主地眉头也舒展开，脸色没刚才那么臭了。他想起孩提时代，每次他不高兴的时候，只要远远地看到Matt笑，心情就会好一些。在中学的时候，比起自己，有着一头灿烂金发和阳光笑容的Matt总是更受欢迎。每次看见Matt被其他学生围绕，Ben都会觉得吃味。当他失口抱怨的时候，还被母亲批评。

“嫉妒使人丑陋。”

但是很快Ben就明白，他并不是在嫉妒Matt受欢迎。他是嫉妒那些漂亮的女孩子，因为她们可以正大光明地拉着Matt的手邀请他出去玩，也可以正大光明地佯装摔倒其实就是想扑进Matt怀里。而自己每天和Matt一起上学就被街角那些抽着烟的坏孩子嘲作跟屁虫。

这份心思，在跟Matt分开的那些年头里渐渐淡了，仿佛逐渐遗忘。但是当Ben在这里再次遇到Matt，看着他的目光落到别的人身上，Ben恍然大悟，原来他的那份心思其实只是做了一个又长又安静的梦。

而如今，当他知道Matt最终是一个Omega的时候，一半的他在为Matt因此而遭受的不公悲伤心痛，而另一半的他，则像是突然惊醒过来，在忐忑中期待着什么。

他专注地看着Matt，看得Omega不好意思地撇过头。Matt永远都清楚知道自己该在什么时候做什么，Ben看着他，看着那双蓝色的眼睛从温和变得凌厉，知道Matt一定是接通了通感连接器。

Matt的思绪连接到了机甲上，然后逐步放大。在机甲猎人学院的时候，当Matt还没有进入分化期，还和他的导师、同学一样，以为自己会是个Alpha的时候，他就因为成绩优异而比别人早了半年接受了模拟通感训练。也许正因为如此，他最终也才能够胜任机甲整备师的工作。因为检查神经元线路连接最高效的方法就是和机甲进行短暂连接——Matt的大脑影像此时此刻正呈现在终端显示屏上，缓缓重合到机甲的模拟大脑上。当两个大脑图像重合的时候，一个个节点由红色转变成蓝色，表示信号传递无碍，校准成功。

Matt从来没有进行过真正意义上的通感——在他有资格和像其他高年级学员一样进行实际通感之前，他的分化期就来临了，然后，他就被盖上了各种标签，从学院里除名。当他离开学院的时候，他只差两门课就可以毕业。有的时候，Matt会不禁思考，人与人通感，同人与机器通感，这中间的差别究竟有多大？而机甲猎人——这个庞大的，承载着人类最后希望的兵器，是不是有生命？

传说当完成通感之后，两个驾驶员的灵魂会在重合成一个，然后变成机甲本身。驾驶员会清楚地透过自己的眼睛耳朵看见听见一切，同时，也会透过机甲的眼睛看周围世界。

“这就像是一个人同时存在于好几个地方，在驾驶舱里，在带着咸味的海上，以及，在另一个驾驶员的脑子里。”

Matt没有真正体验过这种感受，但他相信那个告诉他这些话的人。那个人是这个基地为数不多的，真正待他友善的人。因此，当Matt和“雷电手强尼”连接之后，他一边重点检查机甲的右半身尤其是肩膀到腰间的线路，一边，他扩大的感官则向着“塔萨尖刀”的方向飘去。

透过机甲的眼睛，Matt看到两个身高相仿的驾驶员已经穿好了战斗服，准备就绪。那两名驾驶员的年纪别说是在这个基地，纵观整个北半球的所有基地，也算是年龄较长的。他们两人中间的一个看起来将近四十，有着银灰色头发以及棕色的眼睛，面容非常英俊，眉宇间透着一股玩世不恭的味道。另一个驾驶员则稍显年轻一些，有着一双和Matt一样的蓝色眼睛，但整个人的容貌远比Matt成熟。那个人长得有棱有角，略厚的嘴唇让他看起来充满了性感魅力。这两个人就是“塔萨尖刀”的驾驶员，其中年长的那个叫George，那套关于通感就像一个人同时身处好几个地方的理论就是他告诉Matt的，而另一个和George搭档的驾驶员则叫Brad。据说这两个人是第一对双Beta组合的四代机甲驾驶员。他们早在Matt进入机甲猎人学院的时候就已经是沙场老将。在经过改装之后，“塔萨尖刀”在一年前升级到第五代，而George和Brad则继续担任“尖刀”的驾驶员。

正当George和Brad两人跟工程师们打招呼——他们每次出征前都会亲自跑到机甲下面感谢那些汗流浃背的工程师——的时候，不远处人群小小地骚动起来。

忙碌的人群在骚动中自动分出一条路。一男一女两个驾驶员趾高气昂地走了过来。

他们也都穿好了战斗服。Matt认出来那两个Alpha正是“大浪尤金”的驾驶员。只见他们走到George面前，似乎说了些什么。眼看着Brad的脸色阴沉下来，George赶忙拉住Brad的前臂。Matt不禁叹了口气，把注意力又全部放回到工作上。他不用猜都知道那两个Alpha会说些什么。在他们眼里，Beta也好，Omega也好，全都代表着平庸无能。在他们看来，像George和Brad那样的Beta，即使侥幸当上了机甲猎人驾驶员，也不过就是提供掩护充当提支援的角色。至于Omega……Matt不想花时间去关心Omega在他们两人心目中的地位。当他们知道基地里有一个必须包裹全身才允许钻进驾驶舱的整备师的时候，他们甚至提出抗议。当Patrick中将驳回了抗议，而他们又不知道从什么地方打听到Matt已经二十六岁之后不久，一些关于Matt充满恶意的谣言也在背地里流传了相当长一段时间。

终端上的数据继续翻跳着。Matt收回心思，看着那些数字飞快地演算着，终于证实了“雷电手强尼”右手第二节节点上存在的问题，也找到了原因。他一边通过对讲机指挥着和他同组的系统工程师，一边在终端上进行调整。

Ben看着Matt工作，看着金发青年表情专注的脸孔因为工作上的进展而显得神采奕奕，觉得那真是美极了。终于，当Matt完成了线路调整，站起身来充满自豪感地看着略显陈旧的四代机甲的时候，Ben仿佛看到了很多年前，那个在机场与他挥手告别的少年。当时他们是那样自大，认为没有任何事情可以阻挡他们的道路。Ben喜欢看到那样的Matt，他希望能看到更多那样的Matt。

正当他那么想的时候，Matt转了过来，低头站在楼上也看着Ben。他朝Ben做了几个手势，Ben立刻心领神会，转身赶往高速电梯。最后，他们在战斗指挥中心外的高速电梯口又碰到了一起。

Matt已经换下了工作服，穿着长袖运动衫，脖子上则挂了一块毛巾。大概只是匆忙抹了把脸，Ben看到Matt的脖子上还沾着一点机油，下意识地就伸出手想要帮Matt擦掉。当Ben的指尖触碰到Matt脖子的时候，金发青年仿佛触电般地瑟缩了一下。

“别动，这里一块油渍，不擦掉对皮肤不好。”

Matt听了，默默地把脑袋往另一边歪了歪，把搭在脖子上的毛巾递给Ben。

“你打算去战斗中心指挥塔吗？”

“你不去吗？”

“我不去。指挥塔空间有限，只有待命机甲的整备师可以去。不过你也能去，驾驶员都能去。”

“还有什么地方可以看？”

“指挥塔旁边有两个观察室，有时候我会在那里看战报。”

Ben一边轻轻帮Matt把油污擦掉，一边说：“那我也去观察室吧。反正‘游侠’今天也是休息。”

Matt听了，默默点了点头。

“它叫‘北境游侠’。”

“嗯。我知道。”

Ben看着Matt，不自在地那毛巾擦着鼻尖，试图遮掩自己进退两难的表情。他想起早些时候打给Casey的那通电话，也回想着刚才Matt工作室候与现在迥然不同，充满了活力的样子，在胸口酝酿了很久的句子呼之欲出。但毛巾上残留着淡淡的、带着一丝果香的甜味又让他不禁犹豫。

Matt看了看他，默默地把毛巾从Ben手里抽了回去，然后尖俏的下巴往一个方向指了指：“那边。”

他们一起去了指挥塔旁边左侧的一号观察室，找了个位置坐了下来。

路上，Ben跟在Matt的侧后方，就像是小时候跟着Matt一起上学。只不过现在他远比他眼前的金发青年高大强壮。站在一样的位置，但姿态早就从跟随变成了护卫。Ben想起了自己的母亲，想起了那个坚强能干、几乎是独自抚养Ben和Casey兄弟俩长大成人的Omega母亲，想起了在夜深人静的时候，母亲偶尔会显露出孤寂的脸庞。随着怪兽肆虐，整个世界重新缩回到某个旧时期。这是Ben的母亲在Ben八岁的时候告诉Ben的。那一年，Ben遇到了Matt，而母亲则从研究院离开了，只因为她的专长是遗传学，而研究的方向则是那些会带来污染、有可能损伤人类健康和生育功能的外星怪兽。

Ben回忆起母亲眼中的落寞，然后终于下定决心。

他坐在Matt身边，缓慢而坚定地伸出手，将Matt的手握在掌心。

“你现在是不是仍然想当驾驶员？”

他轻声问。

Matt的眼睛睁大了，带着惊讶，转过头看着Ben，而Ben也看着Matt。

蓝色的眼睛里渐渐布上红血丝。Matt趁眼泪涌出来之前赶忙转过头去，咬紧嘴唇，缓慢而坚定地点了点头。

Ben握紧了Matt的手，说：“明天我就去找Patrick中将。然后咱们好好地打一架。”①

Ben感觉到Matt的手也握紧了自己的。一颗水珠掉落到Matt的长裤上，化成一个深色的圆点。“好。”他听见青年几乎细不可闻的声音，以及声音里面无法忽视的颤抖。

他知道，那一定是因为高兴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 驾驶员在选择合适的副驾驶的时候，最简单直接就是用一对一对战来测试两个人天生的默契程度。默契程度越高的，思维越同步，也就越能正确估计对方的招式，并在对战中体现出来。


	8. Northern Ranger - Ch7

指挥塔中心的大屏幕上红灯闪烁。上方的滚动计时条已经走到尽头，但虫洞依然没有打开。主监控室里悄无声息，所有人都在这暴风雨前的宁静中屏息凝神，心里则充满焦虑。

Patrick双手怀抱在胸前，一语不发，神情冷峻。他的注意力正集中在屏幕左侧的地图上。自从香港一役之后，新产生的虫洞越来越难以预期，尤其是对时间的推算上。像现在就这样对着虫洞萌芽干等几乎是家常便饭，在担任基地指挥官的数年里，Patrick最长一次等待了整整十个小时。

有时候他不禁会想，这是不是“先驱者”新的策略。漫长的等待消耗着战士们的精力，也磨损着战士们的勇气。原来的虫洞崩塌了，新的虫洞不知道是出于什么原因，稳定性不及之前，而虫洞入口的大小则更是不及当年。怪兽的攻击频率增加了，也更加不可捉摸，但出现的怪兽却并没有明显变强。像当年几乎摧毁了整个香港基地的“棱背龟”和“尾立鼠”那样的四级怪兽在那么多年里只出现了两次，而两次都在通过虫洞的时候卡住，直到虫洞坍塌，怪兽被硬生生截成两段，也没能顺利通过。现在侵犯人类领地的，基本上都是体型刚好可以挤过虫洞的三级怪兽，有时候也会有更小的二级怪兽出现。

“先驱者”毫不吝啬地不断派遣杂兵骚扰人类，持续消耗着人类的战力，消磨着人类的意志。有时候，Patrick会想，也许“先驱者”只不过是在和人类玩一个游戏，一个猫抓老鼠的游戏。人类就像被关在笼子里的食物，而“先驱者”则是那个守着笼子不断逗弄食物的掠食者。

但是，“先驱者”的自大傲慢赐予了人类时间，一个眼下最难能可贵的财富。但那还不够，人类还需要更多时间。

Cara坐在显示屏前，一边看着大屏幕上的地图，一边读着手头数据。她是一名女性Alpha，在指挥塔担任首席技术顾问已经七年。这七年里，她一共见证了超过六十头怪兽的灭亡，但即使这样，她的心情依然紧张不安。因为在这七年里，她也目睹了十二台机甲的陨落。她不停估算着虫洞最终打开的位置——这是“先驱者”又一项新的小把戏。和当年不同，如今，不到最后一刻，已经很难预测虫洞的最终位置了。所谓的虫洞萌芽，充其量也不过是一片磁场异常的区域。计算机只能预测出虫洞会在这片区域里生成，但究竟落在哪一点上，至今人类都还没能找到一个可靠的推算方法。

也许是因为虫洞本身有着不为人知的限制，香港之战过后，所有新生成的虫洞全部位于距离海岸线30-70公里的海底，至南不过赤道，至北不过北极圈。因此人类在北半球延绵不断的海岸线上，建立了一座又一座哨站，组成了一个几乎覆盖整个半球的防御网。

时间一分分流逝，当接近午夜十二点的时候，终于，Cara面前显示屏上的模拟磁场线剧烈波动起来。

虫洞生成了。

“第九第十区交界！”Cara的声音像一记高音炮，震醒了在场所有人。

“特征和级别？”Patrick中间往前走了一步，问道。

Cara快速扫视着来自数百个监视器的数据，并加以综合。这些监视器埋藏在海底距离海岸线20-100公里处，形成了一道完整的情报网。当怪兽从虫洞中跃出之后，Cara只需要半分钟就可以知道怪兽的体积，速度，以及外形。再综合数据库里对以往怪兽数据的采集记录，Cara还能大致预估出怪兽可能拥有的特殊能力。

“排水量八千三百吨。三级。狭长体型，长尾，吻补尖锐。”Cara看着模拟出来的怪兽形状，有点像是一只嘴很长的鳄鱼，但尾部很长并且卷曲，类似穿山甲，“应该是物理型，有坚硬鳞甲。记录代号‘金刚鳄’。”

“怪兽已经入海，正朝海岸线快速接近。最佳的拦截地点是第九区第三片区。”

在大屏幕的右侧下方，画面切换到了“大浪尤金”的驾驶舱。两个驾驶员，Zion和Brie正摩拳擦掌。“‘大浪尤金’准备出击。”Brie的眼睛里燃烧着对战斗的饥渴。

对此，Patrick似乎并不像那名女性Alpha驾驶员一样激动。他只是平静地点了点头，说：“‘大浪尤金’准备空投。”

当载着“大浪”的猛禽直升运输机超空投点飞去的时候，Patrick伸手按了控制台上的按钮。屏幕右上角、“大浪尤金”的驾驶舱画面的正上方，“塔萨尖刀”的驾驶舱画面接了进来。

“George，Brad，你们在二十公里处守卫。切记严防死守不能让怪兽越过。”

二十公里的防御线，是基地防御线的前沿。从“金刚鳄”进攻的轨迹来看，它势必是直冲着基地来的。这又是怪兽的又一个变化。和过去不同，现在怪兽似乎对爬上岸直冲内陆的兴趣越来越小。它们更多地是攻击哨站。这很奇怪，因为如果“先驱者”想要最大限度削减地球人口的话，无疑攻击手无寸铁的平民远比攻击具有反抗能力的哨站来得划算。有的科学家断言，怪兽的这个改变和高墙的建造有直接关系。“先驱者”一时半会儿送不来更大的怪兽，既然来都来了，与其跑到高墙底下干瞪眼，不如消耗人类的战力。因为对“先驱者”来说，怪兽几乎是取之不尽用之不竭的。

听到了中将的安排，George严肃地点了点头，说：“遵命。‘塔萨尖刀’准备空投。”

“放心吧，‘金刚鳄’没机会跑到那边去。”Zion的声音接了进来。指挥塔和机甲之间的交流都是公开的，Patrick给予“塔萨尖刀”的作战指令也一样传到了“大浪尤金”的耳朵里。

“等一下！”Cara看到显示屏上的能力波动又出现了一个新高峰，惊叫起来，“虫洞！第二个虫洞刚刚生成！在第六区中心位置！”

“什么？”Patrick紧张起来。第二个虫洞，意味着第二头怪兽。“‘致命罗密欧’准备支援。”

“出现了！第二只怪兽，排水量八千八百吨，也是三级。蛇形形体，两足长尾。记录代号‘骷髅蟒’。

“还有什么？”

“那是……”Cara看着不断跳动变化的数据，不会错的……

“‘骷髅蟒’是雌性！”

一阵恐惧的记忆闪过Patrick的脑海。他猛地抬起头，正对上屏幕中“塔萨尖刀”驾驶舱里的两人。年近不惑的驾驶员心领神会。和Patrick一样，当年“尾立鼠”来袭的时候，他已经长到可以清楚记得事情的年纪。他听过“尾立鼠”的故事。

“先驱者”在过去尝试过这个策略，如今，它又卷土重来。那些怪兽虽然形态各异，但都拥有相同的DNA，不仅如此，它们也分雌雄，也有完整的生殖器官。当年，那头袭击香港的“尾立鼠”就是一只怀孕的雌性。既然如今虫洞无法通过更大型的怪兽，那么为什么不让更大型的怪兽直接出生在地球上？Patrick不知道一只怪兽需要多久能从幼兽形态长大成年，但他知道，假如让“骷髅蟒”离开了人类的监控，它恐怕很快就会找一个地方蛰伏起来产下幼兽。又假如……如果那头幼兽是一直雄性，那么它和“骷髅蟒”将会在人类的眼皮子底下源源不断生出新的怪兽……生出那些尚不知道级别、但很有可能更大更强更有力量的怪兽。

“‘塔萨尖刀’立刻进行拦截。‘致命罗密欧’正在准备，马上就会加入你们。”

“遵命。绝不会让‘骷髅蟒’活着离开基地控制范围。”

George接受了命令之后，转过头看了一眼已经和他连接在一起的Brad。Bran同时也转首看向George。他们就像镜子的内外，完全契合，从思维到灵魂，亲密无间。

“很久没冲到前面去了，你感觉怎么样？”

“感觉回到了年轻时候。”

“机会难得，咱俩这次一定得战它个痛快。”

Brad看着George，仿佛真的回到了很多年前，回到他们仍然血气方刚的年纪。他回报给他的搭档、同时也是他丈夫的男人一个自信满满的笑容，看着他的丈夫按下了驾驶员操控台上的确认钮。一贯地体贴，Brad心想。他站的位置是在驾驶舱的左侧，意味着他是“尖刀”的副驾驶。但每一次出击的时候，George都把确认出战汇报机会让给他。

Brad握紧了左拳，做好预备动作。在他身旁的George则以相同的姿态握紧右拳。

“‘塔萨尖刀’出击。”


	9. Northern Ranger - Ch8

“到达目标区域，准备脱离。”George的声音刚落，猛禽直升机就松开了抓手，开始向海中空投机甲。飞机的额外负重突然消失，使得猛禽不由得往上蹿了一段距离，但整个机身依然非常平稳——作为跳鹰的升级版，猛禽可以负载更重的机甲，同时稳定性也上了一个台阶。

“塔萨尖刀”双臂紧贴身侧，双腿并拢，像一把利剑笔直插入水中。尽管已经采取了阻力最小的姿势，但机甲庞大的身躯仍然在海上掀起巨浪。和“大浪尤金”不同，“塔萨尖刀”空投的位置是深海区，而任务则是将第二头怪兽“骷髅蟒”驱赶向浅海区再予以剿灭。

机甲沉入水中，因为洋流的作用，机甲在海水里小幅摇晃。透过平衡传感器，机甲的摇晃传递到了驾驶舱，不但在George和Brad的脑海里形成清晰的感受反馈，同时他们的身体也跟着悬挂式操作台轻轻摇摆。

Brad将头顶上方的副驾驶操作台拉了下来，输入命令。

“我觉得我们好像忘记携带压缩氧舱了。”他一边在计时器上输入倒计时限，一边对George抱怨。

“似乎是这么回事，所以咱们还是得抓紧时间。”

“嗯哼。就像那次上将来视察基地前一样。”

“你说的没错。”George一边说着，一边打开了机甲头部和肩部的探照灯，然后看了眼主驾驶员操作台上的通讯监控：顺便我觉得那事咱俩就别再提了，年纪大了嘛，进入状态总是会慢一点。

但你也不能害我差点赶不上长官训话。Bran的思绪传到George的脑海里。

是我不好，没找对时机。

这回你说到点子上了。Brad伸出左臂：“时机是最重要的。”

“塔萨尖刀”在水中保持着完美平衡，同时双臂平举向前，装载在机甲手腕上的导弹发射器中飞出了四枚弹头。

弹头在机甲前方的海水中依次展开，变成类似蜘蛛的形态。当四枚弹头全部展开完毕，George按下了操作台上的按钮。得到指令的弹头立刻向周围发送出高频超声波——那些声音并不会妨碍到人类，但怪兽就不一样了。Brad小心地增加推进器的能量，让机甲在水里能以更高的速度移动巡视。

周围很安静。两名驾驶员只能听到机甲本身运动传来的隆隆声。漆黑的海底能见度几乎为零，只有被探照灯照到的地方，才能勉强看到一点儿前方的状态。机甲的传感器已经开到最大，声呐扫描着机甲周围的一小片海域，试图照到“骷髅蟒”。

氧气指针在缓慢地接近黄色区域。时间不多了。一旦指针进入红区，机甲就必须上浮到海面上以免驾驶员窒息死亡。

Patrick中将看着大屏幕上面塔萨尖刀的画面，内心焦急。但他是指挥官，他不能把这些情绪表现出来。Cara看了眼中将，心想：幸好我不用每天都这样冷静沉着。

“‘致命罗密欧’还要多久能到？”

“大约十五分钟。猛禽已经到位，两分钟内就能起飞。”

十分钟……“塔萨尖刀”的氧气只能再坚持不到十分钟。由于没有预计到深海作战，“塔萨尖刀”只携带了标准装备，并没有加载额外的氧舱。

Cara的声音也一样透过驾驶舱内的扩音器传到了George和Brad的耳朵里。他们互相看了对方一眼，心领神会地朝对方笑了笑，表情如出一辙。

“时机是最重要的。”George在操作台上输入了一行命令。

“一点儿没错。”Brad按下了确认钮。

“塔萨尖刀”改成了一个向前倾斜的姿态，然后，加装在机甲腿部的四组额外推进器开始工作。氧气指针则以更快的速度往红区移动。为了让机甲能以更高的速度巡视海域，“塔萨尖刀”动用了原本应该用来支撑驾驶员生命维持系统的能量。机甲猎人在水中快速移动，同时，George和Brad则左右开弓，朝各个方向射出超音波弹头，覆盖尽可能大的海域。

就在“塔萨尖刀”忙着布网的时候，另一边，“大浪尤金”则和“金刚鳄”打得难解难分。和携带大量策略性武器装备的“塔萨尖刀”不同，“大浪”是那种纯粹攻击型的机甲猎人，拥有最强的火力，以及相当不俗的肉搏能力。“大浪”的设计采用了非对称结构，一半擅长大火力炮击，一半则擅长用近身武器进行格斗。机甲的足部也装载了振动刀片和小型火箭炮。这台机甲几乎像是为Brie和Zion姐弟两度身定做的。这对双胞胎姐弟性格刚烈，脾气暴躁，对战斗有着非常高的欲望，擅长猛攻的他们也的确战绩不俗。

但是今天，在背甲坚硬，同时又动作灵活的“金刚鳄”面前，姐弟两陷入了苦战。

大浪已经消耗掉了臂部机关炮的六成弹药，但除了在“金刚鳄”背部烧焦了几片鳞甲，几乎毫无作用。

“得把那畜生翻过来！”驾驶舱内，Brie气地大吼一声，手臂向前挥舞。“大浪尤金”往前跨出一大步，手中的震动刀朝着怪兽砍去。只见“金刚鳄”背部弓起，挡下这一击，长而卷曲的尾部则弯卷过来，试图缠住“大浪”的腿部。由于前一部迈得有点大，“大浪”的重心落得太低，阻碍了下一步的动作。怪兽的长尾卷上了机甲的右腿，然后猛地用力拉扯。

指挥塔中心的扩音器里传来了Brie的呼痛声。尽管她的身体并没有真的受伤，但是机甲遭到的攻击以及收到的损伤通过神经网路回馈到她的脑海里，让她感受到疼痛。

在机甲刚刚被设计出来的时候，这种反馈回路并没有包含在整个神经网路中。尽管许多人认为让驾驶员感受到机甲的“疼痛”有点多此一举，但测试表明，当驾驶员能直观感受到疼痛的时候，他们的反应比仅仅通过“看”监视器图像和“读”机甲数据要快得多。  
真实情况也恰恰如此。

在机甲失去平衡的瞬间，Brie忍痛勾起脚背，同时在主驾驶操作台上迅速输入指令。“大浪尤金”足尖的振动刀伸了出来，在“金刚鳄”尾巴的腹侧割出了一条深可见骨的切口。怪兽蓝绿色的强酸性血液涌了出来，在接触到海水后散热蒸发，发出滋滋声响。

怪兽发出惊天怒吼，尾部受伤并没有让“金刚鳄”退缩，反而进攻地更猛烈，速度也变得更快。怪兽长而有力的尾部放开了“大浪尤金”的足部，换了一个角度横扫过来。尾端的卷曲在横扫的同时向前打开，就如同一根两截鞭，在加速度的作用下，简直就像是一道钢铁闪电砸到了机甲猎人的膝盖上。巨大的冲力将机甲膝盖上的防护盖板直接击碎，“大浪尤金”驾驶舱里顿时亮起红灯，报错信息在驾驶员操作台的屏幕上滚动闪烁。

战斗远比之前预料的棘手，而长于攻击不擅防守的“大浪尤金”在一轮猛攻之后，陷入了危机当中。

“致命罗密欧”的画面终于也出现在屏幕上。装载着这台深蓝色机甲的猛禽运输直升机飞过了“大浪尤金”的头顶，朝更南边的“塔萨尖刀”赶去。机库里还剩下两台五代机甲，一台四代机甲改进型。但是那两台五代机甲里，“北境游侠”仍然因为驾驶员问题而暂时封存。  
Patrick中将一拳锤在案桌上，把指挥塔中心主监控室里的人都吓了一跳。

“你先替我两分钟。我去给上头打个电话。”

“遵命。”Cara说完，继续向George和Brad更新“致命罗密欧”最新位置。而哨站指挥官则大跨步走进主监控室旁边的准备室，砰地关上门，接通了连接到华盛顿的热线。

**

当机甲猎人在北大西洋上苦战的时候，战报也同步到指挥塔两边的观察室里。此时此刻，观察室里已经挤满了人。不仅仅是战斗组，就连负责后勤的部门，也来了许多人。

随着第二头怪兽“骷髅蟒”的出现，以及“大浪尤金”陷入苦战，观察室里的气氛变得凝重和不安起来。出于担忧，也出于支援战友的渴望，在场的许多Alpha不自觉地散发出充满攻击性和战斗本能的信息素，将空气搅得更加浑浊。他们在等着中将下达新的战斗命令，也做好了万一“大浪尤金”失守，怪兽越过奇迹线攻向基地的准备。他们体内属于猎人的那一个部分正在蠢蠢欲动，缓慢沸腾的血液将变得越来越浓的信息素蒸腾出来。

没有人注意到在这间房间里还坐着一个Omega。也许他们注意到了，但却丝毫没有收敛的意思。这不是Omega该来的地方，Omega甚至就不应该想着什么参军，应该乖乖的躲在高墙后面趁着年轻多生几个孩子，为人类的将来做点力所能及的贡献。

Ben依然握着Matt的手。他能感受到Matt的不安，因为就连他都觉得这里的信息素气味太浓了。Ben不想让Matt觉得不舒服，但在这种Alpha信息素浓郁的环境里，他的竞争本能也被唤醒，逐渐变得具有攻击性。意识到这一点的Ben放缓呼吸，将内心的躁动压制下来，同时试图通过对Matt释放信息素而让他感觉好一些。

我在这儿，我就在你旁边。没什么好担心的，我会保护你的。

Ben尽他所能安抚着身旁的Omega，但空气里的气味太浓郁了，Ben不知道他的安抚究竟有没有起到哪怕一丁点儿效果。

也许离开这间观察室才是最好的选择。不管最后战况如何，“北境游侠”今天都是无论如何不会出战的。于是，Ben悄声问Matt：“还有别的地方能看战报吗？”

“没有。只有这里有同步视频。”

“或者我们去外面等吧。听实时通知也可以。”

Matt略微挪动了一下，更靠近Ben，肩膀贴到了小他两岁的Alpha的手臂上。他知道Ben是在体谅他，想要换一个气味没有那么重的地方。而Matt又何尝不想？但是他不愿意走。

Ben重新点燃了Matt内心深处那一簇几乎已经熄灭的火苗，重新燃起了他对于成为一个机甲猎人驾驶员的憧憬与渴望。然而要成为机甲猎人，Matt深知自己需要克服的困难还有很多，而其中最大的一项恐怕就是属于Omega的出自本能的怯懦。

鼻腔里充满了来自满房间不同的Alpha的信息素气味。那些气味闻起来是如此危险，如此狂暴，仿佛掠食的猛兽正张开獠牙在身边游荡。即使那些信息素并不是冲着自己来的，也一样让Matt本能地想要找个角落蜷缩起来。在这些掠食者的气息中，只有一个温暖而强大的气息带着善意笼罩在Matt周围。那是Ben，是那个曾几何时总是跟在他屁股后头的小男孩，不知不觉已经长成一个温柔而有力量的人。Matt感受到Ben的安抚，像是一座长满了青草的高山，立在天和地之间送来坚实的依靠。

“我想继续在这里等。”Matt的脑袋轻轻贴到Ben的肩膀上，靠得更近了些。在Ben的信息素的范围里，他内心的惶恐不安稍稍减弱了。尽管这里的空气依然让他很不舒服，依然不断撞击着他内心想要逃离的冲动，但Matt知道自己必须坚持下去。如果连这一点困难他都没法克服，那他又怎么能当一个机甲猎人驾驶员？又怎么背负起其他人的性命和未来，面对那些来自异世界的侵略者和暴君？

Ben感受到了肩膀上略微增加的一点重量，便安静地陪着Matt，没有再问金发的Omega是否想要离开观察室。他不需要问，已经明白Matt的想法，就像他们小时候一样，甚至闭着眼睛都能猜到对方的思维和接下来的举动。

Matt的不安略微得到了缓解，而Ben则从Matt的这种反应里感受到了他对自己的信任。在这一刻，Ben甚至有一种错觉，他身上源自竞争本能的充满侵略性的躁动也因为Matt的存在而平缓了一些，让他变得更加稳重。

Ben的左手紧握着Matt的右手，而空出来的另一只手则覆到金发青年的手背上。就像Matt一样，他在心中也一样为着战斗在前线的战友祈祷和祝福，希望他们能够平安地凯旋归来。


	10. Northern Ranger - Ch9

“怪兽的行为模式改变了！”Newton博士推开办公室门，风风火火地冲了进来，“我猜得没错！”

声音里透着一丝得意，这个身材矮小，戴着一副书呆子专用粗黑框眼镜的男人朝正在打电话的Jeffrey上将挥舞着手中的数据板，就差没有直接跳到桌子上了。在Newton紧跟着闯进办公室的，是一个同样身量不高，有着深色卷曲短发，浓眉大眼，面相可爱的男子，约莫三十上下。一路上，他几次试图拉住Newton，但都只差一点儿就能拽住博士的衣角了。

Jeffery朝Newton狠狠瞪了一眼，眼珠子都快要从眼眶里鼓出来。他心情不大好，这能从他对着电话那头连声说的三个“不”字里听出来。

“Paddy，你是我曾经带领过的最好的军人，我也相信你的能力，所以我才放心把基地交给你。但是我不会再往你那里投放额外的机甲了，今后你也得和其它基地一样排队……

“什么？不，这不行。国会不会再批更多钱下来了。

“你别说了，我知道你那里出击的次数和频率都比其它地方高，但还没高到其它地方的几倍。老伙计，你那里的花销已经让国会很不满了，说你把一些无关紧要的事情看太重。

“我就实话告诉你吧，”Jeffery瞟了一眼等在一旁的两人，继续说道，“总统已经签好命令了，这事情你愿意也好不愿意也罢，没人能拦得了。那个中断的项目得要重启，你如果继续抗议的话也就只能请你退役回乡了。”  
说完他“咔”的一声挂断电话，转向那两个闯入者。

Newton看着上将跟屎一样难看的脸色，硬是把滑到嘴边的一大串新理论咽回肚子。在最近几年里，随着年龄增长，Newton已经不像以前那么遇到一丁点儿事就大呼小叫没几个小时不得安生。好吧，他还是喜欢大呼小叫，但总体来说已经属于叫过之后很快闭嘴的类型。

“说吧。”Jeffery上将要不是认识这个经常唠唠叨叨大惊小怪的博士已经几十年，他早就拍着桌子把这两个人黏出办公室了。说实话，如果今天换成别人，恐怕还没闯进来就已经被门口的警卫掐住带到警备室问话。但Newton不一样，他是香港一役的幸存者之一，也是香港基地的科学部元老，正是他和Hermann博士一道发现了携带核弹进入虫洞的方法。

所以严格来说，Newton拯救了整个人类，因此Jeffery才能一直忍受这个人到现在，而不和他斤斤计较。

“怪兽！他们的行为模式改变了。”

“这话你说了两遍了。讲重点。”

“之前我们一直认为新虫洞的随机性是因为‘先驱者’想要找到下一个稳定的入口。以为‘先驱者’源源不断送来新的怪兽——那些个头小的……是想测试新虫洞的稳定性。”

“难道不是吗？”

“不是！哈！当然不是！”Newton睁大了原本已经滚圆的眼睛。他深吸了一口气，又开始手舞足蹈起来，“他们是‘先驱者’，他们创造了这些硅基生物，他们……他们，啊！”

Jeffery厌恶地皱起眉头。自从Newton在二十多年前把自己的脑子连到一只怪兽的次级大脑上之后，这人就变得更加疯疯癫癫的。也许他的脑子早就烧糊了，只不过没有糊的那个部分依然可以用“天才”来形容。有的时候，Jeffery会对Newton产生一种怜悯的情感，觉得他为人类的确付出了很多。但这种怜悯在Newton的疯狂面前坚持不了几秒钟就会烟消云散。

“抱歉，博士他太激动了。”先前一声不吭跟在Newton身后的那个年轻人此时发话了。Jeffery将视线转到这个年轻人身上，他认得这个小伙子，严格来说，是认得这个小伙子的Alpha丈夫。

“Bob，你应该看好他。”这个年轻人叫Robert，不过Jeffery上将总是记不起这一点，总是用Bob来称呼他。

Robert微微行了个礼，看起来并不算诚恳。以他的身份而言，能留在怪兽军事研究所工作全是看着他丈夫的情面上，尽管论科研成绩，Robert如今已经是研究所里数一数二的物理学和神经传导工程师，但再怎么说他也是个Omega，指不定那一天又会突然怀了孩子然后大半年没法工作，或者就是因为这样那样的原因得临时请假。Jeffery自认是个公平的统帅，也觉得自己已经够容忍那些科学家，以及那些不务正业的Omega们了，通常情况下也不去计较那些人的古怪行径和狂傲无礼。

但刚才Patrick中将带给他的坏消息让这个老人心情恶劣。于是他挑着Robert的刺儿说：“Mel最近怎么样？我听说他的状况不太好，你怎么不留在他身边多照顾他？”

Mel是Robert的丈夫，也是Robert学生时期的导师。他们两人相差了差不多十岁，不过感情非常好。大约七年前，在一次实验室事故当中，身为高级工程师负责整个机甲武器研发小组的Mel不幸受伤，除了失去左眼之外，脊柱也遭到重创。经过几年的复健，如今虽然已经可以摆脱机械站起来，但Mel身体状况已经不能满足高强度的科研工作，于是他退居到二线以教书为主。Mel出事的那年，Robert刚好怀着两人的孩子，因此幸运地没有卷入那次炸毁了几乎整个实验室的严重事故。但是在生完孩子还没过半年，Robert就回到了实验室，一本正经开始继续他作为神经传导工程师的工作。更要命的是，他的丈夫Mel似乎还挺支持他的选择，不但没有要求Robert回归家庭照顾新生儿，反而还经常和Robert一起研讨课题。

Jeffery说完，心里就有一些后悔。比起Newton的疯疯癫癫，这个Robert除了并不是太有礼貌，有时候有些自视甚高以外，倒也是个不错的科学家。只不过这个社会从来没有Alpha向Omega低头认错那回事，Omega的职责是服从，不论是对伴侣，还是对其他人。

Robert被上将这么一问，心里也不舒坦。他担心他的丈夫，也希望自己能多陪在丈夫身边，但是眼下还有更要紧的事情要做。Newton博士疯归疯，但他的天赋，以及他曾经经历的那些，都是其他人望而莫及也无法替代的。于是，Robert咬紧牙，也是忍气吞声，尽可能有礼貌地回了上将一句之后，就继续先前的话题。

“将军，”他说，“之前我们一直都以为‘先驱者’不断放出新虫洞，只不过是想找一个稳定的入口，以便再次大举进攻。事实上，‘先驱者’也的确曾经二度派遣了四级怪兽想要突破虫洞，但都以失败告终。”说着，他上前两步，将手里的数据板放到案桌上，将画面投影出来。“请看这里，这儿，这儿，还有这儿，这些都是从香港一役之后新生成的虫洞的地点。”

在案桌上方，是一个蓝色的地球全息影像。新的虫洞地点用红色标示了出来。这些红点漫布在北半球的沿岸，从南至北几乎覆盖了北极圈以南的全部海岸线。

这张图Jeffery上将不知道看过多少次，甚至都几乎能背出来。他看不出这次Robert拿给他的地图有什么特别的地方。

似乎是猜到上将会提出质疑，Robert抢先一步说：“没错，这个地图乍一眼看几乎是‘先驱者’无的放矢的佐证，但是请看这个。”他把那些虫洞代表的红点用不同的颜色进行表述，按照生成的频度以及通过怪兽的等级分类。二级怪兽的虫洞用黄色显示，三级怪兽的则是橙色。而那些相隔时间短、并且又通过的是三级怪兽的虫洞，则显示为红色。两次失败的四级怪兽进犯则标注成紫色。

在这个改动下，整张图顿时变了个样子。如果忽略掉那些低等级的怪兽，只注重更强大怪兽的话，地图上出现了几个高频率的进攻点。

“我们都以为虫洞的大大小小，持续时间的长短不均都是因为虫洞本身的稳定性的限制，也以为‘先驱者’只不过是派出能通过虫洞的最大的怪兽来骚扰我们，消耗我们的战力。但如果情况正好反过来呢？如果说那些虫洞，不论大小和持续时间，都是‘先驱者’预先设计好的呢？”

Jeffery上将瞪大了眼睛。他看到了地图上几个高危区域，然后一种恐惧的感觉涌上心头。

“过去，我们有很多研究，也有很多文艺作品，小说、电影、电视，都探讨过这种情况——为了掩盖真实目的，而做一些类似的时期混淆视听。但是战争爆发之后，我们的经历就全花在计算下一只怪兽什么时候会出现上了。

“‘先驱者’失败过一次，他们知道虫洞的弱点，为什么还要不停尝试造一个新的稳定的虫洞呢？我们炸掉过虫洞一次，当然也可以炸第二次。怪兽依然有着相同的DNA，说明虫洞的安全锁模式依然是那样。

“所以Newton博士就大胆猜测，也许‘先驱者’造了那么多一次性虫洞并不是瞎猫碰死耗子一个劲儿的误打误撞。‘先驱者’计划了别的什么事情。”

Jeffery扯了几下领子，发现最上头那颗暗扣还牢牢扣着，于是不太自然地解开扣子。他的眼睛不断瞄向地图上的红色区域——那些表示了高频率攻击的地区。

“除了那些有意义的攻击——那些‘先驱者’真正在意，在短时间里频繁攻击的地区以外，如果我们把时间再进行一下调整的话……”

“按照时间排序。排除掉那些杂音！”Newton似乎终于平静了下来。他挤到案桌边上，抢过话头：“看这个！对了，按照时间，一点儿没错。看这条轨迹！”

地图又一次变化。红色的区域按照时间的远近，用深浅不一的颜色表示，然后在点和点之间连成线。从香港到海参崴，从安克雷奇到洛杉矶，从休斯顿到纽约，又从里斯本到摩加迪沙。“有效攻击”绕着北半球形成了一个圈。然后，这个圈又以惊人的相似轨迹重复着、再重复着。在这条轨迹上，也包含了现在正在苦战中的蒙克顿。

“每次，‘先驱者’都会跳过几个点，但总体而言攻击就是按照这个轨迹在进行。我们还不清楚为什么会跳过几个点。”

“所以说，这几个地方才是那些家伙真正要攻击的？”Jeffery注意到，在这条轨迹上，蒙克顿每一次轮回都没被拉下。

“不止这些。”Robert插了进来说道，“上将，请你想一想，在什么情况下你会一遍又一遍照着几乎同样的路线走呢？在什么情况下你会不停地绕圈呢？”

头发已经花白的军官恍然大悟。

“他们在找东西？”他尝试着猜测。

“确切的说，‘先驱者’像是在追逐一样东西。你瞧，怪兽不再专注于爬上岸攻击平民，而是试图攻击一个个基地。我们都以为怪兽是为了削弱人类战力而来，但如果攻击基地本身就是它们的目的呢？我们的基地里，如果有什么东西本身吸引了‘先驱者’呢？有什么东西是一直在基地间不断移动的呢？究竟有没有什么东西，同时符合那么多条件呢？”

“我们得找到那东西，不论是什么，都必须搞明白为什么‘先驱者’这么急着要找到那东西。”

“所以问题就来了。我们并不知道‘先驱者’在找什么。”Newton竖起一根手指，瞪大的眼睛里满是血丝，闪烁着激动而又疯狂的光芒，“但是，那些家伙知道。”

Jeffery毫不怀疑Newton的所指。

“我们，能把信息从那些家伙的脑袋里掏出来，我以前就干过一次，现在还能再干一次！”

上将的脑海里有某个地方炸开了一条信息。那个停摆了好几年的项目，为什么又被重新提及？难道是……

Jeffery紧紧抓住Newton的肩膀，用几乎要捏碎那个小个子男人的力量，不断摇晃着。他的内心窜起了一阵愤怒，他知道了！他终于明白为什么国会会突然试压。

“你把你的理论告诉其他人了？你对华盛顿说了同样的话？”

Robert见状，想要阻止上将对博士脆弱肩膀的摧残。这不是Newton一个人的决定。这是他们整个小组得出的结论，而按照规定，这么重大的发现，必须要直接上报。

“上将，请您……”

“你懂什么！”Jeffery转过头，眼神里露出凶光，一瞬间似乎完全变了个人。年长者的威严，再加上因为愤怒而迸发的Alpha的信息素，如排山倒海一般压了过来，压得Robert喘不过气来。Omega的坚强外壳在这种攻击下脆弱不堪，一击即碎。即使这是一个被标记过，有其他Alpha支撑的Omega，在Jeffery的威严下也几乎跪倒在地。Robert死命地抓住案桌，用力支撑住因为恐惧而发软的身躯。

“你懂什么……”上将看到Robert发白的脸色和颤抖的嘴唇，意识到自己的失态，于是收敛了一些。但他的愤怒依然从他的每一根毛孔中往外逸散，“你，还有你，你们都以为那很简单？认为那很容易？”他以为是国会的那些家伙又心血来潮想要重启先前失败的试验，但其实是他手下的人，重新唤醒了那个早就被国会遗忘的记忆。而如今，他必须再一次下达那个命令，做一次残酷的赌博，为了一个并不知道有多大的赢率。


	11. Northern Ranger - Ch10

Jeffery上将刚把号码播出去，转念一想，又挂断了电话。他陷入了两难境地。

“怪兽的模式改变了。”在听取了Newton和Robert天马行空但却证据确凿的报告之后，他们还谈到了这个。这是自从香港一役之后第一次，在同一片区域连续出现了两个虫洞，以及两头怪兽。而此时此刻，这两天怪兽让蒙克顿基地的战士们陷入苦战。

Patrick告诉Jeffery，那两头怪兽中间有一头雌性，并且很可能打算直接在地球上分娩，然后建立起土生土长的怪兽大军来克服虫洞的问题。

但Newman却不是这么说的。那个疯疯癫癫的家伙指着自己的脑子向Jeffery保证，“骷髅蟒”只不过是一种障眼法，一种用来分散人类注意力的策略。

“我知道他们。”Newton的五官挤到一起，做了一个又丑又蠢的表情，让人怀疑他是不是疯病又犯了，“不用去管那个家伙，只要把另外一头抓住，我们就能知道所有想要知道东西。”

要活的。死的没用。

那两名科学家最后被Jeffery上将撵走的时候，Newton一边拉着案桌一边龇牙咧嘴地强调。

但是Jeffery不能冒险。他不能耸耸肩就轻描淡写地忽略Patrick的报告而选择相信Newton。万一他们的推测有误呢？他们并不是没有犯过那种错误。就像那个项目，他们也曾经拍胸脯保证项目可行，但结局则是一场悲剧。他需要更多时间帮他进行权衡，他也需要再听取更多意见。而且，他必须要在国会同意的情况下方可行动。Jeffery叹了口气，他向那些政客低头的次数已经太多了，多到已经磨去了他所有的棱角。但是他别无选择，国会控制着基地未来的补给，他坐在这个位置上，最大的任务是给基地送去一切能让他们安心作战的资源。为此，他必须顾全大局，即使那样要放弃一小部分人的利益。

最后，他通过指挥系统的终端给Patrick下达了命令。必须不惜代价阻挡两头怪兽，必要的时候可以采取当年“危险流浪者”炸毁虫洞时候一样的策略。

***

Cara注意到Patrick中间面色死灰地回到了他的指挥岗位。

“打开‘大浪’和‘尖刀’的安全锁。”

“中将？”Cara不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“照我说的去做，然后把他们的频道调到专线上。”

Patrick的语气不容置疑，Cara皱着眉执行了指挥官的命令。

George看到控制台角落里的两盏红灯一盏翻成了黄色，一盏变成了绿色。同样变化也出现在了副驾驶的操作台上。

“真的假的……”George脸上出现了惊讶的神色。他不用转过头去看Brad——因为Brad的感受真源源不断地传到他的脑海里。

耳机里同时想起了Patrick中将的声音。

专用线路。

Brad挑了挑眉，在脑海里和他的战友同时也是他的丈夫交谈。

“五角大楼的命令，不惜代价一定要组织怪兽。”

“不惜代价是指？这个？”George下巴努了努，指向操作台上变化的警示灯。

“另外两台机甲必须守在奇迹线。‘大浪尤金’现在有麻烦，‘罗密欧’帮你们阻截住‘骷髅蟒’之后，你们必须速战速决，Amy和Emily才有机会去支援‘大浪’。”

Amy和Emily姐妹两是“致命罗密欧”的驾驶员，也是非常罕见的由一名Alpha女性和一名Beta女性组成的驾驶员组合。

George和Brad从中将的声音里听出来，他已经尽了所有力量想要申请无防御式攻击——即出动基地里另外一台五代机甲“忧郁深蓝”和改良型四代机甲“荒原狼”。但很显然，五角大楼驳回了申请。

两名驾驶员朝Patrick行了一个军礼。那是他们给中将的保证——击杀“骷髅蟒”，或者缠上“骷髅蟒”后让机甲与怪兽同归于尽。

同样的命令也传达到了Brie和Zion的耳朵里。Brie歪着嘴露出一个狂野的笑容，而她的双胞胎弟弟在副驾驶位置上，表情也如出一辙。

“大浪尤金”上上下下已经有了许多损伤，而那些损伤所带来的“伤痛”，也悉数反馈到驾驶员身上。此时此刻，不论是机甲的能量，还是驾驶员的体力，都已经消耗了大半。

“我可是想要活着回去的。你呢，弟弟？”

“那还用说！”

Brie大笑出声来。

“大浪尤金”往后小退一步，伸展双臂，门户大开。机甲配备的振动刀嗡嗡作响，严重磨损的刀刃发出红光，乍一眼那金属看上去都仿佛要烧化了。然后，“大浪尤金”背部和小腿的涡轮推进器发出猛烈的爆裂声，机甲以一个完全丢弃防御，纯粹攻击性的姿势冲向怪兽，重重地撞了上去。

“金刚鳄”尖长的吻部扎进了机甲的身体，捅破了作为后备能源的核动力舱。

位于机甲头部的驾驶舱里警报声大作。核泄漏警报伴随着能源水平急速下降的警示灯，将驾驶舱里映成一片红色。

姐弟俩对此毫不在意。他们所有的心思都集中在那头难缠的怪兽身上。只见“大浪尤金”一手死死卡住“金刚鳄”的头部，将挣扎着企图将嘴拔出来的怪兽卡死在机甲上。核动力舱中流出的液态核燃料流到怪兽头上，在坚硬的鳞甲上烧出一个个血窟窿。蓝绿色强酸性的血液涌了出来，腐蚀着机甲；而那些核燃料则从血窟窿里渗透到怪兽体内，把怪兽烧得四肢乱抓，卷尾无目标地左右乱甩。

机甲失去平衡倒在海滩上，但依然没有放手。“大浪尤金”和怪兽缠斗着，扭在一起，用最原始野蛮也毫无技巧可言的方式肉搏。机甲的一条腿死命扣住“金刚鳄”的身体，用力翻到怪兽的身上，但下一刻，怪兽尾部支在浅滩礁石上，弓起身体又翻了回去。

“下一次瞅准了！”Brie大吼一声，“翻！”

只见机甲再度翻身将怪兽压在身下，然后，烧得通红的振动刀猛地扎了下去。金属刺穿了怪兽没有鳞甲覆盖，仅有一层厚皮的腹部，蓝绿色的血液顿时淹没了整个机甲的右手。剧烈的痛感传到了驾驶员身上，但由于肾上腺素的左右，痛感被Brie的大脑屏蔽了。和她并肩战斗的Zion也只是依稀感受到一些辐射来的痛感。怪兽做了最后一次挣扎，翻过身又把“大浪尤金”压在身下。但是就像所有人都心知肚明的，这头怪兽已经活不久了。

机甲的能量终于掉落到最小启动线以下，“大浪尤金”保持着一手捅进怪兽腹部的姿势慢慢停止了动作。但不管怎样，Brie和Zion完成了任务。

正当所有人都稍稍松了一口气的时候，Cara注意到监视器上几乎已经失去生命特征的怪兽突然出现了一次能量波动。“小心！”她几乎是条件反射般地透过麦克风警告Brie和Zion姐弟。但是太迟了。怪兽背部的鳞甲在一瞬间全部竖起。那些鳞甲像是子弹一样，扯下怪兽的血肉弹射出来，朝海岸的方向飞去。其中有一片径直朝机甲的头部飞去，最后深深扎进了驾驶舱……

“大浪尤金”的战报也同样传输到“塔萨尖刀”上。尽管没有画面，但George和Brad都知道“金刚鳄”已经被歼，“致命罗密欧”可以安心帮助阻截和猎杀“骷髅蟒”了。

“骷髅蟒”最后如僵尸还魂一般的那击并没有通知到两台仍在战斗中的机甲。救援队已经出发，现在所有人都只能期望在损毁的机甲里，至少能把驾驶员活着救出来。

Brad在操作台上模拟着所有超音波弹头的位置。同时，赶到的“致命罗密欧”也在海底插了三根用于定位的高敏声呐。

“两个大帅哥准备好了吗？”Emily清亮的声音传到Brad的耳朵里。他看了一眼氧气警示标，指针已经落到了红色警戒线上。

“准备好了，美女们。”George露出一个雅痞式的笑容。他们都心知肚明，机会只有一次。

蛛型的超音波弹头小幅而又高速地震动起来，然后，同时发出超高频率的声波，像是冲击波一样席卷了附近一大片海域。即使声波的频率已经大大超过人类可以听取的范围，但这么多弹头同时发力，积累的能量实在太大了，四个驾驶员都出现了短暂的晕眩甚至耳鸣。超音冲击波过去之后，海里死一般寂静。一些深海鱼类漫无目的地在海水里沉浮，早就失去了生命气息。两台机甲的声呐都开到最大，所有人都屏息凝神，静静等待。

监视器上出现了波动，像是一簇燃烧的火苗，在平滑的曲线上顶起了一个小波峰。

“它来了。”Amy的思绪传到了她姐姐是脑海里，“小心。”

但是那个微弱的波动之后，曲线又回到原来波澜不惊的状态。

“该死的它在哪儿？”

“致命罗密欧”在海底缓慢移动着位置，以防御的姿态慢慢转着圈。这台由姐妹两操控的机甲和“塔萨尖刀”一样都属于性能平衡的支援型，但并不太适合深海作战。Patrick中将之所以派遣姐妹两来，也属于无奈之举，因为只有“致命罗密欧”拥有在海面上高速移动的能力。原本在帮助“塔萨尖刀”引出“骷髅蟒”之后，“致命罗密欧”计划是要去支援“大浪尤金”的。

时间缓慢流逝，每一秒都感觉像是一个小时那样长。Brad看着氧气的消耗，内心开始焦虑起来。他和George已经改成用氧气面罩呼吸——这可以大大节省氧气的流失，让他们能在海底待更长时间，但缺点也很明显。驾驶舱里的大气含氧量已经降到了会使人类窒息的低浓度，如果机甲的驾驶舱遭到攻击而剧烈震荡，发生任何的操作台断裂的话，那么氧气面罩就会失去作用，让驾驶员在短时间里就窒息而死。但那又怎么样呢？他们现在身处深海，正处在最危险也最容易发生驾驶员伤亡的战场上。一直以来驾驶舱破裂后受到海水倒灌都是导致驾驶员死亡的第一大因素，其次则是驾驶舱遭受挤压。在深海这种鬼地方，一不小心就会发生这两种情形当中的任何一种。

就在所有人都越来越焦虑的时候，Brad敏锐地发现在磁场监视器的边缘出现了一个微小的波动，然后，那个波点消失了。当它几秒钟之后再一次出现的时候，距离已经非常靠近。“它来了，就在你们身后！”

Brad吼了起来。

Emily也已经看到了这个能量波动。姐妹两行动一致，仿佛一个人似的，控制着机甲转过身来面对“骷髅蟒”，双臂交叉，摆出防御姿势。

但是机甲的动作对于“骷髅蟒”来说实在是太过迟缓。这头蛇形的怪兽速度惊人，坚硬由骨质覆盖的头部撞向“致命罗密欧”的胯部，把机甲往后顶了个踉跄，几乎摔倒。

“天哪……‘骷髅蟒’的能量波动变大了！它的排水量是三级但是速度已经相当于四级怪兽！”

Patrick听到Cara报出的最新数据，又紧张又愤怒。“大浪尤金”的驾驶员生死未卜，而今天他实在不想再失去任何一台机甲或者是任何一名驾驶员了。

George看到来自指挥塔的数据，啧啧摇头。“咱们可真是摊上一只大家伙了。”

“是快家伙。”

“你说了算。”George一边微微摇头，一边输入卸载指令。只见“塔萨尖刀”丢下了装载在机甲手臂上的弹药发射器，然后伸到背后拔出两把带着倒钩的振动匕首。在面对速度快得多的“骷髅蟒”的时候，子弹可没刀子来得好用。

而就在“塔萨尖刀”改换装备的同时，遭受到攻击的“致命罗密欧”内部则是警铃大作。刚才“骷髅蟒”的一击好巧不巧正好顶在机甲腰胯部一个关键的动力点上，就像是拿一把刀插到了人的腰椎，顿时让“致命罗密欧”的左腿失去了电力。瘸了一条腿的机甲动作变得迟缓而不平衡，但尽管如此，Amy依然忍受着从腰部升起的火辣辣的疼，尽力扭转身躯，以那条断电的腿作为支点，姐妹俩硬是把机甲转了过来，然后对着向“塔萨尖刀”快速冲过去的怪兽开了数枪。

Emily选择的是类似散弹的爆裂性弹药，虽然在水里的威力不及其它种类的单发弹药，射程也短，但好在扩散范围很广。“骷髅蟒”的身躯太过狭长，也因此，给了“致命罗密欧”开枪射击但又不用担心误伤到友军的机会。

姐妹俩的策略奏效了。“骷髅蟒”被散开的弹药击中好几处。不像“金刚鳄”，“骷髅蟒”整个身体只有头部异常坚硬，而身体则是柔软的厚皮结构，上面有很多富有弹性的海绵状组织，也许这就是为什么声呐总是探测不到这头怪兽。但这些结构也给“骷髅蟒”留下了致命弱点。它的身体被弹药打穿了好几次，酸性血液从那些伤口里流了出来，沾到海水后离开剧烈反应散发出高热，远远看上去就像是一个个小型水雷在海水里连续爆炸。那些高热也反过来灼伤了了“骷髅蟒”，让它痛苦地抽搐了好几下。

但是“骷髅蟒”并没有停下攻击的脚步。它的速度减慢了，但依然远远快过“塔萨尖刀”。George和Brad深知拼速度自己一定不是对手，于是以逸待劳，屏息等待，准备在骷髅蟒撞上来的一刹那给它致命一击。

但是骷髅蟒并没有直取机甲的身躯，而是突然转了一个角度，撞向机甲下盘。不知道是刚才对“致命罗密欧”的攻击让怪兽意识到机甲的关节弱点，总之“骷髅蟒”一头撞到机甲的膝盖上，将相对脆弱的连接点直接撞裂。

George和Brad异口同声地骂出声来，但也以电光火石地反应速度，迅速改变策略，控制重心向前而不是向后倒去。同时，手里的匕首深深扎到“骷髅蟒”的身上。

怪兽剧烈扭动起来，酸性血液喷溅而出腐蚀这机甲的外壳。

两名驾驶员大吼着用力将匕首扎地更深。这头怪兽也命不久矣，但它仍在坚持不懈做着困兽之斗。怪兽用长尾则反过来卷住机甲，然后用力挤压，就如同一条真正的蟒蛇。

酸性血液的腐蚀，再加上怪兽的挤压，机甲上下都响起了结构断裂的声音。

不能再犹豫了。George一拳锤到操作台上，按下了自毁按钮。机甲的核动力燃料舱开始了熔融反应。“快进逃生舱！”他在脑海里对着伴侣大声喊叫。

Brad深吸一口气，迅速扯下氧气面罩，跳下驾驶台冲向左侧逃生舱。就在他勾到逃生舱正要爬进去的时候，驾驶舱发生了剧烈晃动，舱内电路火花四溅，一些组件从驾驶舱顶掉落。一个尖锐的疼痛传到Brad的大脑里，他本能地意识到那是从George身上传来的痛楚。

回过头，Brad发现George的腿被一根砸下来的钢条击中，卡在了支架下面。

不！

恐惧席卷了Brad，他拔下逃生舱的氧气面罩，深深吸了口氧，然后一跃而下朝他的丈夫冲了过去。他必须先把George从那堆钢条里挖出来，他不能丢下他一个人套。

一个斥责传到了Brad的脑海里。他知道那是他丈夫在命令他赶紧逃生。机甲还有不到一分钟就会炸毁，到时候两个人就都没机会了。

但是Brad拒绝了。他严厉地回绝了George的要求，用力顶起掉下来的钢条。

George也忍着剧痛，瞅准空隙将腿拔了出来。

流血加上疼痛让George的心跳加速，氧气也消耗得厉害。他胸腔里的空气已经用尽，出于呼吸本能，他吸了一小口驾驶舱里的空气，却被已经产生毒性的空气呛到。他感觉力量正在流失，身子渐渐软下来。

这时候，一双并不温柔的手碰住了他的脸，然后温暖而又柔软的嘴唇贴了上来。Brad用舌头撬开了他的牙齿，然后一口空气渡了进来。

快！用力啊！

George奋力爬上逃生舱，扯下氧气面罩先递给了Brad。Brad吸了一口气之后，疲惫地对着George微笑，然后转身赶往另一边的逃生舱。男人看着他的伴侣，直到对方也坐进了逃生舱，这才松了口气，关上舱门按下了发射按钮。

两颗子弹形的逃生舱从机甲头部射了出去，快速升上海平面。另一边的“致命罗密欧”也开启了最大马力上浮。当他们还在上浮的过程中时，感受到了脚底下传来的剧烈震动。“塔萨尖刀”爆炸了，连带着“骷髅蟒”一起，变成了一堆碎片，散落到了大海深处。


	12. Northern Ranger - Ch11

Matt最后将右手伸进袖子，然后拉上腋下部位的拉链。他站在洗手台前，看着镜子里的自己。

这是他时隔八年之后再一次穿上带有神经传感器的战斗训练服。他等得太久太久，久到其实已经不再抱有什么希望，而他一直照着针对驾驶员的要求坚持训练，也许只不过是因为他骨子里的倔强。他看着镜子里那个穿着黑色高领紧身训练服的人，思绪回到几个小时之前。

 

***

Matt等在Patrick中将的办公室外面，内心忐忑不安。噩梦般的夜晚结束了，蒙克顿迎来了一个无比寒冷的清晨，就像基地里的气氛一样，悲伤而又萧瑟。巨大的怪兽“金刚鳄”和“骷髅蟒”终于被人类杀死了，但蒙克顿也付出了惨重的代价。“塔萨尖刀”变成了海底的一堆碎屑，剧烈的核爆炸影响了第六区一整片海域，尽管怪兽的强酸性体液——怪兽毒蓝因为核爆炸而发生了化学性质改变，变得毒性没有那么强了，但是核爆炸所遗留的辐射依然污染了大海。在接下来的几十年里，这一片海域恐怕不会再有多少活跃的生命了。另一边，“大浪尤金”严重受损，几近报废。“金刚鳄”临终的一击扎穿了驾驶舱，变形的金属舱壳严重挤压到了里面的驾驶员。当救援队伍把Brie和Zion从驾驶舱残骸里挖出来的时候，Zion扔睁大着眼睛，处于一种近似绝望的惊愕当中。而他的双胞胎姐姐则已经处于深度昏迷的状态。没有人知道Brie是不是能活下来，但即使能，她醒来后如果发现自己失去了双腿，又是否会有勇气继续活下去？

相对于“大浪尤金”的驾驶员，George和Brad则幸运得多。他们的救生舱收到爆炸余波的影响，发生了不同程度的损坏，但好在基本的生命维持系统始终坚挺在线。驾驶舱最后浮上了海面，两名驾驶员除了收到一些轻微辐射伤害，George被钢条砸断了小腿以外，并没有遭受其它损伤。

但不管怎样，蒙克顿在这场战斗中一次性折损了两台机甲，外加“致命罗密欧”受损，一下子失去了将近一半的战斗力。

基地沉浸在悲伤里，但是人们的斗志仍然顽强地燃烧着。也许是习惯了与死神相伴，也许是为了高墙背后那些需要守护的人，前线的战士们没有退缩。他们将所有的精力都放在备战上，治疗伤员，修理破损的机甲，改良武器装备，加紧日常训练。就连基地里那寥寥数名在后勤部门工作的Omega，也每日加班加点承担了更多工作，以便腾出尽可能多的人手补充到那些他们不方便去，但又的确缺人的地方。

办公室的门开了，Ben探出脑袋，朝惴惴不安的Matt招了招手，把大他两岁的金发青年叫了进去。

Matt来到Patrick中将面前，尽可能抬头挺胸地站好。

中将的脸上显得很憔悴，嘴角两边刻印着深深的法令纹。他头发有点凌乱，不知道是不是错觉，Matt觉得中将头上的银丝似乎比往日更多了。

“中将，这就是我想要在副驾驶候选人列表上新加的名字。”

如果说Patrick中将的心里感到意外的话，至少从表面上完全看不出来。这名心力交瘁的基地指挥官将注意力转向Matt，上下打量着。

Matt的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。他按照当年在机甲猎人学院时作为预备役学生接受军队领导视察时候的要求，以完美的军人姿态站在中将面前。这是他第一次离他的梦想如此之近，但也是第一次真正意义上站在选择的大门前。

“你想要当机甲猎人驾驶员。”Patrick还记得多年前，当眼前这个金发的年轻人第一次到这个基地报到的时候，那个消瘦但是挺拔的身躯，以及那双天真而又坚定的天空色的眼睛。他也记得当这个金发的年轻人和一小群一样来此报到的工程师一样递上履历表的时候，周围那些不屑的、质疑的目光。当时在Matt的履历表的最后一项，一个私人栏位里，他写了奋斗目标，就是有朝一日成为一个机甲猎人驾驶员。Patrick没有当众把青年的这个目标读出来，因为他知道那只会赢来别人的哄笑。他知道这个年轻人，毕竟并不是每一个学生都能在一年级的时候杀入被高年级统治的模拟比赛的半决赛。但是这个年轻人是Omega，一个并不适合当驾驶员的性别。

Patrick接受了Matt作为工程团队的一员在这个基地服役，也看着Matt花了仅仅不到一年时间就成为一个可以独立负责一台机甲的整备师。但驾驶员在任何意义上都和那些职务完全不一样。Patrick曾经希望随着年龄增长这个年轻人能接受现实。

“你现在还是想当驾驶员吗？这是出自你自身的意愿吗？”Patrick必须知道今天的这次会面，究竟是出自眼前这个Omega本身的诉求，还是说他只是照着站在一边的Alpha的意思行使——即使Patrick不相信会有任何Alpha利用自己的天然优势诱导和强迫Omega坐上副驾驶的席位。

中将威严的气息扩散充盈到整间办公室。这股气息径直朝Matt压过来，要求Matt说出心里的实话。

一时间，Ben的心里产生了一种被冒犯的感觉。理智上他明白中将的行为，但情感上，他很不喜欢受到来自其他Alpha的威压和挑战。即使那个Alpha是他的上司，是他需要服从的对象。而更甚于此的，是那个Alpha正在对Matt施加压力，利用自然法则所定下的规矩，在明知道Omega无法反抗的情况下，对着Matt施压。

“我希望成为机甲猎人驾驶员。”就在Ben的不满逐渐上升为愤怒的时候，Matt给出了一个简短坚定的回答。他一边说，一边鼓起所有勇气与Patrick四目相对。在平静的外表下，金发青年全是都绷紧了，鞋子里的脚趾不安地扣着鞋底，用来驱赶出于本能的对Alpha的畏惧。

然后，压力毫无征兆地消失了。Patrick又变回那个公正，严格，但又内心温柔的长官。他的视线落到了案桌上，在那里似乎堆了几本资料，但由于正好被挡板阻碍，Ben并没有看清那是不是“北境游侠”的副驾驶候选人名单。而Matt则把视线微微投降了Ben，视线接触的时候，Ben从Matt的眼神里看到了投过来的“克制”二字。

中将把两个年轻人晾在边上，自顾自思考了一会儿。时间不长，但却给了两个年轻人尤其是Matt十足的煎熬。

最后，当中将让Matt去后勤处领取一套合身的战斗训练服的时候，Matt几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

一阵狂喜席卷而来，里面隐约夹杂着某种如释重负。

“‘北境游侠’必须尽快组好驾驶员队伍。去准备一下，今天傍晚在北区武馆进行下一批副驾驶筛选。”Patrick中间在一张电子纸上签了名，然后递给了Matt，“你的名字已经加上去了。”

“遵命，长官。”Matt和Ben不约而同对中将行了军礼，节奏如出一辙仿佛说好了一般。

当两个年轻人离开办公室之后，这名已经年过不惑的指挥官突然颓坐到办公椅上。基地的战力受损，然而申请六代机甲的要求也被驳回。Patrick不想抱怨，因为有些基地——那些还在用四代机甲作为主力的基地，它们的确更需要最先进的机甲来增加实力。但是蒙克顿遭受攻击的次数太频繁了，而昨天的战役也给人类发出了警告：不能再单纯地用排水量来给怪兽分级。尽管现在人类只有寥寥两只怪兽的数据，但昨天在场的所有人都感觉到了怪兽进化方向的改变。

而另一方面……Patrick拿起了案桌上那个被封存已久的实验项目的说明书，深深叹了口气。

他参与过一次这个项目，这个最终以悲剧性灾难结尾的项目。当时当他被告知这个项目封存的时候，从内心而言，他是真的松了口气。

但没想到仅仅数年，这个项目又被提上桌面。而这一次，Patrick不知道那又会造成多少新的悲剧。


	13. Northern Ranger - Ch12

“Matt？你在吗，Matt？”

敲门声把盯着镜子出神的青年拉回到现实当中。

“时间差不多了。你准备好了没有？”

那是Ben的声音。Matt转身看了一眼房间，突然意识到自己已经至少大半周没整理屋子了，顿时慌乱起来。他以前就不怎么喜欢收拾屋子。被窝嘛，反正晚上还要钻进去，早上又何必多此一举地叠放整齐？碗碟嘛，要节约用水，积累起来一起洗才最省。衣服嘛……干洗房都是按次计算的，当然是要存够最大重量才比较划算。因此，“精于计算”的Matt从来都是一周里面至少有五天生活在脏乱差当中。即使在机甲猎人学院的那两年，他费尽全力也只是让房间看上去基本整洁——只要别打开那些看起来有些可疑的橱柜的话。这么多年过去，如果说Matt有什么无法克服的缺点的话，恐怕就是他天生和家务活八字不合。

“喂喂！你该不是睡着了吧？要来不及了！”Ben把方面敲地砰砰响，“再不开门我要闯进来了。”

“等一下！马上！”金发青年一边朝门口喊，一边将散落在椅子和床上的衣物，连同那一床杯子一起捧起来，一股脑儿地全塞进衣橱。原本就不宽裕的空间让被褥这么一占，差一点连橱柜门都关不起来。Matt看着似乎随时都有可能被衣物杯子顶得自动打开的柜门，一边抓这脑袋一边将桌子旁那张金属木结合的扶手椅拖了过来顶住柜门，然后将仍在地上的一堆技术参考书搬到椅子上增加吨位。他一边拿出超越人类极限的速度收拾房间，一边祈祷Ben千万别直接推门进来。基地宿舍的房门都没有安锁——这是过去几十年里累积的教训。位于前线的基地是怪兽突破奇迹线以后第一个扫平的地方。怪兽凭借巨大的身躯以及雷霆万钧的力量，有时候甚至都不用踩上基地，只要靠得够进，就足以引起让基地的钢结构发生改变的震动。在这种时候，门锁作为随时可能卡住的脆弱构造，对基地人群的疏散没有任何好处。

另一边，Ben已经穿好战斗训练服等在门外。他一想到之前周围那些人自视甚高的家伙看待Matt的眼神，就觉得最好还是过来和Matt一起去北区空武馆。他还从来没有见过Matt穿训练服的样子——在Ben心目中，这套黑色的训练服一定非常衬Matt的金发。他已经迫不及待想要打开房门，但房间里传来的如果草原动物奔踏一般的诡异响声，让Ben一时间丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“那是什么声音？Matt你还好吗？”

“很好！你别进来。你再等我两分钟，我……我……我在马桶上呢！”

然而叮叮咣咣的声音听上去一点都不像是坐在马桶上的样子。

最后，当Ben第十次想要直接推门进去的时候——实际上他已经把手搁在了门把上——门却突然开了，害得他往前冲了一小步，差一点就摔到Matt身上。但Matt敏捷地往边上一闪，为这个大个子让开一条道，让后者成功地以一个与帅气毫不沾边的奇怪姿势进到屋子里。

“你在门口偷听？”Matt随口一问，想起了中学的时候，在和同学一起做作业时偶尔会听见门外有窸窸窣窣的声音。那时候他只要蹑手蹑脚走过去然后突然开门，十有八九就会看见一个叫做Benjamin的男孩摔进屋子里。

很显然，Ben也回想起了小时候的那些时光，有点结巴地表示自己什么都没听见，包括抽水马桶的声音……当他抬起头、视线落到金发青年身上的时候，句子的最后两个字也被吞进了肚子里。

Ben一直认为Matt穿上训练服一定非常好看，但当他真的看到换上了训练服的Matt，才发现这个好看和自己原先的想象有点不太一样。

在过去的几天里，Ben见到的Matt，要么就是穿着厚实的土黄色工装，要么就是穿着宽松的运动服。即使他们重逢的那个早晨Matt独自在健身房跑步，也是穿着一件有些肥大的无袖T恤，让Ben只能看到他肌肉紧实的手臂。而现在当Matt换上紧身的训练服时，Ben才窥见这个从小和他一起长大的青年真实的样貌。

就像所有的Omega一样，Matt的身量不高，骨架也比Alpha男性小一些。但是不同于其他男性Omega，Matt并不瘦弱。因为坚持锻炼，他略显消瘦的身体上其实覆盖了一层薄薄的肌肉，让整个人看起来更有棱角一些。从他线条清晰的手臂，微微隆起的胸肌，以及平坦的腹部，都能看出他在日常训练上极为自律。而下面的大腿肌肉结实，小腿虽然略显纤细但线条流畅，就像年轻的鹿，既优雅又有力量。

Matt此时正侧背面对着Ben，而Ben的视线也恰巧滑落到Matt的腰部，落在金发青年全身上下唯一最具有Omega特征的部位。

在紧身衣物的勾勒下，Matt的腰线在肚脐的高度收到最窄，然后往下又变得宽起来，使得他整个胯部比Alpha以及Beta男性要更宽一些，而腰窝往下的线条则向后划出一个完美的弧度，勾勒出圆润紧翘的臀线，显得肉感甚至有些色情。不论从哪个角度，那都是一个成熟Omega的特征。

意识到Ben的视线落在哪里之后，Matt的脸以肉眼可见的速度变成粉色，然后越来越红。他挪了两步躲到桌子后面，企图在两人之间加上一些视觉上的障碍物，同时没好气地指责Ben：“你在看什么地方！”

Matt的斥责让Ben突然回过神来，匆匆忙忙移开视线。在转头的同时，Ben脑海里就只有一个念头，就是得要找件衣服让Matt披上，以免在路上吸引其他人的目光。

Ben一边打着马虎眼，一边四下张望，心里好奇为什么Matt的房间显得如此空旷。而Matt看着Ben到处乱看，则紧张地深怕他注意到那扇看起来仍然有些可疑的柜门。然后就在Matt的视线紧紧跟随Ben的时候，他突然发现自己忘记将某个盒子收起来，顿时又羞又慌，顾不得许多，走了过去一把挡在那个盒子前面，祈祷Ben千万别注意到。

然而他此地无银三百两的举动却帮了倒忙，Ben还是注意到Matt身后那个粉色盒子的一角。

“那是……”

“没什么，什么都没，和你没关系。”Matt的脸红得要滴出血来。他是一个单身的，已经完全成熟的年轻Omega，每隔一段时间当然会有那么几天有一些状况。虽然他和其他很多相同性别的人一样，也会定期服用一些抑制剂，但是为了将来有一天能有机会坐进驾驶舱，也为了能更好完成作为整备师的本职工作，他并没有使用那些强效的、可以让他完全摆脱发情期困扰的抑制剂。因为那些抑制剂里含有麻醉神经的成分，虽然能让他感觉更舒服，但同时经年累月的使用也会损害他的神经系统，不利于通感。因此在军医的指导下，Matt一直以来都只服用一些致力于缩短和减轻热潮状态的温和抑制剂，也因此，每个月他仍然有那么一天，有时候是两天，得要躲在屋子里度过。而那个粉色的小盒子里装的，就是一些能够帮助他舒缓那一天或者两天不适的工具。实在难受的时候，他就会用那些东西让自己略微舒服一些。因为总是乱放东西，因此Matt也习惯于把每个月都要服用的抑制剂也放在那个盒子里。前几天他把这个盒子拿出来清点药物，检查是不是应该再去医务室补给。但是清点完之后他随手把盒子放在一边，想着晚些时候和房间一起收拾，但之后就一直拖到忘记。

“别看了，要迟到了。”Matt推搡着Ben，想要把他的身子扳过去，无奈Ben的块头实在大大像堵墙一样，让Matt即使出吃奶的力气也只能推动一点。又羞又急的Matt连声音都似乎在发抖。

过了好几秒钟，Ben看着那个颜色暧昧的小盒子，再加上脸色通红的Matt，才猛地意识到某些事情，赶紧别过头去装模作样找东西，然后眼尖地看到靠近浴室门口的一把椅子靠背上搭着一件灰白色的衣服，就赶忙拿过来给Matt披上，满意地发现那件衣服长度刚好可以盖到Matt的大腿。

“时间不早了，赶紧去空武馆吧。”Ben揉了揉鼻子，又扫到那个粉色盒子，像是触了电一样赶紧挪开视线，但又忍不住想要偷瞄。同时，他的脑海里不知怎么的浮现出了一些画面，画面中有个身影模糊的金发青年正拿着那个盒子里的神秘物品在做一些暧昧的事情。

Matt看到Ben顾左右而言他的样子，不用猜都知道他心里在想什么，就跟读书的时候发现这小子偷看成人杂志的时候一模一样。羞愤交加的Matt伸手拍打Ben的脑袋，这个习惯性的动作却因为如今两人相差甚远的身高而一巴掌拍在Ben的背上。

“想什么呢。赶紧走了。”

说着，Matt红着一张脸甩门而去。Ben则在愣了一秒之后赶紧追了上去，一路上都在小声道歉，却也不清楚究竟是在道歉什么……


	14. Northern Ranger - Ch13

今晚，空武馆里坐席区的人比以往多了几倍。尽管一直以来，驾驶员选拔名单在某种程度上都属于机密文件，但是人们总是有各种各样的办法打探到一二。本来，空武馆作为格斗训练的场所，平时除了驾驶员以及一些还不够资格驾驶机甲，但已经完成了学院训练的练习生以外，并没有多少人会有闲情逸致前来观摩。但今天，那个古怪的总是在做白日梦的、年龄已经老大不小但依然单身的omega也会参加甄选，这个消息一下子吸引了无数人的目光。

不管是认识Matt的，还是只是听说过这么一个人的，他们都想看看omega站到擂台上会是一副什么样子，也想知道omega会不会三拳两脚就败下阵来，以及败下阵来之后会不会当众哭鼻子。

“中将一定是受了太大打击。Brie还生死未卜，而受了伤的George听说以前曾是中将带过的学生。”

“也许是那个omega哭着求中将给他一次机会。谁知道呢，我要是中将，我可受不了那些小东西在我面前哭。”

“要我说，基地根本就不应该招收omega，就连通信医护这种岗位也不行。”

“可不是？他们是很可爱，小小的，香香的，可以缓和咱们这里紧张的气氛。但是怪兽来袭的时候他们也就只会发抖。”

“你不发抖吗？怪兽来的时候。”

“你小子讨打是不？我抖归抖，但投弹还是一投一个准。你拿我跟他们比？小心我打掉你的牙！”

即使是同为omega的基地成员，以及那些对omega友善的人，也都觉得中将的决定太反常，而Matt要求参加驾驶员选拔也太自不量力。他们更多地是站在Matt会毫无疑问被淘汰这个前提下，对他之后在基地的生活产生担忧。

“恐怕之后他都没办法继续在这里工作了吧……”

“虽然我不太跟别人说，但我觉得Matt是个很不错的整备师，工作非常棒。”

“我挺喜欢他的。他的笑容特别好看，看着就心情好……不过他要是之后选择离开也好，这里毕竟太危险。他多大了？”

“二十六吧。”

“年纪也不小了。赶紧找个人结婚安安稳稳过日子吧，这也是为他好。”

就这样，空武馆里的人越聚越多，很快竟然连坐席区都已经坐不下了。

“咣——咣——”挂在空武馆中心擂台旁边的一面铜锣敲响了选拔开始的集结号。这个古老的仪式传承自亚洲，虽然仪式的细节几乎已经完全简化。

原本交头接耳的人群迅速安静下来，好奇地伸长了脖子。

Ben已经做完热身运动，手里拿着一截橡皮材质的短棍站到擂台上。那是一根长一米，直径2.5厘米的棍子，用重量比较轻的特殊发泡过的橡胶做成。但这根棍子只要使用得当依然威力强大。在灯光的照射下Ben脸上汗水微微发亮。他超过190公分的身高再加上被紧身训练服勾勒出清晰线条的强健肌肉，让他整个人看起来很有压迫感。

他刚才一边热身，一边听着周围看客的交谈，尤其是那些涉及到Matt的闲言碎语。我最近玩这东西的次数太多了。他再次掂了掂手里的短棍，心想：但今天之后不会了。在对Patrick中将提出要求把Matt加到副驾驶候选名单前，他用了一些小手段，其实就是威逼利诱自己的亲弟弟帮他搞一份Matt在一年级时候参加模拟比赛的记录。Joaquin的确是认识一些人，很快就帮Ben拿到了他想要的资料。在看过那些记录之后，Ben非常确定Matt的脑波形态和自己的非常匹配，他们的各项对比指标都完美符合达成通感的条件。

在Ben站到擂台上之后，四位候选人也排作一列走上摔跤垫，然后一字排开。在过去的一段时间里，基地给Ben安排了许多次对垒，如果再加上今天出了Matt以外的三名候补，那么Ben等于是把驻扎在蒙克顿、同时脑补扫描也和他基本兼容的所有练习生全部巡了一遍。那三个练习生虽然高矮胖瘦不一，但都要比排在最后的Matt高出一截。他们三个人排开，故意让排在第二的那个正对着Ben，于是在视觉上，Matt就仿佛是今天队伍里多出来的一员，本不应该出现在此。

Ben见了，不动声色地往边上挪了一步，走到第一个候选人正对面，然后转过头对着站在充当这次选拔总监控员的Cara身后的Patrick中间点头示意。

“准备。”Cara示意选拔即将开始。除了第一个候选人以外，Matt和另外两名候选都退到摔跤垫以外等候。而Ben和他的对手则相互行礼，摆开架势。

“开始。”

一号选手上手就冲过来攻击Ben的下盘。他身材比Ben矮一些，因此想要借助重心更靠下的优势来打破Ben的平衡取得先手。但是事与愿违，Ben轻描淡写地闪开了他的攻击，转了半圈然后轻轻打在一号选手的肩上。

第二回合，对手变得谨慎一些了，保持着防御姿势和Ben对峙了一会儿。两人绕着摔跤毯中心顺时针转圈。最后，依旧是一号选手最先按耐不住。他上前一步，使出戳，拍，打一连串棍法，但却被Ben一一轻松化解，最后一个不慎又被Ben打到肩膀，只不过这次是另一侧。

二比零之后，对手把节奏放得更慢，一边绕圈一边琢磨要怎样诱使Ben出招。他虚晃了一下，露出一个破绽，想要引诱Ben上前攻击，但Ben早早就看出他那个假动作简直就是对Stacker Pentecost元帅发明的那套《机甲五十二基本动作和进阶套路》的拙劣模仿。Ben顺着一号的意思出手，但却没有攻击对方故意露出破绽的部位，而是突然压低身子那棍子朝对方脚踝一挑，然后一记横扫将他打翻在地。三比零。

最后两具Ben胜地更是轻松愉快。急怒攻心的一号完全失去了冷静应战的能力，胡乱打出一套棍法，结果连续两次被Ben击中同一侧腹部，明眼人都看得出来两人实力相差悬殊，Ben几乎是随心所欲挑选落棍点，很明显故意两次打在同一个地方。

“五比零。休息一分钟后下一场。”

Ben回到他的角落休息。今天的对手比上一次更弱了。总是这样，身手最好，脑补扫描结果契合度最高的后补总是排在最前面进行选拔，越到后面，其实剩下的人就越弱越不合适。要不是因为“北境游侠”是唯二的两台搭载了加强神经回馈，被戏称为“猎人之魂”的实验性装置，在过往的几年里已经深刻烙印下Ben的精神印记，恐怕五角大楼早就下令将“游侠”交到一对新驾驶员手里，而不是像现在这样，既选不出副驾，又没办法把Ben换掉。

但这种情况马上就要结束了。

“第二场。”Cara的声音将Ben和今天的二号选手召唤到场上。

第二个也是一个高个子，但身形远比Ben干瘦，让Ben不禁怀疑这人是怎么通过体格测试的。但Ben从来都不是轻敌的人，他摆好姿势，打算先防守看看以免对方有什么他料想不到的技术。

但事实证明Ben完全多虑了。三两下之后，第二个“五比零”也诞生了。

三号选手让Ben略微感到一些麻烦。那个人也是一名Alpha，体格比Ben更强壮，像一座山一样站在Ben面前。出乎Ben意料的是，那个大块头的动作也不慢，让Ben上手就因为估计错误丢了一局。之后迅速重新评估局势的Ben很快就拿下两局，反超对手。但第四局Ben却因为听到Matt轻声咳嗽了一下而开了小差，丢了一局。最后第五局，Ben终于发起狠。之前那几下都是随便玩玩，Ben对自己的技术很自信，而且事实上他的格斗技巧即使在现役驾驶员当中也算得上是出类拔萃的，所以在选拔副驾驶的时候他都有心留了两手，不想把气氛逼到极限。尽管他的行为和Stacker Pentecost元帅最初设计这种选拔方式的本意颇有出入。

按照已故元帅当初的想法，一对一对战不但可以评估两个人在战斗环境下的思维模式以及契合度是不是够同步——因为思维越同步的，就越有可能预测到对手的下一步举动，从而对战也会越持久和精彩——另一方面，如果一名驾驶员很轻易的就把他的搭档撂倒了，那么恐怕他将很难带着平等和尊重与对方分享自己思想当中最私密的部分，更别提在战场上将生命托付给对方了。

Ben面对三号虚晃一招，看似要往左攻肩臂，但实际上却是朝右。三号竖起战棍，试图格挡，但发现Ben的下一秒动作没有做出来，猛地意识到上当受骗，匆忙改换方向。但实际上，Ben连续做了两次假动作，真正的目的是三号的脚踝。只见他压低棍身，向前快速伸到三号分开的两脚间，然后对着三号因为中心移动而不稳的那只脚踝往外一挑，将对方扫到地上，然后迅速抽回棍子又戳了出去，在三号倒地的时候戳到他的鼻梁前。

“三比二。”Cara宣布，“接下来一分钟后最后一场。”


	15. Northern Ranger - Ch14

Ben站在驾驶员一角，与候选人一角的Matt四目相对。

没有话语，也没有手势，只是靠一个眼神，他们同时举起手里的战棍相互敲击，然后各自后退一步鞠躬行礼，礼毕，才从容地摆开架势。他们身高和体型都有着明显差距，但是动作却整齐如一，若不是知晓Matt是临时才加入候选人行列的，人们可能会以为他们为今天这次对战测试事先排演过许多遍。

“第四场。”

随着Cara宣布测试开始，Ben将重心移到更低的位置。Matt身量要比他矮上许多，在这种差距下，很显然Matt的主攻目标会是Ben的腿和腰部。果不其然，正当Ben刚刚移动到位，Matt的战棍就已经向Ben戳了过来。

“待会儿我可不会手下留情哦！”在过来空武馆的路上，Ben的这句话换来Matt一个白眼。

“你要是敢放水，就等着补牙吧。”

“哇！Matt哥哥这么有自信啊！”Ben学着小时候的语气，还没说完就脑袋上就又挨了一下。这一次，Matt调整了伸手的高度，不偏不倚轻拍在Ben的后脑勺上。

“以往战绩摆在那儿，你说你有哪次赢过？”

可那时候你比我大两岁啊……虽然现在也还是大两岁，但是……

Ben想了想，还是没有把话说出来。

“说真的，你要真敢放水，那咱俩就都别在这儿混了。”训练服上的传感器会在两人对战的时候也对驾驶员和候选人进行全身扫描。如果有造假行为，那将是严重的违反纪律。因为在这个项目上造假而导致选择的驾驶员不合适的话，那不但会在之后的实机同步当中发生危险，也是对整个基地，乃至整个人类不负责任。

“我可是一定会使出全力的。”

正如Matt说的那样，他一上手就对着一个刁钻的角度攻了过来。他是故意的，看准了Ben身材高大，相对来说动作也会慢一些，因此在体格小以速度见长的Matt面前，要移动更大距离才能躲开的正中攻击会给Ben造成更多麻烦。

Ben也预料到Matt会选择这个角度，因此他将战棍支到地上作为一个辅助的支点，得到一点加速度躲开了这一击。躲开之后Ben并没有停止动作而是加速转身，同时将右手上的战棍交换到左手攻击Matt侧后方。

但是他的行动也被Matt先一步预想到，在跨出一步之后，omega灵巧地往前方一滚，让Ben扑了个空，同时侧躺在摔跤毯上用战棍扫过Ben的脚踝，把还在移动当中、重心不稳的Ben扫翻在地上，趁着Ben一时间还没分清跌倒的方向时，就迅速翻身爬起半跪着将战棍指向Ben。

“零比一。”

周围发出一阵轻呼。在过去的一段时间里，他们或多或少都见识过Ben在擂台上的身手，因此也全都赌Ben会三两下轻松击败Matt。但没想到今天金发的omega居然拿下第一分。  
Ben站了起来，两人分开一段距离重新摆好架势。

对战测试主要是考验驾驶员之间是不是有默契，是不是有比较同步的思维模式，而胜败不是最重要的。所以约定俗成的，对战测试也是以技巧为核心，并不赞同利用身体优势蛮力应战。Ben和Matt像静止一般对视了大约十秒之后，这一次，换到Ben出手了。他身高腿长，拥有比Matt更大的攻击范围，因此充分利用这一优势在更远的距离对Matt的肩膀发起攻击。而Matt的机会却是贴身应战，用自己体格小速度快的优势来压制动作幅度大移动较慢的Ben，从短频快的攻击里找寻对方的弱点，破坏Ben的平衡。

果然，Matt面对Ben的攻击，倭身躲开之后迅速贴上，同时双手握棍，左右手交替上下，引导战棍在Ben左右两侧连续攻击。Ben则忙于应对，但由于速度慢，被Matt逼得往后连退数步，终于露出一个空档。正当Matt往那个空档攻过去的时候，在战棍与战棍相击的一刹那，Matt意识到了Ben的策略，可惜已经太晚了。Ben抬起胳膊，让Matt的手臂刚刚好穿过空档，然后反过来用战棍压住Matt的手臂使出一个侧摔，体重轻很多的Matt就这样被轻易地提了起来，腾空小半个身位然后侧身摔到了摔跤毯上。

“一比一。”Ben喘着气说。

躺在地上的Matt站起身后，立刻反手持棍朝Ben攻去，看准Ben没有完全归位勉强应对的劣势，翻着花样上下交叉攻击。这一次Matt不再上Ben的当了，面对Ben露出的破绽依然稳扎稳打，最后突破的防守一棍指向Ben的侧脸，战棍几乎贴到了alpha的脸颊上。

“搞突然袭击？”Ben的嘴唇动了动。

“规则允许的范围。”Matt同样无声回答。

Ben笑了，而Matt的笑容更加灿烂。他们似乎都已经忘记这是一次测试，而完全沉浸在对战的乐趣当中，就好像回到中学时候在社团练习空手道以及中华武术的时候。对战对他们来说已经不是比试，而更像是两人之间的舞蹈，踩着默契的节拍，在狭小的场地上尽情玩耍。

第四局两人你来我往打得不亦乐乎，攻击、躲闪、一方反守为攻、另一方再用假动作夺回主动权，打了二十来个回合竟然还没有分出胜负。周围的人看着他们在台上交换着不同的套路技巧，以及各种灵机一动的攻击，但又被对方在千钧一发之际顺利化解，早就忘记去思考那两人当中有一名是omega。这个时候，在人们眼里，对战中的Ben和Matt已经超越了个体的区别，就像是有一双无形之手控制着两个人在擂台上舞动。空武馆里一片寂静，只有战棍敲击的声响回荡在空气中。

“够了。”

Patrick中将的声音打破沉寂。

擂台上的两人听到中将的声音，迅速收住各自攻势，喘着气并排走到基地司令官面前。他们一语不发地等在那里，仿佛是在等待最后宣判。在场的所有人都能看出来这两人之间的完美默契，但是这并不意味着Matt会成为驾驶员。因为他是omega，人们无法想象omega坐进机甲猎人的驾驶舱，带着外脊椎站到操作台上。

Patrick也一样。如果他有更多时间、更多选择的话，他压根都不会同意今天这场测试。

Matt的脸因为刚才的对战涨得通红，而他的心脏则因为紧张跳动地更快了，几乎都要从胸腔里腾跃而出。他喘着气，但每一次吸气之后都会停顿一下，仿佛忘记怎样呼吸。

时间过去了几秒钟，但对Matt来说却像几个世纪那么长。最后，中将终于开口说话了。

“你们去换身衣服，然后到我的办公室来。”


	16. Northern Ranger - Ch15

Ben和Matt再次双双站在Patrick中将的办公桌前，等待指挥官给他们下最终判决书。

办公桌上并排放着的是两个人的档案。之前Ben并不知道Matt居然也有如此厚的一本档案。从Matt的表情来看，恐怕连他自己都没料想到。

“不行。”

Patrick摇了摇头，把心怀希冀的年轻人打入冰冷的洞窟。

“为什么？”Ben看了一眼握紧拳头站在他身边的Matt，率先发话了，“刚才的测试你也看到了！”

“是的。”Patrick没有否认的意思。

“Matt的模拟记录你也有吧？他虽然负责的是旧机甲，但用的是同一套操作系统。我知道军队对机甲整备师的通感能力要求和驾驶员是一样的！”

“你说得没错。”

中将的手指敲击着桌面上那叠厚厚的档案，面对Ben的质疑，神态始终没有变化。“首先，他不是候选人。其次，这跟测试以及模拟成绩都没有关系。”

“那为什么？”

一直沉默地低着头的Matt往前走了两步，笔直走到Patrick中将面前。他的声音就像是在喉咙里打架，一部分想要缩回肚子里，而另一部分则想要冲出来让所有人听见：“是因为……因为我……因为我是omega吗？”

他的声音里混合着沮丧，悲伤，但更多的是某种压抑许久的指控。

“因为你们觉得omega就天生什么都做不好对吗？就只配依附在别人身边，靠alpha的施舍来活对吗？”

Matt的声音抖得更加厉害，音量也变大了，完全没有了往日温婉低柔的样子。Ben拉住Matt的手，想要叫他冷静下来，但不料被Matt一把甩开。

“这和你是alpha、beta、亦或是omega没有关系。”

“我不信。”

“Matt！”Ben低声轻呼。在这种时候，一味和中将争执是没有用的。Ben心里很清楚，Patrick中将之所以还没有把他们赶出去已经算是足够仁慈了，再这样下去，结果只会对Matt越来越不利，他们应该要寻求别的方法途径。

他看着Matt微微发抖的背影，心里有一股无法言喻的苦涩味道，就像他当年努力了很久仍然寻遍Matt不着的时候一样。Ben多么想要走上去搂住那个坚强但又脆弱的金发背影，但这里是Patrick中将的办公室，Matt必须独自面对他的指挥官，他必须要自己去争取到他想要的东西。话虽如此，但是Ben心里还有一种感觉，也许事情就真的到此为止了。

“我不信……”Matt的声音渐渐弱了下来，但是话语中的控诉却更强烈了。

“当时，你们把我的照片从年纪名册上撕下来的时候说，这和性别没关系，只是你们觉得我不适合当驾驶员。

“一直以来，所有人都说，只有最优秀的学员才能坐上机甲。因为只有最优秀的人成为驾驶员，机甲才能发挥全部实力。你们就是觉得omega弱小，即使我们依靠吃药可以摆脱发情期，你们仍然觉得我们没用，做什么事情都是个累赘。

“我在被你们赶走的时候，我所有的成绩全部都排在学校的前三位，我二年级的时候拿过模拟比赛的冠军，我做过三十九次完全模拟，三十九次空投，三十九次击杀。是啊，我是没用。我就连在今天跟大家一起挤在监控室看战报的时候还是会觉得难受……

“不要再说了。”Ben拉住Matt，这一次，他没有再被甩开，但Matt依然没有停下来的意思。

“你们觉得我弱，因为我是个omega。但连一个omega都赢不过的人又算什么？

“你们都说，omega的味道会让alpha分心，所以每次我进驾驶舱都必须穿着防化服。但我只有一个人，我都可以挤在一间有几十个alpha的监控室听战报，反倒是那些所谓的精英中的精英——那些alpha驾驶员，因为残留在驾驶舱空气里omega的汗液味道，就管不好两条腿中间的东西了？”

“够了。”Patrick中将终于按耐不住，失去靠在椅背上的从容，身体前倾正对着眼前因为激动而气喘吁吁，眼睛里有泪水打转的omega。Patrick打从心底里喜爱和佩服这个年轻人，他自己也有一个和Matt同为omega的亲妹妹，知道生活对某些人来说要比其他人更艰难许多，因此对于Matt的控诉，他一直抱持着容忍，即使Matt哪怕仅从军人的角度来说已经明显越界，光是凭他刚才顶撞上级的行为，就足以得到军纪处分。

可是Patrick中间没有那么做，他只是想尽量等Matt发泄完控诉完，也算是对Matt这么多年来努力工作的尊重和肯定。

“这跟你是不是omega没有任何关系。”有吗？也许有，Patrick心想，但绝不是认为Matt不够强。尽管Matt不知道，这里所有正在服役的人都不知道，但Matt并不是史上第一个坐进机甲猎人的omega。蛋Patrick并不想再招一个omega驾驶员，即使他必须要这么做，他也依然希望是别人，是一个他不认识的人，一个他完全不关心的人。

Matt没有说话。在把心里憋了许久的苦恼倒出来之后，他逐渐平静下来，而这里面多多少少也有Ben的一份功劳吧？那个高大英俊而且温柔的alpha正握着omega的手送去安抚的力量。

中将把Matt的档案打开，翻到后面显示家庭的那一个部分。

“我之所以不赞同你们俩——尤其是你Matt，是因为这个。”

他把档案推到金发青年面前。

Matt看到档案上写的字，眼睛里充满惊讶。

“但那是我只有两岁！我根本什么都不记得。”

中将给Matt看的，是关于他两岁时候住的城市遭到怪兽袭击，他的父亲——一名英勇无畏的一代机甲猎人驾驶员，在拯救这座城市的时候献出了宝贵生命。倾斜倒下的机甲最后正巧落在Matt住的社区边缘，破碎的驾驶舱里是两名驾驶员已经毫无生气的破碎躯体。

“也许你自以为不记得，毕竟大部分人没办法清楚记得两岁时候的记忆。但是在你的意识深处呢？你能保证你不会在真正的通感时卷进去吗？你心里真的是想要拯救人类，而不是寻求复仇吗？”

Matt在中间的问题面前哑口无言。

他不知道，他是真的不知道自己是不是还有关于那时候的记忆。他只清楚记得从小母亲就不允许他看任何与机甲猎人有关的新闻和实况，也记得当他决心去机甲猎人学院的时候，母亲将他房间里剩下的东西都扔了出来，警告他如果决意离开那就永远不要再回来。小的时候，每次当他问起父亲在哪儿的时候，母亲总是回答他说父亲在很远的地方做很重要的工作，真相还是当他读了中学后有一次偷偷搞到一本历代驾驶员名册才知道的。

他并没有想着要复仇。他根本就不记得他的父亲，那对他来说，只是他人生中的一个符号：一个给予他生命的人，一个他并不熟悉的人。

他会想要复仇吗？如果真的有机会的话，他会想要去追逐那只在他记忆幻想里的兔子吗？

Matt低着头，一语不发，但他的肩膀垮了下来，仿佛已经回答了中将的问题。他朝中将行了军礼。

“请允许我解散。”

“解散。”中将看着金发的omega沉默地走出了办公室，也等着深棕色头发的alpha离开。

但Ben却并没有挪步的意思。


	17. Northern Ranger - Ch16

“你还有什么事情要汇报吗？”Patrick整理着桌上的资料，将它们拿到隔壁储藏室里放好。这间办公室是一个套间，同时也充当着中将的住所。许多在香港之役以后建造的基地都采用了这种结构。指挥官和有切实需求的战士，包括已经成家的，和配偶一起在基地工作服役的军人，都可以申请套间。

“我的副驾驶是Matt。”

中将停止了手里的动作：“我想我说得很清楚了。”

“请允许我畅所欲言。”Ben向Patrick行了个礼。但中将没有搭理他。

于是，这个曾经创下过辉煌战绩的王牌驾驶员径自继续往下说。

“您刚才的理由，也只是基于推断而已。的确是有那样的可能，Matt在通感的时候会回忆起出乎他意料的事情。这在第一次实机通感的时候很常见，但这个风险难道不是一直存在吗？

“况且，在新驾驶员出战前，都必须做好充分准备，需要反复进行实机通感测试，绝大部分的问题都能在那时候发现。”

“你也说了，是绝大部分问题。”

Ben的眉头皱了起来。这种概率上的事情是他最讨厌听到的。从来没有什么事情是完全百分百保险的，如果就因为那一点点的概率而放弃，那么大部分事情都别做了。

“恕我直言，长官。到目前为止，Matt是和我最有默契的候选人。”他加重了候选人三个字的发音，“而且相信您也在档案上看到了，我和Matt从小就认识，住在同一个街区，上同一所学校。我和他已经认识了十六年，彼此都相当熟悉，在没有血缘关系的情况下，这种状态已经是相当理想了。而且……

“想必您应该知道，‘北境游侠’是一台试验机，系统搭载了“猎人之魂”，我的思维模式经过这几年已经融合到机甲的神经回路里。现在基地急需战力补充，如果要临时换上另一对驾驶员的话，恐怕在相当一部分时间里他们都会在通感的时候听到杂音，因此我认为与其这样，不如给我们一次机会，实机操作试验一下。”

Patrick举起右手重重拍在桌子上，说：“你这是在试图测试我的底线吗，士兵？用机甲来威胁我？”

Ben赶忙退后一步，在Patrick愤怒的气息下按耐住自己，缓慢释放着含有诚恳和忠诚意味的信息素，也表明自己对挑战权威毫无兴趣。“不，中将。我只是在建议多给Matt一次机会，即使不成功也有什么害处，而且如果不成功的话。”Ben不想这么说，但他必须表明自己的立场并非是为了维护omega，即使那和事实并非一致，“如果不成功的话，Matt也会彻底死心。”

“他没有经验，就算测试没问题，在战场上也容易卷入旋涡，反过来被记忆控制。”

我会拉住他的。Ben想要跟中将保证，但回头一想又觉得这么说不妥当。因为Ben内心清明，即使从来不曾讨论，但他之所以没办法和卡西继续通感，很大一部分原因正是出在Ben身上，出在Ben对卡西濒死体验的记忆上。

但也许冥冥之中有着上帝的旨意，总之就在这个时候，Cara的一通紧急电话打了进来。

“报告中将，南二区出现新的虫洞萌芽！”

“中间！请给我们一次机会。您也知道现在我们需要更多战力！”

Patrick还在摇摆着，Cara的声音毫无预警地再次传来。

“报……报告中将！南十二区出现了第二个虫洞萌芽！”

第二个？又是二重攻击吗？从没有哪一次同时出现过两个虫洞萌芽。“先驱者”又变化了吗？

“中将！”

Patrick摇了摇头。他不是一个相信命运的人，但此时此刻他觉得，也许命运真的存在。

“时间？”

“时间……无法预计！”Cara的声音里带着慌乱。这名意志坚定的首席技术顾问很少会这样，说明事情很不寻常。

“中将，系统无法预计虫洞打开的时间。虫洞萌芽内部空间在有节奏地膨胀和塌缩。两个都是这样。这种类型的虫洞萌芽，按照以往的记录，最快的打开时间是20小时，也就是明天傍晚！”

“明白了。就用20小时计时，翻页钟倒计时开始。”

“遵命。”Cara结束了内部通讯，下一秒钟，要塞响起了翻页钟重启的警报声。

Patrick叹了口气。

“士兵。”他转向Ben，神情严肃，身音低沉，语气严厉，“你给我听好。第一，没有我同意不允许随意发言。”他的确没同意Ben的发言请求，他只是保持沉默并没有表态，“第二，时刻注意你的措辞，不许再试探我的底线。第三，永远都不要企图再次尝试试探我。听懂了吗？”

Ben没有说话，只是保持沉默，露出妥协的神色。他已经过了随意冲动的年纪，Ben是个好士兵，他明白什么时候该争取，什么时候应当退让。

“去准备一下，好好休息。明天早上十点进行实机通感试验。”

***

Matt抱着膝盖，坐在Patrick中将办公室对面的台阶上。他低着头，函着胸，一语不发地等在那里，像极了一只鼓起过全部勇气但还是不幸斗败的小兽。暗金色的发丝散落下来，在蓝色眸子上画出一道道阴影。

偶尔会有人经过。他们看到Matt，看到他腕上的红色手环，认出他就是那个在擂台上和机甲猎人驾驶员对战不相上下的omega。他们会充满好奇地打量Matt，惊讶于他看起来就是一个普通而且典型的omega，并不像是某种生错了性别的奇异人物。他们会小声嘀咕，甚至偷偷地对着Matt指指点点。

但Matt无所谓。他觉得事到如今，他已经他妈的不在乎了。当他发现Ben并没有跟出来的时候，在那一刻，有一种非常懊悔的情绪从他心里滋生。Ben大于是还在于中将争辩吧，Matt对此毫不怀疑。自从在这里与Ben相遇，Matt才惊讶地发现Ben已经成长为一个成熟而稳重的alpha。尽管有的时候，Matt觉得Ben变得更有主见、甚至太有主见了，但细想的话，他发现Ben做的事情都有他自己的道理。

在这么多优秀的品质中，Matt最感激的，是Ben对他的态度。温柔而且尊重。这对他来说实在是太重要了也太珍贵了。当Ben握着他的手给他勇气的时候，Matt的心底里除了感激，也荡起了一丝涟漪。那种感觉有些陌生，充满了一种酸涩的味道，那种感觉带给Matt一种全新的，对未来的渴望，但又是那么小心翼翼，那么患得患失，也是那么驻足不前。

Matt并不清楚那种感觉具体是什么，但本能地知道那并不是什么坏东西，甚至有可能出乎他意料的好。

就在Matt脑袋枕在膝盖上这么抱坐着的时候，突然基地里黄色警戒灯闪耀，同时响起了代表翻页钟重启的警报声。

虫洞！

Matt蹭地站起来，却突然左右为难，既想等在这里，又想尽快赶到机库去看究竟哪几台机甲将要出战。

就在这个时候，中间办公室的门开了，Ben从里面冲了出来，风风火火地朝Matt奔过来。

“Ben，我要去机库……”

“你不用去，赶快回去好好休息吧。明天早上十点我们要做第一次实机通感测试。”Ben咧开嘴，说完情不自禁地将Matt搂进怀里，紧紧拥抱着他。

Matt简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他挣扎着从Ben的怀抱里挣脱出来，一脸不可置信的样子。

“是真的。明天你就可以正大光明地穿驾驶员制服，背着外脊椎进驾驶舱了。你再也不用把自己藏在防护服下面了。还差一步，你的梦想就要实现了！”

梦想……

这是真的。他的梦想，原本已经破碎的梦想，现在奇迹般地出现在近在咫尺的地方。

“Matt？你怎么了？你怎么哭了？”Ben看到Matt那天空一般纯净明亮的眼睛里流出两行泪水，顿时慌乱起来，完全没有了之前与中间对峙的气势，手忙脚乱地翻着口袋。

“我……我没在哭呀……”Matt的声音哽咽着，将他话到嘴边的句子分割成一片一片。他摸了摸自己的脸颊，将被泪水打湿的手伸到眼前。

“奇怪。我明明心里很高兴……为什么会有眼泪……”


	18. Northern Ranger - Ch17

驾驶舱内的灯光换成了柔和的浅鹅黄色。前方大屏幕上的黑色画面碎裂成一片马赛克，然后从中间往两边分开，像是拉开了厚重的帷幕，带领着正前方的防护罩变成了透明色。透过防护罩，整个三号测试平台一览无余。此时此刻，平台上依然有一些人推着各种器械快速跑动，在做最后的清场工作。

金属摩擦的声音响起，随后是气体通过阀门发出的哧哧声。厚重的舱门关闭，驾驶舱里就只剩下Ben和Matt两个人。

他们穿着统一的灰白色战斗服，这套战斗服和训练服一样，内部加载了许多神经传感器，因此也被设计成极为贴合身体的尺寸。在战斗服外，两人还套上了白色的胸甲。这套胸甲不但承接着保护驾驶员的任务，在胸甲内层还加载了生命加强装置，比如心脏位置的起搏器和强心剂注射口。胸甲一直包裹到驾驶员的背部，覆盖到两侧肩胛骨，但并不完全收拢。在胸甲背后正中有一道约莫一掌宽的凹陷。烟灰色的外脊椎就嵌在这条凹陷上。

外脊椎其实是由一串神经元信号处理器组合而成的，类似于电脑终端的装置。战斗服上的神经元传感器收集到的数据会现在外脊椎汇总，然后才上传到机甲。外脊椎向上一直延伸到驾驶员的颈部，和头盔相连；往下则一直延伸到驾驶员的尾椎附近。在腰部位置外脊椎会嵌入到驾驶员的腰带后凹槽中。这个节点里有一套辅助的生命加强系统，里面放了一些诸如肾上腺激素注射剂等应急药物。

“准备好了吗？”

Ben看向Matt，而金发青年则坚定地点了点头。他们两人的外脊椎已经固定在从驾驶舱顶部伸下来的吊手上，双脚的特质靴子也紧紧扣在了站台上。

警示声响起，计算机模拟的电子语音响了起来：“神经连接初始化中。”

驾驶员操作台上的底灯闪烁了两下，转变成一种让人心情平静的浅绿色。透过驾驶员头盔上的电子屏，Ben看到主要监视模块都亮起了绿色，表示一切运行正常。

“启动神经连接。十……九……八……”

“记住，真实连接和模拟连接完全不同，流过去的不仅仅是模糊的短时记忆，而是藏在更深处的东西。”Ben转过头看着Matt。这是Matt第一次做实机通感，不论先前做过多少次模拟，也不论模拟成绩多么完美，实机通感从根本上来说是完全不一样的东西。两个人的记忆会流通，交融，混合在一起，对方的生命会在你的脑海里回闪，仿佛那个人生是你所经历的一样。而你的经历也会进入对方的脑海，永远地变成他生命里的一部分。

“七……六……”电子语音继续报着倒计时。

“等一下你会看到很多影像，它们大部分会很模糊，就像是涂了凡士林的镜头，只有一小块区域是清楚透亮的。不要好奇，让记忆自然地流过去。不要去追‘兔子’。”

Matt睁大着蓝眼睛，有些茫然地看着Ben。

“‘随机读取的脑脉冲信号’。”Ben背着那个拗口的术语。

Matt仿佛恍然大悟般的点了点头。他还记得学院课程的内容。

“让记忆自己过去，有时候它们看起来会很奇怪，和你想象的不一样。千万不要去探究那里面的区别。”Ben的声音盖过倒计时语音，“不要去想着抓到‘兔子’，不要被它牵着鼻子走。”

“……四……三……二……”

“记住，通感是静默无声的。你听到的任何东西，都是那只‘兔子’造成的响动，它会时不时地出现，想要你追着它跑。不要理会它们。你看见的依然是驾驶舱里看出去的景色，听见的也依然是我的声音……”

“一。”倒数完毕。

阳光透过层层树叶间的缝隙，在泥地上画出一片若隐若现的斑驳。雨水已停，又是一个晴天，湿暖的空气里夹杂着一些泥土的味道。敞开的窗户外传来啾啾鸟语，唧唧蝉鸣。静谧美好的画面笼罩在一片柔和的白光里，温柔知性的妇人正在灶头上忙碌，一个几岁大的小男孩趴在桌边，拿手里的勺子百无聊赖地敲着桌面，发出笃笃笃的声响，突然，他回过头张牙舞爪地作了个鬼脸。婴儿的哭声传来，妇人放下手里的活走了过来，画面的位置变高了，窗户渐渐靠近，窗外的绿色美景像是有魔法一般止住了婴儿的哭声。

“Kyle，”那是那个男孩的名字。妇人表情略显严肃地训斥了男孩几声，但声音含糊不清，听不真切，只有名字是清晰的。Ben转向左边，透过头盔看到Matt仿佛心有灵犀般同时也转向他，脸上带着些许惊讶的表情。

很显然那个被妇人抱在怀里的婴儿是Matt，而那个恶作剧的男孩是Matt的哥哥。中将说的没错，通感就像是一根有着无限长度的搅拌棒，会把那些沉睡在记忆之海底部的东西一起搅上来。

“好孩子，长大后你要和哥哥一起保护妈妈。”Ben的眼前出现了一个男人模糊的身影。那个男人没有魁梧的身躯，说话声也是温文尔雅，但给人一种温暖而阳光的感觉。Ben现在知道Matt最有魅力的一部分是来自于谁了。

“爸爸？”Ben发现自己的视角离开了那个扯着男人裤脚，只有两岁大的金发碧眼的小男孩。然后他听到了Matt的声音，和画面里小男孩那发音尚不熟练的稚嫩童声重合到一起。

“你是我爸爸吗？”

Matt说着，手向前伸去。Ben与他做出了相同的动作。

Matt！Ben在意识里呼唤：别去追兔子！

驾驶舱里一片安静，只有轻微的呼吸声。

伴随着Ben在意识里的呼喊，两名驾驶员的身体忽然抽搐了一下。画面变得更加虚幻，让人一看就知道不是真实的。Matt的思绪断断续续地传了过来。

那是什么？这像是一个丢给Ben的问题，也像是一种自言自语。Ben感觉到Matt的疑惑，已经混杂在疑惑中的隐隐约约的兴奋。

哇哦！Matt睁大着蓝眼睛。我们在这儿。我在这里，你也在。

是啊，我在这里，你也是。

Ben能感受到Matt心里逐渐建立起来的自信。Ben没有再去思考这个问题，没有必要。Matt还是那个天天放学就和他一起去偷学空手道，看上去从来不做作业，但依然每门功课都得A的家伙。

他举起了右手，Matt也如法炮制。他们的精神结合在一起给机甲下达了清晰且果断的指令。

看到“北境游侠”抬起右臂，又举起左臂，交叉在胸前摆出防御姿态，监控室里旁观的人群不禁发出喝彩。Cara面前的投影屏幕上，红色和绿色的两个大脑的影像投射到中间，完美覆盖在一起，组成一个完整的蓝色大脑图像。

“神经对接进度100%。信号强烈而且稳定。”伴随着Cara大声宣布的声音，人群里想起了一阵掌声。

“‘游侠’能听到吗？”

“听的很清楚，指挥塔。”

“机甲的感应通路已经打开，可以进行下一步测试。”

自从多年以前“危险流浪者”的驾驶员Raleigh Becket和Mako Mori在他们的第一次实机通感测试时险些酿成大祸之后，实机通感就不再把机甲真正组合起来。驾驶员坐在楼上悬吊着、位于机甲头部的驾驶舱里，但机甲头部并不真的连接到机甲的躯干上，而是通过一条特制的感应通路，让驾驶员仍然可以在驾驶舱里操控机甲，并且感受到机甲给予的回馈。这条感应通路可以从指挥塔上遥控切断，万一通感试验发生问题，指挥塔就会强制断开驾驶舱和机甲的连接，以保障基地安全。

毕竟，如果机甲的等离子炮在基地里开火，那被炮火扫到的一切就会顿时烧得连渣都不剩。

“北境游侠”解除了防御，恢复到站立姿态。操作舱里，Ben和Matt也一样放下了手臂。

“我觉得自己好像踩在移动平台上。”Matt手腕抖动了一下，将操作模式换到自由档。在这个设置下，他的动作不会影响到Ben，也不会反馈到机甲上。

而在Matt开口之前，Ben就已经感受到了他的想法。

这种感觉很奇特，Ben想，Matt和Casey完全不一样。在血源的联系下，Ben和Casey总是有着很好的默契。但实际上他们的关系总是竞争的。他们总是友好地争吵，彼此都想成为主导的那一个，就像兄弟间永不休止的良性竞争。他们会生对方气，但矛盾终究会化解，当矛盾化解的时候，往往他们也到达了成功的彼岸。

但和Matt通感却不是这样。Ben一直觉得从小他们就有默契，有一样的兴趣爱好，有一样的人生目标，就连听到同一则笑话，他们要么就是面面相觑一脸茫然，要么就是同时笑得前俯后仰，从没有遇到哪个故事，一个人觉得有趣，而另一个觉得无聊。Ben感受着Matt的思绪，平稳，温文，像温暖的熙风轻轻拂过Ben的脑海，温柔地把他包裹起来。而Ben则是那座高山，顶在天和地之间用坚实的力量支撑着一切。

在那一刻，Ben看到自己站在一望无垠的海边，听着海浪拍打金属的声响。他闻到了咸湿的海风味，感受到带着凉意的湿气拂过面颊和身躯。

然后在海平面上，有东西升了上来，越来越近，越来越近……

监控室的投影屏幕上出现了波动。蓝色的大脑影像微微抖动起来，产生了红绿两色的叠影。叠影一会儿出现，一会儿消失，仿佛陷入了无限挣扎当中。Cara蹭地站了起来，望向平台上无头的机甲躯体，看到机甲的手臂又抬了起来。

她一屁股坐回到座位上。而站在周围旁观的人群也陷入了缄默。

红色叠影还在挣扎，而绿色叠影已经逐渐偏离中心。

又来了。

Ben操控的半侧大脑再一次失准了。


	19. Northern Ranger - Ch18

海平面上，一个黑色的突起朝“北境游侠”迅速靠近。那个突起就像是海神波塞冬的三叉戟，把海水斩开成两半。它带来隆隆声响，以及浓重的血腥恶臭。

那是什么？

那是“三尖爪龙”。

一只体积庞大形似迅猛龙的怪兽从海水中跃出，张开尖牙利爪扑了过来。“游侠”举起手臂护住头部，怪兽的尖牙扎进钢铁。

Ben听到身边传来痛叫声。他转过头，发现Casey站在他旁边。

上帝……Ben回过头，然后他也看到了自己。此时此刻，他正站在操作台上举着手臂试图挡住“三尖爪龙”的攻击。身体弓步向前，抽离了右手摸向腰间。感应到驾驶员的动作，驾驶舱里的全息武器指引系统自动做出了回馈，下一秒钟，Ben看见自己右手战斗服的投影器发出全息影像。他没有犹豫，握住那柄闪着蓝光的全息尖刀。

不！停下来。Ben意识到通感出问题了。这不是他，也不是Casey。此时此刻他正和Matt一起站在蒙克顿基地的三号测试平台上，而不是站在迈阿密绵长的海岸线上。虫洞还在萌芽状态，怪兽仍未冲出海底，而那个呼痛声则是过去留下的残影。

耳边传来金属碎裂的巨响。Ben咬紧牙关，反反复复告诫自己不要去看，不要去想，不要去回忆这件事，不要再去追那只兔子。

“Ben！”Matt看见了Casey——那一定是Casey，尽管这个几乎等同于他亲弟弟的男孩在Matt的记忆中仍然停留在十一二岁，但他本能地知道，那一定就是Casey。

驾驶舱破裂了，黑色的利爪在金属外壳上抓开一道缝隙，刺鼻的血腥和酸腐恶臭扑面而来。驾驶舱剧烈摇晃着，周围的电子线路火花四溅，破裂的金属碎片纷纷掉落。Matt转首望向那道裂缝，透过缝隙，他看见怪兽闪着蓝色荧光的漆黑口腔……

“那是……”Matt从未在这么近的距离见过怪兽。他此时此刻的反应就像是任何正常人第一次在这样的距离下遇见怪兽一样。Ben感受到惊慌和恐惧冲击着他的大脑。

而他分不清，哪些是Matt给他的，而又有哪些是他带给Matt的。

“北境游侠”的庞大身躯又抽搐了一下，然后这尊巨人半弯着腰，机械巨臂伸向腰间，抽出了振动刀。尽管振动刀的能量槽并没有灌注进燃料，但挥动的巨大手臂仍然吓得人群四散奔走，远离机甲停靠的地方。

Cara的手放在一枚巨大的红色按钮上。她只需要轻轻按下去，就可以切断驾驶舱和机甲之间的感应通路。在等一等，她看着画面上仍旧在挣扎的红色大脑影像，不知怎么的，总觉得也许会有奇迹发生。

“别去看。”Ben对Matt，同时也是对自己说，“那不是真实的。别陷进去。”

Ben感到自己似乎又回到了他的操作台上，然而Matt依然在那里，站在他和Casey之间，睁大眼睛半张着嘴，望着那道裂缝。

突然，画面变了，他们来到了一间公寓。远处传来隆隆声，大地颤抖，空气中充满了尘埃的气味。房间里的家具和摆设全都东倒西歪，墙上的挂画和照片一幅接一幅掉落在地，砸碎的玻璃散得满地都是。Ben看到面色惊恐的夫人，她一手搂着抱头蹲坐在身边正在瑟瑟发抖的男孩，一手则紧紧搂着怀里只有两岁大的幼子。他们躲藏在墙角边的桌子底下，无处可去，除了祈祷别无他法。

这是Matt的记忆，Ben猛地意识到，这或许就是中将所提到的那个记忆深处的黑色漩涡。

“让它流过去。”Ben伸手够向Matt，然而他们的距离有点远。当记忆之河前进到这条岔路的时候，Casey的影像消失了，Matt重新出现在左侧的驾驶操作台上。

男孩在轻声啜泣，而幼儿早就放声大哭起来。妇人面色苍白瑟瑟发抖，但她没有退缩，她忍耐着，紧紧抱住两个孩子。“爸爸会救我们的，”她这样安慰她的孩子们，而脸上的神情却并不确定。

即使是在现在，每一次当那些庞然大物冲出海面的时候，人们依旧不能确定机甲猎人一定会赢。而在怪兽横行的那些年，人们更是不清楚机甲猎人究竟能不能为人类提供庇护。

地面的震动愈来愈剧烈，墙体出现裂痕，天花板整块地掉落。

突然间，屋顶不见了。橙黑色的巨型蜥蜴尾扫过建筑，将楼房拦腰切成两半。漫天灰尘，在妇人和她的孩子们身上落下薄薄一层白色，就像冬天的霜雪提前来临。

在一片灰蒙中，一个墨绿色的庞大身躯挡在那头肆虐大地的怪兽和摇摇欲坠近乎坍塌的建筑之间。世界陷入白色地狱，耳边只有怪兽的尖啸和机械运动敲击的闷响。间或地，会有一些模糊的轮廓出现在一片白茫之中，但又转瞬即逝。时间似乎放满了它的脚步，在这片破碎大地上驻足观看……

监控室响起了警报。Cara看到驾驶员的心跳和呼吸加快，已经超过了计算机设定的安全值。红色的大脑影像正在逐步偏离。

但也是在这个时候，那个已经偏离了一段距离的绿色大脑影像却挣扎着移向中间的蓝色区域。

“Matt，Matt！”Ben在一片白色中呼唤他的青年。

灰尘的气味让Matt感到窒息。他的心脏剧烈起伏，呼吸潜而急促。他在哪儿？他不曾记得这个地方……

在隆隆声中，Matt隐隐约约听到了呼唤，那是谁？他试图回忆，那个声音是如此熟悉，一个能带给他理解，带给他勇气，让他更加坚强的声音。

白色的烟尘逐渐消散，他看到了一个高大的身影在向他靠近。几乎是不假思索地，Matt朝那个身影奔去，身边的画面迅速后退，最后消失在一片黄褐色的砖墙后面。

Ben看到画面又变化了，他似乎听到了靠近的脚步声，但还没有看到Matt，他就置身于一个砖土砌成的废弃建筑中。

“Ben。”他听到Matt在叫他，回过头，却看到Casey。

只有六岁大的Casey还像个鼻涕虫，紧紧跟在他后面。

“我们在哪儿？我们迷路了吗？”Casey的小脸皱成一团。他们在这个地方已经转了一个多小时了。

他知道家的方向，但却找不到通向那里的路，Ben慌了，但看着弟弟却仍然故作镇定。

“没迷路。我知道回家怎么走。”

“你骗人！家找不到了！”只有六岁的男孩哇地哭了出来。

Ben一边安慰着弟弟，看没有用，又转而威胁他，最后让Casey哭得更大声。

他们在光线昏暗的危房里转悠，然后大地突然震动起来。

“快跑！”Ben眼疾手快，拉着Casey的小手逃开，躲过从头顶上掉落下来的一大块天花板。房子要坍了，他们必须赶紧找到出去的路。

“我跑不动了……”

“加油，马上我们就能出去了！”Ben拽着一边哭一边试图蹲坐下来的弟弟朝着有光亮的地方移动，“快到了！”

突然，房顶被掀掉，Ben看到形似迅猛龙的怪兽用尾巴横扫过一片街区。

有什么地方不对，Ben的思绪变得混乱，不同的记忆混在一起，但他却记不清那些是真的，而哪些从未发生在自己的生命里。

眼前的墙整片倾倒，朝他们压过来。Ben一把推开弟弟，用自己的背脊顶住那片墙壁。

Casey吓傻了，抱着脑袋蜷缩在地上。

“傻瓜，快跑啊！”Ben朝Casey吼着，心里却感到奇怪：Casey的发型为什么变了？就在这个时候，Ben的眼角又扫到一名看上去只有两岁的金发小小孩，正趴在不远处哇哇大哭。掉落的灰尘迷了Ben的眼睛，他顾不得许多，只得闭起眼再次敦促那两个孩子逃命，一边奋力顶住倾倒的墙壁。但他一个人的力量太弱了，渐渐地被压弯了腰……

就在他觉得自己大概撑不下去的时候，他感受到身边出现一个新的气息，带着不易察觉的清新甜味。

Ben睁开眼，看到Matt站在他身旁，正举起双臂顶在即将坍塌的墙上。

“蠢货！快跑啊，这里要塌了！”Ben听到自己成年之后的声音，才发现他和Matt是以当下的年龄出现在这段虚幻记忆当中。

面对Ben的命令，Matt缓慢但坚定的摇了摇头。“我不走。”他说。

“你在犯什么傻？趁我还能顶一会儿，你快离开这里！”

“丢下你让你被这堵墙压垮吗！”Matt的眼睛里透出严厉，“你才是在犯傻！为什么你只想着一个人面对问题？你以为自己是神吗？”

Ben张着嘴无言以对。他没想过这个问题。他是兄弟当中的哥哥，他当然应该照顾弟弟；而他也是个alpha，他当然应该照顾好身为omega的Matt，尤其是对他来说Matt并不仅仅只是个omega……

Matt的表情柔和下来，朝Ben露出一个温柔至极的微笑。“你这个傻子。”他看着Ben，明白这个曾经跟在他屁股后头、如今已经成长为一个能够独当一面的男子汉的家伙，他心里想着的东西。他想要成为强者，强者不会在别人面前表现出脆弱。

“但‘我’不是别人”，Matt的脑海里出现这么个念头，而这个念头通过两人之间的通感也明明白白地传到Ben的脑海里，“不论真实的你是什么样的，对我来说都是那个没人可以替代的傻小鬼。”

Cara看到投影屏幕上那分离的两个大脑影像缓慢地又逐渐重合到一起。她从来没有遇到过这种情况，两个先后失准的驾驶员在没有外界干预的情况下竟然靠着自己的力量又重新同步到一起。这太神奇，太不可思议了。

“把他们的名字记录到系统里。”不知何时，Patrick中将也来到了监控室。

一切再明显不过了，他想，“北境游侠”破裂的灵魂如今找到了一个完美的粘合剂。Matt渗透进那些破碎缝隙，没有破坏，也没有豪夺，而是温柔地把那些碎片粘合起来，还原出一个真实。

Patrick在Ben还是学员的时候就认识这个才华横溢的年轻人。这个年轻人在Patrick心里的印象，如果要用什么东西来形容的话，就像是坚实的山脉和涌动的熔岩，充满炙热的力量，但那股力量却缺乏稳定。而现在，这股力量遇到了和它完美契合的伙伴——遇到了无处不在的风以及温柔隽永的流水，带着能够接受一切的包容将山与火包裹起来，吸收掉其中那些无法预期的不稳与动荡。

也许这就是所谓的命运。


	20. Northern Ranger - Ch19

虫洞萌芽就像是一柄悬在头顶的利刃，折磨着每个人的神经。每一天基地里都在紧张备战，但那两个虫洞萌芽就是迟迟不曾打开。

“基地已经损失了两台机甲以及一组驾驶员。”Patrick克制住想要按压额头的冲动，一边忍受连续发作了几天的偏头痛、尽量端正站姿，一边解释蒙克顿所面临的困难境地。在经过五十多个小时的努力之后，他们依然没有挽留住伤者的生命。又一名英雄陨落了，同时也带走了幸存者的一部分灵魂。

这就是机甲猎人驾驶员不得不面对的一个问题——他们的灵魂在经过如此长时间以及频繁的交融之后，彼此的联系已经远远超乎想象，以至于当一名驾驶员遇到危险甚至死亡的时候，另一名驾驶员会感到自己也一样变得支离破碎，仿佛失去了生命中最重要的一部分，并且永远都不会复原。

就在Brie过世之后，Patrick和Zion有过几分钟短暂的谈话。这个年轻人表面上很平静，但Patrick知道他只是没有把悲伤爆发出来。又或者他的心随着他的双胞胎姐姐一起死了。Patrick了解那种感受，他也失去过战友——即使他们才搭档了一年——那种伤痛也得花上十倍的时间才能愈合。

“现在基地里可以行动的现役机甲就只有四台，‘致命罗密欧’、‘忧郁深蓝’、IV代的‘荒原狼’以及刚刚组建好驾驶员的‘北境游侠’，基地需要更多战力支援才能施行围捕……”

国防部长的头像框亮了，部长洪亮的声音响了起来：“中将，总统已经下令重新启动‘先知’计划。同时法兰克福和北京也都开始着手准备。国会已经进行过紧急听证通过了总统令。”会议室环形屏幕上传来的指令不容置疑。当Patrick接到通知开视频会议的时候，他的直觉就在警告他现在的情况。

“不，部长，我不是说要违反命令。但是现在情况太危险。两个虫洞有可能和上次一样几乎同时打开……四台机甲无法同时承担守卫基地以及捕捉怪兽的任务”

“那些封存的前代机甲呢？”与国防部长隔开两个位置的头像亮了。那是一名五十上下的白人妇女，神情相当眼神甚至显得有点刻薄。Patrick认出来那名女士正是刚刚任职不久的代理国务卿。

“让库存的三代机甲防守基地？可是没有驾驶员啊！基地里那些后补驾驶员全都没有实战经验。”

“进行过实战之后不就有经验了吗？他们只需要防守海岸线，如有必要允许将怪兽驱赶到迈阿密基地的防御范围。”

Patrick头越来越疼了。他背着双手握紧拳头到指节发白，指甲几乎要抠进掌心。

“指挥官，总之事情已经决定了，项目专家很快就会启程前往蒙克顿。科学小组已经得到正式授权，请你配合在他们抵达前把封存的实验室重新整理好运作起来。”

Patrick看着屏幕上的人像一幅幅变暗离线，内心澎湃着无奈、苦闷、以及愤怒的情绪。最后，所有的人像都黯淡消失，除了Jeffery上将。即使如此，上将也并非站在他一边。他曾经也极力反对这个项目，Patrick想，但不管怎样反对，最后我们都得屈服。因为个人的软弱而让整个人类失去战胜“先驱者”的唯一机会？没有人能承受得住这顶大帽子。

“Paddy，我只能说事到如今不论你我或者其他人是否愿意，决定已经做了，剩下的唯有服从命令执行下去。”Jeffery所说的丝毫都没有超出Patrick预料，“我不是要为自己开脱，相信我，我已经尽最大力量说服上头改变策略——至少准备更充分一点。但你知道，他们的立场和我们不一样。对他们来说，那些年轻人只不过是报告上的数字，就像人口统计书上的数字一样。”

“上将，我同意你的看法，毕竟我们现在做的就是保全最多数人。”战争总是这样，大家口头上说着每个人都很重要，但最后总是演变成一种数字游戏。但“先知”计划却不仅仅是这样。简单来说，这个计划把那些为了整个人类存亡而流血流汗战斗在第一线的人当成了试验品。

“但是上将，‘先知’计划已经失败了不是吗？您比我更清楚那个计划根本行不通。”

Patrick的话语让Jeffery陷入沉默。他看到屏幕上那个已经年迈的军人脸上出现了痛苦的神情，脸上的皱纹变得更深、如同刀刻一般，仿佛像是突然到了耄耋之年。Patrick并没有直接参与上一次的“先知”计划，但他听说了，那名被这个计划毁掉年轻人是Jeffery最好朋友的儿子，甚至更甚于此——Jeffery上将一直将那个孩子视如己出。Patrick虽不清楚这究竟是一种怎样的感受，无能为力地看着自己重视和爱护的人一点一点变成一具行尸走肉，而自己则是那个施展号令的人。

又过了一小会儿，上将的声音传了过来，听上去虚弱而且冷漠，就好像那个声音穿越了几千年，已经耗去了全部的情感和生命力，只剩下最冰冷决绝的逻辑。“Paddy，你手上就有合适的候选人。这个项目是自愿的，你不需要一个人背负所有。他们都有权利说‘不’的。”

“Newton博士带队的科学小组三天后启程。就像国会决定的，如果这次出现的怪兽和上次一样出现雌性的话，你就尽管用手头的战力围捕吧。毕竟我们现有的设备恐怕只能关住还没有长大的幼兽。”言下之意，如果出现的怪兽是雄性，那么还是以击杀为优先选择。这比围捕要简单安全地多。Patrick看着Jeffery暗去的头像，心想也许这就是上将所能争取到的最好的结果了。

基地指挥官几乎是脱力般地摔进办公椅，远远望着写字台上摊开的一本本档案册。他不敢凑上去仔细阅读和审视那些档案：那些年轻人的照片远远看去，就像是英雄墙上的遗照，甚至比那都更惨烈。“先知”计划毁去的并非肉体，而是灵魂，就像那个无名的英雄，已经死去，却还活着；他的照片也因此没有出现在英雄墙上，甚至连名字都鲜有人知。

他们都有权利说‘不’。

Patrick看着“先知”计划的重启说明书，心想：真的有人有权利说这个“不”字吗？就像自古以来的英雄，有多少是就着成为英雄这个目标而活，又有多少是被历史的洪流推动不得已而选择了成为英雄的道路？

“因为个人的软弱而让整个人类失去胜利希望、陷入灭绝危机”，没有人能承受得住这顶大帽子。他们尚且不能，那些战斗在前线的年轻人就更不能了。


	21. Northern Ranger - Ch20

警报声响起的时候是午夜三点。Ben几乎是条件反射一般在半梦半醒之中一骨碌爬起来，抓起挂在床边架子上的衣服迅速披上。快速用冷水冲了把脸清醒过来，花了几秒钟整理了下，套上鞋子就冲到正对面的宿舍门口“砰砰砰”地敲门。

自从正式成为“北境游侠”的驾驶员之后，Matt搬到了离整备区更近的地方，而Ben也申请搬到了Matt的对面。这片宿舍里主要住的是医疗部以及其他已经在基地里成家的人，而宿舍也大部分是为满足家庭需求而布置的二居室，正好也和标准驾驶员宿舍差不多。传统上，机甲猎人驾驶员通常也是室友，究其原因可能还要追溯到第一代机甲猎人的时候。总之有理论说共同生活可以增加驾驶员之间的交流机会，也能培养两个人的默契。

这理论听上去似乎很有道理。但事实却是，机甲猎人的驾驶员有一半以上是具有血缘关系的近亲，像是兄弟、姐妹、双胞胎，偶尔也有跨代的组合，比如在香港一役牺牲的Chuck Hansen，就是Herc Hansen元帅的独生子，他们两人共同驾驶了史上第一台Mark V型机甲“尤里卡突袭者”。而余下的驾驶员组合，但凡能共同服役数年以上的，大部分后来也成为了伴侣。所以那个所谓“增进交流”的理论实际上从来没有被可靠论证过。

但管它呢。既然这个传统看起来并没有什么害处，也就习惯成自然，一代代这么流传下来。

本来Matt也应该要搬进Ben在北区的宿舍的，假如Matt是一个alpha或者一个beta的话。但Matt是一个单身的omega，让他搬进一个并非他伴侣的alpha的住处显然不太合适，而且驾驶员生活区里alpha占了大多数，让一个omega住在里面，恐怕对谁都没好处。因此退而求其次，Matt搬到这片仍然算是靠近整备区的宿舍里。而Ben也以“搭档间增进交流”为借口申请搬到Matt对面。

当Ben敲响第七下的时候，门毫无预警地开了，害他差一点一头栽进去扑到Matt身上——实际上他已经这么做了。当他的庞大身躯挂到Matt身上又被大力推开之后，Ben暗自庆幸Matt大概也和他一样还没睡醒，才没能及时侧过身让Ben摔个跟头。

“薄荷漱口水都没法让你醒过来吗？”Matt嘀咕着，一边拽着Ben往整备区赶。一路上Ben闻着从Matt身上飘来的若有似无的甜香味，一边恍恍惚惚地琢磨他究竟是怎么做到只用两分钟就能完成起床洗脸穿衣喷阻隔剂——是的，Matt大概再过一周就到下一个发情期了，最近身上的甜味越来越明显，已经到了需要借助阻隔剂的程度。对了，说不定Matt刚才用的还不是三秒起效的漱口水、擦脸只擦鼻中央，而是正正经经刷牙洗脸。

“南部虫洞已经打开。”

整备室里响起了Cara的声音。听闻，Matt走到嵌有显示屏的那面墙边，一边往身上套战斗服，一边按下按钮开始查看从指挥塔传来的最新数据。Ben抱起衣物换到Matt侧后方的位置，一边和Matt一起观看最新的怪兽信息，一边也没忘记挪到一个合适的角度阻住其他人的视线。

说实话，Ben以前从来没觉得驾驶员战斗服的设计有点露骨到可疑。他知道那套理论，神经元传感器必须紧贴身体才能发挥效用，也知道这种高聚物制成的战斗服因为材料的关系，肯定只能做成非常紧身的样式。以前Ben也见过个别驾驶员，特别是女性，因为体型的关系，被战斗服这么一勒几乎就像没穿衣服一样。但是大家都把精力放在击杀怪兽保家卫国上，倒也没花太多心思来观察其他驾驶员的身材曲线。再说了，等套上配置了全方位生命维持系统的密封式聚碳酸酯护甲之后，由紧身衣造成的令人窘迫的问题也一并解决，所以真正让人脸红的，说白了也就是在整备室里刚换上内层战斗服的那么几分钟。而且看久了之后其实也没什么感觉，就像人们在观赏世界名画上那些美妙裸体的时候压根不会硬起来是一个道理。

但是Ben就是不希望别人瞧见Matt只穿了内层战斗服的样子。虫洞萌芽挂在海底整整十天。这十天里Ben和Matt进行过许多次实机训练，自信已经摆脱了“眼睛不由自主往Matt腰部以下瞄”的毛病，但每每想到其他人还有这个可能性会想去多瞄Matt两眼——不管是出于对omega驾驶员的好奇心，还是该死的其它什么原因——就觉得自己有义务得要帮这个大他两岁有时候后知后觉到可怕的家伙一点点忙。嗯，比如保护隐私什么的。

“你堵在我后面做什么？这样看得清吗？”Matt侧身皱着眉头敲了敲屏幕。这是他第一次经历实机出战，过去几天的训练虽然成效显著，但毕竟不是真刀真枪地上战场。上帝知道，他此时此刻内心紧张极了，甚至紧张到连自己都觉得自己在吹毛求疵。Ben难道不是从小就喜欢跟在他后面吗？为什么现在小鬼长高了变成一个高大英俊又体型健美的alpha之后自己反而不习惯了。他克制住眼睛偷偷往下瞄的冲动——该死的现在不是在意这个的时候，在过去几天里难道自己还没对Ben的完美体型产生免疫力吗——一边装模作样地拍着Ben的肩膀就像小时候那样，说：“知己知彼百战不殆，你要是不想看这些数据，可别妨碍我看啊。”

“这些数据没有太多用处。”这倒是实话。在过去的几年里，Ben发现太在意早期数据反而时常适得其反。因为怪兽往往隐藏了一些特质，而那些并不能从最初的数据里面推断出来。Ben不知道是不是怪兽从过去到现在都是这样，但就他所知，那些隐藏的特质往往最为致命。“还是得要随机应变才行。来吧，马上咱们就要开始‘游侠’的新一轮连胜纪录了！”

“就属你最会嘚瑟。”

说着，Matt张开双手平举在身体两侧，方便Ben帮他套上外层护甲。护甲分成前后两片，在肩部上方有四条链带衔接。前片胸甲较短，一直覆盖到胸椎下方。后片的背甲较长，按照人体结构呈现出S型，一直贴到尾椎下方。Matt感觉到Ben的按压住后片护甲，双手四指顶在Matt身体侧部，虎口张开，拇指连同掌丘则用力往下按让护甲紧贴身体。当护甲紧密接触到内层战斗服之后，外层护甲的记忆体就会记录下驾驶员身体轮廓然后固定下来，贴合在身体上。

每次Ben按在外层护甲上帮Matt定形的时候，Matt都会羞得连耳朵根都发红，今天也不例外。他感觉到Ben的手一路沿着体侧往下移动到胯部，顿时耳朵烫的都快滴出血来。刚听到轻微的“嘟嘟”两声表示外层护甲定型完毕，Matt就赶忙推着Ben敦促他转过身去站好，换自己给他穿护甲了。

准备完毕之后，两人便前往通向驾驶舱入口的高速电梯。

“小家伙加油啊。”

远处有两个人向Ben和Matt走来，其中一个还拄着拐杖。他们朝着这对新组合挥手，表现出善意。

是George和Brad。失去了“塔萨尖刀”并且负伤，现在这对老牌驾驶员组合处在休整期，一边安心养伤，一边则开始熟悉Mark VI的系统。据说再过两个月蒙克顿基地就会得到一台全新的、和基地里其它现役机甲大不相同的六代机甲猎人。

George走到两人跟前，深棕色的眼睛里带着一些骄傲、但也有一些无法避免的担忧。他和Brad是为数不多对Ben和Matt的组合表现出善意和信心的人。四人快速相互握手之后，Ben和Matt就乘坐电梯到了瞭望塔上层的驾驶舱入口，在工程人员的帮助下背上外脊椎站到操作台上。

显示屏亮了，系统运作正常。南部虫洞的数据流了进来，一起的还有怪兽的信息。

这次怪兽的体型并不大，介于二级和三级之间。更重要的是，探测器显示这只怪兽是雄性，也就是说至少今晚Ben和Matt所要就只是杀掉这只大家伙。


	22. Northern Ranger - Ch21

当机甲空投入海的时候，轻微的失重感让Matt产生一种在天空翱翔的感觉，在那一刻，他仿佛挣脱了所有束缚，不再属于广袤的大地。不管过去历经过多少艰辛和失望，那些经历在这一刻全部化成了一片片白羽，带着他成为天地间最自由的那个灵魂。

他看了一眼Ben，Ben也看着他，无需多言。他们的精神在天空里纠缠交织在一起成为一个整体，彼此都再一次确定这就是他们自童年起就开始追寻的梦想。纵使斗转星移都从未改变，而当他们如儿时互相承诺的那样并肩站立的时候，他们的梦想已经远超过预期，变成一种更加美好的东西。

感觉怎么样？

Ben的思绪传了过去，然后得到一个如阳光一般明亮的笑容作为回报。

不可思议。Matt在脑海里说，就好像在梦里拥有全世界。

这话一点都没错。和在试机平台上的狭小空间里测试相比，空投入海的机甲猎人身上所有的传感器都百分百运作起来。整个机甲就如果一个感官放大器，将庞大身躯感受到光影传递到驾驶员的脑海里。Matt觉得自己既在驾驶舱里，又仿佛真的置身海面上。整个世界都变小了，而自己则成为了顶天立地的巨人。

是头顶海面脚踩海沟的深海巨人。还握着像光剑一样发亮的三叉戟。达斯波塞冬这名字怎么样？

“北境游侠”穿过海平面下潜入海的时候，Ben朝Matt挑着眉毛嬉皮笑脸地模仿了一个古代雕塑的勇武姿态。

为什么是西斯不是绝地？

绝地不够酷。而且绝地老头说话颠三倒四的。

绝地老头叫尤达大师！他说的是尤达语，可不是颠三倒四。

好吧，听你的，改天我跟他们说说把鱼叉的反光改成绿色。Ben在脑海里一边这样说，一边耸起肩膀佝偻着背，学电影里的角色对Matt鞠了个躬，“一切仅听Matty大师吩咐。与你我，愿原力同在。”

Matt终于忍不住噗嗤笑出声来，但很快两人收回心思，在踩到海底前一刻将机甲战靴切换到适合海底走动的水栖形态。

“注意，‘迅鳐’就在你们前方海域。”Cara说道。她坐在指挥塔的主监控台前，身后除了Patrick中将，还有刚刚来到基地的Newton博士，以及他的助手Robert。Cara不喜欢Newton。她听说过这个古怪天才科学家的辉煌事迹，要不是他，可能人类早就灭亡了。但是从情感上Cara还是不能让自己喜欢起这个人，尤其是半小时前他还在喋喋不休地试图说服中将下令捕捉而不是击杀“迅鳐”。

声呐探测的结果显示在大屏幕的一角。这头“迅鳐”和之前的骷髅蟒不同，完全没有试图隐藏自己的踪迹。它个头中等，排水量只有七千吨，大约介于二级和三级怪兽之间。

人们已经知道，所有的怪兽都是通过克隆制造出来的，某种程度上相当于流水线产品。尽管每次出现的怪兽外观都各不相同，特点也各有千秋，但终归还是有一些共同之处，就比如这个排水量。统计数据显示出怪兽的排水量是一个跳跃式的变化，所有已知的三级怪兽排水量都在八千五百吨上下，而更弱一些的二级怪兽，通常排水量并不会超过六千吨。

但眼前的这头“迅鳐”却有着七千吨的排水量，在之前的遭遇战中从未遇到过这样体型大小的怪兽。

“小心一点。这家伙体积不大，可是‘先驱者’还从来没派来过2.5级怪兽。”Cara自己给这只怪兽定义了一个级别。但她心里更在意的是声呐显示出的“迅鳐”的移动轨迹。

“嗨！喂？听到吗？”Newton凑到话筒边擅自对“北境游侠”发号施令，“这次是个新家伙，你们能逮住它吗？别把它弄死行吗？我需要——”

中将掐断了通话，同时Robert也拽着Newton把他拉回到身边。其实他并不太想这样做，但是Patrick的表情告诉Robert他现在随时都有可能一拳把这个疯狂科学家打飞出去——假如他不能好好管住自己的手和嘴的话。

Ben听到Newton博士的声音突然出现又噶然消失，于是朝Matt做了个鬼脸，换来Matt一记白眼。这个疯疯癫癫的博士刚到基地的时候就把他们所有驾驶员都叫了去，当然Ben和Matt也去了。然后这个疯子像是发现了什么新大陆一样对着他俩上上下下打量了少说也有几百回，并且耽误了他们的训练。

这个小插曲过后，驾驶舱里又恢复到原先的安静状态。“北境游侠”摆好防御姿态，然后缓步朝声呐指引的方向前进。和上回“塔萨尖刀”击杀“骷髅蟒”的时候不同，这次“游侠”携带了足量的压缩氧舱，如果有必要可以在海底停留一天一夜。

Matt循着Ben的节奏向前。在学院的时候虽然他也做过几次深海模拟，但就像Ben在出发前告诉他的，真正的深海作战和模拟完全不一样。海底巨大的压力推挤阻碍着机甲，而海底松软泥泞的沙土也限制了机甲的行动。在Matt看来，他们现在就像是在一堆沥青中行走，迟缓地像是个耄耋之年的老人。

声呐的指示变成了红色，怪兽近了， Ben和Matt都屏息凝神等待敌人出现。

突然，一个扁碟状身躯从海底淤泥里窜了出来，径直朝“北境游侠”袭来。幸亏Ben和Matt反应够快，外加“游侠”是属于以机动性见长、能力均衡的综合性机甲，才勉强擦着怪兽躲了过去。

中将在没有其它选择的情况下，派出了刚刚整修完毕并且加强了关节护甲的“致命罗密欧”与“忧郁深蓝”一起击杀北部海域虫洞出现的怪兽。那只叫做“幽灵”的怪兽是一只排水量八千八百吨的大家伙。而南部海域这只七千吨排水量的怪兽则交给了Ben和Matt。他们必须独自击杀这只小一些的怪兽，又或者坚持到Amy和Emily姐妹前来支援。

而在他们背后远处的十公里海岸线上，“荒原狼”以及两台从积灰仓库里搬出来的三代机甲守在那里，但那两台三代机甲里坐的驾驶员完全没有实战经验，假如怪兽攻上岸，很难说他们能起到多大的作用。

“这家伙很快。”躲过攻击之后，Matt下意识地说道。他有一种没来由的感觉，这只怪兽的速度远不止刚才那样。Ben在主驾驶操作台上输入了指令，随着指令下达，“游侠”在抵达之后就插在海底淤泥里的声呐武器启动了。

声呐武器发出的波动如预期地影响到了怪兽的寻向能力。那怪物打了个转，回过身又朝“游侠”游了过来，但速度极快远超过预期。

“它太快了，我们看不见它！”Ben叫喊道。他的求助立刻传到Cara的指挥台上，而后者则即刻切换好线路。

Matt，还记得盲打吗？

那是学院里教授过的一套课程。Matt给了Ben一个肯定的思绪，然后放缓呼吸慢慢闭上眼睛。

Cara将计算机处理过的声音信号放大。同样的信号也传递到驾驶舱里。

在放弃对视觉的依赖之后，Ben的听觉变得更加敏锐，而方向感也更强了。他知道Matt也和他一样。周围的一切仿佛在无尽黑暗中静止。然后，他们察觉到了一个波动从左侧袭来。

就是那儿。十点钟方向！

千钧一发之际，“北境游侠”掉转过身躯直面袭来的怪兽，双臂交叉阻挡，将张开血盆大口的怪物拦了下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尤达语（Yodish）：星球大战里尤达大师特殊的说话方式


	23. Northern Ranger - Ch22

巨大的冲击力将“北境游侠”顶地往后退了一大段距离，机甲足部扩展出的辅助散力版在刮擦拖动当中断裂。Ben和Matt被震得摇摇晃晃，要不是因为外脊椎在运作时是锁死在驾驶台上，恐怕他们都已经摔得滚到驾驶舱后部去了。

“迅鳐”钝圆的头部上裂开一张嘴，那嘴有点像地球上蛇类动物的结构，颚间显然是有一段叉骨支撑，表面上看不出特殊之处，但张开之后可真的是张血盆大口。

冲力差一点就把“游侠”掀翻了。在后仰着即将倒下的瞬间，Ben和Matt奋力迈出弓步，硬生生将这股巨大的力量顶了回去。Matt脚踝处产生了一丝奇怪的感觉，仿佛一直用力的筋骨突然就松垮下来。

“左脚的神经回路好像断了。”他从一个专业机甲整备师的经验角度做出判断。“脚踝到足部的神经反馈截断了。我暂时把液压控制切到了手动档。”

Ben点了点头。运气好的话应急系统应该可以在六十秒内修复这个问题。

接下怪兽雷霆万钧的一击之后，机甲迅速调整姿势。在黑暗无光的海底，一个硅基巨怪和一个钢铁巨人扭打在一起。机甲手臂和肩部加载的探照灯在海底划出四根光柱。光柱毫无规则地舞动，就好像演唱会上观众手里的荧光棒。

“啊！”Matt吃痛的声音传过来，在Ben心头狠狠揪了一把。

没关系。我判断失误了。

Matt看了Ben一眼，立刻又把注意力集中到副驾驶操作台上。机甲在海底的行动速度比Matt估计的还要慢。尽管Ben已经警告过他这一点，但是只有在切身体会之后才会真的明白这个所谓的“慢”究竟慢到怎样一种程度。

机甲左臂差一点儿就能完全躲开攻击。巨兽的尖牙刮擦着机甲手臂，利齿扣进钢铁，直接就将机甲手臂的外层护甲撕碎，并且把保护层也一起扯掉一块。神经回路将机甲受到的伤害以痛觉的形式反馈给了驾驶员，带给Matt一种几乎可以乱真的感受，就好像他的手臂真的被怪兽撕下一大片皮肉。

监控屏上亮起了黄灯。机甲的修护辅助系统迅速运作起来，将一些快速凝固的高聚材料喷射到机甲受损的部位，充当临时护甲包裹住机甲的神经管道和电子器件，将海底的恶劣环境阻隔在外。但是Ben和Matt都知道，这种高聚材料只能起到一时作用。最终海水里的电解质会慢慢腐蚀机甲，侵入到裸露的神经管道里，然后机甲的这条手臂就会彻底报废。

“迅鳐”环游一周之后再次向“北境游侠”发起攻击。逐渐掌握怪兽的攻击节奏之后，Ben和Matt左躲右闪，让怪兽屡屡扑空。

“这样下去不行，我们得找个机会反击！”

“它太快了，扑空之后刹不住车得绕个大圈子。”Matt看了屏幕上记录的怪兽行进轨迹，“它扑空之后拐弯会慢下来。”

“游侠”又一次眼疾手快地在“迅鳐”即将咬上来的时候侧身躲闪，一掌拍在怪兽扁长光滑的侧身。

加农炮？

Ben的脑海里传来Matt否定的思绪。

“刚才它把炮管的充能槽扎破了。现在炮管最大能量只有60%。”这时候，一个念头忽然闪过Matt的大脑。

海神波塞冬的三叉戟！

“鱼叉。咱们还有一根备用鱼叉！”

Ben顿时领会了Matt的意思，迅速在声呐雷达上搜寻着。“那儿，在我们背后五点钟方向！”

两人立刻行动起来，一边躲避攻击，一边慢慢地后退，终于将“迅鳐”引到了声呐指示的地点——一片小型海底山丘附近。Ben控制住机甲的右臂，将背后的备用的长杆形声呐武器抽了出来然后调转个儿。这节声呐武器尾端尖锐而且极其坚硬。扎进海底淤泥之后，中部扩展出来的叉手可以张开呈爪状扎进淤泥固定柱身。而为了方便携带，顶部的发射装置平时是收纳在中空的长杆当中。所以在收起来的时候，这个声呐武器看上去有一点点像鱼叉，也被戏称为“海神的三叉戟”。

Ben将“鱼叉”夹在腋下，而Matt则给受损的加农炮充能。两人操控机甲移动到一块凸起的海底小丘旁，微微侧身和小丘形成一个角度，等待怪兽的下一次攻击。

习惯了怪兽的节奏，再加上加强的环境声音反馈，即使仍然看不太清怪兽的位置，但Ben和Matt心里已经有了一套完整的反击计划。

声响从他们的左前方传来，也印证了声呐显示的讯息。“迅鳐”张着血盆大口向机甲冲了过来。经过一段时间鏖战，这只从异世界来的硅基生物丝毫没有显露出一点疲态，动作就如刚开始的时候一般迅速。  
“游侠”需要更多速度。

就在怪兽按照一贯节奏即将咬到机甲的时候，Matt朝左侧空档开火。尽管只是些许充能，加农炮依旧给机甲带来了一股强劲的反推力，加入到两人朝右移动的速度里，使机甲比以往更快地侧身闪避开，而且也和怪兽拉开了一小段距离。

“就是现在！”

Matt叫喊出声的同时，Ben也心有灵犀地奋力将手里的“鱼叉”刺出去。声呐武器的尖锐端刺破了厚皮，深深扎进怪兽的身体里。强酸体液从伤口喷射流出，污染了周围的海水，也强力腐蚀着机甲外壳。

“北境游侠”的动力开到最大，所有的力量都加注在那柄“鱼叉”上。巨大的推力让先前已经受损的机甲左踝彻底断裂。终于，“鱼叉”的尖端从怪兽后背靠近头部的地方刺穿出来，推着怪兽直到抵住小丘。声呐武器的叉手伸展开，沿着柱体往下深深扎进怪兽的肚子里。

怪兽剧烈挣扎着，力量之大，将机甲猎人直接甩了出去。驾驶舱剧烈震动着，晃得两个驾驶员头昏脑涨地，牙齿震得咯咯响。

但是战斗的结果已经注定了。怪兽身体里涌出大量血液。机甲的污染探测器嘟嘟嘟叫个不停。重新控制住“北境游侠”的Ben和Matt不敢松懈，仍然保持着一段距离紧紧盯着垂死挣扎的“迅鳐”，手里的震动匕首在海底发出微弱的光。

终于，在几分钟之后，怪兽彻底停止了动作。而从Cara传过来的数据上看，怪兽已经死透了。

指挥塔里响起来巨大的欢呼，以及排山倒海般的掌声。人们欢庆胜利的声音也通过扩音器传到了驾驶舱里。

北边的战斗也在几分钟前结束，“致命罗密欧”和“忧郁深蓝”合力击杀了那只八千八百吨排水量的大家伙。但最大的掌声却属于Ben和Matt——那两个在海底孤身作战的勇者。在这个时候，没有人去回忆那是不是一台之前被怀疑再也无法启动起来的机甲，也没有人去在意驾驶舱里的两个人是不是有一个属于最弱势的那个性别。所有人心里都洋溢着纯粹的快乐、以及近似于劫后余生的放松。至少在这个凌晨，人类迎来了阳光照耀的新的一天。

“北境游侠”浮上海面。由于脚踝断裂，凯旋归来的机甲只能飘浮在海上等待基地派遣工程队帮忙回收。Ben将机甲的姿态调整好，然后松开了保险杠，从驾驶台上跳了下来。

他和Matt在某种程度上仍然连在一起。强烈的通感残余甚至让Ben产生一种错觉，仿佛他们的大脑依旧重合在一起，像是一个整体。他走到matt的驾驶台下面，张开双臂迎接他的副驾驶。

Matt的心脏剧烈跳动着。紧张的战斗，飙升的肾上腺素，危机、恐惧、孤注一掷的反击，以及凯旋的喜悦，无数种情感仍然在他体内澎湃，将他的胸腔塞得满满的。下意识间，Matt将自己从驾驶台上松开，然后跳下高台，扑到Ben的怀里。

他们紧紧拥抱着，尽情享受胜利和平安归来所带来的喜悦。驾驶舱的外层护板缓慢上升，在他们拥抱的那一刻终于完全升起。日出的绚烂光芒穿过透明的内层护板，洒在他们身上。阳光在Ben身上笼了一层淡淡的光晕；同时把Matt的金发照得闪闪发光，也把他的眼睛衬得格外蓝，像是夏日晴朗的天空。

真是……太不可思议了。

Matt看着Ben，脸上绽放出纯粹快乐的灿烂笑容。他捧着Ben汗津津的脸颊，踮起脚在这名小他两岁的alpha的唇上轻巧而迅速地吻了一下。

谢谢你。带给我这一切。

柔软的触感在Ben的心里点燃了某种东西，某种存在了很久、仿佛伴随着他一起诞生的东西。在这之前，Ben从没想过他会再遇到Matt，也没想过有一天他们会像现在这样拥抱在一起。

在过去的几个月里，Ben常常在夜里独自思考。在来到蒙克顿基地之前，他几乎已经要放弃了，觉得自己可能这一辈子都无法让这个钢铁巨人再次动起来，有几次甚至连退伍申请都已经写好。但是当他来到这里，奇迹般地与Matt重逢之后，似乎所有的事情又峰回路转。那些褪色的记忆变得鲜活起来，那些几乎要忘记的梦想和誓约，也再次栩栩如生。

Ben听着Matt胸膛里那扑通扑通的心跳声，觉得他们仿佛连脉搏都是一致的。有一些东西变得更加模糊，而另一些则清明起来。他捧起Matt的脸，看着Matt那双仍然沉浸在兴奋和快乐当中，微微泛着水汽的蓝眼睛，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

他轻轻吻了下Matt的额头，然后是鼻尖，然后覆上那双柔软粉色。Matt在短暂地愣了一下之后，便积极地回应他。

他们用力吮吸对方的唇，也用力抱紧对方，就好像要把对方揉进自己的身体里一样。

Ben抱紧Matt，大手温柔地托着比他小了一圈的omega的后脑。唇齿纠缠之间，他轻轻地说：

“也谢谢你。带给我的一切。”


	24. Northern Ranger - Ch23

“你最近身体怎么样？有好一点吗？”结束了一天工作，Robert回到宿舍的头一件事就是看时间，然后往远在华盛顿的家里打电话。

Mel的脸色不太好。他这样已经有一段时间。饱受脊椎伤痛的困扰，这名曾经也在科学论坛叱咤风云过的机械工程师如今看来要比他的真实年龄更老上许多。花白了的头发，脸色刀刻一般的皱纹，以及逐渐变得干瘦的身材，每每看到都让Robert心疼不已。

“最近好多了。”Mel的声音传过来，低沉而嘶哑，完全不似当初他们刚刚认识的时候的那个洪亮嗓音。

Robert知道Mel在撒谎。他太了解他的丈夫了，甚至不需要依赖那个将彼此今生锁在一起的标记，他都能够一眼判断出哪些是真话而哪些只不过是为了让他安心而编的谎言。

但Robert没有揭穿Mel。他只是靠近了些，手指贴合到面前的全息投影上，缓慢勾勒着他的丈夫的脸庞。“顺利的话也许再下个月就能回来了，正好还能赶上送Indio入学。”

“嗯。万事谨慎。”在通讯的另一头，Mel也伸出手叠在投影上，仿佛和他的omega十指交握，“千万不要勉强自己。答应我，不要一时冲动去参加什么实验项目。”

“我答应你。早点休息。”

结束通讯后，Robert打开平板计算机整理数据资料，不经意地看到左手上戴着的红色手环。因为在Newton博士的实验室里他不需要佩戴这类标志物，久而久之他几乎已经忘记这东西了，要不是因为需要到前哨基地工作，他都不会把这东西翻找出来。Robert觉得自己很幸运，自始至终Mel都很支持他搞科研，从他还是他的学生的时候起就一直鼓励他追寻自己想要的人生。后来他们相爱、结合、成婚，Mel也从来没有要求过他放弃自己的理想回归家庭，甚至在那起可怕的事故之后，Mel只要能行，就一定会在他面前装作没事人一样让他能够安心在他的研究上。

转动着红色手环，Robert愈发觉得自己没能尽到对丈夫和孩子的责任。Mel需要他，Indio也需要他，但是他却总是扑在工作上，无法兼顾照顾他们。

别一时冲动……

Mel果然是最了解他的。“放心吧，我不会去干傻事的。家里有一个傻瓜已经够多了。”Robert看了眼放在书桌台上的照片喃喃自语。在许多年前，有个把工作看得比天大的alpha坚持加班工作，就为了试验一套新设备，不料遇到实验室能量供给事故，超载的电量烧毁了实验室的大部分设备，电弧还击伤了许多工作人员，也给那个alpha造成了巨大伤害。如今那个傻傻的alpha一边等着纳米脊椎修复技术成熟，一边反过来教育他的omega不要干傻事……

Robert当然不会干傻事。完成手头的工作之后，他还打算回家多陪伴家人，等有一天Mel康复了，再替他生个孩子，最好是女孩。他知道Mel一直想要一个女儿很久了。

可想到这里，不知怎么的那些已经被压下去的负罪感又升了起来。Newton博士的计划疯狂而又危险，而且已经有过两个惨痛的例子，其中一个就是Newton博士本身。实验室一直在尽力改良设备，但终归没有人能保证下一次试验会是个成功的案例，即使成功了，也不知道会不会给志愿者带来何种影响。但是人类已经等不下去。上一次，在仅仅一场战斗中人类就牺牲了三台机甲和一群年轻有为的驾驶员，以为解决了危机但实际看来只不过是凭借幸运将人类走向灭绝的时钟暂停了一小会儿而已。

“先驱者”又开始它们的实验了。而下一次实验结束的时候，天知道还会发生什么。

人类必须得要先发制人。而为了整个人类的利益，个体的牺牲虽然令人悲哀，但这些无法避免的悲剧却也是不得不付出的代价。

***

Joaquin推开门，发现Casey已经回来了，此时正四仰八叉躺在床上。换下来的外套随手扔在沙发椅上，两只鞋蹬得东一只、西一只……

放下手里的纸袋，Joaquin没好气地把衣服鞋子摆放好，一边嘀咕。之前看到过Casey把宿舍整理得还算整洁，原来都是假象、当家里多了一双劳动的手之后立刻就原形毕露。不但如此，偶尔让他去洗衣服，结果洗完连自己的衣服都会莫名失踪，并且那些失踪的衣服都会在一段时间之后穿在Casey身上……也不知道这个毛病究竟是从哪里带过来的。

大概是听到了Joaquin的咕哝声，Casey艰难地抬起头瞟了自己丈夫一眼，说：“你回来啦，能帮忙煮个茶吗？反正你还要去煮蔬菜羹就顺便烧个水吧。”

Joaquin翻了个白眼，但还是照做了。拥有一间供已婚服役人员居住的宿舍的好处是，他们可以申请一台电磁灶，可以把宿舍弄得更有家的味道。但坏处就是，这个电磁灶似乎永远都只有一个人在用，而另一个总是坐享其成。

但他又有什么办法呢？他永远都在吐槽这件事情上面比不过现在在床上挺尸的家伙。而且更糟糕的是，当他们吵架的时候——就像任何伴侣都会为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架——Joaquin永远都是先认输的那个。也许他就是中了Casey的毒，也许Casey就是像他自己声称的那样是两人当中更聪明的那个。总之Casey每次都能够精确地踩在Joaquin忍耐的限度上，然后将之最大化利用起来。

就像今天，Joaquin知道Casey参加了一整天的测试而自己却无所事事，所以谁得多承担一点家务活简直一目了然。

把水煮上之后，Joaquin一边将袋子里的免洗蔬菜和调味奶油拿出来，一边问：“今天测试怎么样？”

“很好。”Casey翻了个身，侧过来看着Joaquin，似乎在欣赏自己丈夫干家务的样子，“我不清楚，所有测试结果都是保密的，但我觉得还不错，只是……”

“只是什么？”

“只是我觉得累毙了。而且这事不公平。”

Joaquin将掰成小片的西蓝花放进锅里，然后一边把胡萝卜削片一边问：“怎么个不公平法？”

“就是不公平。”Casey咕哝了两句，突然手一撑坐了起来。

“不公平就是，为什么所有的beta驾驶员都参加了测试，但你却不用去？”

“也许他们抽样够了没轮到我，这事说明我受上帝眷顾，因为我为人处世无可挑剔，比如我很勤劳，也很能照顾家里人。”

“少胡说八道。连所有beta训练生都被要求参加测试，很明显有谁排班的时候打盹把你漏了。”

将胡萝卜切好的Joaquin放下削片器，擦了擦手走过来捧起Casey面色疲惫的脸庞说：“也许我不用参加测试是因为我实际上是一个无限接近于alpha的beta。”

“少来了！这话你可千万别在外头说，丢死人了。你的尺寸和真正alpha的，大约就差了从地球到月球的距离吧。”

Casey笑出声来拉了下Joaquin的手，后者很自觉地使了把力将Casey拉起来。“你又没试过真的alpha，你怎么就知道我比不过他们。”

“书上说的。书上说alpha能够到退化的生殖腔，但beta不行。”Casey停顿了一下，又赶忙补充道，“就是你上次丢给我看的那本指南。”

“你说你没兴趣的！”

“我又没说我永远没兴趣看。请注意时态，谢谢。”

“那你什么时候想探讨一下？”

“我只说我曾经因为感兴趣看了那书，但是看完之后觉得没兴趣尝试。”

Joaquin正想抗议，话未出口就又被Casey打断了。

“有时间讨论这个，还不如想一想给我哥准备什么礼物。”

“你哥生日还有一个多月！”

“结婚礼物！我才懒得给他庆祝生日呢。”

“你哥要结婚了？怎么这么快？”

Casey赤着脚走到桌边，一边观察Joaquin的工作进度，一边说：“我哥现在和Matt搭档。而且Matt是omega。”

“我听说了。你们仨从小一起长大的吧？”

“是啊，这下我哥算是遇到奇迹美梦成真了。说实话，如果明天他打电话过来告诉我们他把Matt标记了想要结婚，我都不会有一丁点儿惊讶。”

“那也不一定把？虽然Matt是omega，但也不代表他们就一定会在一起啊？”

“这你就不懂了。我哥从小眼里就只有Matt，我是他弟弟，可是看地比谁都清楚。他自己倒是一直傻乎乎的，”Casey转过身，将沾了奶油的手塞到Joaquin嘴里，“这奶油怎么是甜的？”

Joaquin将Casey手指上的奶油舔干净，发现的确是甜奶油，赶忙捞起桌上的包装纸读起来，发出懊恼的叹息。

“算了，待会儿少放点吧，加点盐希望味道能盖过去。”

“嗯。”Joaquin点点头，从身后搂住Casey，靠在和他身高相仿的伴侣肩上说，“听你说话好像你不是很赞成他们？”

不料Casey赶忙摇头。

“不不不！我哪里会不赞成？我看我哥那副不自知的蠢样眼睛都快瞎了好吗？他们两人要是在一起可就太好了，再也不用去祸害别人了。”似乎是想起了一些旧事，Casey的话匣子彻底打开，语气里尽是忿忿不平。

“我一直挺喜欢Matt的，有时候我觉得比起Ben，他更像是我哥——这事你可不准对任何人提，尤其是那两个人！

“但是话说回来，他们两人在一起的时候，压根就不考虑其他人的感受，尤其是我这个当弟弟的。

“你知道我那蠢哥做过什么过分的事情吗？你不知道吧！

“有一次Matt只是随口说了句羡慕班里同学家有可爱的妹妹，于是我那蠢哥——他为了讨好Matt，就提了个馊主意。

“他们一起跑到隔壁邻居家里把那个和我同岁的Sally的公主裙偷了出来，还骗我穿上。我那时候才五岁啊，他们还把我妈的口红给我说是糖果，让我抹在嘴上！太可恶了，这件事我一辈子都不会原谅他们的！Ben这个蠢猴，他想讨好Matt为什么不自己打扮成芭比娃娃，却要来荼毒我。你笑什么？停下！你再笑两声试试看！”

Joaquin强忍住笑，憋得脸红嘴巴歪，眼泪都快挤出来，放声大笑的冲动压制下去。他看着Casey那一脸义愤填膺的样子，只得提议说假如Ben和Matt结婚了，他们一定要寄一只惊奇盒子，伪装成某种适合婚庆风格的普通礼物盒外观，但实际上一打开就能弹射出一大块甜奶油到开盒子的人脸上，顺便留一张让人印象深刻的小卡片。

“好了，过去的事情就让它过去吧，只是别忘记报复就行了。我会帮你把它记在小本子上的。”Joaquin在Casey脸上安慰似的轻轻吻了下。

然而Casey瞥了一眼丈夫，并没有错过他还在抽搐的嘴角。可是Joaquin都已经那样说了，而且关于惊奇盒子的主意听上去似乎不错，于是这个做了一整天测试累得要趴下的机甲猎人驾驶员决定暂时将精力放在即将能够享受的鲜蔬菜羹大餐上。

他把脑袋伸向锅里，下一秒却又皱着眉头退了回来，鼓着腮帮子。

“锅里为什么会有胡萝卜？”他说，“我喜欢蔬菜，但我讨厌胡萝卜，就像我讨厌我哥一样。”


	25. Northern Ranger - Ch24

“为什么我们还没拿到可以用来测试的样本？”Newton一边抓着卷曲打结的头发，一边在实验室里踱步，活脱脱像是一头闻到蜂蜜味却找不到蜂窝的棕熊。这是他到达蒙克顿的第五周了，在过去的一个月里，先是蒙克顿遭遇了一次袭击，紧接着迈阿密也遭遇了一次袭击，然后是加拉加斯和里斯本。四次袭击，两次落在Newton的“真实袭击线”上，两次落在“烟幕区”。然而之后虫洞并没有顺着Newton的预期去到印度洋，而是反着折了回来又攻击了东北部海岸。蒙克顿不得不再次应战。

但是这几次袭击中没有任何一次出现雌性怪兽，也没有任何一个基地试图捕捉活的怪兽。迈阿密基地采取的策略大抵和Patrick中将一样，在装模作样地进行了粗浅尝试之后就立刻以保全基地为由将怪兽剁烂了，而加拉加斯和里斯本压根就没尝试——尽管向这两个基地提供机甲猎人的中法两国都表示了合作意愿，但是话又说回来，Newton的计划只不过是人类为了生存而拟定的数百个“不确定”的理论之一，纵使已经上交到联合国的防御计划署，但结果就跟几十年前香港基地面临的窘境一样，并没有太多实质性的支持。

“我们得去黑市上转转。”

“香港黑市几十年前就关闭了。”Patrick环顾四周，看着实验室里那套经由Newton的小组还原和改良的通感装置，以及周围一圈巨型试管里飘浮着的怪兽脑组织，觉得既恶心又恐怖。那些五颜六色的虬结组织有的像是长了霉菌的棉花团，有的像是烂了上百年的葡萄，也有的像是一团硬生生撕下来还挂着血管和肌肉纤维的烂肉。

“你说得一点儿没错！”Newton蹦跳起来，双手挥舞着指向周围那些巨大的瓶瓶罐罐，“我还以为你不知道呢！你瞧，你瞧！什么都准备好了，就缺最关键的那个！”他瞪大了眼睛，指着自己的脑袋对着Patrick龇牙咧嘴。有那么一个瞬间，Patrick以为这个发疯的科学家会像一只猴子一样跳起来对他乱咬乱抓，但终究这个疯子的气焰还是被他的助手控制住了。

Robert拉住Newton——谢天谢地这个科学家身材矮小干瘦——将他控制在原地，然后这个实际上的“先知计划”的具体负责人对Patrick行了个点头礼。

“我很抱歉，中将。博士他有一点儿激动。”Patrick看着这个科学家，听着他的道歉，但是却没有在对方的眼神中感受到歉意。当然了，这事和他没关系，Newton博士的举动并不是他的错，这些神神道道的科学家们所做的一切和基地里的士兵们所做的，都是为了同一个目的。但是话又说回来，躲在后方指手画脚的工作远比站在巨兽脚下容易多了，至少，不用睁开眼睛就想着今天是不是会变成怪兽的盘中餐。

“博士们，就如我所说的，不论‘先知’计划多么重要，以现有的战力和技术能力，要捕捉成年怪兽是不可能的。捕捉怪兽远比杀死它危险百倍，而且就算侥幸成功，我们也没有适合怪兽的笼子。”

“我理解其中的难处。”Robert仍旧紧紧拽着Newton，就像拽着一个调皮捣蛋的小孩子，“就这个问题来说，我们小组里也研讨过了。这些怪兽全部拥有遗传记忆，因此雌性怪兽的胎儿是最理想的材料。因为这里地里偏北、海水温度低，没有雌兽的话，退而求其次，刚死亡的怪兽大脑也可以。”

“我的队伍正在努力打捞。”

“恕我直言，中将。”Robert向前走了一步，看上去气势汹汹，“您下令机甲猎人远程狙击怪兽。您应该知道，等离子灼烧对怪兽的脑组织的破坏是毁灭性的。”

“一点儿没错！滋——的，那些宝藏就会化成一滩水！”Newton挣扎着一边一划一边补充，“你们应该让机甲猎人用拳头！”

Patrick不愿意再和这些搞科学研究的继续争论下去。“先知”计划根本毫无成功的保障。在反反复复研读计划说明书，也几次三番来到这间为计划特别改造的实验室观察进度，Patrick得出一个结论。“先知计划”根本就是飞蛾扑火一般的行动，什么和怪兽通感，什么通过怪兽的记忆找寻“先驱者”的动机和弱点，都他妈是放屁。有谁愿意将自己的脑子和这些冒着恶臭、丑陋不堪的怪物连在一起？这种事情也就眼前这个叫Newton的怪胎做得出来，也难怪他成了疯子。

但是Patrick却不能对此表示异议。他是军人，他的天职就是服从命令，哪怕这是一个看上去根本不可行的计划。总统令已经下来了，不管Patrick是否乐意，他都必须要协助Newton的小组将这个计划实施下去。因为对于那些坐在高墙后面的人来说，哪怕只有万分之一的机会，只要这项计划可能奏效，他们就得去尝试——更何况按照Newton和Robert给的说明书，“先知”计划即使不成功，充其量也只不过折损几名机甲猎人驾驶员而已。

“博士们。如果你们不希望在按照你们的期望得到怪兽大脑之前就被那些冲上海岸的大家伙一脚踩平的话，就请你们稍安勿躁，继续安心工作。”他狠狠地瞪了Newton一眼，同时也十分收敛地向Robert释放了带有严肃警告意味的信息素，“我还有战报要向五角大楼汇报，就此告辞。”

 

***

 

Ben走出驾驶舱，转身对着Matt张开双臂。自从他们初阵告捷击杀了“迅鳐”之后，这几乎就变成了Ben的标志性动作。

对此Matt曾经抗议过，但Ben每回都是虚心接受然而屡教不改。

在你眼里我的腿就这么短吗？操作台也是，出舱门也是。

刚从驾驶台上下来，强烈的通感残余让Ben和Matt的意识交流仍旧毫无障碍。在过去的一个月里，他们的同步率越来越高。大概就像Cara所说的，他们的意识特征正好一个属于独立型，一个属于协作型，这两种形态的契合度本身就会比其它类型要好一些，而对与Ben和Matt，Cara评价他们俩的契合度比她所见过的任何一对驾驶员都要好。

“你头一回从驾驶舱出来的时候差点绊了一跤。所以还是保险一点。万一扭了脚这对战力是巨大损害。”

Ben念念有词的这段话让Matt顿时脸红了起来。头一次从驾驶舱出来的时候，Matt缺乏经验，仍然处于通感停止之后的恍惚中。那种感觉就好像把你从热闹纷呈的大都市突然扔到一个无人荒漠，一瞬间整个世界从虚幻的丰富多彩变回日常的扁平，大部分人在初次经历这种落差的时候都会多多少少陷入出神的状态。但Ben就是揪着这点好像一辈子都不打算放下了。

对此，这个年长一些的omega的反击是，故意错开表现出绅士风度的alpha，轻巧优雅地从驾驶舱跳到平台上。

“啊哈，为什么这里有个人站得像是稻草人一样。”

“你这样从高处往下跳很容易受伤的。”

“会吗？”Matt毫不示弱，“一个在小联盟比赛总是被我三振出局的人可没资格这么说我。”

“这不公平，你比我大两岁。”Ben放下手，揉了揉鼻子，“而且你没三振我……至少……至少我不记得有。”

“稻草人先生就别狡辩了，我知道你记性不怎么样。”

我可不是稻草人。

Matt一边斜着眼望向比他高了半个头的大个子，一边走进升降梯。

Ben紧跟在旁边说：“如果一定得选的话，那我就选铁皮人。”

“铁皮人？为什么？铁皮人有什么好的，都没有心。”

转向Matt，高大的alpha伸手搂住面前的金发青年，凑了上去用鼻尖顶住对方的翘鼻子：“铁皮人可不是没有心。铁皮人的心在这儿，”他轻轻点了点Matt的胸口，“铁皮人的心让桃乐丝保管着呢。”

说完，他轻轻吻了下Matt的唇，手却故意在对方身上咯吱，逗得omega一阵轻笑。如果说他们最初拥吻是因为战斗之后头脑发热所导致，那么现在他们的亲吻则更像是某种更持久但更温软的激情。他们的血液依然澎湃着，也许再过上一天也未必能平复。但是他们渴望触碰的心情却也是那么地确定。

两个人额头相抵，轻轻地啄着对方的唇，像是在玩某种追逐靠近然后又拉远距离的游戏。

“晚上一起去看星星怎么样？今天是难得的晴天。”

“嗯，但是只能看一会儿。”

“一会儿是多久？”

“十点吧。不能更晚了。我接到通知明天下午还要做测试。”

Ben听罢，拉开一些距离看着Matt，看到他颜色眼睛里流露出的一丝疲惫。

“不是先前已经做过测试了吗？”

“是没错。所有的alpha以外的驾驶员都测了。然后昨天我收到通知说要进行第二轮测试。好像基地里有好几个人都接到同样的通知。”Matt看着Ben，品味着那双温暖的深棕色眼睛里饱含的关切。那个眼神从来没有变过，当他离开家独自去机甲猎人学院时，彼此分别的那个傍晚，十四岁的Ben就是用这种眼神看着他。而如今，这个眼神里又多了一些东西——多了一些沉淀下来变得更加坚实和确信的情感，以及一些自作主张但是却也温柔的霸道。

“我没事。稍微有些累，睡一觉就好了。”

“那今天你早一些休息吧。我们下次再去看星星。”

Matt笑着垫脚吻了下Ben的脸颊，然后轻轻靠在alpha宽阔的肩膀上没有说话。

但是他的思绪还是确切无误地传到了Ben的心里。

Alpha伸手搂住比他小了一圈的人，亲吻着omega额角汗湿的金发。“败给你了。傍晚我来找你，然后我们一起去吃饭和看星星。”


	26. Northern Ranger - Ch25

食堂区人声鼎沸。

自从六代机甲“塔萨护卫者”运抵之后，位于北区的食堂就又多了三十张嘴要喂。再加上先前从五角大楼来的那一小撮科学家，原本也不算大的食堂区突然变得拥挤起来。

Ben和Matt坐在一个相对安静一些的角落啃披萨。自从他们成功击杀了“迅鳐”，并且协助“忧郁深蓝”击杀了最近来犯的“魔古兽”之后，很显然周围的人对他们的敬意更深了，也让他们在一些小地方多多少少有了一点别人赠予的特权。

“我们不应该吃这东西。”Matt把嘴里那口夏威夷火腿披萨塞咽下肚子，觉得意犹未尽，一边嘬着手指头一边摇头，“这是犯罪。”

“别想这么多。你得补充体力，这种高热量的东西正是你需要的。”Ben将另一片加了双份芝士的碳烤鸡肉披萨塞到Matt手里，振振有词地说，“你看看你，昨天做完测试出来的时候路都要走不稳了。平时不多吃点怎么行？再说了，这东西在菜单上就是引诱我们点它的。这压根不是你我的错。还有炸鸡块也是，还有薯条也是，还有牛肉汉堡也是。”

“还有冰淇淋也是。”Matt嘟着嘴咕哝了一句，轻轻咬下一口奶酪香四溢的披萨。也许Ben说的没错，他不该太过在意别人说的，诸如对垃圾食品的批判和对体重管理重要性的大肆宣传。

“嗨！这不是咱们的‘游侠’们吗？这儿还有空位吗？”

熟悉的声音从不远处传来。Matt抬起头，看到George和Brad正端着餐盘向这边走来，赶忙往旁边挪了些空出半张桌子。“有空位，请坐。”

两人走到桌边，和Ben打了声招呼便坐了下来。

在经过治疗修养之后，George终于在上周将拐杖扔进角落。按照Brad的话来说，这次伤得可够久的，说明人到中年不得不服。对此George到处跟人说，享受Brad的照料和陪伴乃人生乐事，因为常常想着要一直享受下去，大脑接受了信号之后就减缓了身体恢复的速度。

但不管怎样，他们已经回到了原先的岗位上，如今正在加班加点测试最新运抵的“塔萨护卫者”。

George看着桌上餐盘里的东西摇了摇头说：“不愧是年轻人。换成是我，可吃不了加了这么多乳酪的披萨。”

Ben听闻，撕下一小片扬了扬说：“其实也还好，要不要尝一口试试看？”

“谢了。他年纪大，吃这个的话很快就会长一身肥肉。”

“你这么说真的让我很伤心。我只比你大三岁而已。”

“俗话说三岁一代沟。我还是年轻人，”说着，就好像是为了证明什么一样，Brad接过Ben手里的披萨开始大肆咀嚼起来，一边嚼一边说，“你知道吗，和你们这些年轻人一起吃饭的时候，连我都会被你们狼吞虎咽的样子感染到，仿佛回到训练生时代。喔，别在意George，他这两天正在节食。在床上躺太久，养了一肚子膘正愁着呢。”

George坐在旁边，一副想要发言的样子，但在Brad回看了他一眼之后很快就偃旗息鼓。他动了动嘴，口型分明是在说“好人更懂谦让”，逗得两个年轻人一阵发笑。

“塔萨尖刀”——如今的“塔萨护卫者”的这对资深驾驶员是基地里面为数不多从Matt刚来这里的时候就对他表现出善意和信任的人。从某种意义上，这对驾驶员甚至可以算是身为omega的Matt在这个圈子里的靠山。而当Ben调来蒙克顿、意外与Matt重逢、又最终如愿以偿两人成为搭档共同驾驶“北境游侠”之后，他也很快就加入George和Brad的小圈子，和他们混熟了。

一边聊磕一边享受手头的垃圾食品，食饱餍足的几个人又免不得聊到最近将驾驶员们搅得心神不宁的神秘测试。

“我说那群人啊，没想到他们在这里呆得这么久。看起来他们是真的打算重启那个项目。”

听到Brad说的，Ben立刻警觉起来。

“那个项目？”

“我也是听说而已，并不太了解。之前这个基地好像还是个大型试验场，搞过某个直接回报给总统的实验项目。不过据说那个项目后来因为某些事故紧急叫停了，但是实验室并没有拆掉。”

“事故？”Ben抓紧Matt的手，语气里充满不安。“最近搞得大伙精疲力竭的那个神秘‘测试’和那有关系吗？”

“这就不清楚了。”George凑近了些，压低声音说，“虽说时间上来讲测试的确是从那群科学疯子来这里之后才开始的。”说完他瞥了一眼边上。另外三人顺着他的视线望过去，看到Robert就坐在离开他们不远的地方，中间只间隔了两张四人桌。

Brad也压低声音，凑近了说：“虽说上头下令保密，不过Matt，你最近在测的究竟是什么？”

Matt被他这么一提倒是懵了，反过来问：“你没有去吗？我以为所有的beta都参加了，至少第一轮的时候。”

“不不，我和Brad都没被要求参加。我私底下也问了Thomas和Meg，他们俩也说没有。”

“这会不会和年龄有关？”Ben说完瑟缩了一下，但还是硬着头皮讲下去，“因为你们四个驾驶员都超过了三十三岁。之前不是有规定说超过三十岁就要每年进行额外考核，因为反应速度变慢了……”

“那个规定早过时了。”

“你这是从《机甲猎人发展史》那本破烂书上批发来的吗？这都是初代时候的事情了，你在学院时候有没有在认真听讲啊？”

两个年长的驾驶员异口同声地讨伐起Ben，而在一旁看戏的Matt耸了耸肩，悄悄对着Ben作了一个爱莫能助的鬼脸。

但是George和Brad带来的讯息的确引起了两个年轻人的好奇心。声讨告一段落之后，Matt还是低声透露了一部分测试的内容。

“这听上去像是在试验某种新装置？”

“我怎么觉得Matt的描述有点像咱们马上要用的新系统？”

“你是说Mark VI吗？肯定不是。Mark VI我知道，其实就是预载了战斗数据，别的和五代没太多差别。”Ben看着George和Brad摇了摇头。

“你怎么知道？”

“‘北境游侠’就是半台原型机啊。‘猎人之魂’就是用来测试Mark VI的，不过‘游侠’只实装了数据收集装置。”

“这事我还是头一次听说。”Matt好奇地看着Ben，心里奇怪为什么在之前的通感当中并没有对“猎人之魂”这东西留下什么深刻印象。

Ben立刻意识到了Matt的言外之意，赶紧解释说：“这东西一开始就装在‘游侠’上，我也只是听说它会记录驾驶员的行为模式，似乎只对后来者有影响。但是我不确定……‘游侠’就只有你、我，还有Casey驾驶过。而且据说主要记录的是主驾驶数据。”

对此，Matt将它理解成数据拷贝，也难怪他感觉不到“猎人之魂”，因为听上去那只不过是在机甲里装了一个电子Ben而已。

“不管测试的是什么，你都千万别勉强自己。”

“我知道分寸。没问题的。”

“听我话，别硬撑。昨天测试完回来，吃完饭的时候明明你眼皮都快阖起来了。”

“只是有点疲劳罢了，睡一觉就好了。”

但是Ben对Matt的说辞不买账。他看着Matt，表情变得严肃起来，分明是在责怪Matt不懂拒绝。“你在说什么傻话。你看看你，最近都瘦了几斤了，那群科学家，那个叫Newton的，还有那个叫Robert的，他们的小组不能一直这样折腾下去。听话，我明早就跟Patrick中将讲一下这个情况。”而听完Ben的说话，Matt的脸色却也沉了下来。

眼看着这对驾驶员越来越大声，Brad赶忙拍了下Ben，指着远处一小队排队的人说：“今天新到了一批新鲜的红柚。你们不打算去领一些吗？可以让厨房再加点别的现做成圣代。”说完，他暗地里捅了捅Ben的胃，让他收口。

目送这这个大个子愣头青alpha离开座位，George赶紧接过话茬子，又不敢把话讲得太明白。也不知为何，眼前这个比自己小了十岁，比Brad小了七岁的Matt似乎在相识第一天起就戳到这两个年长者的软肋。这个做事认真，性格倔强，笑容甜美的晚辈就像是两人的弟弟，让他们忍不住想去关心照顾。他们都心知肚明这个金发的omega虽然总是一副开朗热情的样子，但内心却和所有的omega一样纤细敏感。他们曾经看到过Matt独自坐在食堂的角落里，像是在想什么心事，眼睑低垂，神情落寞，显得既弱小又无助，仿佛一个透明柔软的泡泡，稍有不慎就会破碎。好在自从Ben来到Matt身边之后，George和Brad眼见着这个他们关心爱护的小家伙比以前更加快乐，充满活力，整个人都熠熠生辉起来，心里都非常高兴。

“其实他是在关心你。”George刚说完，就觉得自己讲了句废话，忍不住偷偷吐了下舌头。他平时油嘴滑舌能言善辩，但此时此刻却觉得自己言语笨拙。他看了一眼身边的伴侣寻求帮助，果不其然就吃到Brad送来的一记白眼。

Brad一边瞪着George一边解释：“他是alpha，alpha的控制欲都比较强，喜欢别人照着他们说的做。但他不是那个意思。”

“我知道。”

“他肯定是着急了。”George见Matt还是闷闷不乐的样子，赶紧跟在Brad后面补充道。

“对，人之常情，有些人一着急容易说话犯冲口无遮拦。”Brad停顿了一下，决心将自己的丈夫卖个彻底，“这种错误George以前也犯过，当时可讨人厌多了。”

George听罢立刻露出一副投降的表情祈求伴侣不要再揭昔日伤疤。

Brad没有理会自己的丈夫，继续说道：“你别看Ben大大咧咧的样子，其实他心思很细。之前他还特地跑来问我们你喜欢什么，吃的也好，小玩意也好。”

Matt抬起头，眼神里露出一丝惊讶：“他来找你们问这些？”

“是啊，他说你们分开太久了，担心自己的记忆错误，也怕你改变喜好。‘我只是来打个预防，以免不小心做了让Matt不开心的事情’他嘴上这么说，但不瞎的都能看出来他其实就在敷衍我们。

“还有，他还问我们你喜欢什么气味。你大概还没发现吧，他也偷偷在身上喷了阻隔剂。

“他怕身上alpha的气味太重让你觉得不舒服，毕竟你们要经常待在密闭的驾驶舱里。我和George对这些信息素的气味不敏感，不刻意的话压根不会注意到，但是Ben非常在意这些。“

George紧接着Brad加了一句，说：“平时我们都觉得alpha尽是些自大傲慢的混球，不过感觉Ben那小子和那些混球真不一样。他对你很上心。”

“上心……”Matt回忆起之前的种种小事，每次从驾驶台上下来Ben都会站在高台下面接他，每次训练结束Ben都会拿出事先准备好的冰果汁给Matt解渴，每次Ben去洗衣房拿衣服都会顺把Matt的也带回来，每次……两朵红晕霎时浮上脸颊，轻轻撅了撅嘴把脸埋在臂弯里，装模作样像极了一直鸵鸟，但却被自己变得越来越红的耳朵卖得一干二净。“哪有……他只是……喜欢做些琐事吧。”

两个年长的人面面相觑，意识到不知何时起自己向来照顾的小家伙心思也往外拐了，却还扭扭捏捏不肯承认，搞得两人嘴边那些原本想好接下去要说的话一下子多余到好笑。原本alpha和omega相互吸引就是再正常不过的事情，何况这两个人从小一起长大，还搭档成为了机甲猎人驾驶员，天天一起训练，隔三差五地就得把脑子连在一起大半天，说不定早就偷偷摸摸做过些什么。倒是他们俩，还在为这两个小鬼的争执白操心。

看到Ben地端着一大碗水果圣代朝这边走来，觉得没什么意思的Brad拽起George，远远打了声招呼就起身离开。走了没几步，又忍不住回头看向那桌，结果发现那两个人已经把脑袋凑到一起低着头合吃那碗圣代，一副旁人勿扰的样子，顿时觉得今天这餐晚饭大约是过去几天最无聊的经历，不约而同叹了口气就头也不回地继续撤了。


	27. Northern Ranger - Ch26

“‘先知’计划第17号实验标本，苏门答腊猩猩，三岁十个月，雌性。”Robert朝助手使了个眼色，只见一男一女两名穿着白大褂的研究员将那只叫做“麦芽”的猩猩固定在特制的座椅上，将皮带轻轻扣上。

猩猩仍然有一定的自由空间。这只猩猩从小经由人类养大，性格温顺，非常聪明也非常听话。它拿着一只花生巧克力棒，撕开外面的包装纸正要整块往嘴里塞，看到这几日一直在照顾它的Chuck双手叉腰摇头，才悻悻地停了下来，龇了龇牙，换成小心地咬了一小口。

在它享受点心的时候，Chuck接过Kate递给他的“传导帽”，将装置戴到“麦芽”的脑袋上。

过去的两周里，Chuck按照规定，每天都会分几次让“麦芽”戴一会儿帽子——一个外观看上去和“传导帽”几乎一模一样，重量也差不多的仿制品，就是为了今天实验的时候“麦芽”可以不要排斥这顶帽子。再过一会儿，“麦芽”的脑袋就会和培养皿里面那块怪兽次级大脑组织连在一起，开启一段疯狂而且极度危险的旅程。

专供小组盛放怪兽组织的巨大培养皿里，一团蓝绿色的虬结组织在电刺激下缓慢但有节奏的蠕动。这块具有腐蚀性的软肉是从死去的“魔古兽”尸体尾椎端上采集来的巨大神经结的一部分。因为这块东西的结构和怪兽脑组织极其相似，甚至也有基本的脑反应，因此大家都搬照地球曾经的霸主——恐龙——的身体结构，把这块神经结称作次级大脑。不同怪兽的体液含有的毒性和腐蚀性都不尽相同，而且会在怪兽死后迅速释放，一边污染环境，一边也加速怪兽尸体的腐化。幸运的是，“魔古兽”虽然体液腐蚀性较高，但却没有什么毒性，并不产生危险的怪兽毒蓝，因此Patrick中将才能派遣生物防化工程队将一部分怪兽组织抢救回来。

“准备好了吗？要开始咯！”Newton从一大堆计算机后面探出头来。他眼睛发光，似乎非常期待接下来的实验内容。这个疯狂科学家在今天一早的时候还捶着桌子抱怨搞不到“真正的大脑”，但是在看过收集回来的次级大脑的电脉冲水平之后，他一扫郁闷，破天荒地头一次拍着一群板着面孔脸色发黑的工程队员的肩膀，夸他们工作做得好。

“你说‘麦芽’能挺过来吗？”

“不好说。这次切的组织比上次的小一些，但是神经活跃度远比之前那次测试用的样本高。”

“‘传导帽’比起上一回‘煤球’做测试的时候多加了一组缓冲器，希望能起作用。”Chuck往后退了几步，看着丝毫不知道即将发生什么，仍旧专注地吃着花生巧克力棒的“麦芽”，心里难受起来。Kate照顾的四岁雌性婆罗洲猩猩“煤球”在上一次的实验中因为中枢神经系统过度兴奋，并发了癫痫和严重的心动过速，挣扎了几个小时之后还是死了。而如今这只乖巧的“麦芽”马上就要遭受一次前途未卜的严酷试炼。

看着Chuck的表情，Kate明白这个实验室最新的成员在想些什么。他经历过的还太少，尚且不能用理智战胜情感上无谓的波动。别人都说他们这群神经传导工程师都是冷血怪胎，但其实他们内心也和普通人一样多愁善感。只不过他们已经学会——同时也不得不——将他们的心用坚硬冰冷的逻辑和理智包裹起来，以免自己一路走来遍体鳞伤。想到这里，Kate微微侧过身，看向另一边正在聚精会神最后一次复核怪兽次级大脑电信号的Robert。

那个人可真坚强。Kate心想，也许我们所有人都比不过他。在她刚加入这个小组的时候，她曾经也和其他人一样以为Robert是一个和Newton不相上下的怪胎，甚至比Newton更诡异古怪。因为神经传导工程师的研究工作非常艰苦，而且研究性质也注定了所有人都必须极端冷静——甚至可以用冷酷来形容——地对待那些有血有肉的生命：实验动物，甚至是参与人体测试的志愿者。Robert是omega，在大自然制定的规则下，他生来就会远比alpha和beta更加细腻敏感儒弱。但他从来不在工作上表现出这一点，以至于久而久之有人私底下评论说他不正常。但Kate知道Robert只不过是戴了一张比其他人更厚的面具，将自己脆弱的内心埋藏在更深的地方。Kate看见过Robert将那些死在试验台上的动物小心地抱在怀里，像是抱着早夭的孩童，一边轻声感谢它们做出的贡献，一边带着悲伤而又庄重的神情将它们摆放好推进焚化炉。

想到这里，Kate一手搭在Chuck的肩上，用力捏了捏又摇了摇。她一边拍着这个年轻的研究员，一边对转过头来朝向“麦芽”的方向，说：“记住它们做的贡献，尊重它们的付出。我们唯一能回报的就只有更加努力工作，把‘先知’计划成功运作起来。”

 

***

 

Matt迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

看了一眼电子钟，发现才晚上10点，房间里依然灯火通明，这才意识到原来是自己躺在床上休息竟不知不觉睡着了。

他坐起身，将脚上的鞋子蹬下来，又将身上已经被压得皱巴巴的衣物脱下扔到椅子上，换上睡衣裤。他环顾了一眼四周，发现前天的衣服也被他随手扔在沙发上，大前天的则扔在浴室门口的高脚凳上。他原就打算今天收拾屋子的，于是挠了挠头，摇摇晃晃站起来将这些衣服又捧起来扔进洗衣篓。

夏天到了，天气变热。

Matt觉得口干舌燥地，咕咚咕咚灌下去一大杯水却依然不觉满足。

今天下午他又接到通知做了一次测试。Matt不明白这些测试究竟有什么用。他只是坐在一台模拟机里，就像学生时代那样，和电脑进行通感模拟。在学院的时候，学生们也会经常做通感练习。因为产生通感的时候，大脑会处于持续亢奋状态，很容易疲劳。一个新手的第一次通感可能只能坚持几分钟，就会人他产生疲劳虚弱的错觉，因为大脑抗议罢工要求休息了。但是这种持续时间是可以通过练习不断加长的。当学生们从机甲猎人学院毕业的时候，面对标准通感模拟测试，都至少能够坚持几个小时。而Matt最近所做的测试在某种程度上像极了学院里的通感模拟测时。差别就是，最近进行的那些模拟，场景更加逼真，由此导致的大脑紧张程度也远非学院里的那些测试可比。

在接到通知之后，Ben很显然闷闷不乐。但他并没有要求Matt去请假，也没有再继续上次提到的要向Patrick中将抗议的话题。他只是默默陪着Matt换好战斗服走到东区的试验室，然后在外头一边研读最新的内部期刊，一边等着Matt做完测试出来。

躺回到床上，辗转间Matt不禁想起几天前在食堂里Brad的那番话。

“他对你很上心。”

Matt将先前脱下扔在床头柜上的腕环拿在手里翻转，眼睛盯着白色的那一半出神。他回想着过去的时光，他和Ben，一起上下学，一起参加小联盟比赛，一起糊弄Casey……可怜的Casey，为了那条从小Sally家偷拿出来的粉色公主裙整整两个星期没有和他们说话。他和Ben，一起做作业，一起参加社团活动，一起在学校后头的小树林里埋了个时光胶囊……可惜那个时光胶囊才在土里待了一百天就因为学校施工被挖了出来，他们追着垃圾车跑了好远都没追上。

他们在一起很多年，他们也分开了很多年。当他们再次重逢的时候，过去美好的时光仿佛回来，但又不尽相同。

仔细回想之后，Matt觉得，Ben大概是真的喜欢自己，而自己其实也喜欢Ben。但是这种“喜欢”的感觉似乎并没有像传说中的那样，有一种“怦然心动”或者“世界在一瞬间变得更加明亮”那样的感受。就比如Ben对他的照顾，如果不是Brad说出来，他可能还要花许多时间才能注意到，仿佛那些事情是如此自然而且理所当然，就像他们小时候，Ben永远在他身边，而他也永远在Ben咫尺之遥的地方。不论他们之中谁拿到了新玩具或者糖果奖励，永远都会拿出来和对方一起分享。

“alpha和omega相互吸引就是再正常不过的事情。”

真的是这样吗？

在他们分开的那些年里，有时候他会想起过去的好时光，但更多时候他都不得不将精力放在工作上。他很少参加基地里为年轻军人们举办的月末派对。但他是个omega，就算他总是穿着工装裤在一堆机器里面钻进钻出，他仍然是个omega，即使不参加派对也仍然会有追求者。但是那时候他对那些像花孔雀一般朝他释放信息素的家伙们一点儿都提不起兴趣，满脑子只想着机甲猎人。

可想到Ben……这个如今已经长得高大英俊，拥有厚实肩膀和宽阔胸膛的alpha，想起他们在驾驶舱里拥抱、在升降梯中接吻，Matt觉得一直以来他心里的某个角落，某片空白的地方，在不知不觉当中已经被某些东西占据。那些东西每一天都会长大一点点，将心里的空缺慢慢填满，带给他一种充实、快乐、而且对将来充满期待的感觉。

想着这些有的没的，Matt的脸上又隐约浮现出红晕。他将头埋在臂弯里，只露出一只毛茸茸的暗金色脑袋。他觉得有些害羞，仿佛自己长久以来的小秘密被发现了；也有些忐忑，万一Ben对他的心思其实不是那样该怎么办？而夏日升高的气温似乎助长了他脸上呈现的热度，有点儿闷，也有点儿热。

又觉得喉咙干涸，Matt从床上爬起来，打算将凉水罐拿到床头柜上。就在他刚起身的时候，一股从腹腔底部升起的异样感觉让他浑身打了个激灵。一个几乎不易察觉的胀痛感从他小腹下面，他身体内部的那个小小的囊袋里生长出来……

他赶紧将腕环带回手上，按下某个按钮。白圈上那三格暗着的灯在半分钟之后亮起了两盏。


	28. Northern Ranger - Ch27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt意外地陷入发情期……

Kimberly将两支针剂和一小袋药片装进一个密封袋里。就在几分钟前，她接到一个内线电话。

她应该亲自跑一趟的，但是却实在抽不出身。在没有怪兽来犯的时候，医务室夜里只会安排几个人值班，满足基地里的人员半夜头痛感冒腹泻等各种紧急需求。但是就在一小时前，从特别实验室传来一个急病号。一名研究员的手被发狂的猩猩抓咬导致了非常严重的骨折和撕裂伤。

Albert医生和大部分值班的医护人员不得不为那个叫Chuck的小伙子进行紧急手术，结果就是，Kimberly作为另一名值班医师，必须在这段时间里留在值班室。

她接到Matt的电话时候，也同电话那头的年轻人一样惊讶。基地里所有的omega都必须进行医护管理，而最重要的管理项目之一就是对每个omega的发情期进行记录，一方面是为了帮助他们合理使用规避发情期的药物，另一方面也是为了减少不必要的麻烦。

走廊里传来咚咚咚的跑步声惊动了Kimberly，她抬起头，看到一个气喘吁吁的大个子从门外闯进来。

“Ben？”她惊讶地轻呼。

“东西在哪儿？”

“这里。拿着。”Kimberly没办法亲自送东西过去，医务室里也因为Chuck的手术暂时抽不出人手。她告诫Matt开好警示灯，然后安静地在房间里等着。叫你信得过的人来拿药。她这样告诉Matt。虽然不知道为什么那孩子的发情期提前了，但是根据他说的，手环上的等只亮了两盏灯。这时候片剂尽管没效，但针剂依然可以起到抑制作用，将发情期的持续时间压缩到预计的24小时之内。

“你只需要把小包塞到门上的邮箱里就行了。关上匣子之后小包会自己滑下去的。还有拿着这个。”

“这是……口罩？”

“可以过滤99.5%的气味。开门上的匣子前记得先戴上，如果你不想惹麻烦的话。”Kimberly知道Ben是Matt的搭档，也理解为什么Matt最后叫Ben来拿东西。毕竟，如果不能相互信任的话，是没办法把彼此的脑子连在一起驾驶钢铁巨人的，也不可能在战场上安心将自己的安危交到对方手里。但是Ben是alpha，纵使Matt再信任Ben，也纵然Ben再可靠值得信赖，alpha在omega的信息素前有多少自制力根本不需要进行讨论。Kimberly自己就是个omega，她的alpha丈夫和她一样是医生，在面对浑身飙血的急救病人的时候严谨镇定到连眼睛都不会眨一下，但在她的气息面前，她的alpha简直就像是从镜子里出来的完全相反的另一个人。

“我留了纸条在里面。别担心，明天这时候应该就会好了。”

Ben朝Kimberly点了点头，就飞速奔向宿舍。

 

***

 

Matt按下手环上的复位钮。本分钟之后，三盏红灯依旧亮了两盏。

这东西大概坏了。

他浑身汗湿，双腿在床单上艰难地蹭着，大腿内侧的皮肤早就因为摩擦布料而变成深粉色。

空气循环已经开到最大，但是房间里依然弥漫着浓烈的omega气息，。他按照Kimberly写给他的指南，一拿到包裹就注射了一剂药水，并且在两小时之后注射了第二次。

热度应该要减退了。热度的确减退了，他可以感觉到，在度过最艰难的那几个小时之后，身体的空虚和疼痛感已经轻了许多。但这该死的热潮却死命抓着他迟迟不肯退去。就像那些前赴后继的怪兽一样，潮水会暂时后退，但每当Matt以为一切都正常了，它又会卷土重来。

而他什么都做不了，顶多只能在潮退的那一小段时间里爬起来喝水，擦掉从他身后的小洞里不受控制往外渗出的黏液。

他已经试过粉色小盒子里的按摩棒。他很少会把那些东西拿出来用，大部分情况下，在按时服药之后，减缓的热潮期症状尚且在他的忍耐范围里面。但这次实在是太难受了，难受到钝痛和空虚的感觉几乎要把他的意志碾碎。他可以感觉到来自体内深处生殖腔发出的不满信号，那个细小的囊袋正在用折磨自己的方式叫嚣着，要求Matt找个alpha——甚至也许随便哪个alpha都可以——来安抚他，深深扎进那个囊袋里，将他填满。

在最艰难的那段时间里，Matt除了汗流雨下，腹部也抽痛到极点。他没有办法，只能借助于按摩棒。

他岔开腿，摸到自己身后那片粘腻当中，才刚插进去一根手指，四周的软肉就自动围了上来，紧紧吸附。他动了动手指，轻轻按压自己，一边打着圈一边模拟着进出的动作。他知道怎样能让自己舒服一些，这种知识烙刻在他的本能里，从他第一次体会到发情期的时候起，就已经无师自通。

每一次当他不得不用自慰来舒缓热潮期反应的时候，Matt都会感到一些悲哀。他讨厌这种失控的感觉，仿佛身体不再是他自己的。他的每一个细胞都擅自叫嚣着它们的欲望，而他对此竟无能为力。曾经，在最初的几年里，他还会因为发情期的作为而感到羞愧。但现在他已经慢慢接受这些事情了。“这并不可耻。”感谢Kimberly对他的关心，那个年长一些的omega就像是Matt从未拥有过的姐姐，让他重新认识了许多事情。

当手指缓慢抽插的时候，带出的麻痒的感觉稍微分散了Matt的注意力，让小腹的抽痛减弱了一些。但是这远远不够，很快痛感就会回来，而Matt别无选择，只能将按摩棒粗大的一段缓缓塞进身体里，一直往里面捅到棒子能够到的最深处。

情不自禁地发出慵懒的叹息。被充满的酸胀感让omega体内的空虚暂时得到填补，而按摩棒有规律的抽插震动也让后穴的快感迅速积累。持续过电般的感觉让生殖腔满意地减慢了抽出的频率，像是在期待着什么一样，身体分泌出更多体液，甚至每次Matt握着按摩棒抽插的时候都会带出来一些溅到床上。

在一段并不长的时间里，热潮期的不适感的确大大缓解。但好景不长，因为按摩棒并不能模仿真正的alpha，也不会散发出alpha信息素，没过多久，omega的身体就本能地察觉到遭受欺骗，生殖腔又开始用疼痛来抗议，而那种空虚的感觉又一次笼罩着Matt，甚至一度让他以为药物完全没有起作用……

但Kimberly给的针剂的确有它的作用。在捱过了最难受的那几个小时之后，几近虚脱的omega终于感觉到热潮的减弱。当他休息了足够久之后，在潮退的间隙中，甚至有力气站起来喝水。

然而事情就那样了。

一天一夜过去，热潮却还在持续冲击着Matt，让他化身成一叶扁舟，一会儿回到岸上，一会儿又被冲进在望不到尽头的欲望之海里独自飘浮……

急促的敲门声把Matt又拉回到现实当中。“砰砰！砰砰！砰砰砰！”

那个节奏，带着一个念头瞬间占据Matt的大脑。在他真正意识到自己在做什么的时候，他已经就这样衣冠不整，仅仅裹着一条薄毯将手搭在门把上。

 

***

 

Ben焦急地敲着门。Kimberly说24小时Matt就能恢复，于是他魂不守舍了一天一夜之后，掐着表等待Matt从他的宿舍里走出来。

但Matt没有。

门口的警示灯也依然亮着。

Ben不知道Matt现在怎样了。他见过陷入发情期的omega，见过他们大汗淋漓，痛苦扭曲的模样。他甚至听说有omega因为发情期得不到纾解甚至在意识模糊的时候选择自残。

他不知道坊间传言有多少是真的，但他不愿意冒险。他得知道Matt究竟好不好。

他应该去找大夫，他也应该带上Kimberly给他的口罩。但当他想到那些的时候他已经在敲门了。

摆脱回答一声。Ben心里一遍遍默念……

而就在这个时候，门开了。

Omega发情期特有的浓烈性香扑面而来，涌入Ben的鼻腔，钻井他的大脑，然后在里头欢呼雀跃横冲直撞。就在他因此而楞了一下的时候，一双汗湿的手拽住了他的领口。

几乎是顺势地，Ben栽进Matt的宿舍，而大汗淋漓的金发青年则像是一个从溺忘边缘爬回来的人，饥渴地踮起脚吻向Ben。

薄毯滑落地上，摆在alpha眼前的是一片旖旎风光……


	29. Northern Ranger - Ch28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发情期肉

翠绿的叶子在天空中铺了一张小小的床。阳光填满了叶的缝隙，在翠绿色的床上点上朵朵金斑。在那张叶子铺成的床上，坐着一个小天使。他的头发如金子般璀璨，他的眼睛如天空般湛蓝。他的笑容，Ben永远忘不了那张笑脸，明亮、纯粹、真实、就像阳光的亲吻。

而现在，那个天使正依偎在Ben的臂弯里，双手勾着高大青年的脖子，贪婪地呼吸着alpha的气息。

Ben……

天使轻轻的呼唤着，只是Ben已经分不清楚呼唤是来自于Matt甜美的呼吸，还是来自于脑海深处彼此灵魂的烙印。

“我在这儿。”alpha用后脚跟带上房门，然后抱着他的天使往屋里走去。

宿舍里弥漫着发情期omega特有的香味，越往卧室走味道越浓烈。甜甜的，带着一点点奶香，和一点点混合果香——那种只有在还未经标记的omega发情时才会散发出来的性香。Ben找不到有什么词能形容这个气息，如果一定要选的话，大概就像是美妙的草莓奶昔的气味。

Matt紧紧搂着Ben。他的脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉的，身体内部的钝痛依然抓住他不放。他不确定自己为什么会走过去打开房门，他不该这么做的，他并没有看见是谁在敲门。

但是他知道。那个风急火燎的节奏，一定是Ben。

即使隔着一扇铁门，Matt依旧能感觉到Ben的气息。那是他的小男孩，是那个从他十岁时候起就形影不离的伙伴，是同他一起分享和实现梦想的、他灵魂的另一半。

“Ben……”他轻轻呼唤着alpha的名字，闻着他带有凛冽松香味的气息，那个气息渐渐笼罩在Matt周围，将他包裹起来，从他的每一个毛孔渗入。沉稳安抚的力量缓解了omega身上的疼痛，他睁开双眼，沾满水汽的蓝色眼睛仍带着一丝迷离气息，但眼底却清澈闪耀。

他们吻在一起，唇齿激烈地纠缠。和过去他们分享的那些温婉甜美的亲吻不同，这一晚，Ben的吻里带着坚决而强烈的掠夺意味。他几乎是啃咬般地吻着Matt，舌头在Matt的口腔里打着圈，划过齿龈，舔过omega的舌尖。Ben将Matt的舌头卷起，轻轻吮吸着，直到Matt发出呜咽才意犹未尽地分开。

在omega信息素的影响下，Ben血液里来自远古时代的本能被唤醒了。他的呼吸变得沉重起来，浑身上下散发出犹如掠食者的危险气息。他想要占有面前这个散发着甜美香气的omega，他想把自己的阴茎狠狠艹进omega身下那个湿润黏滑、还在不断往外渗着水液的小洞。他想要把omega的腿弯折打开到一个几乎不可能的角度，然后狠狠地捅进去，一直捅到最深的地方，让omega的内部为他颤抖和绽放。他想要捅进omega体内那个闭合的生殖腔，将自己的种子撒在里面，把omega灌满直到怀上自己的子嗣。

Ben将Matt放到床上，像个猎人盯看猎物一般注视着omega早就因为情潮而变成粉色的赤裸身躯，一边将身上的衣物褪下。

浓烈而充满攻击性的alpha信息素从Matt头顶笼罩下来。他微微抬首，看到Ben站在他面前。即使背着光，Matt仍旧能清楚分辨出高大强壮的alpha身上坚硬如铁的肌肉，以及胯下已经挺立起来的硕大。

光是看到这幅景象，闻到alpha的气息，就已经让omega忍不住颤栗。一股暖流从腹部往下，更多的黏滑体液沿着甬道不受控制地往外涌。

他想要他。

Matt想要Ben。

Omega想要alpha将他巨大的阴茎捅入体内，填满他的空虚，驱走他的疼痛。

Matt不知道自己是不是发出声响，或者将他想的喊叫出来。但不管有没有，Ben都领会到了，顺着他们的本能，也顺着他们彼此间的信任和渴望。

Ben覆上去，再次吻住Matt被他吸地红肿的嘴唇。他加速了掠夺，将舌头刺向Matt的喉咙，深深浅浅地摸索。修长的手指覆上omega胸前按压揉捏。因为坚持锻炼，Matt的胸部覆盖着一层厚度恰到好处的肌肉，不像其他男性omega的那般松软。但是这层肌肉却让Matt的胸部更加有弹性。Ben放开饱受蹂躏的唇，往下吻着Matt的脖颈。

Matt温顺地侧过脸，将脖子的侧面完全曝露出来。他知道Ben不会伤害他。

当alpha的舌尖舔过omega脖子侧面与肩部相连的那块地方时，Matt不由自主地瑟缩了一下，也让Ben暂时停了下来。

Matt深深叹了口气。他没有看向Ben，而是更加侧过脸去，缓缓闭上眼睛。他将腿分得更开，胯部轻轻抬起顶了顶Ben。

Ben看着金发的omega在他面前乖顺服帖，甚至偷偷做出无声邀请的样子，绷在他脑海里的最后一个细线终于断裂了。不需要问，也不需要回答，他知道Matt也想要他，就像他的每一个细胞都在呐喊者要占有Matt一样。这个认知更加鼓舞到Ben，他没有再犹豫，而是张开嘴咬上了Matt颈部的腺体，同时巨大的阴茎缓慢而坚定的从早就变得湿软滑腻的穴口插了进去。

Alpha的信息素同两人结合的部位飞速涌入omega的身体。Ben感觉到Matt的身体在不自觉地痉挛，后穴抽搐着绞紧。

但是他没有停下，同时知道omega其实也不希望他停下。他依旧咬噬着Matt颈部的腺体，持续将他的alpha信息素注入Matt身体，同时顶胯将阴茎插到omega甬道的深处，再缓缓拔出，然后再用力顶入。周而复始。

“呜……”Matt的鼻腔里发出叹息，分不清楚是因为Ben带给他的满足，还是因为Ben带个他的另一份不同于之前的疼痛。呜咽呻吟断断续续地从Matt口中溢出，让Ben心里充满了怜惜，但同时也饱溢着满足。

猎人对猎物的征服才刚刚开始。很快，当确信在未来的一段时间里Matt身上都会携带着他的气息之后，Ben放开了Matt脆弱的脖颈，转而亲吻吮吸起omega的乳首。他一边用舌头打着圈舔弄，同时也不忘揉捏另一侧。很快Matt两边小小的乳尖都被他刺激得变硬挺立。手指刮擦着乳孔，引得Matt情不自禁扭动身躯。

似乎是因为那个暂时性的标记，在全身如被电流击打般的刺痛过去之后，Matt的身体变得能更好地接纳Ben。身后的小穴升起强烈的快感，先前因为Ben的巨大而带来的胀痛似乎退散了，紧热而弹性十足的甬道紧紧包裹着入侵者，然后自然而然地记录下他的形状。

水液源源不断地分泌出来，让Ben的进出变得十分顺畅，并且在每一次律动当中都从穴口挤出一些，将Matt的下体搞得更加泥泞，同时也沾湿了Ben的囊袋。Alpha的跨力惊人，速度越来越快，房间里充斥肉体撞击的声音，和Matt逐渐变响的呻吟声。

每一次当Ben顶胯的时候，他都会重重地碾过Matt前列腺的突起，而后深深插入到Matt体内生殖腔的入口处。omega前端挺立的柱体在这种持续不断的攻击下很快就抽动着射出了一小波半透明的液体。伴随着Matt的尖叫声，后穴痉挛地绞紧死命咬住Ben，然后又在Ben强硬的攻击下硬生生破开，引出更多叫声。

“嘘……”Ben覆上Matt的唇，将那些声音以吻封缄，双手与Matt十指相扣，将身下人的手臂拉举到头顶。Matt整个人禁锢在Ben庞大身躯和巨大的力量之下，唯一能做的只有将打开的双腿缠到Ben的腰上承受那根滚烫坚硬的巨物更加坚决的侵入和更快更猛的攻击。快感从尾椎沿着脊柱冲进脑海，将Matt的意识聚拢又冲散。

Omega前端的性器并没有太多用处，既不能帮助缓解发情期的饥渴，射出的液体也无法孕育子嗣。然而它一翘一翘拍打到Ben的腹部，让alpha觉得这根东西就像他身下的人一样可爱。

修长的手指握住了omega前端翘起的柱体，轻轻揉搓着。指根处的茧子摩擦柱体，指腹拂过蘑菇状的顶端，指甲轻轻刮擦着中间细小的马眼。前后夹击的快感很快让年轻而又敏感的omega再次向上攀越，伴随而来的又一次高潮让Matt不由自主地发抖抽插，他整个身体绷紧，脖子反射性地后仰，牙齿打颤差一点咬到Ben的舌头。

Ben向后退出，将已经被彻底艹软的Matt翻了个身，卡进omega仍在颤抖的双腿间。他拉过一只枕头，将它塞到Matt的肚子下面，然后掰开已经被艹软的omega那浑圆粉白的臀部，再次一捅到底。

巨大的刺激让Matt向后弓起，而Ben则再次问咬上Matt脖颈处的腺体。

先前快速的律动转变成一种缓慢而沉重的节奏。Ben像是要把身下人捅穿一样，每一次都用力撞击到Matt体内最深处那一小片神秘的地方。那里就像是一座埋藏的宝库，锁着omega所有的秘密。Ben能感觉到它的存在，这种来自远古本能的，猎人对猎物弱点的终极掌握。而对此，Matt的反应则远比Ben更加激烈。每一次当Ben的龟头擦到Matt体内生殖腔入口处的那片薄膜时，Matt都会条件反射一般夹紧臀部，高热的甬道更加蜂拥般地吸附上来，似乎像是要阻止alpha的入侵，但又像是紧紧咬住alpha不让他离去。

Omega破碎的呻吟声不绝于耳。先一天就开始的发情期已经消耗了Matt许多力气，在热潮间隙中好不容易积攒起来的体力在先前两次密集的高潮中已经消耗泰半，如今Matt的沉吟犹如某种他身处意识边缘的产物，更像是一种本能。而他身后的alpha则精力充沛，正在孜孜不倦地攻城略池、拓展领地。

在一次次的撞击下，Ben感觉到Matt体内生殖腔入口那扇紧闭的大门松动了，颤悠悠地打开一条细缝同时，温热的omega体液从那个小缝隙中疯狂涌出，浇在入侵的阴茎头部，然后顺着Ben犹如幼儿小臂一般粗壮、青筋虬结的柱体往外挤。而攻破城门的侵略者则毫不犹豫地将自己顶入那个狭小而极度紧致的地方。

这是Matt生命中的头一次被人捅入生殖腔，在细小的疼痛之后，巨大的快感让他在一瞬间呼吸停滞，觉得好像整个世界都如同绽放的礼花，变成闪耀白昼的模样。这种陌生的强烈刺激让他难耐地蠕动身体，腿虚软地蹬着，像是要逃离身后的入侵者，却又无力做到。Ben原本揉捏着Matt的臀部，将那两团软肉塑造出各种形状。感觉到Matt似是逃开的意图，掠食者的本能让Ben立刻放下手里的事物，转而抓紧Matt比alpha和beta男性更宽一些的胯部往回拉，将Matt死死钉在自己巨大的阴茎上。

微弱的犹如哭泣般的声音混进Matt的喘息中。每一次当Ben略微后退的时候，Matt就会发出像是松了一口气一般的低泣声，而这种声音又会在Ben再次撞入生殖腔的时候变成嘶哑而淫浪的喊叫。Matt害怕极了，他的理智告诉他，现在在他身后拥抱着他的Ben永远都不会伤害他。但他的本能又对即将发生的事情充满恐惧。这种恐惧是烙刻在所有omega的DNA里面，对于永恒标记的抵触和惧怕。

“Ben……”Matt哭了。他感觉到温热的液体从眼角落下，沿着他的脸庞滴落到床上，化开成一朵朵小花。他喜欢Ben，他爱Ben，他想要Ben，但是他却哭了。直到这个时候，他才明白，他根本还没有准备好——让自己成为Ben的一部分，而让Ben成为他的全部。

Omega的哭泣声将alpha从掠夺的战场上喊住了。还差一点，他就要扎进Matt身体最深处然后在那里成结了，他会把爱液灌进Matt的身体，会把那个囊袋灌满到再也容纳不下任何其它东西，甚至在他离开的时候，满溢的精液都会从入口细小的缝隙里流出来。他会让Matt怀孕的，他是多么想那么做，将自己的气味永远刻印在身下人的体内，让任何其他人都不能再靠近Matt。他是多想彻底拥有Matt。Matt是他的，也只能是他一个人的。直到这个时候，Ben才体会到这个想法在他的脑海里竟然埋藏了如此之久。

但Matt哭了。上帝啊，他让Matt哭了。

Matt在祈求他，求他停下。Matt只是啜泣着念了他的名字，但Ben懂得其中的含义。他喜欢Matt，他爱Matt，他想要把Matt变成他的。如果换成是其他人——任何其他omega的话，Ben很怀疑自己会不会将侵略推迟哪怕一秒。但Matt不一样，他不希望将来有一天当他们回想起这一刻的时候，Matt的心里会出现除了快乐之外的任何情感。一旦标记，alpha可以反悔，但omega却永远不能。Ben不想利用这种大自然制定的不对等；Ben不希望在Matt还没准备好的时候就在他身上烙下永远磨灭不了的印痕。

于是，Ben停下了。他温柔而缓慢地抽插，摩擦着Matt的生殖腔口，在那里浅浅地刺入，又缓缓退出，带给他的omega持久绵长的快感。当Matt终于坚持不住，绞紧后穴，浑身紧绷，从生殖腔里喷出一股股温热体液的时候，Ben也往后退了半步，退出Matt的生殖腔，仅仅是将精液洒在omega高热的甬道里。

Ben就着半埋在Matt体内的姿势将金发青年还在发抖的身体掰过来形成侧躺的姿势，而他则躺在Matt身后紧紧搂住他，让Matt的后背贴在自己的胸膛上。他轻轻拭去Matt眼角的泪痕，一遍又一遍亲吻着那头暗金色的短发。

“Ben……”Matt的呼吸刚平复了一些，就试图转过头看向Ben。发情期的疼痛虽然消散，但他太累了，整个身子又酸又软，几乎无力挪动。可此时此刻，Matt无暇顾及这些。他需要让Ben知道，他不是在拒绝他，也不是将Ben当做发情期的解药。他想要一直待在Ben的身边，和Ben一起慢慢变老。他退缩，只是因为他自己的胆怯。

然而Ben又何须Matt开口？他永远都能知道Matt心里在想什么。从他们孩提时代起，这一点就从未变过。他一边在Matt的后背上种下一朵朵小草莓，一边将食指覆上Matt的唇。“嘘。休息一会儿。”他说。

热潮还会持续几波，他们都应该在下一次潮涌来临前续存体力。

总有一天，他们会完全结合在一起，Matt会成为他的，而他会完全拥有Matt。在那之前，Ben有时间，也愿意等。


	30. Northern Ranger - Ch29

“过来。快来。”

一矮一高、一前一后的两个人影从一堆箱子后面移动到另一堆箱子后。昏暗的灯光下，什么都是影影绰绰的，看不真切。

这是一个被人遗忘的地方。偌大的仓库，堆放着一只又一只如集装箱一般大的铁皮箱，有的横着，有的立着，有的干脆就是集装箱。箱子堆叠起来耸成一座又一座高矮胖瘦不一的小山。这里一定许久没有人活动了，地上积了一层厚厚的灰尘。那些老旧的通风系统也许很早就已经故障，整个仓库里散发着一股陈年的气味，有点像霉菌，也有点像海风的咸湿味。

金发的青年走在前面蹑手蹑脚，极尽放轻脚步之能事，倒也真的几乎悄无声息，像一只在暗夜中行走的猫儿。但是跟在他身后的高大青年低头看到那一行清晰可辨的鞋印，却只想扶额摇头。

“我们在这儿干什么？”

“嘘——”

“但是我们在进来的时候肯定已经被监控拍到了。”Ben四下张望，心底有些好奇究竟为何没有警报声出现。他左看看，右瞧瞧，没有注意到Matt停了下来叉着腰一脸被坏了兴致的表情，于是差一点撞了上去。

“这里是个垃圾场。”Matt没好气地说，不再低声细语，“垃圾场的意思就是，这里没什么可偷的。”

“想偷也偷不走啊。”Ben注意到Matt回看他时候的表情，立刻嬉皮笑脸地贴上去赔不是，伸手把比他矮了不少的Matt搂进怀里说，“好东西在哪里？”说完，脸就贴了上去，一举一动活像一只牧羊犬。

Matt锤了下Ben的腰侧以示抗议。就在几天前，他们在床上缠绵了一整夜，紧接着Ben就假借打扫善后的名义继续赖在Matt的宿舍，并且乘其不备火速搬进来了一些根本不属于Matt的物品，而后更加没脸没皮地赖着不走了。

“跟我来。”从Ben的怀抱里挣脱出来，Matt拉起手就往前走。不只是个头，Ben连手都比Matt的大了整整一圈，轻轻松松地就将金发青年的手整个捏住，觉得还不够，于是又改换成十指相扣的姿势。

当Ben的手指扣上来的时候，Matt曾经试图躲开，但Ben坚决的态度从他握着Matt右手的力道上就可见一斑，于是omega就没有再尝试将手指从霸道的alpha手里抽出来。

绕过一个又一个集装箱，左拐右拐，仿佛穿梭在迷宫当中。正当Ben还在惊叹Matt对这里熟门熟路的时候，金发青年停了下来，手指着一个其貌不扬的深绿色集装箱说：“看。”

“这是一只集装箱。”

Ben耸了耸肩。

“你等一下。”

Ben放开Matt的手，只见金发青年跑上去，在集装箱的封条上四下摸索，这边摸摸，那边抠抠，似乎在找什么东西。“奇怪……”Matt抓了抓头发，又趴到地上四处瞧，正当Ben越来越一头雾水的时候，Matt突然轻喊：“找到了！”

只见他从集装箱底部和地面之间的细缝里掏出一个扁平的金属条。那根金属条和集装箱的颜色并无二致，Ben凑上去瞧了瞧，发现金属条的一侧刻着凹凸不平的小方格。

“你偷了把钥匙？”仔细端详着金属条，不禁Ben挑起眉毛。

“嘘！钥匙好好的存在基地的物资仓库里呢。”

“难道你偷偷复制了一把钥匙？！”

“你瞎说什么呀！这是备用钥匙啦！”

Ben做贼似地环顾四周，然后凑到Matt耳朵边说：“你为什么会偷藏了备用钥匙啊？”

“喂，你哪里看到我偷藏的。这东西一直就在这里，我只不过是把它捡起来，然后放在封条后面的槽里罢了。”

最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。Ben想起小时候，Matt的妈妈不准Matt跟东南亚来的老师学棍术，于是Matt就偷偷存了零花钱买了一根练习短棍，平时就藏在家里房子落水管里，用一根铁线系着，悬在中间。

只听到轻微的咔哒一声，封条打开了。Ben赶忙上前帮忙打开箱门。“这是……”

眼前的画面将Ben一下子忘了接下去本想说的话。他认识眼前的这件东西。他在书本上看过，在电视上看过，一遍又一遍。他不敢相信，这东西竟然在这里，躺在这个狭小的地方。

“你可以摸一下喔。”

Ben伸出手指，轻轻碰了一下眼前这件东西，像是被扎了一下似的又把手缩回来。感觉是真实的，真的是那件东西，不可思议。他轻轻吐了口气，终于大胆地将手掌覆盖到那个东西上面，感受着掌心冰冷的金属质感。

手掌沿着金属表面摩挲，感受着那些坑坑洼洼的凹痕，Ben像是在抚摸一件圣物，表情庄重而又虔诚。

在Ben手掌之下躺着的那个金属容器，是一只逃生舱。舱门处印刻着两行字。

**Mark III**

**Gipsy Danger**

“这是Raleigh Becket的逃生舱。”

“哇哦！”Ben的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，表情就像是小时候的那个夏天，在广场中心的大荧幕上目睹机甲猎人击杀怪兽时一样充满兴奋。“天啊，这东西不是应该在尖沙咀的博物馆吗？”

“博物馆里的是复制品。”Matt绕到Ben面前，神秘兮兮地说，“这个可是真品，我看到过库存清单。”

“为什么他们把它丢在这里？”

“好吧。”Matt一边用脚尖在地上划着圈，一边说，“其实，Raleigh Becket的逃生舱因为事故烧毁了，就剩下外壳是好的。”说着，Matt掰开舱门，向Ben示意。Ben凑上去一看，果不其然，里头焦黑一片。

“发生什么了？”

“我也是听说而已。似乎在好几年前香港基地打算修复逃生舱用来给博物馆做实景展示，但不知怎么的发生了事故，”Matt把手伸到焦黑的舱内壁上摸了下，然后把手放到Ben鼻子底下，“味道已经散的差不多了，但还是可以闻到吧？线路烧焦的气味。估计是哪个冒失鬼没做好检查，还有地方短路就急急忙忙通电。”

“这烧得可真厉害。”

“是啊，彻底坏了，弄成这样修也没法修。后来听说香港基地就搞了个复制品放在那里，把Mako Mori的逃生舱做成开放式，把Raleigh Becket的逃生舱做外观展示。后来真货就和其它退役的设备一起运回到这里保管。”

“所以我们津津乐道的那个，其实是假货。”Ben回想起一年级时候参加的一次去香港基地参观的活动，一群学院学生围着那两个逃生舱，像是做某种朝圣一般，受骗上当的感觉更强烈了。

Matt看到Ben难得显露出的不成熟的表情，觉得这个大个子简直就和以前没两样。他轻声笑起来，勾着Ben的手臂，脑袋轻轻靠上去说：“有什么关系，现在看到真的了呀。”

“嗯哼。”Ben侧过头吻了下Matt的额角，“今天怎么想起带我来看这个。”

“因为今天是适合朝圣的日子。”

听到Matt的话，Ben突然恍然大悟，只想把脑袋磕到墙上。他怎么就这么大意把这件事给忘了呢！

他们在广场上看机甲猎人击杀怪兽的那天，也是一个夏日。准确说来，那是十六年前的今天。

一个十岁，一个八岁。

他们认识至今已经整整十六年了。


	31. Northern Ranger - Ch30

Patrick独自坐站在会议室的大屏幕后面，面无表情地看着影像里那一张张刻满了“投机政客”、“富裕特权阶级”、以及“精英派鹰犬”的国防部官员的脸。他们正在对着Jeffery上将施加压力，也在对着Patrick、以及其他几个和Patrick一样管理着防御基地的指挥官们施加压力。但可笑的是，他们似乎没有提前窜通好各自的说辞。

“将军们。总统和国会都理解你们体恤前线战士的心情，我们也和你们一样不希望我们年轻的英雄们遇到任何不幸。

“但现在的情况已经到了刻不容缓的地步。相信你们全都仔细拜读了Newton博士关于‘先知’计划的说明书。计划书里已经表达地非常明确，具有高度活性的怪兽脑组织是实施‘先知’计划必不可少的材料。”

Patrick一声不吭地站在那里。他认识现在说话的这个人。Senator，一个靠着家里的关系，跑去机甲猎人学院混了两年，而后又退学改读了军官院校的家伙。因为猎人学院的学历可以直接计入服役年限，结果这家伙就因此完成了履历表上的“服役”一项，然后靠着家族历史、以及比华盛顿纪念碑的大理石还要厚的脸皮混到了现在这么一个特别顾问的位置。

“有句话说叫‘知己知彼百战不殆’，我们之所以遭受怪兽战争荼毒这么多年，很重要的一点就是，我们完全不了解我们的敌人。他们长什么样，他们在计划什么，他们有什么弱点，所有的一切我们均不得而知。香港之役前，Newton博士对‘先驱者’世界的惊鸿一瞥让我们知道那些怪兽只不过是流水线制造的武器。

“只是几秒钟的通感就让Newton博士得到了如此多的有用咨询，而Newton博士对于通感完全就是一个门外汉。试想一下，先生们，如果换成是一个有经验的人，一个经历过上百次通感的意志坚强的驾驶员呢？他能从怪兽的大脑里掏出多少有用的讯息？或许整个人类胜利的关键就在这里！”

Jean-Margaret女士慷慨激昂的演讲并没有在Patrick心里激起多少涟漪，而屏幕上Jeffery的表情也表明了，上将的心境大概和Patrick差不多。他们对这个计划那听上去光明灿烂的前景并不看好，是因为他们要么听说过，要么干脆经历过“先知”计划的挫折，也心知肚明这项计划最严重的缺陷。但那些人，那些躲在高墙背后，在装修精良的办公室里喝着咖啡发号施令的人，他们对这项计划的残酷性并没有多少认知——他们甚至对这场战争的严酷性也没有太多认识。当年Raleigh Becket和Mako Mori合力摧毁了虫洞，为人类换来了一段休整期。现在的这些政客，他们对于这场战争的认知，或许仅止于遥远的青少年、甚至孩童时期所听过看过的那些新闻罢了。

“Newton博士小组最新的研究进度显示，用来保护驾驶员大脑的阻尼器已经准备就绪，如今和怪兽大脑进行通感的危险性已经远远降低。可以说，‘先知’计划已经万事俱备只欠怪兽大脑这个东风了。

“同时，我们最新的情报显示，法兰克福已经和巴黎达成协议，将会合作进行一项名为‘六角星’的计划。有证据显示，他们这项所谓的‘六角星’计划正是我们‘先知’计划的复制品，就像巴黎南部那栋六角大楼一样。而同时，据称北京已经和海参崴基地达成合作协议，也在开发类似的项目。  
“先生们，虽然怪兽防御计划是由联合国统筹的世界性合作项目，但是我们的‘先知’计划建立在先，也因此得到了联合国批发的特别专项经费。继续保持在项目上的领先地位不仅可以造福人类早日赢得战争，同时也能缓解军部的财政压力……”

然而这些都是狗屁。Patrick差一点就想指着说话的那个家伙——那个叫做Grant的满脸麻子的家伙破口大骂。这些政客们，他们的眼光就如他们所宣称的，远超过常人。当怪兽还在源源不断地从大洋底下钻上来的时候，他们脑子里已经开始盘算当战争告一段落的时候怎样保持军事上的领先地位了。每个政客都是这样，因为他们不用、他们的孩子也不用上前线，他们就把打仗看成一件像吃饭一样简单的事情。每个政客总会在上台的时候宣扬不战而屈人之兵的理念，但当麻烦真的出现的时候，他们脑子里闪现出来的头一个解决问题的方法，永远都是丢几吨炸弹过去。

至于那个所谓的危险性降低，Patrick更想往地上啐几口唾沫。如果说上一只猩猩总算是在实验中发狂咬断了研究人员的手指，而不是直接一命呜呼就算是“危险性降低”的话，那真应该把那只发狂的红毛猩猩空运到五角大楼，让屏幕后面的那些人也体验一下。想到这里，Patrick再次注视起Jeffery上将。果然，上将的眼神里充满了痛苦。官员们轻描淡写的叙述一定让他想起了先前这个计划缺陷导致的事故。那个年轻人——Patrick并不知道那人的名字，他所有的档案都被封存了——在实验中陷入休克，好不容易救回来之后，据说变成了一个不会说话也对事物毫无反应的行尸走肉。

“总之，现在关于适合参加项目的驾驶员名单已经初步筛选出来，就等合适的怪兽脑组织了。新的虫洞萌芽已经生成，Patrick中将，如今蒙克顿基地的战力已经得到补充，请务必抓住这次机会。”

“是的。总统非常希望这一次蒙克顿能够顺利获得合适的样本。现今你手头上有一台六代机甲和三台五代机甲，战力应该足够。”

Patrick不再花精力注意他们的喋喋不休。那些话无非就是一些来自于总统和国会的支持，以及一些对于完不成任务之后指挥官调任的暗示。当会议结束之后，所有的人像一盏一盏暗去，就剩下Jeffery上将的依然亮着。

“我们都变成了令人讨厌的政客走卒。”年迈的上将声音里只有疲惫，“有时候我会想，我们这种老而无用的家伙，也许比那些奋战在前线的年轻人更适合去戴那顶叫什么来着的……”他停顿了一下，咕哝着：“瞧我这记性……”

“传导帽。”

“对，传导帽。”Jeffery的叹气声从扩音器里传了出来，“就像当年，Stacker Pentecost元帅牺牲时那样。反正我们这些老骨头也没多少年可以活，就算变成疯子，也不过是十几二十年光景。”

“将军，你不可以这么说。现在能保护那些年轻人利益的人已经太少了。”

“Paddy，到头来我们还是成为了那种连自己都讨厌的人。我们利用那些年轻人的一片赤胆忠心去换取一个相对安全的位置。”

“但如果我们不这么做的话，又或许会导致地球上的几十亿人口的灭绝。”这是个驳论，Patrick想，个体的利益和集体的利益孰轻孰重似乎看起来一目了然，然而对于那些被牺牲的个体来说，又有谁有资格去要求他们放弃全部？每个人都想活下去，没有人有权利为了让自己活下去而要求别人去死。这不正确，也不公平。可公平这东西，它又是否真的存在？

就在这个时候，基地的警报声响了起来。

虫洞萌芽打开了，一只全新的怪兽正从大洋底下钻出来，向人类炫耀它的淫威。


	32. Northern Ranger - Ch31

夕阳的余晖在大海与天空相连的地方铺上了一条金丝带。在靠近海平面的地方，天空是金色的。然后，它渐渐褪成白色，又转为浅青。在北方，夏天就像是日光精灵永不停歇的狂欢节，只有当午夜钟声敲响的时候，天空才会真的变暗。

小岛地势平坦，零星有一些杂草和矮木。砂石海滩在海水日复一日的洗刷下已经变得雪白。当海水涌上海滩，翻起一层薄薄水沫的时候，远远看去就好像那些砂石也跟着翻滚起来。

就在这片白色砂石地上，走来一个钢铁巨人。巨人从空中跃下，迈着厚重但矫健的步伐走到海边，依傍着一块礁石站定。他展开背在肩上的支架，然后将一柄巨大的狙击炮架立起来。

“‘北境游侠’已经就位。”Ben和Matt调整好机甲的姿态，然后安静地等着。

Cara的声音从扬声器里传来。

“怪兽‘幽灵’正在预定海域巡游。‘塔萨护卫者’与‘致命罗密欧’前往接触。‘北境游侠’声波炮待命。”

这一次，上头发话下来，无论如何都要弄到活的怪兽。而恰巧这次出现的竟然是单匹雌兽，尽管初步扫描显示出这只怪兽和先前被“沙漠步行者”击杀的“飞行鳐”有相似的空中运动结构，但它究竟会不会飞仍然是个未知数。

不管怎样，几台机甲里面拥有最好的远程狙击精确度的“北境游侠”还是接到命令，空投到这个位于基地和虫洞之间的小海岛上待命。原先的离子炮也换成了声波炮，可以重创怪兽，就算射失，也能够严重阻扰怪兽的感觉器官。而现在对于Ben和Matt来说，他们要做的就是等。

等George和Brad把怪兽往他们这边驱赶。

等怪兽真的跃出水面。

再次检查了充能槽的完整性和预估效率之后，Ben耸了耸肩。轻微的酸痛从他的肩膀上传来，并且让Matt敏锐地捕捉到了。

“你的肩膀怎么了？”

“啊……没什么，就是睡觉姿势不太好，有一点落枕了。”Ben不想说，其实是因为Matt昨天一晚上都枕在他的手臂上，甜美的睡颜和呼吸间淡淡的甜香让他半夜有一些蠢蠢欲动。可是在虫洞萌芽出现的时候，很明显他们都应该保持充足体力，而不是把精力浪费在床上运动里。又不想吵醒Matt，又怕不小心搁着Matt，结果Ben就保持着一个扭曲的姿势睡了一宿。

看到Matt投来怀疑的目光，Ben赶紧扯开话题。

“对了，你昨天下午去找Kimberly大夫了？是哪里不舒服吗？”

“没什么。我就是……去拿点药。”

“药？”Ben紧张起来。在两人的通感里，他没有察觉到Matt有什么地方不妥，但是，好好的又为什么要去拿药？

“真的没什么。”Matt小声咕哝，脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

我和大夫说了不用。我们又没做到那一步，不会怀孕的。

Matt的思绪从两人的连接里传来，Ben恍然大悟，原来大夫知道他们现在住在一间宿舍里，于是“体贴”地开了omega用的避孕药。

“都是你的错。”

Ben醒悟过来。Kimberly大夫之所以会错意，全都是因为Ben的缘故。自从那一晚之后，他们住在一起已经有一段时间，虽然严格来说按照他们的年龄其实做爱的频率并不频繁，但每次Ben都会忍不住去咬Matt脖子后面的腺体，结果弄得Matt身上总是带着Ben的气味，就好像被Ben永久性标记了一样。在没有被标记的时候，omega并不太容易受孕，然而omega一旦永久性地被一名alpha标记，即使不在发情期，那名alpha都有可能让omega受孕。因此同为omega的Kimberly大夫才会塞给Matt一小瓶避孕药。

面对Matt的指责，Ben只好抓着头盔，一边呵呵呵地傻笑。

Matt看着Ben傻呵呵的笑容，没好气瞪了他一眼，别过头去不再理睬，而是读起了副驾驶操作台上的数据。

在Matt转过头去的时候，Ben又看见了今天早晨他种在Matt脖子上的那个小草莓。

几乎是不假思索地，Ben说：“Matt，你不喜欢小孩子吗？”

“我可喜欢小孩子了，你为什么这样问？”  
“没什么，我只是……”只是什么？Ben一下子迷茫了。他突然想得非常远，想到有一天，当这场战争结束的时候，他会找一个风景如画的湖泊，在湖边造一栋房子，然后和他的omega一起生活在那里。他想要孩子，很多孩子，想要亲自抚养他们，看着他们一天天长大。

在Ben遥远的关于未来的梦里，那个依偎在他身边的人，有一头美丽的金发，如宝石一样璀璨的蓝色眼眸，以及像阳光一样明亮的笑容。但是那天，Matt最后拒绝了Ben。在那之后，他们还是像往常一样白天训练，而夜晚则更加亲密地靠在一起。可是他们谁都没有再提那天晚上的事情。

他们就像所有的年轻情侣一样，在发情期以外的时间也会做爱。只是Ben再没有像第一次的时候那样深入到那个地方。Matt在热潮中意识迷茫的时候所流的泪让Ben决定要等，等Matt有一天真正邀请他。但是至今，他还没有等到。

Ben克制着自己的思绪，但思维就像手里掬着的流水，终究是会渗过指缝的。Ben的思绪也无可避免地传到了Matt那里。

在Ben的思绪里，Matt体验到了Ben的疑虑，以及Ben的决心。说实话，Matt心里非常感激Ben没有在那一晚标记他。他知道有许多omega，和他一样陷入意料之外的热潮期。而那些omega有许多最后在意料以外的热潮期里莫名其妙地就把自己的一生绑在了别人身上。

尽管Matt从来没有怀疑过Ben，但他依然不希望自己在稀里糊涂的情况下就这样变成Ben的责任。Ben不会拒绝他，从来没有一个alpha能拒绝发情中的omega。但那不是他希望的方式，也对Ben不公平。

Matt伸出右手，而Ben也伸出左手和他握在一起。

我爱你。

我也爱你。

Matt轻声笑着，说：“那你说说看，你是从什么时候爱上我的？”

Ben微微皱起眉头，一脸认真地思考起来。他回忆着他们过去共同度过的时光，那些回忆也从Matt的记忆力浅浅淡淡地流过。

最后，Ben似乎找到了答案，笑着对Matt说：“当我看到那个爬在树上的小天使的时候起，我就爱上你了。”

Matt回报给Ben一个“我不相信”的眼神，说：“你笑裂嘴的样子太丑了。”但从他的思绪里传递给Ben的，却是越发浓重的爱意。

“那你又是从什么时候爱上我的？”

“嗯哼。不告诉你。”

“不许赖皮！”

“好了，专心看你的操作台吧。以后再告诉你。”

Ben在Matt的敦促下，只得忿忿不平地把注意力放到从指挥塔传来的战报上。

Matt看着身边那个大个子。

我才不会承认，他小心地把差点说出口的想法藏起来，在某个小矮子自己绊倒自己的时候我就已经无可救药地爱上他了。


	33. Northern Ranger - Ch32

“塔萨护卫者”朝“幽灵”身体右侧发射了一颗小型声波鱼雷。蛛型弹头炸开，往海水中释放了一股能量。“幽灵”抖动着庞大的身躯，朝George和Brad冲了过来。

3、2、1、开盾！

在Brad的提示下，George开启了装载在机甲胸部的声波发射器。超声波将“幽灵”再一次阻挡在安全范围之外。

“咱们可没办法一直跟这个劳什子这么耗下去。”George看了眼控制台，“再下去我们就得动用核动力引擎的能量了。”

“我也不想再跟这家伙玩下去了。我想以后要是再有这种活，得让他们先给机甲增加照明。幸好这家伙是白的，有点儿反光就能看见。但我也觉得快瞎了。”

老实说，这地方真让我不舒服。

George耸动了一下肩膀放松肌肉，由于通感的缘故，Brad也做了同样的动作。

你还好吗？

George微微撇过头，看到Brad投来不安和关切的眼神。

有那么一秒钟的时间，George想起了“塔萨尖刀”那遭到损坏，到处都闪着电火花的驾驶舱。刺痛感从他的腿上传来，就好像他的腿断了一样。

糟了。他想。隐约间，他甚至觉得自己闻到了电线短路烧毁的味道。

“George！”Brad的喊声把已经走到岔路口的驾驶员拽了回来。就差那么一点儿，George就要拐到追逐兔子的那条小径上了。经验老道的男人回过神来，立刻将脑子里的杂念甩了出去。

“启动核动力引擎吧。”Brad的声音变得柔和温软了一些。危险已经过去了，他想，等这次任务结束之后，他应该陪着他的老家伙再去做一次彻底的状态评估，如果老人家拒绝……反正那根棒球棍还在宿舍房门背后挂着。

“我只比你大三岁。”George的抱怨从耳边传来，让Brad觉得无比安心。

 

***

 

“我们得再快点。”Emily接到指挥塔送来的战报，不禁皱起眉头，“George他们已经把核动力引擎开启了。”

“他们机载能量怎么下降得这么快？那不是六代机甲吗？”

“不清楚。可能声波盾消耗太厉害。”

Amy听了，赶紧在副驾驶操作台上进行了演算。这位十六岁就从麻省理工毕业的天才女孩在二十岁时拿到了第二个学位，同时完成了第一个学位的博士论文，可随即又抱怨“研究天体物理拯救不了世界”，于是就跑去和小她四岁的妹妹一起参加了训练营，然后又考进学院当上了机甲猎人。在大部分时间里，她都对自己过去花了那么多时间做书呆子的历史搔之以鼻，不过偶尔她的所学能派上大用场。

就像现在。

Amy立刻套用了一个新的模型，估算出一条虽然不怎么保险，但风险仍然可以接受的新的排布障碍路线。“我们得调整一下围墙的位置，会有几个漏洞，但是能给我们节省40%的时间。”

Emily看了一眼姐姐，立刻就决定改变声波发射仪的设立点。她相信Amy甚于自己，尽管他们小时候经常为了一袋博物馆典藏版恐龙模型吵架。

根据先前的策略，机甲性能最优的“塔萨护卫者”会充当诱饵，一边和怪兽“幽灵”交战，一边将“幽灵”往预先设立好的“出水点”引。在“出水点”附近，工程队已经在海底铺好了怪兽极为讨厌的声波发射器，一经开启就能够把怪兽往水面上赶；而速度快、机动性好的“致命罗密欧”则会跟在交战的机甲和怪兽后头，慢慢移动柱状声波发射器的位置。这些发射器会顶点发送超声波，在怪兽身后围堵建立起一座城墙，防止怪兽掉头逃离。

他们的目的都只有一个，就是把“幽灵”赶到水面上。怪兽体积庞大，声呐可以轻易捕捉到怪兽，然后计算出怪兽离开水面的地点。他们就等着怪兽窜出海平面，然后就要看在海岛上埋伏下来的“北境游侠”了。如果顺利的话，声波炮会打到怪兽，严重损坏怪兽的感官系统，然后机甲猎人就可以用刀子和拳头把抓瞎的怪兽揍得七零八落奄奄一息，但又不烧坏怪兽的大脑，也能保住怪兽肚子里的幼兽——假如这只怪兽和之前遇到的所有雌性怪兽一样，都是买一送一的配置的话。

“这次结束之后，我再也不想干插棍子的活了。”Emily控制机甲用最快的步伐往下一个设立点走去，她的动作和在一旁的姐姐一模一样。

Amy迈着相同的步伐应和道：“我也这么觉得，下一次我宁可拿匕首和那些丑家伙打一架。”

 

***

 

“我宁可拿匕首和这个怪物打一架。”Brad有一些不耐烦了。能量槽消耗得很厉害，就算启动了核动力引擎，补充的能量仍然抵不过消耗。

由于装载了其它附加设备，Mark VI的核动力引擎燃料舱只有五代机甲的七成大。曾几何时，核动力引擎作为一个会带来辐射污染又相对缺乏稳定性的动力源，一直都是机甲猎人历史上的一笔惨痛教训。在经过一系列的改进之后，如今所有四代之后的机甲都使用了数字系统和“离子充槽”动力系统，提供的能源更加安全，但不足之处就是，由于储能的晶体槽容量问题，每次充电完毕所携带的能量想必过去其实是下降的。

然后，又由于在香港一役中，怪兽“棱背龟”用电磁攻击瘫痪了当时包括“尤里卡突袭者”在内的几乎所有机甲的数字系统和动力源，为了保险起见，五代和六代机甲又重新使用回模拟信号系统，并携带了小型的次级核动力引擎，以备不时之需。但所谓的次级引擎，其携带的核燃料数量和引擎能提供的最大能量都远小于常规引擎。

“我们得加紧把那家伙往回引。”

“塔萨护卫者”一边后退，一边挥舞手臂。手臂上装载的照明灯也引诱着怪兽朝他们袭来。

“姑娘们建围墙的速度更快了。”George发现声呐上怪兽的行动轨迹半径变小，立即判断道，“真是一对好姑娘。她们一定是得到了我们能量损耗的数据。”

“那你我得更加把劲了。”

“是啊，可不能让alpha小瞧了。”

“一点儿没错。”Brad调整了左臂照明灯的设置，加上了灯闪，“不过我喜欢Emily那姑娘。”

George挑了挑眉毛，换来伴侣的瞪视。

“你的想法很有趣。”Brad说，“但是如果你再这么想，明天我就会把你的衣物扔出去。”

“我知错了。你不是说你眼睛都快被这灯光闪瞎了吗？”

“是啊大情圣。所以就得靠你看声呐了。你虽老花，看声呐应该没问题吧。”

George决定不再搭话，因为他永远都无法在拌嘴上胜过Brad。声呐上的怪兽轨迹拐了个弯之后又朝他们冲来，而那头怪兽也似乎被这来来回回的游戏激怒了，速度比之前快了一些。

“它来了。当心，它加速了。”

在前方昏暗的海域里，隐隐约约有一点灰白。

“三点钟方向！”

两人合力转身，聚光灯往右前方打去，将蜿蜒袭来的怪兽照了出来。

3、2、1、开盾……

震动传入驾驶舱，操作台左摇右晃，把George和Brad抖得像是两个筛子。“操他的。这家伙加速了。”Brad立刻运行了一个小的诊断程序，“这下好了，它顶过来的时候刚好盾才开起来，逃走的时候刮到了机甲。咱们那小小的次级引擎被蹭到壳了。”

“我看到了。”George启动了辐射应急防护程序以防万一，“这家伙变聪明了。”

“塔萨护卫者”小心地调整步伐，膝盖微曲以便有更多缓冲的余裕，但以这个姿势在海底作战让机甲的动力损耗更加严重。两个驾驶员都心知肚明，也许最后他们得不得不放弃计划，和“致命罗密欧”合力在海底将怪兽干掉。

“幽灵”拐了个弯又折了回来，带着雷霆万钧的姿态。它左摇右晃，速度一会儿快一会儿慢，就像它的名字一样不好捉摸。幽灵的躯体柔软，只覆盖了厚皮，但是在身侧长了许多尖刺，那些尖刺非常硬，加上怪兽力量巨大，只要尖刺刮擦到机甲猎人，就能在机甲的钢板上刻出一道很深的印记，甚至直接给机甲捅个窟窿。

“塔萨护卫者”屈膝后退，速度比先前更快了。不知是不是歪打正着，总之怪兽也一改之前迂回试探的姿态，变得紧追不舍。

“它过来了！”

George和Brad站定，准备迎接下一次冲击。

然而出人意料的是，Brad刚开始倒数，怪兽就似乎被什么东西影响到，扭过头去划了个弧度从“塔萨护卫者”身前闪过。机甲猎人愣了一下，侧跨了几步，不料怪兽更加往后退去。

“指挥塔。怪兽出现异常。”

坐在指挥塔里的Cara和Patrick听到George传来的通讯，脸色一沉。“发生什么了？”

“怪兽似乎受到干扰，无法引过来。”

“具体一点。”

“怪兽在前两次突袭的时候突然改换行进路线在接触前逃开了！”

Cara神色凝重，盯着计算机屏幕上传来的模拟信号，突然，她觉得她发现了什么。

“怪兽似乎在逃避‘塔萨护卫者’！”

Cara的这番话让George和Brad一语惊醒。他们不约而同的叫道：“天啊一点儿没错！”

尽管Patrick中将仍在询问细节，但是两名驾驶员常年在前线与怪兽作战而培养出来的战斗意识和战斗直觉都告诉他们，不管是因为什么原因——反正他们可以事后再去探究——怪兽都在逃避与“塔萨护卫者”正面接触。而这就说明了……

现在“塔萨护卫者”已经化身成一头海底之狼，可以直接用驱赶的方式把怪兽“幽灵”往预设的地方赶。

“‘致命罗密欧’！我们需要你们的协助！”

“了解。”

战斗情况同时也传送到在后方支援的Amy和Emily姐妹那边。姐妹两立刻领会了George的意图，迅速调整策略。

如果日后这段战斗记录会公布于众的话，人们就能看到，两台机甲猎人就像是狼与牧羊犬，他们一个保持了声波发射器的围堵，一个则用最大速度绕行到怪兽身后，然后就像是张着满口獠牙的饿狼，驱赶着怪兽蛇形前进。

终于，当能量槽拉响警报的时候，“幽灵”被赶到了预设地点。

“就是现在！”指挥塔关注战斗情况的Patrick中将一声令下，埋在预定区域的声波发射器同时运作。顿时，“幽灵”像是丢了魂一样，急速往海面上升。

声呐把怪兽的行进轨迹照得一清二楚，模拟的出水点和出水速度被准确无误地送到了Ben手里。

准备好。

Ben在脑海里说道。

而Matt根本不用他提醒，已经在副驾驶操作台上调整好了辅助瞄准的参数。

两个人屏息凝神，等待……等待着怪物出现。

一个灰白的修长身躯跃出海面，身体两侧的窄鳍张开，形成一对滑行翼。“北境游侠”紧紧盯着怪兽的运动轨迹，当那条抛物线达到顶点前的一刹那，Ben和Matt同时按下发射钮。

声波炮朝怪兽发射出的能量就像一支无形利箭，在海面上扫出一道分水岭，然后准确无误地击中了怪兽胸侧。巨大的力量直接在怪兽的脊椎骨上造成一道裂痕，脆弱的骨架在怪兽巨大身躯的重压下弯曲，脊骨上的裂缝越来越宽，然后直接断裂错位。

怪兽像是一块失去魂魄的巨大肉块，失去平衡摔在海面上，翻起巨大的浪花。灰白的躯体在青色的大海里沉沉浮浮了一段时间，最后翻起肚皮浮在海面上，了无生气地漂浮。

欢呼声此起彼伏，回荡在指挥塔，也回荡在观看战报的任何地方。

包括那间神秘的特别实验室。

Newton兴奋地锤击着桌子，其他科研人员觉得他们的工作进度将会有重大突破，也都乐上眉梢。

只有Robert，若有所思地看着传导帽，表情上没有一丝一毫的喜悦。


	34. Northern Ranger - Ch33

迷雾中，一叶扁舟出现在波光粼粼的大海上。太阳落在海天之间，将远处的海染成赤金，将远处的天染成薄红。

水色的眸子带着迷茫望着那海、那舟、那片波光嶙峋。樱桃色的唇微微张启，吐出香甜的气息。暗金色的柔发散落额间，被汗水浸透，贴在粉白的肌肤上。

在他身上，覆着另一具高大威猛的躯体。那具躯体颔首埋在他优雅修长的脖颈，时而舔舐时而啃咬，用一个不缓不急的节奏耸动着强壮的身躯。又一阵战栗沿着他的脊背窜到脑顶，喘息间，他一手勾住那人的颈肩，一手穿过那人的腋下，指尖在那人的脊背上留下几道蜿蜒的红印。他的胸膛与那人紧紧贴合、亲密无间，两颗心脏和着同一个节奏剧烈跳动。

Matt承受着Ben温柔而又霸道的挺进。他花了好一会儿功夫才反应过来，头顶上的那副画是静止的，而他才是那个不停晃动的人。他们又赢了一次，怪兽又退却了一回。而且这一次，他们完成了比以往更艰难的任务。

即使这一战他们只是守在一片礁石海岛上，像一个真正的猎人，从远处狙杀了那个丑陋的庞然大物。但胜利带给他们的喜悦却与以往无异；而胜利过后持续高涨的情绪让他们回到房间之后就迫不及待地拥吻在一起。

也不知道过去多久，当两个人沸腾的血液渐渐平复到以往之后，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。Matt枕在Ben宽厚的肩膀上，依偎在alpha身旁。Ben饮了一口水，然后扣着Matt尖俏的下巴，把液体渡到omega口中，交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“你说他们接下来会做什么？”被吻得有些窒息的Matt从Ben的怀里挣脱出来，贴着alpha厚实的胸肌，贪婪地吸了一口空气，轻喘着抬头望向比他小两岁的恋人。

Ben抚摸着Matt柔软的金发，唇贴轻轻啄着omega的额角。

“不清楚。那群人总是神秘兮兮的，特别是那个叫Robert的。”Ben一遍回忆一边说，“有一次我路过餐厅，发现他一个人坐在里面。他们总是一起出现——Robert和Newton，我想可能是因为让Newton博士一个人独处不太好。”所有人都听说过当年Newton和Hermann博士的事迹。

“我走过去，想要试探一下他们在做什么，但是他看到我之后就点了点头走了。

“而且他走得很快，一溜烟地拐了个弯就不见了。”

“你跟着他？”Matt往Ben怀里钻了钻，撅起嘴小声咕哝着，“肯定是你气势汹汹把人吓跑了吧。”

Ben楞了一下，眼角余光瞟到床头柜上交叠的一红一黑两条手环，突然顿悟。他楼紧了怀里的omega说：“你在胡思乱想什么啊？”

“我没在想什么啊。他长得挺好看的，气味也很有魅力……”

在大自然的安排下，omega更加敏感纤细，骨子里也烙印着深深的不安全感。Matt一边小声嘀咕，一边也觉得自己有点过分。他和Ben会永远在一起。Ben不会对他说谎，也不会对他口是心非。不管是有意还是无意，他都不应该去质疑这一点，更不用说像那些心胸狭窄、作天作地的omega那样，alpha朝别人多看一眼就开始疑神疑鬼争风吃醋。

但对于气味这件事，Matt的确有些不甘心。他还没有真正地与alpha结合，因此他身上的甜香味还是那种年轻、幼稚、混着一些果香的清淡香味，远不及那些已经结合的omega身上性感醇厚魅力十足的气味。曾几何时，他痛恨自己身上的气味，希望气味越淡越好。但是自从和Ben重逢之后，他渐渐不这么想了。每次当Ben埋首在他脖颈间贪婪呼吸的时候，他都会有一种被需要、被依恋、被爱与渴望的幸福感。Ben给了他所能期盼的最好的一切，他也希望自己能给Ben最好的一切。

就好像是读到了怀里人的所思所想一般，Ben翻了个身覆到Matt身上，双手撑在金发青年身体两侧，将比他矮小一圈的Matt整个笼罩在阴影里。他的额头抵在Matt的额头上说：“在我眼里，谁都比不上Matty有魅力。”

“我才不信。”

“是真的。Matty是最漂亮、最性感、最聪明的。Matty行行好，别再用你的小爪子挠得我心里七上八下直痒痒了，好吗？”Ben一边说，一边露出一个像是吃了一整颗柠檬的委屈表情，让Matt噗嗤笑出声来。

“是我不好，”笑过之后，Matt觉得心情好多了，抬起身子轻轻啄了下Ben的下巴。他尤其喜爱Ben脸上的这个部分，真心诚意觉得那大概是世界上最完美的下巴了。

“对了，前天Kevin打电话给我，他说可能过一阵需要我回去一趟芝加哥。”

“回学院研究所那边？是出什么事情了吗？”Matt认识Kevin，那人和Matt同届，是一个极客怪咖，一心想当世界上最伟大的机甲猎人设计师，但人很聪明，也得偿所愿年纪轻轻就留在了研究所。

“没出什么事，只是Kevin说可能需要我回去帮忙矫正‘猎人之魂’的数据。你知道，‘游侠’记录了我过去几年里所有的战斗数据。Kevin说具体时间还没定，定了之后应该会直接通知Patrick中将。

“其它的Kevin没有多说，不过我猜也许他一直参与开发的单人驾驶系统有什么进展了。你知道，他和他的导师一直都在推崇单人操作。之前因为大脑负荷的问题，单人操作一直被认为是不可能的。不过谁知道呢，Kevin那胖子的脑袋瓜里一直装满了鬼主意。”

“你这么说他，他会哭鼻子的。”Ben躺回到Matt身边，而Matt也自然继续枕在Ben的臂膀上，“他有说过大约是什么时候，要去多久吗？”

“可能下个月初吧，应该去几天就可以了。我问过能不能在这边搞，不过他说有些设备这里没有，运过来也不方便，还是得人过去。”

“下个月啊……”

“对。”感受到Matt语气中的失落，Ben侧过身捧起omega的脸，问道：“下个月有什么重要的事情吗？”

“也没有。只是你可能赶不上这里的仲夏节了。有点可惜。仲夏节的时候，会有纽芬兰运过来最新鲜的海鲜。现在只有那里的海鲜还能吃，其它地方海水都污染了。”

Ben听罢，长长地叹了口气。

“新鲜的海鱼，还有各种海蚌。鳕鱼管饱，还有海蟹和大龙虾……”  
讲到这里，Matt突然一个骨碌坐起来，趴到Ben的肚皮上说：“要不咱们找个时间去镇里吧！现在这个时候，镇里应该已经有一些海货运过来，虽然海蟹还差一点到肥的时候，但是鳕鱼肯定有，运气好的话还能看到海蚌和水煮龙虾。镇上的店里都是最新鲜的，小海蚌还是活的，可以自己捞自己烧水煮，烫一下就吃可美味了。”

“哇哦，听上去真不错。”

“是吧！而且接下来几天怪兽出现的概率很小，它们每次出现都至少隔一个星期。我想明天或者后天就不错。Patrick中将应该会同意给我们放一天假的。”

“说得我都觉得肚子饿了。”

“快睡吧。明天我们就去找中将请假。”

Matt从Ben肚子上爬下来，翻了个身把薄毯子裹在身上。Ben从背后搂住他，在他肩膀上烙下一个吻。两个年轻人贴在一起，想着第二天的活动，很快进入了梦乡。


	35. Northern Ranger - Ch34

Ben在Matt的敦促下疑惑地脱下鞋子，接着是袜子。他按照金发青年叮嘱的，将裤腿卷到膝盖，然后牵着恋人的手踩过一片双氧水池子。

散发着淡淡的消毒液味道的池水一直淹到小腿，人走动带起的小水花舔两人的腿肚子，有一些特别调皮的，甚至还溅在卷到膝弯的裤管上。

“停。”

黑发青年照做了。他还是有点不明白这究竟是在做什么。当Patrick中将放给他们一天半时间休假的时候，Matt就拉着Ben的手奔跑着坐上他们能赶上的第一班去芬地的公共汽车，下车后，两人又马不停蹄地来到这里——一家门口挂着海滨和螃蟹招牌、外表看起来并没有什么特殊之处的餐馆。

“等一下你就知道了。”Matt拽着Ben的衣服神秘兮兮地一边说着，一边踩到Ben的脚背上，脚趾头顽皮地打折节奏，有一下没一下地点着Ben的足踝。把自己垫高了一些的金发青年抱住恋人，双手绕到黑发青年的后腰扣住。

Ben在Matt踩上脚背的第一秒就伸手把体格较小的恋人搂住。“这里很滑，当心摔跤。”

“不会的，有你拉着呢。”巴掌大的脸抬起来，蓝汪汪的眼睛半是实实在在的调皮、半是虚张声势的威胁。“吻我。”金发青年撅起嘴，上头足足能挂一盏油灯。

Ben看着Matt的样子，一股浓浓的爱意从胸口升起，然后那股爱意又随着心脏的跳动，沿着血管被泵压到四肢百骸。如果换成以前，他根本不会想到自己能看见这样的Matt——带着浓浓的孩子气和对他的依恋，踩在他的脚背上索要亲吻。

他们交换了一个温暖绵长的吻，舌与舌轻轻地触碰、移转、舔舐，卷起而又吞咽下彼此口中的津液。一开始，Matt边吻一边还用柔软的脚掌和短圆的脚趾摩擦着Ben的足踝。但随着吻越来越深入，金发青年的气息渐渐跟不上他高大英挺的恋人，不得不扭动身体挣扎着逃开，就像他的恋人警告过的，差一点滑倒。

“这里真的很滑。”

“还好啦。”Matt咂咂嘴，发现嘴唇麻麻的，又用手指摸了摸，顿时一片粉色在他的脸上晕开，就连耳朵尖都红了起来。“肿了。”他咕哝了一句，投给Ben一个委屈抱怨的眼神，似乎早就忘了是谁主动要求亲吻的。

Ben把Matt的手握在掌心里轻轻捏着。

Matt看着Ben优美修长的手指抓着自己肉乎乎远比不上Ben好看的手，叹了口气说：“我们居然站在在双氧水洗脚池里接吻。这真的太不浪漫了。”

然而当他们走过浅池，踩过一小片铺着淡栗子色的细沙的走道，拐了两个弯踏进餐厅的时候，迎面而来的海风味和食物的香气让他们不约而同裂开了嘴。

Matt丢下Ben，快步走过去和一个年过半百的妇人热情地打招呼。Ben一看就知道Matt肯定经常光顾这里，因为那个妇人看到Matt，立刻放开手里的活热情地打招呼。他们聊了几句，Matt脸上绽放出无比灿烂的笑容。

“Ben！你撞大运了。今天这里有雪蟹和虾子！正宗的北极虾哟！大个，带壳，切开直接吃。我之前来这里就从来没吃到过呢。”

Ben走了过去，和那名叫做Amanda的餐馆老板娘握了手，然后又被Matt赶到靠着窗的桌子边上。

“你坐好就行了。你没挑过虾子，肯定选不出肥的。”

“是是是，我的领主大人。”Ben对Matt行了一个十九世纪宫廷礼，目送着恋人拐到半人高的矮墙后面一头扎进北极虾的海洋，一边在花岗石靠背的椅子上坐了下来。

这是一家很特别的餐馆，当小小的水浪打到Ben的脚上，他明白了为什么Matt如此推崇这里。和别的餐馆完全不同，这里的用餐区造在一片人工沙滩上。人工沙滩地势倾斜，沿着斜坡大约有一半浸在水里；水下显然装了一些喷气口，时不时涌起一波浪花。餐馆的通风系统里一定加了某种带有盐味的香料。在这里用餐，人们一边闻着空气里的海风气息，脚下踩着细软的砂砾，感受到浪花拍打在脚上，就好像真的坐在海边。

突然，Ben想起来一件重要的事情，让原本坐在桌边享受着优雅环境的他坐立难安起来。他摸了摸口袋，偷偷掏出皮夹看了下，感到背脊开始冒冷汗。他没想过Matt会带他来这样的餐馆……虽说在基地里吃喝住全都是免费的，领取的补贴除了参加各种单身汉派对，基本不需要花用。但说实话，补贴其实并不多，而这家餐馆一看就知道一定价格不便宜。

“小伙子，有什么需要吗？柠檬苏打水还是淡啤酒？你们允许喝淡啤酒吧？”

Ben慌忙把钱包塞回裤兜，转过头看到Amanda站在桌边。这个身材有些发福的中年女性有着一张圆圆的脸和一双绿色的大眼睛。Ben敢打赌，她年轻时候一定是个大美女。

Amanda露出和善的微笑坐了下来，举起手里提着的瓶子说：“我想还是淡啤酒吧。给，头一次来的客人免费畅饮。”

Ben一边道谢，一边接过啤酒瓶。

“一个alpha。”Amanda指了指Ben的腕环，“你也是在蒙克顿基地工作吧？”

“是的，女士。”一口淡啤酒下肚，Ben打开了话匣子，“对了，Matt经常来这里吗？我见你们挺熟的。”

“也不算经常吧。不过Matt那孩子每年夏天都会来这里，他一看到海鲜刺身眼睛都会发亮，而且他每次来都会点蛤蜊汤。”

“是吗？那这家店的蛤蜊汤肯定非常鲜美。要知道……”

“波士顿人对蛤蜊汤可是很挑剔的。”Amanda抢着把Ben想说的话说完，发出一串笑声，“我知道、我知道。那孩子每次都会念叨这个。Matt是个好孩子，非常有礼貌，嘴也甜，很讨人喜欢，可是之前每一次他都是一个人来这里。我很高兴这次他带来朋友一起来，还是个高大英俊的帅小伙。”

Ben立刻领会了老板娘的言下之意。毕竟一个单身的omega独自和一个alpha来餐馆吃饭，谁都能轻易联想到两人的亲密关系。

“对了，你在蒙克顿基地做什么工作？也是工程师吗？”

“不，我不是工程师。我驾驶机甲猎人。”

“天啊，你是驾驶员？”Amanda挑起一边的柳叶眉，轻轻吹了声口哨。

Ben点了点头。“我驾驶机甲四年了。”

餐馆老板娘惊讶地睁大了眼睛，继续说道：“难不成……Matt是你的机甲整备师？”

“不是。”Ben摇了摇头，“Matt是我的副驾驶。”

听到Ben说的话，Amanda捂着嘴惊呼起来：“你是说，Matt那孩子现在是驾驶员？”

“一点没错。”Ben望向矮墙的方向，看到Matt金色的脑袋还凑在虾子堆里，“我们已经以前驾驶机甲猎人出战三次了。”

“我的天！这真的……我没想到。”

Ben看到Amanda的表情从惊讶变成一种说不上来的感觉。就像是有某些事突然发生，带给她不愉快，但她却又犹豫着要不要把一些不愉快表现出来。

最后，这个和善的餐馆老板娘还是决定把话说出来。

“太胡闹了。Matt怎么可以当机甲猎人驾驶员？Matt那孩子是个omega啊，我知道那孩子很要强，但是他怎么能当驾驶员呢！胡闹，简直胡闹。”Ben想开口，但Amanda根本没给他机会，就指着Ben的鼻子说：“你和Matt那孩子，你们是在一起了吧？你怎么能让他去做这么危险的工作？你不是他的alpha吗？”

被Amanda这样说，Ben一下子懵了。他不是没想过这个问题。很多次，夜深人静的时候，他看着Matt甜美的睡颜，内心充满矛盾。他知道Matt的梦想就是当一名机甲猎人驾驶员，他同样认为Matt应该也值得梦想成真。但是当Ben想起他那些死在海里、死在急救室的手术台上、又或者侥幸活下来却落下终身残疾的战友，想到那些足够幸运能够重新回到驾驶舱里、但却也曾经在病床上痛苦挣扎过的伙伴，想到Casey、以及那场与死神面对面的噩梦，他就会开始怀疑这一切究竟是不是正确的。他爱极了Matt穿上战斗服神采奕奕的样子，可是如果哪一天Matt因此而受到伤害，Ben恐怕一辈子都不会原谅自己；有时候他甚至觉得与其那样，还不如让Matt留在基地……不，留在高墙后面，就算Matt永远都没办法实现梦想，但至少他会是安全的。

Ben从来没有把那些想法表达出来。当日出来临的时候，他会小心地把那些想法包裹起来，藏在一个很深很深的、Matt永远都不会找到地方。因为每次当他在夜里怀揣着把Matt送到高墙后面的想法入眠的时候，他总会梦见自己的母亲，一名经验丰富学术扎实的研究员。他的母亲在他很小的时候就离开实验室回到社区当一名普通的初中教师，只因为她是一个omega，她的专长是遗传学，而她研究的方向是那些会带来污染、有可能损伤人类健康和生育功能的外星怪兽。在梦里，Ben总是会回到童年，然后清楚明白地看到母亲眼中无尽的失落。

“我会保护好他的。”最后，Ben只是这样简单地回应Amanda，而Amanda看到Matt端着一盘垫上了碎冰的北极虾刺身从从矮墙后头走出来，也没有再多说什么，只是丢给Ben一个不赞同的眼神起身离开了。

“你们在聊什么？这么严肃。”Matt将刺身盘“咚”地放到桌上，一屁股坐下来，看到桌上有啤酒，就随手抓过瓶子咕咚咕咚喝了好几口。

“没聊什么。拿了点新顾客优惠。”

“那可真不错。我头一次来的时候，可没有什么新顾客优惠活动呢。”Matt一边说，一边老练地把柠檬汁挤到虾肉上，“赶紧尝尝。冰块化了虾肉就不好吃了。”

两人凑到一起大快朵颐，Ben不得不承认，这虾肉肥美而津甜，伴着店里的酱料，的确非常美味，不虚此行。而吃完大餐之后，Matt借口只有他去结账才能享受会员折扣抢着买单。“是我说要给你提前过仲夏节的。”Matt这样威胁Ben，“要是你不想我买单，那今晚你也睡沙发吧。毕竟宿舍是我的，床也是我的，只有床底下的箱子是你的。”

“那我岂不是变成吃白食的？”

从餐厅出来，Ben就开始抱怨。Matt翻了个白眼，一脸搔之以鼻的表情回敬Ben说：“谁说让你吃白食了？你不是要去芝加哥吗，芝加哥那里可有好多好东西了，难道你是打算两手空空回来吗？”

他们一边手挽手在街上闲逛，一边海阔天空地讨论着各种话题，从芝加哥最有名的意大利餐馆，到究竟是越蔓莓好吃还是草莓美味，不知怎么的又聊到了球赛上，争论着最近老家球队的失利究竟是因为教练太屎还是因为球场草皮太屎，讨论了半天，最后得出的结论却是对手很可能买通了裁判，因为老家的球队吃到两次违规罚球而Ben和Matt都认为那根本算不上犯规。

“我们可以明天早上再回去。时间还早，接下来去哪儿？”

人生地不熟的Ben只能征求Matt的意见，而Matt早就想好了接下来的去处。

“镇子西边有一家咖啡店，我们去那儿坐一会儿。”

“又是什么特殊的不去后悔的咖啡店吗？”

“宾果！那个咖啡店里面不但有超级美味的圣代，还有很多老漫画可以借阅。”Matt踮起脚凑到Ben的耳边神秘兮兮地说，“有夜魔侠的漫画哦！”

“真的假的？这么古老的都有！”Ben一下子来了劲道。小时候，在他们住的那条街的上也有一家老旧漫画店，里面有各种旧时期的超级英雄漫画，不是像其它漫画店，只找得到以机甲猎人和怪兽为主题的期刊。

“而且就在同一条街上，还有一家电影院，有一点破旧但是经常放老电影。上次去的时候那里居然在放映《教父》，只可惜时间太晚。不过今天我们可以去碰碰运气。啊，公车来了！”

Matt说着，撒腿就往前头不远处的车站跑，而Ben也紧紧跟了上去。奔跑中，他们的手拉在一起，就和十几年前的时候一模一样。


	36. Northern Ranger - Ch35

在没有怪兽来袭的日子里，基地里的生活单调乏味。每一天都按照相同的节奏重复着。时间就像一个在狭小房间里来回踱步的巨人，而日子就是巨人烙下的脚印。

Matt还是赶在大部分还没起床的时候就到健身房锻炼，区别只不过是从他一个人独占一间健身房变成他和Ben两个人占领一整间健身房；然后多半他们会一起挤在狭小的浴室里洗澡，最后趁着上下其手还没有发展成更进一步动作之前结束打闹。偶尔几次，当打闹过头发展成某种让人脸红心跳的事情的时候，基本上就等于宣告他们错过了早上的特别供应——那种空运过来，只有最早的鸟儿才能抢到手的还带着露水的鲜果。

之后，他们会到指挥塔去看每天早晨八点更新的从华盛顿发来的战报。哪个防御区出现怪兽，哪个实验室发布了新的可以用于机甲猎人的技术，以及所有人都不愿意看到的，哪个基地又出现伤亡。

在这些日常工作之后，驾驶员会按照排给他们每个人不同的时间表定期去进行体检，去空武馆进行“机甲猎人52套动作”的常规训练，或者是按照要求进行通感模拟。通感模拟是必须的项目，驾驶员需要每时每刻都把战斗状态调整到巅峰位置，而模拟空投和击杀训练就是帮助他们保持状态的手段。

当穿上驾驶员战斗服，卸下原来机甲整备师的担子之后，基地里许多后勤方面的工作和讯息一下子都远去了。又是一大批物资运来基地，然而Matt已经分不清那些物资究竟是用来做什么的。工程队每一天都在忙碌，他们有太多的事情要做，就像是蜂巢里的工蜂，永远都没有清闲的时候。  
“你看上去不太高兴？”Ben打包完行李，发现Matt闷闷不乐地坐在沙发上发呆，手里的平板电脑屏幕都已经暗了。

Matt被Ben的声音一下子拉回现实，回给恋人一个充满歉意的笑容。

“没。我没有不高兴。”他说着，又点亮屏幕，“我只是有一点罪恶感。基地里好几处地方都在通宵施工，但我却窝在这里看小说。明明也没什么事情干。”

“就因为这个？”

Ben走过来坐下，搂住Matt说：“他们有他们的工作。我们有我们的。”

“我知道。我只是……也许因为我当整备师太久了，看到Warren，Anna，还有Roy他们这样忙，总觉得自己像个懒虫。”

你就是一只小懒虫啊。Ben回想起他提着箱子鸠占鹊巢的那一天亲眼所见的Matt宿舍里那些不堪入目的角角落落，犹豫了一下，没有把话说出来。

“你明天几点的飞机？”Matt调整了一下姿势，让自己能更舒服地枕在高大的恋人的肩膀上，“几时回来？”就在几个小时前，Ben从Patrick中将那里接到了通知，尽快去芝加哥报到。

Ben一边用食指轻轻抚摸着Matt的脸颊，一边轻轻吻了下恋人的暗金色的头发。

“明天上午九点出发，如果一切都像Kevin之前说的，大概两三天就能回来。”

“他之前还说是下个月。”

“那家伙有时候说话是不打腹稿。只是帮他们测试一些‘猎人之魂’的实验数据，很快就能结束的。”

“希望如此。”Matt轻轻叹了口气。随着他们在一起的日子越来越多，Matt觉得自己对Ben的依赖也越来越重，有的时候因为训练和测试的缘故，只是一个白天没有见到Ben，他就会心神不宁。Matt不喜欢这样，他不想去探究这是不是又是某种操蛋的自然规律，譬如omega对alpha的依恋等等。他担心自己这样一天天变得更不自信，总有一天会变成拖Ben后腿的存在；他担心自己如果有一天不再配站在Ben的身边，那时候，他该怎么办？

忽然，Matt感觉到他靠着的人肉沙发剧烈地动了一下，紧接着，他手里的平板电脑就被一只大手冷不丁地抽走了。

“喂！我正看到精彩的部分呢！”

Matt有一种像是被Ben看穿的感觉，顿时紧张起来——比起他自己的烦恼，Matt更不想在Ben马上就要出发进行重要的测试项目之前还让恋人心神不宁。

Ben没有理会Matt的抱怨，而是把平板电脑放到茶几上，然后两手穿过Matt的腋窝将靠在他身上的人儿搂进怀里。Matt下意识地扭动了两下，但是很快就在恋人坚定甚至有些强硬的姿态下妥协了，放松身体，彻底陷在Ben的怀里。

“Matty。听我讲个故事怎么样？”

“什么故事？”

“一个很平凡的故事。从哪儿说起呢？

“在很久很久以前，有一个胆子很小很小的孩子。他对很多事情充满好奇，但是他个子很矮，力气小，跑得慢，周围的世界对他来说就像是一片原始丛林，里面充满了危险。

“然后有一天，这个胆子和个子都很小很小的孩子遇到了一个小伙伴。那个小伙伴跟这个很小的孩子完全不一样，就像一只小老虎，即使牙齿还没有长得很锋利，但是就已经有了王者之风。就算遇到比他大的孩子，明知道可能会满头包，但那个小老虎一样的孩子还是敢冲上去。说来也巧，就因为这个孩子充满气势不依不饶，久而久之，他就变成了附近一片地方的小大王。就算是比他更大一些的孩子都很怕他。

“从此，那个很小很小的孩子就有了一座靠山。每一天，那个很小的孩子都会赶在小老虎出门前用小石头丢那个孩子房间的窗户。因为那个个子很小的孩子不敢独自穿过有大孩子出没的丛林。他只有用石头敲窗户，然后等着那个孩子出现。这个很小的孩子每天都跟在小老虎的屁股后面寸步不离，上下学，学打架，爬在学校的屋顶上捣乱闯祸。但是很多日子过去了，个子很小的孩子还是不敢独自穿过丛林。”

“嗯……真是一个无聊的故事。后来呢？”

“后来这个个子很小的孩子听到学校里的同学背后叫他跟屁虫，甚至有传言说那个小老虎一样彪悍的孩子其实很嫌弃这个跟屁虫。那个小个子的孩子哭了，放学后躲到学校后面的一棵枯树洞里。他觉得自己真的是一只一无是处的跟屁虫。”

“然后呢？”

“那个孩子在树洞里躲了很久，躲到天黑了。他知道，天黑之后马路上就只有大个子的坏孩子还在游荡。原始丛林变成了魔鬼森林。但是这个孩子还是硬着头皮往回家的路上走，因为比起穿过有大孩子游荡的地方，他更不敢一个人在外面过夜。他一边流着鼻涕一边走，摔了好几跤。当他路过有大孩子出没的地方，他就学着小老虎的样子，不管看到谁都龇牙咧嘴像是随时会扑上去咬人一样。

“但最后，他还是灰头土脸地成功回到家里。”

“结束了？”

“结束了。只不过后来还有个插曲。就是这个个子很小的孩子虽然没有在回家的路上被大孩子揍，但是第二天他还是挨揍了。那个小老虎一样的孩子在他头上敲了两个包，把他狠狠地骂了一通。其实，这个个子很小的孩子早就不知不觉变成一只小老虎了——或许不像老虎那么强吧，但至少也是一只会咬人的小狼。但是因为他还很笨，胡思乱想，结果不仅惹家里人担心，还惹得那只小老虎生气，不仅在小个子孩子头上敲了两个包，还抓到这个小孩班级里的散布谣言的坏孩子揍了一顿。这大概就是这个故事的全部了。”

Matt把脑袋埋进Ben的臂弯里，隔了好一会儿才哼出声来。

“我只在你头上敲过一个包，不是两个。没想到你记恨这么久……还有，我真的像老虎那么凶吗？”

Ben没有回答Matt这个问题，而是轻柔地捏着恋人的下巴吻了上去。

“我到那里就给你打电话。”唇齿轻触之余，Ben轻声说。

Matt点了点头，觉得意犹未尽，干脆从Ben的怀里爬起来，翻身跨坐，捧着Ben的脸吻了上去，甚至主动伸出舌头挑逗地舔了舔恋人的齿贝。

“你这是在惹火上身。”

“有吗？”轻轻咬了一下Ben的嘴唇，一丝狡黠闪过金发青年宝石般明亮的蓝眼睛，“你忘了，我可是只老虎。而且老虎现在长大了。”

Ben发出一阵轻笑，双手托着omega圆润的臀部毫无预警地突然站起身来，差一点失去平衡的Matt惊呼一声，赶忙勾住alpha的脖子，两条腿紧紧夹住黑发青年的腰，像一只金毛考拉一样挂在恋人身上。危险过去之后，两个人不约而同地笑起来，笑声伴随着他们一路飘向起居室后头的卧房……

“……我不在的几天，好好照顾自己。”

Ben一边梳理着Matt被汗水浸湿的头发，一边在已经昏昏欲睡的恋人耳边说。

“还有。别忘记倒垃圾。真的会长虫的。”

说完，这个人高马大的alpha揉了揉暗地里遭受一记拳击的肚子，缓缓呼出一口气，搂着怀里的omega闭上眼睛。朦胧间，他想，或许他不应该讲那个关于老虎的故事。


	37. Northern Ranger - Ch36

在Ben动身去芝加哥的第一和第二天，所有的事情一如往常。然后，新的虫洞萌芽在迈阿密基地的防御区内生成，一次两个，就像四月时候的蒙克顿。

迈阿密的海岸线绵长，南部岛屿遍布。这片区域自从怪兽肆虐以来，早就从海滨度假胜地变成了一片死寂之城。巨大的围墙绕过了半岛，将整个迈阿密都阻隔在高墙之外，也因此，这块地方变成了彻底的屠场，对人类而言是这样，对那些硅基生物来说亦是如此。

George和Brad被临时抽调到哈特勒斯角的中转站，帮助守卫从查尔斯顿到里士满的海岸线，以防怪兽突破迈阿密基地的防区沿海北上。高官达贵们一边躲在华盛顿瑟瑟发抖，一边则铁青着脸发誓永不撤退。他们也许早就计算好了，如果有一天守护他们的围墙坍塌，至少他们可以暂时躲到底下堡垒里——毕竟怪兽的掘地能力在几十年前的香港一役中就被证实远不如它们的平地破坏能力。

但不管怎样，虫洞萌芽的增加让一部分人着急起来。他们开始紧锣密鼓地挨个敲击在前线守卫的指挥官们，一边承诺着新机甲会在不久的将来运抵，一边要求他们不惜代价就现有资源守住阵地。如果有人有心翻看一下过往历史留下的记录，也许会发现，不管时代怎样变迁，位居要席的人们总是在事情即将或者已经发展到不得不付出更大代价的时候才会真正严肃对待；而他们提出的要求时总是用“未来某日”才会兑现的承诺作为付给。毕竟，口袋里的钱总是得一分一分挣，而年轻人的热血往往却只需要一点口水就能拿到。

Jeffery一边在准备他的演讲，一边将自己再次归纳到“面目可憎的长着”阵营里。

而他信赖的属下——他知道他手下的那些指挥官都是好样的，任何肯驻扎在最前线的指挥官都是好样的，比如Patrick——此刻的心情也许比他更糟。

“目前这个项目还在试验阶段，会有一定风险。”Jeffery从喉咙里咕哝出这几个字，“所以参加与否都是自愿的。”他一掌重重拍在写字台上，一边感受着手心里火辣辣的痛楚，一边感受着脸上徒然升高的温度。谎言！都是谎言！他在心底里嘶吼着，一边痛恨自己的过去，一边憎恶自己的将来。

就在这个时候，桌上的视屏通讯灯亮了。一个熟悉的名字从列表里跳跃而出。

Leo。

Jeffery看着那个名字，抹了把脸，一时间竟不知道为什么他会在这个时候接到这通电话，直到最后瞟到一眼日历，才突然回忆起来。又一周过去了，这是他和这个年轻人约定好的每周例行通讯的时间。

布满皱纹以及黄褐色斑点的苍老手臂颤颤悠悠地点到按钮上。屏幕上出现了一张面孔，看起来既熟悉又陌生。那张脸还保留着数年前的模样，但是曾经充满灵性与生命力的大眼睛如今看起来就像是一滩死水，麻木地望着前方。

“他最近还算平静。”Leo的声音从画面外传来，与他一起的还有孩童的声音。“抱歉，Ruby有点儿发烧，我只好抱着她。”

“没关系。”

“稍等一下，我这就调整一下镜头。”

就在画面移动的瞬间，Jeffery突然紧张起来。他几乎是用喊的阻止了屏幕另一头的年轻人：“不，请不要动。就这样，这样也好。”请不要让孩子看见我丑陋的面貌，不要让她看见导致诞下她的人变得如此不幸的罪魁祸首的丑恶嘴脸。

一阵短暂的沉默之后，Leo的声音再次从屏幕里传来。

“Toby现在已经很少在白天发狂了。医生已经撤销了二十四小时看护的指令。”

“是吗，那真是太好了。”

“他抱着Ruby的时候，偶尔会哼《Lullaby》以及《Rock a Bye Baby》。”

“Ruby讨厌听摇篮曲。Ruby不要dada抱抱。dada会掐Ruby。”稚嫩的童声从远处响起，又被Leo的声音盖住。“嘘，不许这么说。dada最爱Ruby，dada不是故意的。Ruby不可以讨厌dada。”

Jeffery听着画面外的声音，苍老的心脏再一次被揪紧了，就好像必须要绞出最后一滴血方能罢休一般。当他们——那两个年轻人在教堂里彼此承诺一生的时候，他是他们那场小小婚礼的证婚人。然而就在短短的十几个月之后，他坐在高处，询问刚刚生下孩子不久的年轻人是不是愿意为了国家和人民冒一次险。

没有几个人知道这些故事，年轻人以一个军人的身份将他的生命交到一群只会装模作样发号施令的老家伙们手里，而年轻人的丈夫也允诺了保密协议——同样以一名军人的身份承诺永远不向外界提及那场实验。

而这份保密协议背后，除了为减少实验失败而要承担的责任以外，更是因为测试结果给予人类的暗示。向来被视为弱者、甚至并不能拥有完整公民权利的人群被证实对精神刺激和意识入侵具有更强的耐受性——这是一个巨大的讽刺，而所有人都选择掩盖而不是接受事实。因为身为上位者的“尊严”并不允许他们被弱者拯救，就好比大部分被打上“弱者”烙印的人终其一生都不曾相信他们实际上可以比自己以为的更有力量。

但不管怎样，悲剧都已经造成。而这个悲剧极有可能会再次重演，以一种和数年前如出一辙的方式。

“医生说，也许再过几年，他会对外界刺激有更多反应。”

“很高兴听到这些。如果有任何需要请直接和我说，只要我能帮上忙……”

“暂时不需要什么。他比之前好了很多，也许等到Ruby出嫁的那天，他能和我一起到教堂里为孩子祝福。”

年轻人疲惫的声音里掩盖不住的痛苦像是一把锉刀，在Jeffery老朽的身上落下一条条血痕。他们寒暄了两句，然后就在无异于以往的苦涩中结束了这场折磨了彼此很多年、但又因各种缘由将会继续下去的对话。

而就在上将去洗手间洗了把脸，慢慢将自己再次强行包裹进一层冷硬的外壳里之后，他和Patrick中将约好的时间也不知不觉到来。

终端上显示出对方已经接通连线，就等着他加入视屏通讯。

老人打了自己一个耳光。华盛顿已经不信任他了——至少不及之前那么信任，要不然，为什么这场简单的动员演说会有身居高位的议会成员参与？也许该到了自己退休的时候，但是如果他退休，那么谁又会在心底里站在那些年轻人一边？

到头来，他还是必须做最丑陋的事情，去说服另一个年轻人将自己的性命托付给一群并不在乎他未来的家伙们。

但有些时候事情就是这样，别无选择。老人一遍遍在心里重复着这个想法，直到他觉得自己又一次相信了这句话。

然后，他接通了通讯。

两名年过半百的议员作为见证者出现在大屏幕的左侧，他们一个已经半秃，另一个则胖的不像话。

然后，大屏幕的右半侧也亮了起来。

Patrick中将出现在屏幕上，站在中将身边的是一个穿着配有机甲猎人驾驶员专用领章的年轻人。

Jeffery并不熟悉那个年轻人。但他知道那就是实验的第一优先选择。而他从那名金发碧眼的年轻人甜美的外貌以及明显不及传统驾驶员那般高大强壮的体型上判断出，那名年轻人大概和Toby一样，也是一名omega。

画面里身处蒙克顿基地的两人朝他行了个军礼，而年轻人戴着的红白相间的手环则证实了中将的猜测。


	38. Northern Ranger - Ch37

青年独自一人在一望无际的沙海里行走。烈日烤炙大地，即使把手伸到自己投下的影子里，掌心仍然能够感受到火热的温度。汗水从毛孔中挤出身子的一刹那，就会化成一缕无形，然后在青年的耳朵里留下臆想中的滋滋声。

在遥远处，隐隐约约有声响。像是金属碎裂，熔岩迸发。那个声响快速从未知的领域向青年靠拢，变得愈发巨大。

青年停下脚步，紧张地张望四周，被阳光的能量漂成浅金的头发在热风中凌乱。汗水沿着被热力晒红的皮肤从额角留下，沿着脸颊，汇到尖俏的下巴上，聚成大颗汗珠，滴落到脚下的沙地中，甚至都没有染出一块深色，就在热力的烤灼下蒸腾消散。

尖锐，让人从骨髓里发毛的破碎响声越来越近……越来越近……

青年不知道那是什么。蓝色的眼睛里映射出红色沙地，以及沙海投下的一簇簇影子。红与黑在天空色的眸子里扭曲交汇，就像是血与深渊交织而成的，通往险恶未知世界的巨大入口。眼眸在闪动中，透出无法掩盖的恐惧。

然后，伴随着破碎响声的无限放大，青年尖叫起来，世界在一个瞬间变成了深沉的黑暗……

Matt猛地坐起来，气喘吁吁，汗如雨下。他的心像战鼓，扑通扑通，几乎要冲破胸膛而出。

床头的闹钟发出刺耳的哔噗声，断断续续的，似乎是到了该换电池的时候。Matt在一片灰蒙蒙黑绰绰当中摸到台钟，碰亮了屏幕。

十一点。

是他和Ben每天睡前互道晚安的时间。

 

Patrick中将等到显示屏上所有的头像都暗去之后，才阖上面前的终端。而Matt看着中将的动作，一语不发，只是站在那里，就像近三个月前的和Ben一起站在Patrick办公室里的时候一样，拳头捏紧又放开。

但这一次，他只有一个人。他闻不到那熟悉的，可以给他依靠、为他带来勇气的，如大地和火焰一般的气息。

“Matt。”

是，长官。他应该这样回应，但他的唇只是翕动了一下，发不出任何声音。

“你可以拒绝的。”Patrick看着眼前无措的年轻人，终于还是这么说了。记得这个年轻人刚刚来到这里向他报到的时候，还不满二十岁，像一只才离开家，身上依旧披着绒毛的雏鸟，羽翼上甚至都没有覆满羽毛。他看着这个年轻人一步一步走到今天，成为一个能够付以重任独当一面的人。

“在军籍上，你依旧是后勤部的。所以你可以拒绝。”年长的将领坐到办公桌后面，打开Matt的档案好让自己的视线有个落脚点。他了解眼前这个年轻人，知道他不喜欢逃避。而现在这个时候，当Jeffery上将发表了那样一通让人无法反驳的宣讲，当两个政客发表了那样一通带有煽动意味、同时又无时不刻给予年轻人重压与暗示的演说之后，Patrick很怀疑说这些只不过是为了让自己减少一些罪恶感。

 

“你怎么了，脸色这么白，不舒服吗？”

屏幕里Ben的脸孔突然放大到几乎连鼻孔里的毛都清晰可见的地步，把Matt吓了一跳，同时也把他从回忆的泥潭里拽了出来。

金发青年赶紧摸了摸脸，心虚地笑起来说：“没有吧！应该是灯光的关系。”在停顿了不到一秒之后，Matt灵机一动，撅了撅嘴摆出一副的确“不开心”的表情说，“昨天食堂里的鱼片肯定没洗干净，好吧！我拉肚子了！”

Ben疑惑地端详着屏幕里按理说看起来应该有点虚脱的恋人，毕竟拉肚子这事情就像一个黑洞，不消几次就会把人的精力吸得一干二净。但他在Matt的脸上看到的，是一种他无法理解的焦愁和憔悴。

“你没事吧？要不要去找下大夫？”他不放心地说。但Matt只是摇摇头，笑着表示自己没事。

 

“你不用现在就答复。Newton博士的小组还需要几天时间来准备，回去好好睡一觉，想清楚了再告诉我。”

Patrick阖上Matt的档案，终于鼓起勇气对上那双蓝色的眼眸。

在之后的几秒钟里，他们只是这样对视着。然后Matt垂下视线，轻声问道：“假如我拒绝的话……”

“因为你的军籍依旧是后勤部门，而且你是omega，因此实际划分在预备役。所以你如果拒绝，是不会被送上军事法庭的。但是你的预备役资格也会取消。也就是说，你会登上最早一班飞往你家里附近机场的航班离开这里。你只需要和Jacob或者Amanda军士确认目的地，他们会帮你安排行程。”

离家最近的机场……

然而那个家，我已经十年没有回去过了。Matt心想，甚至都不知道母亲和兄长是否依然住在那里……

 

Ben从床上坐了起来，将手提终端搁到腿上。Matt有些心不在焉，即使隔着千里之遥，他仍然能感觉到。他不需要问，从恋人的一颦一笑、吐出的每一个音调以及每一次停顿中，他都能够感受到Matt的情绪。就好像他们并排坐在一起，肩靠着肩，手牵着手。

发生什么了？Ben的心里升起越来越多的疑问。他每天都在关注战报，知道迈阿密基地的防御区里出现虫洞萌芽，也从一些内部的通话中知道“塔萨护卫者”被临时调派南下。但从这些事情里，Ben看不出有什么能让Matt突然心神不宁。

但就在他打算询问的时候，他的恋人突然丢给他一个问题。

“跟我说说那时候的事情吧……如果可以的话。你从来没有说过那件事。”

Ben知道Matt指的是哪件事。他在他的记忆里看到过影子——那个他和Casey共同经历的与死神擦肩而过的瞬间。

“那个时候，它像什么。”

“说不上来。”Ben调整了一下姿势。这是一个严肃的话题，他从来没有和任何人认真分享过那个瞬间，包括当时基地安排给他的心理咨询师。“受伤的是Casey，我只是通过我们的连接感受到他的痛苦。”但是在那之后，是他成为了那个一直无法成功同步的人，就好像他才是那个当时真正遭受创伤的那个。

屏幕上出现Matt的手指。Ben知道，现在他的恋人一定是照着画面中的轮廓在摩挲他的下巴。Matt总是喜欢那么做，似乎他下巴上的那条凹陷有无穷魅力一样，总是吸引他的金发恋人用手指触碰那块地方，有时候甚至让Ben对自己的下巴产生了可笑的嫉妒心。

“我想那种感受大概就是纯粹的恐惧吧。我不知道Casey怎么样了，他从我的意识里渐渐消失，就好像我真的失去了他。这种感受很奇怪，他就在我身边，但是我却一点儿都感觉不到他的存在，就好像他真的不在了一样。”

Ben想起那个时候，他的手足在他身边的驾驶台上。血从伤口往外涌，而遭受重创的人却没有一点儿反应。他看上去应该是昏迷了，但Ben感觉不到Casey。Ben从来没有经历过这些，他不知道Casey从他的脑海里消失，究竟只是因为Casey失去意识，还是意味着Ben已经永远失去了他的弟弟。

“那个时候，我突然开始后悔。”这段话Ben从来没有对任何人说过，包括Casey。这是他灵魂里一个脆弱的位置，里面书写的是与勇气背道相对的东西。“我很怕，而且我很后悔。当我站在那块‘国际领土①’前的广场上宣誓的时候，我认为我已经做好了所有准备。”但是没有，当他看到他的兄弟——那个他看着从裹着尿布的婴儿一天天长大的亲弟弟——奄奄一息的样子的时候，“我开始想，如果我没有选择今天这条路，是不是Casey就不会和他的蠢哥哥一样，是不是他就可以平平安安。”

“那不是你的错！”

“我知道。但是在那个时候，我真的很后悔，而且我想如果Casey当时真的……我一辈子都不会原谅自己。我应该要照顾和保护他，他是我唯一的弟弟，我不能失去他。”

Ben说到这里，强迫自己停下来，平复一下跳得越来越快的心脏。当他和Casey一起坐在驾驶舱的时候，Casey是他的责任。而现在，Matt也是他的责任，一个更加重大的责任。比起Casey，Matt才是那个真正纯粹因为Ben才最终坐进驾驶舱的人。不仅如此，他们在一起的每一天，Ben都觉得自己更爱Matt一点，也更不能忍受Matt遭受任何哪怕一丁点儿伤害。

这是他每天都在面对的矛盾。他希望Matt能够快乐，能够得到一切想要的东西；但他也害怕Matt受伤。当他们站在钢铁巨人里面即将对一望无际的大海和不知什么时候会出现的死神的时候，是Ben最受煎熬的时刻。

“我不能失去Casey。有时候，我甚至祈祷他对这一切失去兴趣立刻退伍。”Ben苦笑了一下，故意装作要去拿什么东西，把头偏开。有很多次，他差一点就把那句话漏出口了。他隐藏得很好。在通感的时候，他把这个想法小心翼翼包裹起来，埋在一个很深的角落里。Matt不会喜欢听到那句话的，而Ben也打定主意要保护自己的爱人，不论是Matt的身体、心灵，还是任何其它东西。

“没想到Kevin那家伙真有两把刷子。”他拿起床头柜上的水瓶喝了一口，岔开话题的同时却也恰巧错过了Matt眼中一闪而过的决心，“他所在的实验室现在研究的是单机遥感。如果有朝一日做成的话，驾驶员甚至可以坐在操控室里遥控机甲猎人。那小子说，他们计划把机甲的神经回路信号传输到位于安全地的操控间，这样驾驶员既能够像坐在真实的驾驶舱里面操控机甲，同时也能更加安全……”

 

“长官，这个项目的成功率大概会是多少？”

Jeffery上将讲述了这个项目会给人类在怪兽战争上带来的益处，两个政客则天南地北地宣讲了许多存在于过去的英雄人物的故事。但是他们都对项目的具体风险和成功几率避而不谈。

“我知道保密协议。如果那也是包含在协议里面的……”

“三成。”Patrick重复了一边，“按照Newton博士小组最近一次估算，大约是三成到四成之间。但是我更倾向于保守一点的估算。”

三分之一的机会，自己可以全身而退。如果他冒险一次，他可以为所有人提供更多帮助，更重要的是，如果因此人类取得先机，获得优势的话，那么也许……也许这场战争能早一些结束，所有人需要冒的风险会变少，Ben所要冒的风险也会变少。

三分之一。Matt在心里一遍遍重复着这个数字。

他的爱人，他的母亲，他的兄长。他们都会从他成功的冒险当中获益，还有无数他认识的人，George——那个最近断过腿的滑头大叔；Patrick中将——这个待他像待自己亲人的上司和前辈；Kimberly大夫——那个善良温婉的邻家大姐姐……他们都会从中获益，而他要做的，就是冒一次风险。

Matt决定把注意力从失败所要付出的代价上完全拿开。他无法知道具体内容，在他没有签下协议书之前，那些都是保密的。但是话又说回来，三分之一的几率，听上去也并非那么无法接受。

“对了，中将。你说过我是这个项目第一合适的人选，有最高的成功概率。那么其他人呢？”

Patrick踌躇了一小会儿，叹了口气说：“一成左右。”那些人没有Matt拥有的优势——那些年轻人都是Beta。

空气陷入一种冰冷的沉寂。良久，金发的年轻人在沉默之后发问。

“那他们倘若也拒绝呢？”

“他们是战斗部队的。逃兵会被送上军事法庭。”

 

“你什么时候回来？”

“Kevin说明后天天还有一些收尾工作。如果顺利的话，后天下午我就能坐飞机回来，或许还能赶上吃完饭的时间。”躺在床上捧着终端的Ben嘴角歪了下，露出一个看起来有点痞气的笑容，“想我了？”

他的omega没有回答，只是低垂眼睑，轻轻点了点头。

Matt不敢去看Ben。

就在刚才，他决定了一些事情，一些也许将来Ben永远都不会原谅他的事情。但是那是他能想到的最好的结果了。

而现在，他还想再自私和任性一次。

“快月底了。”他轻声说着，脸上不由自主地升起两朵红晕，一直染到耳朵尖。

而听到这句话的Ben马上醒悟过来。

“我明天问一下Kevin能不能赶一下一天把事情做完。”

“月底还没到呢，你急什么？”Matt咬了下嘴唇。这种感觉对他来说还是非常羞耻，即使Ben已经陪着他度过了两次发情期，并且在那之外的时候他们也会像其他情侣一样有合适的机会就滚到一块儿去，但透过电话谈论这个话题仍然让他有点不安，“没那么急。你安心做好你的事情吧。我要睡了，你也早点休息。”

在Ben的纠缠之下，他们又聊了两句，最后Matt不得不对着屏幕主动给出例行的“晚安吻”，才将他年轻英俊的alpha赶开，再次陷入到夜晚的安静与黑暗之中。

然而，在放下终端之后，omega并没有像他宣称的那样入眠。在之后很长一段时间里——也许有好几个小时——Matt都清醒着。他的心起起落落，里面翻滚着各种充满酸涩和苦闷基调的情感。

一个自私的人。Matt这样评价自己。在八年前，他不管不顾地丢下一切从他熟悉的人面前逃离；八年以后，他已经决定要重蹈覆辙，而这一次，他会比之前更过分吧！

怀揣着这样的心情，终于当天快要蒙蒙亮的时候，Matt枕在枕头上一小滩可疑的深色上面，浅浅地进入睡眠。

然后，当天大亮，头一次没有晨练的驾驶员穿戴整齐，叩响了Patrick中将办公室的门。

“我参加这项实验。”Matt深吸了一口气，对他的长官说道，“但是我想请求三件事情。”

他没有等中将回复他，就自顾自地继续下去。他必须这么做，在他耗尽所有的勇气之前把所有话一次说完。

“请不要把这件事情告诉Ben。”Ben如果知道了，一定会阻止他，甚至冲到中将的办公室里来。他不需要Ben的同意——Ben还没有标记他，所以在法律上，他做任何事情都尚且不需要他的alpha首肯。

“Newton博士还需要几天时间准备。所以当博士的小组准备好的时候，请把Ben支开……什么借口都好，比如芝加哥那边的实验项目……只要别让他待在这里。”Ben会拿起任何他可以找到的东西，砸开实验室的门——如果他有机会的话。

“还有最后一件事情。”Matt的勇气几乎已经要耗尽，他咬紧牙，把最重要的说完，“万一……万一我失败了，”这是他必须面对的风险，“剩下的适合人选里，能不能把Casey排到最后？”

Patrick看着Matt，看着那双纯净的蓝眼睛，愈发觉得自己是如此罪恶。这一刻，他终于真正窥视到他的导师当年的经历。

到头来，我们还是成为了我们唾弃的那种人。中将一边这样评价自己，一边默默的点了点头，将手里的保密协议和实验项目说明交到了眼前的年轻人手中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①国际领土：  
> 指的是位于纽约的联合国大楼。


	39. Northern Ranger - Ch38

Ben回到蒙克顿的时候，已经将近午夜。航班因为天气恶劣而延迟，然后Ben就在延迟的飞机上心情恶劣地吃了一顿简单的飞机餐。

推开门，他悄声走进屋内，发现Matt已经休息了，只在墙上为他开了一盏小夜灯。就着昏暗的灯光，Ben把旅行袋轻轻放到墙角的柜子前，然后摸到床前，帮Matt把已经踢到腰下、只盖住两条腿的毯子重新盖好。

正如前两天Matt在电话里提醒的那样，omega的发情期已经很近了。从踏进宿舍的时候，Ben就已经闻到房间里若隐若现的甜香。当他走进卧房，走到Matt身边的时候，香气愈发明显。牛奶和橙花的香气轻轻卷带着清爽甘甜的气息，一缕一缕地，将omega的渴求送到他的alpha身边。

Ben弯下腰，拨开Matt额前的金发，蜻蜓点水般在爱人饱满的额头上落下一个吻。Alpha带着凛冽松香味的气息让睡梦中的omega发出几乎轻不可闻呢喃，本能地靠过来，在睡梦中伸出手够向alpha。

Alpha伸出手握住他的omega。“嘘……”Ben温柔地靠信息素安抚即将进入发情期的爱人，直到Matt看起来又睡踏实了，才小心地将手抽离出来，走向浴室洗去一路风尘。

浴室里很快就充满了蒸腾的水汽。既然回来晚了，Matt也已经睡下，Ben于是不紧不慢地洗着澡。窄小的淋浴间里充满了柠檬沐浴乳的味道。Ben觉得这个沐浴乳香味太过孩子气，但是Matt喜欢。于是在Ben用光了他自己海盐味的那瓶之后，就一直蹭Matt的。头顶的花洒将Ben身上的泡沫冲洗到地上，同时也将沐浴乳的香味冲淡了许多。

然后，在淡淡的柠檬香气当中，Ben敏锐地闻到了一缕带着奶香的橙花味道。然后，一双肉鼓鼓的手从他背后绕到胸前，抱住他的腰；一具温暖的躯体贴到背上，传来滑腻肌肤的触感。

Matt的脑袋埋在Ben的脊梁上，贪婪地呼吸着。此时此刻，他脑袋里昏昏沉沉的，除了因为睡眠被打扰之外，还因为药物的作用——他的发情期还要几天才会真的到来，但是他没有时间等了。所以，他从Kimberly大夫那里领了一剂药剂，可以让他的发情期略微往前提。

就在Ben站在床边吻他的时候，Matt就已经醒了。他趁着Ben洗澡的当口服下了Kimberly给他的调整发情期周期的药物，然后在第一阵燥热和钝痛感从小腹升起的时候，Matt红着脸脱了衣服踏进Ben正在使用的淋浴间。

甜香味以惊人的速度变得浓烈起来，omega的信息素透过空气钻进alpha的鼻腔，迅速点燃了alpha血液里最原始的欲望。

Ben感受到贴在背上的体温正在逐渐升高。他轻轻拉开Matt环在他腰部的双手，转过身子面对他的omega。随着动作，已经开始展露出侵略意味的alpha信息素从Ben的身上不断朝眼前已经慢慢进入状况的Matt涌去。

浓烈的气息让Matt钝痛的小腹不由自主地抽动了一下。有一股暖流借此朝着腿间涌去，开始在穴口一点一点地堆积。清爽的松香味让Matt的昏昏沉沉的思绪清晰了一些，就像拨开浓雾，看到了能够指引和保护他的天神。

“Ben……”爱人的alpha信息素让Matt浑身一阵一阵发软，就好像从骨头里开始软化，仿佛可以将自己揉捏成各种形状以便更好地依附在统治者身上。热潮就像是大洋里升起的巨浪，被狂风推向岸边，很快就会把Matt彻底淹没。他能看到那股巨浪，他的身体已经在积极地准备着、准备承受即将到来的掠夺。

该死的！Matt几乎想要跪下来。在小腹中升起的钝痛正跃跃欲试地一遍遍敲击着他，敦促omega放开自己，向上位者臣服，祈求怜悯和施舍。每一次每一次，当这个时间到来的时候，Matt都能感受到这些被烙刻在他的DNA中的原始本能。他不甘心，然而却毫无办法。不管平日怎样假装不在乎、不管平时怎样作出一副坚强地样子、也不管平时怎样刻意远离那些上位者，每当这个时候到来，Matt都能清清楚楚地认识到在大自然面前，自己渺小到几乎可笑的地步。他需要臣服在alpha的脚下——不管他心里如何不甘，他的身体都在一次次敦促他完成这一切——找个能够舒缓他疼痛的alpha，找个能够给他依靠的家伙，让他能够卑微地跪在那个人的身边，为他奉献自己的全部。

对此，Matt逃避了八年，把自己包裹起来，咬紧牙独自捱过每一次发情期。他不知道自己还能忍受多久，曾几何时他已经无限地接近放弃——随着年龄增长，每一次发情期到来的时候，他都坠得更深一点，也离开梦想更远一些，直到Ben再次出现在他面前。

Matt攀着小他两岁的爱人的肩膀，几乎可以说是急切地去亲吻Ben的唇。他需要Ben，尤其是现在这个时刻，但是他够不到，他比Ben矮了超过半个头，他踩在湿滑的瓷砖上，使不上力。他试图踮起脚，但他的身体越来越虚脱无力，脚掌一个劲地打滑……

Ben接住了他不断下坠的躯体。高大的躯体弯下腰，搂住比自己个头小很多的爱人。

“我在这儿。”Ben凑上去，吻住Matt，而Matt也积极地回应他，甚至主动将舌头伸过来，不再是以往那样小心翼翼躲躲闪闪，而是热情、直接，仿佛在迫切地寻找什么。

Omega的体香越来越浓郁。信息素的气味不断刺激着Ben，让他的血液跟着一起燃烧起来。面对omega的挑逗，Ben毫不犹豫地卷起Matt的舌头，一边吮吸，一边轻轻啃咬那两片已经染成靓丽粉色的唇。拥吻当中夹杂了越来越多的掠夺意味，让omega忍不住发出近似于啜泣的嘤咛。而他的alpha，张开大手，一边搂在omega的腰背，一边扶在omega的后脑，将人紧紧禁锢在身边。

亲吻中，两个人抱在一起转了半圈，互换了位置。Matt被困在高大爱人与浴室墙壁之间狭小的空间里。

Ben放开了Matt，让金发青年靠在自己身上喘口气，一边伸手向下摸去。他顶起膝盖插到Matt虚软的两腿间，强迫爱人将腿分得更开。然后，Ben贴着Matt，沉下身子，手臂绕到爱人身后，修长的手指抚摸着爱人肉感的臀部，然后沿着中间的窄缝往里探去，毫不意外地摸到一手黏腻湿滑。

不是花洒喷下的清水，而是从omega的身体里分泌出来的体液。

当手指触碰到洞穴的入口时，Ben发现那里已经湿软不堪。这是上天赋予omega的才华，当他们准备好的时候，他们的身体就会变成世界上最接近天堂的地方……


	40. Northern Ranger - Ch39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标记

“啊！”当Ben一个冲刺用力顶到omega体内那块尚且闭合着的软肉的时候，Matt忍不住发出近似于尖叫的高亢呻吟。他被身材高大的黑发青年压在浴室墙壁上，背后冰冷的瓷砖已经被体温和溅到身上的热水捂得发暖，胸前则是肌肉坚实、体格如太阳神一般健美修长的躯体。而他，则被夹在这其中狭小的空间里不停下坠，又在Ben的顶弄中一次次上浮，就像在惊涛骇浪里起落不停的小舟。

Ben吻上爱人的唇，将混合着喘息的嘤咛封缄在已经在啃咬中微微发肿的桃色唇瓣中。带着奶香味的橙花气息已经变得想当甜腻浓郁，Ben停下动作，捞了一把手中托着正在一点点往下滑的粉白大腿，往上提了下，半是安抚半是鼓励地轻轻拍着。

Matt已经进入热潮期，燥热，空虚席卷着他，只有当Ben钉入他体内的时候，他才能感觉到充实、他身体上一阵一阵的抽痛才得到舒缓。此刻，他一条腿正在Ben的搀扶下盘在爱人的腰间，而另一条腿也只是勉强点地。发情期带来的虚软让再加上身高的差距，Matt即使努力试图勾住Ben的脖子，身体的重量仍旧让他一点一点在往下坠落，而Ben粗长紫涨的阴茎也因此捅得更深，甚至就着面对面站立的体位都已经碰到了Matt生殖腔口的瓣膜。

一次又一次的耸动深插之下，Ben把Matt的生殖腔口顶开了一条细缝。Alpha放开omega甘美的唇，一边让爱人甜腻的吟喘在浴室里回响，一边低下头在爱人散发出浓郁香甜气息的颈间闻嗅舔舐，张开嘴含在腺体上，然后在下一次猛烈插入的时候咬了上去。

Matt本能地往后仰，仿佛一只仰天高歌的美丽天鹅，然而盯着天花板的蓝眼睛目光涣散，喉咙里只能挤出一点宛如临终的呜咽。灭顶的快感从腹腔深处如爆炸般扩散。他浑身痉挛，柔软高热且极富弹性的甬道紧紧包裹住Ben的巨大，在颤抖中一点一点本能地越绞越紧；前端翘起的性器夹在两人中间，颤颤巍巍地往外一小波一小波吐着几乎无色的体液。

然而Matt的呜咽并没有让Ben停止他的掠夺。和omega一样，此时此刻，远古本能也已经控制住了身为猎人的alpha。面对猎物显露出的软弱，他自然没有放弃的理由。

坚定而缓慢地抽出硬得像铁一般的性器，然后无情地破开怀里瑟瑟发抖的躯体，一直捅到最深的地方，顶开生殖腔口那道颤抖抽动的细缝。

温热的液体从omega那个隐藏了所有极乐秘密的神秘囊袋里涌出来，浇在粗大的龟头上。那一瞬间对于Matt来说，就像被丢进光芒本身，世界变成空无一物的纯白。他的意识剧烈震荡着，感受到极乐的同时，又被深深的倦怠侵袭。他身上每一块骨骼都在咯咯响，每一块肌肉都在震颤中紧绷。他紧紧抓着能够够到的任何东西，手指在Ben的臂膀上留下一道道红印……

不知道是因为抓痛让Ben回过神来，还是他一直都牢牢记着当初在心里宣下的誓言，最终，他并没有继续动作，而是咬了咬呀，在Matt潮吹的痉挛过去之后微微往外退了一些，才又快速有力地抽插了一小阵，就着omega甬道余下的震颤挤压当中射了出来。

射过之后，Ben抚着爱人的脊背，在脱力的金发青年脖子、锁骨以及胸口上落下一枚枚吻痕。Matt天生肤色白暂，毛发也少，因为常年锻炼的关系，胸部肌肉比起通常的男性omega要厚一些。Ben一边在Matt肉乎乎的胸部揉捏，拇指也极不安分地在早就变硬挺立的乳首上按压刮擦，一边也不忘亲吻吮吸另一侧，满意地看着熏成淡粉色的柔软肌肤上长出一颗一颗红色草莓。

得到抚慰的omega暂时从热潮中解脱，神智反倒是变得清明了一些。他站得累了，又被Ben在全身上下点火，不安分地扭动起来。

“乖，休息一下，我们这就去房间里。”

今晚可不像以往他们偶尔在沐浴的时候顺便来一发。早就熟悉彼此身体的两个人都清楚，发情期从来不会一次就结束，一直窝在这个狭小湿滑的空间可不是什么好主意。Ben关了花洒，将尚且埋在Matt体内的性器抽出来，才动了一下，就发现怀里的人又一次绞紧了身后的甬道。

突如其来的阻力让两个人都楞了一下，Matt早就熏得发红的小脸瞬间涨得通红，耳朵尖像是要滴出血来。他紧紧搂住Ben的脖子，脑袋埋在爱人的锁骨上，脸上假装什么都不知道，但下身却一点没放松的意思。

Ben笑出声来，扯下浴巾盖到Matt身上，然后就着两人结合的姿势，身上抓住omega另一侧尚且站立的大腿，然后用力往上一提，把Matt整个人抱了起来。Matt小声惊呼，却也很自觉地夹紧双腿。

于是，Ben一手托着Matt大腿根，一手则托住Matt肉感圆翘弹性十足的臀部，大跨步走向卧房。

“今天怎么了，这么热情？”

Ben将Matt轻轻放到床上，然后顺势压了上去。两人都正直最年轻力胜的时候，才几步路，Ben的大家伙就又精神抖擞地膨胀起来，而感受到这一点的Matt，也一边轻轻挺跨，一边有一下没一下地收缩甬道。每次进入发情期之后，Matt总是会比平时热情高涨许多，但那仅限于热潮来袭的时候。他会缠着Ben意识迷离地索要亲吻，也会积极回应Ben的动作，好让alpha插得更深一些。有时候，在最初几个回合体力还充沛的时候，Matt甚至会坐在Ben的肚子上骑他的alpha。但是当热潮暂时退却，理智重新获得掌控权的时候，Matt又会恢复平时有些害羞和疏离的样貌，仿佛潮涌来临时热情奔放的omega只是一个海市蜃楼般的幻觉。

但是今天的Matt，却展现出和以往不一样的主动与热情。

他勾着Ben的脖子，抬起头吻上Ben，还调皮地在爱人的唇上咬了一口说：“没什么，就是想你了。”

“是吗？我检查一下……”Ben把手伸到下面两人结合的地方轻轻打着圈，然后坏心眼地挤进一根手指。Matt被他这个动作吓了一跳，不由得睁大眼睛愣住了。但很快，他又放松下来，舌头伸进Ben的嘴里，轻轻刮着Ben的齿龈。也许是因为药物的副作用，被刻意提前的发情期里，热潮似乎来得更加频繁。Matt感觉到热力慢慢在小腹集聚。Ben射过之后还没有从他身体里退出来过，而随着热力加剧，omega身体分泌出来的润滑体液从生殖腔里渗出来，掺到先前alpha射出的精液里。而就在Ben恶劣地加进手指之后，原本紧密结合的部位被硬生生分出一道裂隙，那些积留的体液则顺着那道裂隙渗出，悉数流到Ben的手掌上。

将手上的白浊体液展示在Matt眼前，Ben若有所思地说：“看出来你很想我了。”然而话还没说完，就换来Matt更加恶劣地用力收缩。突然绞紧的甬道把年轻的alpha打了个措手不及，甚至僵硬地抽动嘴角。

Ben低吼一声，手在床单上擦了两下，就抓起Matt的腿架到肩膀上，大开大合地抽插起来。一开始Matt被他突然变得有些粗暴的动作吓到了，眼底甚至闪过一丝恐惧，就像是猎物遇见凶蛮猎人时的本能反应。但是很快，再次汹涌而来的热潮再加上他对爱人的信任让他放松下来。Ben每次都用力碾过Matt体内的敏感点，然后深深地捅到生殖腔口。已经潮吹过一次的omega敏感到无以复加，就好像身体已经记住了之前那次如火箭升天般的强烈快感，在Ben触碰了生殖腔没几次之后，Matt挺立的阴茎就已经喷射出水液。然而，就好像是打定主意要惩罚爱人搞突然袭击，身为上位者的alpha一点儿都没有放过正在高潮中起起落落的omega的意思，甚至加快了速度，刻意要把呻吟不断的人更加逼向极限。

Matt的脑子几乎已经不能思考任何事物了，他觉得自己像是走在一条钢丝上，脚下是峡谷的万丈深渊。也许他应该一开始就向Ben说出他的目的，但是他做不到。他做不到在清醒的时候面不改色地对着Ben撒谎，而他也知道，如果他这么做了，Ben铁定一眼就会看出来。

他需要有些东西让他沉醉，让他的理智退居二线，让他看起来就好像是情不自禁、而不是把一个在脑海里重复了上百遍的念头条件反射一般念出来。所以，他怀揣着一个不可告人的自私自利，利用了Kimberly大夫；而马上，他就要利用Ben对他的爱，以及alpha无法拒绝发情期的omega这条自然铁律，来达到他的目的。

紧紧地……Matt握住他脑海里在过去两天内预演了无数次的记忆的尾巴，在Ben又一次把龟头捅进他体内生殖腔的时候，用尽全身的力量绞紧甬道，就像一个溺水的人抓住海面上唯一的浮木……

“标记我。”他喘息着，凑在爱人的耳边说，“Ben，标记我……求你了。”

这个让Ben一直等待的邀请就像是巨人手里的斧子，砍断了Ben与“克制”这个alpha普遍缺失的美好品德间唯一的桥梁。他不敢相信Matt应允了，但是，这又有什么好怀疑的呢？他们从孩提时代起就认识，一起玩耍，一起长大，而如今，他们一起坐在驾驶舱里保卫这片土地。

他们早就心意相通，迟早都会走到这一步……不对，应该说是早就该走到这一步了。第一次和Matt相拥结合的时候，Ben就想标记这个有着美丽的蓝眼睛以及实际上最灿烂笑容的omega，将他永远变成只属于自己一个人的，而他也会永远都只当他的骑士。可是Ben当时没有这么做，因为Matt哭了，而他看出来，Matt并不是拒绝他，只是还没有准备好接受这样的变化。

现在，两个月过去了，Ben相信Matt已经准备好了。这是当然的，他们已经分享过彼此记忆力最私密的部分，他们的灵魂已经是一体的，而现在，只不过是再加上一道锁，把他们从肉体到心灵都栓到一起罢了。

Ben给了Matt一个深吻，舌头在金发青年的口腔里横扫掠夺，甚至戳到Matt的喉咙口。猛烈地抽插了两下，就毫不犹豫地把Matt翻过身，又在他的肚子下垫了枕头，让Matt圆润软弹的臀部高高翘起来，然后用力掰开臀瓣，青筋虬结的阴茎毫无怜悯地深深捅了进去。

Ben把节奏放得很慢，但每次都尽力捅到最深的地方。已经经历过omega高潮的Matt体内早就更加柔软，闭合的生殖腔口一点一点打开，将那个神秘的地方朝alpha彻底展露。

一次迅猛果断甚至可以说是残忍的插入，Ben硕大的龟头完全挤进了Matt的生殖腔里。Omega忍不住哭喊起来。极乐的快感变成了一种陌生的酸胀，夹杂着痛楚，从Matt腹腔深处扩散。

Matt已经顾不得Ben咬住他颈侧腺体并且注入信息素所带来的冲击了。他所有的感官都集中在小腹，清楚明了地感受到Ben在他身体里越涨越大，将他的处女地撑开，塞满，甚至像是要撕裂一般。

疼痛和恐惧替代了一切，原来这就是被标记的滋味，像是猎人在猎物身上扎下致命的一刀，永远取走猎物最珍贵的灵魂。Matt甚至都听不见自己在喊些什么，又或者他喊出的只不过是毫无意义的音调。这就是大自然给出的血淋淋的真相了。这个时候，快乐也好，痛苦也罢，所有的一切都没有意义；泪就像是冲破皲裂河堤的洪水，止不住地往外流。

Alpha巨大的结已经完全形成，死死地卡住了omega。Ben放开了Matt颈侧的腺体，怜爱地亲吻爱人的后脑勺。

“嘘……”他一边在Matt耳边安慰，一边则用力压住正在意识之外挣扎企图逃离的omega。Alpha永远都不会感受到标记时omega所经受的冲击和痛苦——那种就像是撕开身体的每一个细胞，将alpha的一部分嵌进去，再缝合起来的疼痛，然后从此宣告这个omega此生只属于一个人——但是alpha知道，如果这个时候omega用他一生都没办法使出第二次的蛮力挣扎的话，到头来只会受到严重伤害。

精液一股一股地冲刷omega的生殖腔，将那个已经被强硬撑开的囊袋灌满。也许Matt会怀孕的，Ben的脑海里闪过这么一个念头，但在这一刻，他也管不了那么多了。Matt挣扎地更加厉害，全身肌肉紧绷，小脸上满是汗水和泪水，五官因为疼痛纠在一起，让Ben心也跟着一起痛。

“再忍一下……再忍一下就好了。”只能一边亲吻，一边在Matt耳边低语的Ben完成了他的工作。他依然用力压着身下的人，以防Matt乱动伤到自己，同时也等着结自行消退。

也许，这个过程会持续很久，甚至持续到凌晨。但是遍布全身的疼痛已经逐渐减轻，只剩下一些对痛苦经历的回忆，还在Matt的脑海里不肯褪去。Omega停止了挣扎，只是在意识尽头可怜兮兮地啜泣。他的alpha则怜爱地轻轻抚摸他的全身，在他耳边洒下安慰的甜言蜜语。

房间里浓烈的甜香逐渐发生变化。清爽的橙花味从Matt的体香中慢慢退居到二线。再过不久，一种更加醇厚的味道就会加入到这股甜香中，带着象征Ben的气息，将alpha对omega的所有权昭告给世间所有人。


	41. Northern Ranger - Ch40

当已经确认的“志愿者”站到Robert面前的时候，他敏锐地察觉到那个年轻人身上有什么地方不太一样了。

疑虑的目光扫描着年轻人，最后停留在他红白相间的腕环上。“Kate，你能帮我去找一份资料吗？编号γ-630A-S，之前我记得是Chuck管理的，如果找不到的话就问一下Chuck，他今天在医务室治疗手臂。”

支开助理研究员之后，特别科研小组的二把手，事实上也是在做着最多实际工作的人关上了办公室的门，将门饰灯切换换到“会议中”那一栏，然后搬了把椅子示意眼前的年轻人坐下。

“今天我找你来是想给你详细解释一下过几天的试验内容。本来这些事情应该由Newton博士来向你说明，毕竟他是第一个与怪兽成功进行通感的人类。只是博士他今天身体抱恙，才由我来代替他。”Robert将终端上的内容投屏到立体荧幕上。他还能怎么说呢？总不见得大声宣布Newton博士之所以缺席，是因为困扰了他几十年的疯病在昨天晚上又发作了，搞得实验室鸡飞狗跳的。

这就是一个无关痛痒的谎话罢了，在Robert的一生里，他甚至数不清撒过多少大大小小的谎言。有的时候，他从内心厌恶和痛恨自己的工作，但是到头来却又无法从实验室离开。他们都生活在一个肮脏的世界里，而那些硅基生物说不定就是上帝派来惩罚他们——惩罚这些在过去几百几千年里不断膨胀着自己的欲望，不断破坏和践踏这个星球，不断猜忌和欺凌自己同类的人类。

“来点儿红茶？”

“不了，谢谢。”

Robert喝了一口浓茶——他需要这东西帮他提个神。虽然他更喜欢黑咖啡，但是在实验室里看多了猩猩们鼻子里流出来的近乎黑色的血液之后，短时间里他决定改换一下生活习惯。

房间里散发着若有似无的淡香，就像是春天熙风的尾巴，几乎察觉不到它的存在。但是Robert还是敏锐地感觉到了。

“在我进行下一步说明之前，我想先听下你有没有什么问题……或者说是有什么话想要先说。”他对着Matt的腕环投去意味深长的一瞥，“如果你想要先去办一些私事也可以。实验室还需要两三天时间准备。”

金发青年听出了年长者的言外之意。那是当然的，任何人都可能错过被阻隔剂掩盖的信息素气味——那些alpha，当然还有所有的beta。但是omega骗不了自己的同类，房间里的两个人此时此刻都心知肚明Matt应该要把手上的腕环调换成纯红色。

但是Matt没有这么做。他编了个理由告诉Ben说想过两天再去人事处登记，而Ben竟然一点儿都没怀疑，就想他从来都不曾怀疑过Matt说过的任何一句话。于是，在房间里呆了整整两天——当热潮彻底退却、燃烧的灵魂冷凝下来之后——Matt在Ben的怀里表现得柔情似水，但是心底的决意也变得更加坚定。

“如果你没有什么想问的话，那我们开始吧。”Robert决定不再追问下去。毕竟他的工作是确保接下来的试验成功，或者说至少能尽可能地得到多一点资料来帮助人类取得胜利。胜利是要付出代价的，Newton博士为此付出了他的神智，Mel为此付出了他的健康，很多人，不论年轻亦或是年长，付出了他们生命，而他Robert，也许他付出的是他的良心。但这又怎么样呢？他们今天做的一切，不论别人怎么看，最终都是为了一个能让大部分人得利的目标。他希望在他付出代价之后，他的丈夫可以生活在一个更安全的环境里继续复健；他的孩子能够生活在一个不被入侵者打扰的世界里健康成长——最重要的是，不用在成年之后服役，不用在长大成人之后披上戎装到某个充满海风和咸味的地方一守就是许多年。他不是一个圣人，也许等到一切都结束之后，他会为之前所做的事情感到羞愧，但是他不会后悔。

随着科学家手一挥，立体荧幕上的画面立刻变成一个沙漏状的示意图：“这是虫洞模拟画面，你肯定已经在学院里看过无数次了。你也知道关于Newton博士在许多年以前所做的那个改变了所有人类命运的尝试。”

Matt默默地点了点头。这些他都知道，他也明白他即将投身的试验是当年Newton博士伟大尝试的某种延伸。这些他都在Patrick中将给他的简短说明书里读到过。

“有些内容我就不再赘述了，报告上都有。我现在要说明的是这个试验你可能面临的一些困难情况，以及我们已经研究出来的一些应对措施。试验的风险很高，成功的几率大约只有34.7%。鉴于你现在的状况，我可以乐观地将这个数字提高两个百分点。”荧幕上的内容改变了，出现了一片五彩斑斓的画面。里面怪石嶙峋，四周似乎充斥着某些能量放射——一种类似于闪电的东西。许多奇形怪状的生物矗立在伸出的岩石上，一边嚎叫，一边慢慢聚拢。

“这是Newton博士的思维成像。虽然画面可能有一定程度的失真，不过我们都确定这就是先驱者世界的样貌。总体来说，这个试验的原理和平时你们驾驶员之间的通感是一样的，你会进入怪兽的思维，看到他的记忆。而且因为所有的怪兽都实际上与先驱者保持通感，因此我们推测，只要连接够强，持续时间足够的话，你可以探寻到先驱者的记忆中枢，然后从那里探寻任何能够帮助我们的资料。”

在Newton博士夕日幻境的右下角，有一副世界地图展开在Matt眼前。地图上亮着许许多多小点，用不同颜色标示出来。这幅地图和之前Newton拿给Jeffery上将看到几乎如出一辙——如果排除掉最近两个月新增加的袭击点的话。

但那些小点对Matt来说是一个全新的理论。金发的年轻人看着地图，不自觉得往前倾身，原本孩子气的眉眼则凝重地皱在一起。

***

Ben坐在医务室里，不耐烦地扭动身子。他从来就不喜欢这个到处都是消毒水气味的地方，四处都像冰窟一样冷清没有人情味。他原本应该在回到基地的第二天就来进行例行体检，但是因为Matt的发情期，他错过了原本的计划，还因此被那个脾气像更年期毛驴的Bernard大夫训斥了一通。但是今天，Bernard的爆烂脾气却一点儿都困扰年轻的驾驶员。

在怀抱着爱人度过疯狂的两夜一日之后，Ben觉得自己手上还留着Matt柔软肌肤的细腻触感。

Matt终于是属于他一个人的了。这个认知让年轻的alpha内心充满了狂喜。

过往的那些不愉快，那些Matt杳无音信的他们分开的日子，仿佛都褪尽色彩，蜗居到记忆中一个不足挂齿的小角落里。那些分开的时候Ben所悲伤过的、怀疑过的日子，就好像是一个世纪末关于审判降临世界毁灭的大笑话。

不。他们再也不会分开了，对此Ben已经有了百分百的自信。Alpha已经把自己的气息永远留在他的omega的体内，他们的灵魂比之前任何时候都紧密相连。从肉体到心灵，他们都是一体的，这世上还有什么能比这种羁绊更深刻，又有什么能将两个联结得如此紧密的个体分开？

对了，他应该要先向Matt求婚的。Ben一边这么琢磨着，一边衡量究竟是找谁咨询买戒指的店家比较好——是那个油腔滑调的George，还是George身边看起来更靠谱，但是又好像十分吹毛求疵的Brad？还是说，他应该去咨询Amy和Emily两姐妹？毕竟明眼人一看就知道那两个姑娘的品味肯定好过那两个大老爷们。

但不管怎样，Ben都决定要瞒着Matt。他要偷偷买好戒指，然后找一个晴朗的夜晚，在Matt最爱的璀璨星空下，像个古典骑士那样单膝跪地，然后才宣告他永恒的爱的誓言。

Matt一定会很高兴的。然后他们就可以在整个宇宙的见证下尽情拥抱和亲吻。

想到这里，Ben心里最后的一丝郁闷似乎也被源自内心的爱和满足一扫而空。他翘着二郎腿，等待大夫的放行令，嘴里则情不自禁地哼起了故乡的歌谣。


	42. Northern Ranger - Ch41

“Ben。”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“你的领章。”

Matt走到爱人面前，把歪斜的领章拿下来给Ben重新佩戴好。外头阴雨连绵，湿冷的海风吹到停机坪上，然后再吹到候机楼。北方的夏天和南方截然不同——即使是仲夏，当太阳躲到乌云背后的时候，夏天的气息也会突然被秋冬代替。

“你的手好冰。赶紧回去吧，当心着凉。”

但是Ben的催促并没有起到他希望的效果。Matt紧紧环住Ben的腰，贴着爱人的胸膛，气息当中只有无尽的依恋。Matt很少这样，在Ben的记忆里，眼前这个有着一张孩子气的脸孔，蔚蓝色眼睛和柔软的暗金色头发的omega从来都是一副独立而且坚强的样貌，有的时候，甚至会让人怀疑是不是有什么地方搞错了，因为Matt从来都不会在哪怕一个外人面前显露出一丝半点的身为omega对他的alpha的依赖，更别说是在时常有人来来往往的候机厅。

对此，Ben唯一的解释就是，“标记会极大地增强omega对alpha的依恋”这个传说果然是真的。

“这次我尽量早点回来。”Ben轻轻闻着Matt的耳朵，一边说着悄悄话。

“别胡闹了。你要好好工作！”Matt吐了吐舌头，略微调整了一下姿势，以便能够更紧密地和Ben拥抱在一起，“答应我，好好帮那边完成遥感系统的测试，不用担心这边。”

“嗯。那你也要乖乖等我回来。如果他们再拉你去做那些累死人的莫名其妙的通感模拟的话一定别勉强自己。”

“知道了。”Ben的话语传到Matt的脑海里，然后就像一阵清风一般拂过，转念间荡然无存。Matt不知道之后会怎样。当Ben接到通知去芝加哥的时候，Matt就知道，所有的一切都准备好了。

这是他和Patrick中将之间的约定。他不想离开Ben，他身上流淌着的每一滴血液都在无时不刻诉说这他对于爱人的渴求。他想要靠在Ben身边，闻到Ben的气息，被Ben亲吻和触摸。但是他有更重要的事情必须要做，而他也替Ben做好了决定。

Matt想要靠近Ben多一些、久一些，哪怕只是一分一秒。那天，他和Robert谈了很久，关于他即将要去参加的那个重要试验，也关于一些可能的后果。他不知道自己在那之后会怎样，也许他会死掉；也许他能活下来，但是却再也认不出其他人，包括他的爱人；但也许，他能够完好无损地从台子上下来，然后把最宝贵的关于先驱者的第一手资料交到所有为之战斗至今的人们手里。

“Matty，是不是发生什么事情了？你今天怪怪的。等等！你在哭吗？”

Ben的声音再次从耳边响起的时候，Matt才发现不知什么时候自己的眼角变得有些湿漉漉的。他飞快的用袖子擦了擦说：“没有，只是风吹的。”

“你该不是舍不得我去芝加哥吧？”

“想得美，你占了我的房子我的床还经常把我的东西藏起来害我找半天，我巴不得你快点滚蛋个几天，让我可以重归我的‘拥有看不见逻辑的脏乱差小屋’呢！”

“要不我去问一下能不能等个一两天再去？”Ben还是放心不下。他总觉得有些事情看起来非比寻常，但又说不上哪里不对。如果这个时候他们可以通感就好了，这样他就能知道让Matt心神不宁的究竟是什么。

但他们已经很多天没有进行实机模拟。最近因为彼此各种各样的事情，总是分别做着不同的工作。仗着相知相识多年，再加上标记的作用，Matt的情绪在Ben的眼里比以往任何时候都更清晰，但是Ben看不清那些似于忧愁的躲闪背后究竟隐藏的是什么。

Matt是在担心怀孕吗？还是担心标记会让他再次失去驾驶员的资格？那天当Ben标记了Matt之后，他们又做了很多次，但谁都没想到——或者说根本没去想要做什么措施。如果Matt只是在烦恼这些的话……Ben突然有些释怀，又有些自责。就像他早就应该准备好戒指一样，他也早就应该替Matt准备好其它东西。他心里明知道总有一天Matt会点头的，他应该要考虑好所有的事情。

带着凉意但依然十分柔软的手抚上脸颊，轻轻引导着alpha低下他英俊的面孔。然后，同样带着凉意，也同样柔软的唇覆了上来，在alpha的嘴唇上点上一个轻巧短暂的吻。唇齿相依之间，只听到omega说：“做好你的事，别担心我，我在这边也会努力的。”

 

***

 

候机厅二楼的走道里，站着一男一女两个人。他们默默地看着大厅里那一对情侣拥抱、亲吻、告别。

“Cara。这件事情之后，你会鄙视我吗？”

Cara看着Patrick中将流露出悲伤的面容摇了摇头。她在几天前接到通知，同时也得知了一直都处于保密状态的“先知计划”的真相。身为基地里最优秀以及最有经验的通感检测人员，Cara一直都是实验小组评估的后勤支援人员。而这一切在Chuck因为手部骨折确定没有办法参与接下来的工作的时候，就变成了一道由五角大楼直接下达的委派书。

在阅读了整个计划的说明之后，Cara知道中将指的是什么。对此，她也一样感到不安和沮丧——尤其是当她知道试验的第一候选人是一个她认识了将近七年的人、一个本应该得到alpha们保护的omega的时候。“我不会。我们每个人都有自己的使命，您也只不过是在履行您的。”她说，“他也会理解的。”

但Patrick还是摇了摇头。

“我宁愿你鄙视我。”

“中将！”

“你知道吗？人各有命这句话，只适合我这样的老头子，不适合你们这些年轻人。”看看今天吧！在我们走到现在这一步之前，究竟有多少次机会被我们硬生生错过？我们都说自己是在现有的条件下做出最好的、符合最多数人利益的选择。但是其实我们只不过是做了一些对自己而言安全的决策。就像几十年前建起来的高墙，它似乎保护了大部分人，但其实只不过是把所有人都赶到温水里慢慢煮热而已。

但是终究，Patrick只是这样想着，并没有再多说哪怕一个字。

 

***

 

当Patrick再次见到Matt的时候，已经是这一天的傍晚。

他走进为了“先知”计划特别腾空出来的实验室，站到位于二楼的监控台前。

底下的实验室里，穿着浅蓝色制服的研究人员正在忙碌着，而在稍远一些的角落里，摆放了一些新搬进来的仪器，仪器旁则站着穿了白色制服的医护人员。

身材略显娇小的金发青年穿着特制的紧身服躺在房间中央的一把连着无数电缆的躺椅上。这件紧身服有点像驾驶员的战斗服——事实上，它根本就是用战斗服改造的，内里贴满了神经元传感器，在左胸部位也加载着可变电压的心脏起搏器。青年的两侧太阳穴上贴满了贴片，一排排的电线从贴片一直连接到一侧的计算机上。躺椅的搁脚和扶手都带着绑带，使得整个躺椅看上去与其说是一件实验仪器，倒更像是某种刑具。两个研究人员一人一边，正在将那些绑带固定好，保证在通感建立之后Matt不会因为各种可能的原因从躺椅上挣脱下来。

Cara瞧了一眼Patrick中将，想要说什么，但是最终只是咬住下唇没有吭声。

马上就要开始了。

Patrick看着底下那些穿着浅蓝制服的人像是对待某个物件一样对待一个他认识了许多年、也打心眼里喜爱、几乎将之当做自己孩子一般看待的年轻人，心里一丝一丝地抽痛着。他不忍心再继续待在这里看着这一切，他想要离开逃离这个地方。但是他不能那么做，他必须留下来看完这一切，不管结局是怎样，他都必须留到最后。因为正是他亲手将那些命令递交到躺椅上那个年轻人的手里。如果说最后他们得到的是最差的结局的话，那么Patrick就必须得背负起凶手的恶名。

就在中将握紧拳头，手指几乎要在掌心上掐出血来的时候，他的目光在不经意中与Matt交汇了。

金发青年看见了Patrick中将。他看到了中将铁青的脸色，也注意到了中将僵硬的姿态。

你可以拒绝的。他想起来中将对他说的话。一句简短的陈述，里面带着的是无奈，以及Patrick所能给予Matt的最大的善意。

有的时候事情就是这样，有些人会被赋予一些期望，也会被要求背负一些重大的责任。但是在人们负起责任的那个时候，其实心里想的也许只是很小很小的一点东西。就像Matt，他所希望的只不过是尽他所能保护他的家人，保护他的爱人，以及保护他爱人的家人。这是他在过去的许多年里因为自己的任性而欠他们的。他从那些爱他的人的生命里逃离了许多年，那是他犯下的过错。所以，当有一个机会摆在他面前的时候，他愿意去冒一次风险，更何况如果他成功了，他还能保护除了他的亲人之外数以亿计的陌生人。

不论怎样，他毕竟还有三分之一的机会不是吗？比起其他人选——那些只有不到一成几率的人——他成功的概率简直可以算是奇迹一般了。Matt不能说“不”，因为如果他在这个时候逃走，那么即使最后他成为了幸存者，他的手上也沾满了他的战友们的血。

所以说，这并非任何人的过错。人们渴望胜利，人类也必须胜利，而胜利是要付出代价的。

感觉到手腕和脚踝处绑带已经全部收紧的Matt深深吸了一口气。不知为何，此时此刻他的内心反而变得无比平静。他眼角的余光扫过周围的人，从他们轻柔的动作以及小心翼翼的姿态上，Matt感受到了每个人所能给予他的善意。

他会成功的，他会找到他们需要的情报，然后带着完整的神智回来。Omega一遍遍暗示自己，一切都会好的。

然后，在Robert替他戴上“传导帽”的时候，他再次微微仰首向过去七年里一直都信赖他的Patrick中将致意。

灯暗了。

躺椅前方巨大的立体投影屏亮了起来。

所有人都驻足屏息——他们知道，也许整个战争的结局，都隐藏在这次尝试背后。

在黑暗中，没有人注意到中将的眼睛里突然涌起的湿润。就在几秒钟前，他看到那个年轻人回报给他一个灿烂明媚的……如天使一般的微笑。


	43. Northern Ranger - Ch42

插在筋肉虬结的神经结块中的电极在黑暗中闪着点点白色荧光。电流通过液态导体所引起的滋滋声弱不可闻。所有人的视线都落在那堆浸泡在黄绿色液体当中的怪兽脑组织。这不是随随便便的一个神经结，也不是怪兽的次级大脑，而是一块完整的、从活生生的怪兽胎儿大脑里挖出来的新鲜家伙。这块大脑一经取出就被放进了模拟怪兽体液的环境里，每天都被仔细照看。

当电流声持续了大约十来秒之后，周围响起了微弱的轻呼。一切看起来似乎按部就班、十分顺利。

“脑组织激活成功。生物活性良好，60%区域处于活跃状态。”

“盖斯乐阵列启动，模拟信号稳定，视频失真度8%。”

Cara的声音从扩音器里传来，而坐在底下实验室中的Kate则向Newton以及Robert点头，以证实数据无误。

黑暗中，Newton博士兴奋地搓着双手。他的眼睛瞪圆，目光里闪耀着近乎偏执的狂热。立体投影屏上出现了一片灰蒙蒙的模糊画面，然后，画面逐渐清晰起来，浓雾散去，一片绿荫出现在画面里。

“放轻松，记住你是谁，然后记忆会带你去到那里。”

Robert的声音在Matt耳边响起。

金发青年点了点头，缓缓闭上眼睛。随着他的动作，画面中的绿荫变得模糊起来，连同绿荫下某个滑了一跤的少年一起渐渐消失，最后回归到一片空白。

然后，早就急不可耐的Newton博士按下了操作台上的红色按钮。

 

***

 

Kate和Cara的显示屏上，出现了两个大脑影像。其中蓝色的那个是人类大脑的形状，而红色的那个则是一团纠结不明的影像。两个截然不同的大脑往屏幕中央靠拢，最后重合成一团绿色。当影像重合的时候，Matt的身体抽动了几下，然后很快就平静下来。模拟器上的两个大脑外观都以惊人的速度变幻——拉升，挤压，融合——最后重叠成一个从未有人见过的图形。

立体投影屏上的画面开始变化。原本模糊的影像中开始呈现一些蓝绿紫色的光斑。那些光斑带着色彩迅速扩大、流动，就像是宇宙星云的模拟影像，神秘而又美丽。全息影像上的光芒越来越亮，甚至照亮了周围实验人员的脸庞。

“视频失真度9%。”

开始了。Robert站在投影下面，虽然面无表情，但眼部肌肉极其微弱的抖动仍然揭露了他此时此刻的紧张心情。在场的每个人都是如此，他们站在历史的交叉口，即将有幸目睹一个他们与之战斗了几十年，却仍然毫不了解的异种世界……

记忆在Matt的脑海里流过，像是那种快速翻转的翻页动画，每一秒都仿佛有成百上千个画面在眼前回闪。那些记忆在脑海里浮动突显然后又快速消失，画面在运动中变得模糊不清。

巨大的信息挤压着Matt的大脑。他感到晕眩、恶心、胀痛。那是肉体传来的危险讯号，但此时此刻，他的意识却什么都做不了。无法逃离，无法阻挡，只能任由自己不断地下坠、下坠……

“你可能会感受到头晕、头痛、以及其它初次接触通感时会感受到的不适。这是因为与怪兽大脑进行通感的强度远比与一个人类通感强烈。每一个怪兽都连接着成千上万它们的族员，所以你会看到它们每一个的记忆。我们已经调整了盖斯乐阵列，会帮你减弱那些讯号的强度，你要做的就是放松，让怪兽的记忆流过去，千万不要试图去阻止和抗拒。”

“让它们流过去，不要去追那只兔子。”

在记忆的缝隙里，Matt想起了试验开始前Robert再三嘱咐他的，也想起了他和Ben第一次实机通感的时候Ben的话语。

放松。

把自己想象成一种没有实体的东西，像风，像流水，让那些不属于他的东西自然而然地通过……

记忆的玻璃碎片在空中飞舞消散。Matt下坠了仿佛几个世纪之久。最终，在他头顶翻转的世界稳定了下来。刹那间，那些杂乱无章的东西消失了，Matt发现自己来到一个全新的世界。

这里，所有的一切都笼罩在一片炫彩光芒中。天空是绯色的，大地仿佛是流动的云彩。在天空与大地之间，一片又一片怪石耸立在当中。

Matt往前走了几步，发现自己来到一片巨大的湖泊前。这里的湖水和他所知道的世界截然不同——湖面没有涟漪，也没有倒影。Matt向前探了探，透过蓝绿色半透明的湖水，他看见在湖底浅床上站立着一排一排的白色卵形物体。那些物体似乎是某种生命，它们挤在一起，在湖水中轻轻蠕动。

正当Matt驻足观察的时候，远处响起了闪电的霹雳声。电光把Matt的注意力猛地从那些光怪陆离的异种生物上吸引过来。

先驱者！

幻影流淌的天空，烟雾缭绕的大地，怪石嶙峋的山坡，一排接一排的闪电以及一阵接一阵的雷鸣。Matt曾经看过类似的画面——那些Newton博士当年与怪兽通感所留下的记忆影像——而这些熟悉的画面让Matt终于回想起来自己的任务。

“你要做的就是找寻先驱者的‘白骨血肉工厂’。那应该是用怪兽尸骸所堆砌起来的某种巢穴，到了那里之后你应该就可以看见先驱者。”

Matt一边回忆着Robert的话，一边四下搜寻。

远处，在一片又一片接连起伏的岩体上，匍匐着许许多多形状各异的怪物。他们有的只是矗立在那里，有的在漫无目的地晃动身躯或者来回踱步，而大部分怪兽只是趴在泛着蓝紫色光芒的岩石上闭眼养憩。它们身形无比巨大，每一只都是恐怖的巨兽。Matt见过怪兽——在电视上，在模拟器里，以及在驾驶员的操作台上。但这里的巨兽超过了Matt的认知。跟它们比起来，Matt曾经亲手收拾过的三级怪兽简直就像是给小孩子玩超级英雄游戏所做出来的迷你反派。

金发青年加快了脚步。他尽可能轻盈快速地通过怪石底下的浸在浓雾中的山谷。他似乎在地上行走，脚下是某种略微松软的土地，但他又像是在飞翔，周围景色变化的速度远比他预期的要快上许多。对了……他是在怪兽的意识里，在连接着异世界的巨大神经网络当中。在这里面，时间和距离都不再具有意义……

成千上万的生物的记忆混合在一起，它们从Matt的意识中流过，而Matt也同样存在于它们每一个的意识当中。这种感觉很奇怪。就好像一个人同时存在于所有的地方，但同时又哪儿都不在。整个世界就是一座记忆的宝库，而Matt发现，当他注意某样具体的东西——譬如那个蓝绿色的湖泊、湖底白色的卵囊、又或者是悬崖上某只怪兽——的时候，他前进的速度就会慢下来，甚至站在原地不动；而当他不再关心周围的景物，只是一心想要寻找先驱者的血肉工厂的时候，他就像风一样在这个诡异的世界里尽情驰骋。

然后，毫无征兆地，Matt觉得自己似乎闻到了某种气味。那个气味非常淡，当它路过的时候，Matt几乎没有注意到它。

但是感觉敏锐的omega最终并没有错过那个气息。它闻起来陌生、危险、带着某种血腥和酸腐的味道，从某个很远但又很近的地方飘过来。

那是某只怪兽的记忆！

Matt凭着知觉判断，那个和其它有着不同气味的地方一定就是传说中的由怪兽的残骸和骨骼堆砌起来的“血肉工厂”！

循着这股气息，Matt在怪兽的记忆之海里翻寻。他不再留意看到的画面，而是专注在嗅觉上，然后一步步靠近那股气息的源头。

迎面而来的恶臭几乎让Matt背过气去。在怪石嶙峋的山谷里，在视野的尽头，Matt看到了一片高高耸立的岩台。在台岩下，古老的城市坍塌废弃。白骨堆积起来，构筑成一片片面目狰狞的建筑群，然后又在自然的力量下渐渐化为齑粉。那些白骨建筑在堆砌和风化中不断生长，歪斜扭曲。腐烂的血肉先是化作蓝绿色的浓水，然后又逐渐蒸发消失，白骨上偶尔可见的蓝绿色斑痕以及空气中令人作呕的气味，是它们留下的唯一的遗产。

愤怒和绝望席卷，充斥在空气里令人喘不过气来。又一只怪兽从蠕动的卵囊中破壳而出。它满怀欣喜和好奇站在Matt面前，毫无恶意。它什么都不会，空长了一副獠牙，却连吼叫都不曾发出。它看着Matt，就像是一只嗷嗷待哺的小宠物，脑子里除了食物就只剩下一片空白。

这个世界已经没有东西可以喂养这群蛆虫了！狂怒袭来，像龙卷风一样将Matt抛向空中。Matt看到那头怪兽发出了凄厉的叫声，在几个身形不高的黑影面前左右摇摆。“啊……！”Matt惨叫起来，他感受到剧烈的疼痛，伴随着愤怒和憎恨，一股脑儿地挤进他的身体。这些感觉锤击，碾压，撕扯着他。

蠢货！在哪儿？蠢货！

声响震耳欲聋，这个简短的问题一遍又一遍地在Matt的脑海里重复。伴随着这句提问的，则是数以亿计的怪兽的悲鸣。

每一只怪兽都感受到了等量的疼痛。那些庞然大物一边悲鸣，一边则愈发躁动不安。

先驱者。

刚才的那些画面，它们来自于“先驱者”的记忆！

这个顿悟让Matt逐渐混沌的意识从那一只只怪兽身上抽离出来。他咬紧牙关试图再次靠近先驱者，然而怪兽们的意识就像洪水一般从他面前汹涌而来。

青年最终还是跪下了。他没有力气再往前多走一步。他身上的每一条神经都在燃烧，丑恶的憎恨和纯粹的征服欲从他身体的每一个毛孔往里钻，注射进他的血肉，缠绕上他的神经，撕扯着，扭曲着。血腥与腐败的气息充斥周围的每一寸空间……

找出来！

“先驱者”一遍遍重复着它们的命令，而这个命令就像是烙铁，在每一头怪兽的身上都留下了一个无法磨灭的印记。

找？

找什么？

Matt几乎已经是匍匐在地上。他想要支撑起自己的身体，但是他做不到。他只觉得自己全身都在这股巨大了力量中破碎，他身上的每一片血肉都在这个丑恶的环境里腐烂。有一些温热的液体似乎从他脸上涌出来，但他却想不起来那是什么。他觉得自己就要失去意识了，思考已经变得毫无意义，他唯一能做的，就是不断在脑海里重复着先驱者所提出的问题。

找什么……

 

***

 

计算机发出刺耳的警报声。

立体投影屏中的画面杂乱无章，蓝色、绿色、紫色、黑色，这些异世界的色彩混合在一起，散发出某种令人恐惧的邪恶气息。

金发青年全身肌肉都在剧烈痉挛，力量之大甚至让躺椅都发出了声响。

“快！切断连接！”

“关掉盖斯乐阵列！”

“内置生命维持系统开到最大！”

“快点把仪器推过来，医生！”

Matt无意识地呻吟着，头歪向一边，鼻血沿着唇线延到嘴角，又流过脸颊，最后滴落到地上。

医护人员围了上来，拿着好几支针剂扎到金发青年的脖子上。“传导帽”被取了下来，一些新的神经贴片粘到了青年的额头上。

医用监视器屏幕上的心跳数已经飙升到极度危险的范围。然后，心电图变成了一段杂乱波动曲线，持续了几秒钟，最后拉伸为直线。

强心剂透过特制试验服的内置系统注射进Matt体内，起搏器开始工作。

“没有效果！”

Cara看着底下忙碌的人群，脸色煞白，全身冒着冷汗。

“再来一次！”

“还是没有。电极太弱了！”

医生推开围在旁边穿着蓝色制服的试验人员，娴熟地拿剪刀剪开布料，将衣物撕开。然后，他对着正在一步步远离他们的青年举起手里滋滋作响的电极。

尝试了三次之后，那条令人绝望的直线终于再次出现了波动。

20……

40……

60……

实验室里响起了欢呼声，一张张僵硬的脸孔总算露出了生机和笑容。


	44. Northern Ranger - Ch43

“也许我们应该改换一下这块矩阵的计算序列。”

“也许我们该调整的是机甲神经回路。”

“也许我们应该干脆放弃盖斯乐阵列！”

“也许我们他妈的该把机甲的处理系统去生物化！”

“去生物化？你打算用超级计算机取代人工智能？你们的矩阵帝国在上个世纪就已经崩溃，别一天到晚想着复辟了。”

“哈哈，我说到重点了不是吗？你们这群家伙根本控制不好你们手里的玩具，还要我们一天到晚来给你们擦屁股。”

“你说什么！你再说一次看看？！上个月是谁发现矩阵计算模块根本还没做到最优算法，害我们白白浪费了之前两三个月的时间。”

“你少他妈乱咬人。那个算法在四十天前才公布出来，我的小组立刻就给你这个破系统进行升级，你还想怎么样？”

“那你那群白痴不还是浪费了十天时间？”

“你以为改算法像你吃饱撑了放屁那么简单？你去别的实验室问问，哪个小组能像我的组员那样……”

“好了，好了，先生们。你们能不能别再吹胡子瞪眼为了这点鸡毛蒜皮小事吵架了？”Ben趴在桌子上，头痛欲裂，“你们已经吵了快半小时了，你们为什么就不能两种都试一下呢，你们说了，调整计算那啥，还是调整神经那啥，不都是只要半天时间吗？”

说完，已经在桌边陪着两位老友喋喋不休争论许久的机甲猎人驾驶员决定不再继续陪他们浪费生命，起身打算离开。就在他转身的时候，修长的手臂不小心扫到桌上放着的一只做成怪兽形状的纪念品马克杯。

“哐当”一声，陶瓷碎裂的声响将大家都惊醒了。

Ben抓了把头发，表情略带尴尬地对Kevin和Michael说了声抱歉。“我去把这些扔掉，顺便出去跑一圈振奋一下精神。”说着，Ben就捡起地上的陶瓷碎片起身离开了又小又挤堆满了资料的，Kevin和Michael合用的书呆子办公室。

扔了变成碎片的陶瓷怪兽纪念杯，Ben转身走下楼梯，晃到实验大楼旁边的小花园里。不知不觉大半天又过去，夏天的太阳也开始逐渐偏斜。中午白得刺眼的日光此时此刻已经变成一种略微发红的金色，将Ben的影子拉得长长地。年轻的机甲猎人驾驶员发现脚底下的影子有一头乱糟糟的头发，于是停下脚步一边用手梳理头发，一边观察地上的影子。

一阵哒哒的脚步从Ben的背后传来，他回过头，看到Kevin挺着啤酒肚，摇摇晃晃地跑过来。

“嗨，老兄。”

“哦。”Ben转过身，“刚才真对不住，回头我去找找还能不能买到。你那只是‘山岚’银标限量版吧？”

“是金标。”

Kevin摆了摆手，示意Ben别停下脚步，自己则继续小跑了两部赶上Ben。

“杯子没关系，反正我还有一个备用的……你知道，这种纪念品我一向买双份。倒是这两天你有点心神不宁。怎么了？”

“没什么。一点私事。”

“方便说来听听吗？”

Ben叹了口气，心想也许找个朋友聊一聊也好：“我要结婚了。”

“哇哦！恭喜你。”Kevin脱口而出，下一秒却又迷糊了。结婚是喜事，怎么这个大个子看起来却心事重重的？难不成Ben这家伙有传说中的“婚姻恐惧症？”不过Kevin虽然宅，也有点大嘴巴，但有些话该说，有些话不该说的道理还是懂的。

“是谁这么幸运？”

“一个很棒的人。”Ben的脑海里浮现出Matt穿礼服的样子。一身白西装，一定非常衬他的蓝眼睛和金发，“我的副驾驶。”

“哇！真不错！她叫什么？”

“不是她，是他。他叫Matt。”

“噢欧！”Kevin惊讶地轻呼，用手肘碰了下Ben的肋侧，“就是学院的时候你成天到晚挂在嘴边的‘Matt哥哥’？我都不知道原来你们后来成了搭档。”

“是他。”Kevin奇怪的语调惹得Ben忍不住轻笑，说，“我以前提到Matt的时候语气难道真的这么怪？”

“岂止是怪，简直恶心至极。‘Matt’、‘Matty’，每次都让我汗毛竖起，还以为你被鬼附身了。”

俩人往前又走了一小段，无法忍受一秒钟寂寞的Kevin在屏了半分钟之后，很快败下阵来：“你看起来一点儿都不像要结婚的样子，就是那种傻样……快乐，愚蠢，被爱情冲昏头脑，看什么都觉得是粉红泡泡，脸上一直挂着惹人厌的微笑，变成一个热情的行为模仿，恨不得周围都是老奶奶，然后你就能一个个扶她们过马路，让她们无法摆脱你，最后你就能顺便把喜事分享给她们每个人听。

“你是在担心结婚以后的事情吗？”一直以来因为历史上以及生物学上的种种原因，并不是每个alpha都能找到一个omega当配偶——不仅仅是因为omega的人数比alpha更少，而且由于alpha对omega的标记具有排他性，因此总有一些alpha独占了其他alpha的配额；也有一些、甚至可以说是相当一部分omega，沦落到社会最底层，变成事实上的“大众配偶”，依靠出卖肉体生存。于是，有一些alpha退而求其次，会和女性beta结婚。很少会出现alpha——尤其是男性alpha——和一名男性beta结婚的情形，尤其是如果两个人希望将来能有自己的子嗣。

“不过现在优生学发达了，只要生殖腔不是完全退化，据说也可以通过半人工的方式生育后代的。”

Ben立刻明白过来Kevin的所指。

“不，不是那个原因。你误会了。Matt他是omega。”Ben再次常常叹了口气，继续说道：“我们说好每天通话，但Matt他已经两天没打电话过来了。前天我刚到芝加哥，而且是下午离开的，所以他没打电话过来也很正常。但是昨天我等了很久，他还是没有打电话过来。我拨过去也没人接。”就在不久以前，Ben头一次来芝加哥参与Kevin的项目的时候，即使再晚，他们都会每天通个电话，讲几句粘腻的情话，互道晚安。但是这一次，Matt连续两天都没有打电话给Ben。

这不正常。

Ben才刚刚标记Matt没多久，照理说Matt现在每天都会比之前更想念Ben，而绝不应该像一对共同生活了几十年没了热情的老夫老妻一样，alpha外出公干，omega漠不关心，一点儿都不在乎alpha在哪儿、在做什么、什么时候回来……

“我很担心Matt，试着打电话询问基地的其他人，”George也好，Brad也罢，“他们的电话都打不通。我不知道发生了什么，也许我只是想太多，但是我总觉得有哪里不对……Kevin？”

Ben发现他的老友没有跟上来，而是杵在原地，一脸惊讶地看着他。

“原来传闻是真的？”

“传闻？”Ben折了回去，“什么传闻？你在说什么？”

“他们招收omega当驾驶员。原来这个传说是真的。”

“什么？”Ben糊涂了。机甲猎人驾驶员的名册对所有人都完全透明公开，Ben即使背不出所有驾驶员的名字，也至少都曾经读过。在他的记忆里，从来没有omega当上过机甲猎人驾驶员——直到Matt成为他的副驾驶。

有一些危险的信号在Ben心底放大，一些他之前就觉得不太对但又一直说不上来的事情似乎从迷雾里逐渐显形。

“你知道些什么？给我解释清楚！”alpha的脸色越来越难看，他紧紧抓着老友的肩膀，居高临下，像一头努力抑制怒火的威严的雄狮，发号施令。

Kevin认识Ben许多年，但从没见过他像现在这样脸色狰狞，一下子被吓懵了。他顾不得肩膀被抓得发痛，几乎是尖叫地说道：

“传说曾经有过一个秘密项目，专门招募和培养omega当驾驶员。因为omega比alpha和beta更能承受精神压力，所以据说有项目就在做那方面的研究。但是这个传说从来没有人当回事。Omega当不了驾驶员……光是体能那关就过不去，更别提其它的了。所以大部分人都只是把这个当成坊间笑话。”

“这不是笑话。Matt一点儿都不输给其他人。你刚才说的，大部分人？所以还是有人没有把这个当成笑话看待？”

“是的，是的！老伙计，你先放开我。我的肩膀要被你捏碎了！”

Ben这才意识到自己的失态，于是赶忙放开Kevin，往后退了一步。“对不起……我不是有意的。”他郑重地朝老友道歉，几乎是恳求地说，“那个传说——你知道多少？或者有谁知道更多一些吗？”

“伙计，我知道的恐怕就只有两三句话的内容了。不过我听说过一个人，他可能知道地更多一点。我没见过他，不过我听说有一段时间他曾经发疯一样到处跟人说什么omega驾驶员的故事，一副好像是要给谁讨公道的样子。”

“那个人叫什么？我要怎样能找到他？”

“那人以前住在芝加哥，不过我听说两三年前他搬走了，去到一个叫什么来着的……对！苏圣玛丽。”

“他叫什么？”

“Leo。他叫Leonardo。据说是个退伍军人，曾经驾驶员后补。”

“我记得跨湖去加拿大只要两小时……”

Kevin思考了一下，点了点头说：“我和Michael还需要讨论改进方案，估计得到明天下午才会有进展。”

“谢了，伙计。”

“跟我客气什么。不过苏圣玛丽那镇子不小，你要找一个人谈何容易？”

“别担心。既然他曾经是驾驶员后补，那他的档案一定会在住所所在地备案的。我认识个有门道的家伙，那人听我老弟的，我老弟当然听我的。”

“既然这样，就祝你好运了。只要你明天傍晚前回来，我就能替你保密。”

Ben点了点头，然后迈开步子朝园区外的地铁站飞奔而去……


	45. Northern Ranger - Ch44

“……暂停！就是这里。”Robert喝了一大口浓茶，手指指向屏幕：“这里。放大这块区域。”

Kate熟练地敲入命令，将影像局部放大投射到立体屏幕上。

这是两天前在试验中录制下来的Matt的大脑模拟影像。

Cara看了眼她手里终端上的曲线图，说：“计算机模拟数据显示这段画面的失真度还可以。”

Robert点了点头认可了Cara所说的。他站起身，绕着投影出来的立体影像转了个圈。这段影像主体是由Matt的视角所观察到的异世界的景象。画面里色彩斑斓，却透着一股扭曲的恐怖气息。那些绚烂的光影张牙舞爪，像是某种歪扭到极点的东西从四面八方包围过来。

在画面的尽头，有一片屹立于五彩光影之上的灰白城堡。随着画面的放大，所有人都倒吸了一口凉气——那片白色城堡是由无数白骨垒砌。位于底下的白骨已经被重量碾压粉碎，然后压缩凝铸成白骨粉末造成的地基和城墙。中层的白骨间还留着一些缝隙，让人勉强得以分辨那一根根原始的巨大骨骼。而在堡垒的上层，白骨纹理更加清晰，可以看出哪些是肋骨，哪些是脊椎，哪些是头颅。其中有一些白骨的形状让在场的人真切地感受到了敌人的强大以及深不可测的耐心——那些在博物馆里随处可见的，巨大的恐龙化石。它们就如早先的研究所总结出的一样，也同样出现在白骨堡垒上；而那些远古时代的恐龙头骨在先驱者的城堡上依然位于较上层，由此可见先驱者比人类早存在了至少几亿年。

“不敢相信……我们和它们比起来，就像是尚在地上蠕动的婴儿。”

不知是谁低语了一句，瞬间让房间里的研究员们都陷入了更加绝望的境地。

在这股压抑的气氛中，唯有Newton博士依旧神采奕奕，就像是一个不懂得挫折和苦恼为何物的小孩子。“看呐，瞧啊，山和湖叠起来了，就像两只眼睛看世界！”曾经拯救过世界一次的伟大科学家手舞足蹈，指着立体影像，像念儿歌一样唠叨不休。

Kate伸手想要拉住四处走动的博士，却被一把甩开。

“瞧啊，看呐，湖里有山，山在湖上，就像是两个太阳照耀下的海市蜃楼！”

伟大但却早已失了心智的科学家引来周围一片惋惜怜悯的目光，所有人里，只有Robert的注意力仍然停留在投影画面上，甚至比之前更加专注。

他太了解Newton博士了。这个伟大的头脑拥有伟大的智慧，只不过现在，那些伟大的预见被包裹在看似毫无意义的谜语中，就像是小孩子在玩捉迷藏。Robert一边端详，一边慢慢改换着位置，突然，他觉得自己发现了什么。

“Kate，”这个小组的第二把手一边指着画面，一边发号施令，“增加对比度，把蓝色和绿色的信号特别放大！先别管失真，调一下看看。”

伴随着Kate在终端上的操作，投影画面发生了变化。当蓝绿色被增强的时候，有一些藏在背后的东西一下子突显出来。

“这是？！”

“没错。山在湖里，湖上有山。”

这一次，所有人都清晰地辨别出有两个交叠的画面重合在一起。其中信号强烈的是透过Matt的视角所看到的先驱者的白骨城堡、以及站在堡垒上的异世界的统治者；而重叠在白骨城堡上的，而今也能分辨出是一片峡谷，以及俯视峡谷尽头所能看到的蓝绿湖泊。

“好孩子。他真的做到了。”

寂静中，Robert的声音显得清晰洪亮。顺着他的所指，所有人都看到了这幅景象，所有人都意识到了一个重大的事实。

这片湖泊是从先驱者的角度望向Matt所看到的景象。

有史以来头一次，人类和先驱者进行了触碰。这证明先驱者并不是遥不可及的，先驱者的思维也并不是什么神秘高级无法理解的东西。人类完全可以理解这个来自异世界的敌人的所知所想。先驱者不是神一般无敌的存在，人类还是有机会去挖掘它们的思想然后找到可以利用的弱点。  
试验成功了。科学家们心里欢呼雀跃。接下来所要做的就是巩固这个成果。

而此时此刻，被胜利所鼓舞的人们都不约而同地觉得，那个几小时前才刚刚苏醒过一次、为他们达成了这次成功的年轻人，说不定还能为他们带来更多令人惊叹的进展和奇迹。

 

***

 

随着火急火燎的敲门声，Leo拿起依靠在门口的棒球棍，一边吩咐女儿怪怪待在房间，然后掩上卧室门，才前去门口透过猫眼查看。

这是一个风景如画的宁静小镇，位于美国和加拿大的边界。这里的人口不算多，也不像大城市有着繁忙的交通和林立的高楼。这就是一个朴素而又温馨的小镇子，居住在这里的人，生活虽然不能算富裕，但不缓不急的步调以及乐天开朗的小镇文化都让Leo觉得，或许这里才是最适合他的爱人修养康复的地方。于是在三年多以前，他们搬来这里，过着几乎与世隔绝的生活。

Leo接了份能在家里工作的活计，平日里除了送女儿去幼儿园，以及为家里添置必须的生活物资之外，甚少外出。周围的人知道这家人家有一个长期卧病在床的omega，背后也对不离不弃的alpha赞美有加，但是对于Leo冷冰冰拒人千里的态度都不太感冒，因此久而久之，原本还会偶尔上门拜访的邻里都变成了路上相见点个头的交情。

所以，当长久无人拜访的大门响起急切的敲门声时，Leo头一个反应就是收拾起棍子才去应门。

透过猫眼，Leo看到门外站了一个身材高大的年轻人。门廊的灯光照在那个人脸上，将他焦急的表情照得一览无余。眼尖的Leo看到了那人领子上的领章——那是一个机甲猎人驾驶员。

这人是谁？他来干什么？

Leo短暂思考了之后，还是把门开了条缝，同时退后一步用球棍透过缝隙指着对方说：“你是什么人？来这里找谁？”

Ben看到门上拉直的防盗链，也看到房子主人防备的表情和他手里的棒球棍，立刻举起双手表示自己并不是来惹事的。

“我叫Ben。我是一个机甲猎人驾驶员，我来找Leonardo先生询问一些事情。请问这里是Leonardo先生的家吗？”

“……是。你找他有什么事？”

“Leonardo先生，我来是想问关于机甲猎人驾驶员的事情。不、等一下请听我说完。我想问的不是普通的驾驶员，而是omega！身为omega的机甲猎人驾驶员！”

Ben的话语像是一支箭，扎进Leo心里那道伤疤上。刺痛从心脏扩散，沿着身上的每一根血管袭遍全身。

在回过神之前，他已经放下防盗链条，大门敞开，揪着比自己高大不少的对方，红着眼质问：

“说！你是怎么知道这事的？！”

 

***

 

Matt睁开眼睛。

眼前的一切朦朦胧胧，看不真切。他依稀记得自己似乎醒过一次、也许两次、也许许许多多次，然后又很快迷迷糊糊睡着。

在睡梦中，他在一个奇异的世界里飘浮。那里的天空有着非常美丽的极光，但大地贫瘠不堪，仅有的水源都被严重污染，空气里散发着令人作呕的腥臭。在那个世界里，只有两种单调的声音——来着天空的闪电霹雳、以及来自于匍匐在岩石之上无数庞然巨兽的震天吼声。那些声音仿佛远在天边、又似乎近在眼前。

Matt在绚烂的光，死气沉沉的大地中行走。景色在眼前跳跃，就好像Matt得到了控制空间的魔力，可以在一瞬间从一处转移到另一处。

有的时候，他觉得自己正站在如山一般高的怪物面前，好像对方一个鼻息就能把自己吹飞出去；有的时候，他又觉得自己仿佛由空中坠落，马上就要粉身碎骨。那些奇异而又危险的梦境最后总是以一座白骨堆砌的坟场作为终结，然后Matt会冒着冷汗醒来，却全身虚脱无力，又很快被疲倦拽入另一个梦境。

这一次，Matt醒来，发现自己似乎回了一些气力。他不再像之前几次半梦半醒，而是几乎完全清醒过来。

机甲猎人、怪兽、实验台；Ben的拥抱，对未来的恐惧，以及自私的欺瞒，这些情感一股脑儿的涌现出来，让他尚处于恢复的身体产生了应激反应，呼吸急促，心脏剧烈跳动，监控器上警报声呜呜直响。

然后，毫无征兆地，许多杂乱的思绪出潮涌一般冲进Matt的脑海。

杀戮！鲜血！憎恨！征服！那些让人恐惧和作呕的情绪疯狂地涌入然后占据Matt的脑海。他被那些简单然而粗暴的思绪挤压到无处可藏，就好像自己的每一寸血肉都被剖开，毫无遮挡和保护地展露在那些丑陋的生物面前然后任由它们撕扯践踏。

强烈的恶心、以及深沉的恐惧从Matt的胃底升起，让他不得不用尽全力支撑起身子，然后侧卧在病床上，一手扒住床头摆放仪器的架子，一手撑着床沿不断干呕。

Ben……

救救我……

他发不出声音，只能闭着眼睛在心底呼唤着他的alpha。

然后，就在他觉得自己的灵魂被侵袭和污染，几乎已经绝望的时候，一双温暖的大手握住了他，一对坚实有力的臂膀支撑起他不断下坠的身躯。带着太阳气息的松香气味飘来，将他温柔地包裹起来，给他安心和保护。

“嘘……我在这儿。”

细碎的吻落在额角，拭去星星点点的汗水。Matt终于平静下来，呼吸放缓，猛烈跳动的心脏和奔涌冲撞的血液也渐渐恢复到稳健和缓的节奏。

双手拽紧了拥抱着自己的那个人，omega知道他的alpha回来了。


	46. Northern Ranger - Ch45

“报告表明试验已经成功了。所以我们在等什么？”

在蒙克顿基地的主会议室里，Patrick中将正站在一组屏幕前。他双手背在身后，捏成拳头，尽可能克制自己不要操起一把椅子往墙上扔。尽管他算得上是最后一批老派人士，更喜欢人与人之间面对面的交流，但是这种时候他心里无比感谢当初制造出这些远程系统的人。因为如果现在他面对的不是一堆投影设备而是真人的话，恐怕他很难不冲上去掐住那些人的脖子把他们肥腻流油的脑浆使劲晃出来。

“部长阁下，国务卿阁下，还有各位。我们现在尚且还在评估试验结果，这个成功的说法并不……”

“咳咳，中将。没有冒犯的意思，不过你的报告国会已经研讨过。我们也充分认识和体谅中将疼惜部下的心境。不过现在我们想要听的‘先知计划’科研组代理负责人的建议。”

“Patrick，安静点先听Newman和Robert博士把话说完。”一直以来都作为军部前线部队代表的Jeffery上将没有出现在今天的会议上，取而代之的是Alan上将。Patrick不太喜欢这个有着一头略显干枯的卷发，以及刀削般刻薄嘴唇的上司。如果说Jeffery上将一直在能力范围内竭尽所能保障前线士兵的权益的话，那么Alan上将就是军队里主张“胜利至上”的结论派。Patrick不知道Jeffery上将的缺席是否是某个暂时的、个人性质的原因，但无论如何今天Alan上将坐在这里，这对大部分在前线的人来说，未必是个好消息。

但是身为军人，同时也是基地指挥官，Jeffery中将即便再不满，也必须服从命令。他往后侧退了一步，将正中的位置让给两位科学家，然后尽可能面无表情地听所有人把话说完。

在Patrick中将让出位置的时候，他的目光和Robert短暂地接触了一下。对于这个科学家，Patrick虽不欢迎，但心里也的确实佩服。很少有omega婚后还会出来工作，更遑论从事如此重要的工作、带领整个顶尖团队。他多多少少听到过一些关于这个科学家的传言，知道他的丈夫也算得上英雄人物、也听闻了他丈夫的不幸事故。也许这人本来就是铁石心肠的冷血怪物，所以即使他的丈夫需要有人照顾，他还是丢下家里跑来做这些工作吧！也难怪可以一直面不改色地看着其他人受苦，一心只想着科研成果。

面对Patrick并不赞成的目光，Robert回报给中将的，则是一个漠然甚至可以说有些失礼的回视，就好像不当中将存在一般，视线笔直穿过随意地瞧了一眼他处。

“各位。关于上周进行的试验，结论是如我们所预期的，通过通感的确可以连接到先驱者的思维，而且试验得到的数据也确凿证明了这一点。”

“是的是的，这我们已经知道。”国务卿粗鲁地打断了Robert。那名五十上下的白人妇女是一个沙文主义者，随着战争的焦灼持续以及人口的减少，原本文化里呼吁性别弱势者也就是omega们回家相夫教子、把重要工作留给alpha的思潮再次抬头，而这位国务卿自从由代理升为正式之后，更是大大方方无时不刻不展现出这一点。自这场会议开始，这位国务卿已经和两名科学家有过三四次直接交流，然而别说从未直呼Robert博士的姓名、只是用代称代指，就连身为Beta的Newton博士也得不到她正眼一瞧。“我们想知道的是，什么时候会进行下一次试验，以及什么时候可以得到有实用价值的成果。”

“关于下一次试验，我们必须先评估试验人员的健康状况再作计划，同时我们也需要花时间对设备进行调试，看看能否为试验人员提供更多保护。”

“Newton博士，我们现在需要的是尽快将成果转化为军事力量。我们理解也感谢小组作出的努力以及试验人员所做的冒险和牺牲，但是当务之急是赶快将战争局势扭转过来。说实话，无穷无尽的生产力的投入已经严重阻碍了我国乃至世界经济的发展，经济体系一旦被战争拖垮，想必后果不用我说，各位都能猜到一二。”

“阁下，在没有对人员健康进行全面评估之前，冒险的行动无疑是杀鸡取卵，我想这个道理诸位也……”

“Newton博士，你的意见如何？”

Robert的发言再一次被打断，而对方也再一次无视他所说的每一个字，转而向Newton施加压力。Robert用力掐了一下自己。这种情形他见过太多次。不论他取得何种成就，他都必须依附在其他人身上才能得到一点权威性。即使他现在耗尽心血得到了科研小组里所有成员的尊敬，但也就只是这样而已。放到更大的范围里时，他仍然就是那个最无足轻重的。

“阁下！”

“阁下，很抱歉啊……因为我之前有段时间健康欠佳，所以‘先知计划’目前实际上已经全权交由Robert博士负责。现在你们看到的所有的成就都是Robert博士和他的助手们努力的结晶。说来惭愧，我最近都只是在这里蹭饭而已。所以我给不出什么有建设性的意见，诸位还是听从Robert博士的建议比较好。毕竟比起花多一点时间，急功近利导致失败后退是更糟糕的结局。”

Newton说完，抓了抓他那头乱糟糟如鸡窝一般的卷发，转过头偷偷朝Robert挤了下眼睛。在他神智清明的时候，这位伟大的科学家从不会放弃任何机会来展现他的过人智慧、善良天性、以及既严谨又调皮的复杂性格。

而Robert在内心感谢过他的导师之后，结果话茬子继续说道：“这是我们第一次成功连接到先驱者的意识。我们应该巩固所得，并且尽快让试验人员恢复，才能做进一步打算。相信就目前的状况而言，我们应该也等得起多一点时间。”

这时候，沉默着的Alan上将插话了。他瞪视了两个科学家两秒钟，然后以一种谄媚的语气说：“诸位部长以及国务卿阁下，目前我们已经开始着手后续试验人员的招募计划。尽管招募相对困难，但是有爱国心以及有着博爱精神的omega也还是有很多。我们已经在军队内部的后勤部门开始筛选，同时也在考虑社会招募的可行性。另外，我们发现这次的试验人员实际上已经充当机甲猎人驾驶员数月，但人事上仍然被错误划分在后勤部门。如今我们已经纠正了这个错误，将他划分到了作战部门，并且会补充颁发给他驾驶员勋章和总统十字勋章，以资鼓励。”

上将的话语里所透露出来的信息确凿无疑。Matt被重新划分到了作战部门，如今他的处境和那些列在候选人名单上的beta驾驶员一样，他已经失去了拒绝调派的资格——他作为正规军，必须接受军队的任何安排，或者等着上军事法庭。

无耻！无耻！Patrick中将在心里不停地骂着，但他毫无办法。他无法保护这个年轻人。自从Matt选择了这条路之后，就没有人能保护他了。

“上将，有一件事情我先前忘记在报告中指出。既然今天开会那么我觉得我还是借这个机会说明一下。”Robert厌恶地看着眼前这些人——尤其是Alan上将，说，“即使Matt的身体状况允许，我们也必须征求Ben，也就是他的搭档驾驶员的意见，才能进行下一次试验。因为根据法律规定，在进行标记结合之后，alpha会自动获得监护权，成为omega的监护人。所以严格来说，我们得要得到他们两人的同意才行。而根据另一项人权权益的法规，我们是不可以向Ben直接下达强制命令让他替另外一名军人做决定的。”

言下之意，如果Ben不答应，那么即使Matt同意了，他们也不能随意进行下一次试验。而Ben即使不答应，也不算违反军令。Ben并不是试验的直接参与人，因此他只是一名非相关人员，而只有军部直接下令给执行任务的军人遭到拒绝履行，军人才会被算作拒不执行而被送上军事法庭。

Patrick心里也是这样想的。但是下一刻，无情的声音告诉了在场所有人，前线士兵对那些真正掌握权力的人来说，真的只不过是纸上的一个个数字罢了。

“博士，你叫？”

“Robert。”

“Robert博士，关于这一点你不用担心。国会听闻试验人员是omega的时候就已经考虑到这种情况，正在研讨战争时期的特别修订案以及更正法律条款的可行性。如果有必要，总统也可以颁布法案来使一切合法化。毕竟我们这是在战时，不是吗？诸位大可不必多虑。”

说完，国务卿那张严厉冷血而又充满轻蔑的脸上露出了一个让人毛骨悚然的微笑。

而在她周围的那些屏幕里的人像，也都不约而同地点头称是，似乎都沉浸在为“先知计划”贡献过一份力量的自我陶醉中无法自拔……


	47. Northern Ranger - Ch46

Matt的哭声把Ben从睡眠中惊醒。

与其说是哭声，倒不如说是某种出于恐惧与绝望、来自灵魂深处的悲鸣。这种种消极的情感潜藏在Matt意识的最深处，每到夜里，当Ben的金发天使终于入睡的时候，这些来自深渊的噩梦就会一点一点浮现出来，慢慢侵蚀着Matt的灵魂，也一遍遍刺痛Ben的心。

腕环上的数字告诉Ben，现在还不到半夜两点。高大的黑发青年搂紧了怀里的爱人，感受着爱人身体上传来的细微颤抖，一遍遍亲吻那头美丽的金发。原本身材就比平均水准要更矮小一些的金发青年蜷缩成一个婴儿的姿势，使得他看上去更加脆弱。但是Ben帮不了Matt，他唯一能够做的，只是等待，直到Matt脑海里噩梦的黑潮过去。

Ben不敢开灯，更不敢唤醒Matt。当Matt能够离开医生监护，搬回到宿舍的头天晚上，当Ben第一次在半夜里听见Matt一边呜咽一边做着噩梦的时候，他叫醒了Matt，然后他明白了那是一个巨大的错误——正如他事先被医生和科研小组警告的那样。

当时，Ben没有遵循警告，摇醒了噩梦中的Matt，而Matt睁开眼睛之后的第一件事就是在Ben的耳边撕心裂肺地喊叫。Matt双手乱抓，虽然睁着眼睛，但好像灵魂还在噩梦里挣扎。Ben怕Matt弄伤自己，只能将爱人箍在怀里，紧紧地压在床上。后来，喊了一会儿之后，Matt的意识终于清醒过来，看着Ben手臂上被自己抓出来的一条条血红印子，Matt窝在他的alpha怀里哭了。

“给我录音笔。”那天晚上，最后Matt这样对Ben说，“让我把那些东西记下来。”语气里有着不容置疑的决心。

然后，他们的生活里就添加上了这项额外的内容。在噩梦来临的时候，Ben不再随意唤醒Matt，而是等到噩梦离开，才将Matt从睡眠里摇醒。然后Matt会把他在噩梦里看到的东西——那些他在醒来后仍然记得的部分——一一记录下来。

这就是他们最近的生活。自从那场实验至今已经过去大半个月。表面上，一切似乎按部就班，试验进行到一半时那可怕的一幕也好像并没有留下过多后遗症。每天Matt都会去进行身体检查，然后和Ben一起照常训练。晚上的噩梦似乎只是为数不多让人头疼的问题，但是这个折磨人的事情却完全在那些科学家的意料之中。

“果然他和Newton博士当时的经历一样，在通感之后还能断断续续接收到来自那里的思维波动。”Robert取走了Matt录进录音笔的资料，轻描淡写地对Ben解释，“关于这一点，我和Matt沟通过，我很高兴他还记得要把这些录下来。这是很重要的资料。”

“你好像什么都预见过。那你有没有告诉他，他会做这些噩梦？”Ben应该在送完录音笔之后立刻到离开实验室不远的医务室去接Matt，但是Robert事不关己的态度让年轻气盛的alpha非常恼火。

“我没有说。他也没有问。另外，这些不是噩梦，而是反映在他脑海里的和怪兽的通感余波。就像你们驾驶员会有通感余波一样，Matt和先驱者以及先驱者的爪牙也会有通感余波。那些硅基怪兽的大脑活动比人类要强很多，而它们所有的大脑都是和先驱者连接在一起的，就像是一个巨大的神经网路。这就是为什么Matt会做噩梦。因为在睡眠的时候，人类大脑的活跃性下降了，在失去白天的注意力之后，那些怪兽的意识就很容易挤进来，让Matt误以为自己也是它们中的一员，而做出和它们类似的身体反应。

“不过放心吧。这些噩梦终究会消失的。随着时间，通感余波会逐渐变弱。现在的影响和不便都只是暂时的。”

也许Robert是对的，因为Ben发现，Matt的噩梦所持续的时间每一天都比之前更短一些。但是omega在睡梦里所经历的折磨仍旧让alpha心疼和愤怒。这其中既因为Ben对Matt的爱，让他不能忍受Matt遭受任何不幸；同时也因为alpha对他所占有的omega那来自于远古本能的保护欲与独占欲，让他不能忍受他的omega身上有任何一块地方——包括意识——被其它东西侵蚀触碰；然而除此之外，还有一种情感在啃噬Ben的内心……

 

***

 

“他们果然又重启的那个项目……他没有告诉你吗？他一定知道。这是一件很危险的事情，他们一定会让他事先签署同意书的。”

在和Leo认识并且简单谈过了自己此次拜访的目的之后，Ben听完了整个关于过去的故事。那时候，“先知”几乎有另外一个名字，而“先知计划”的真相甚至比Ben想象的更加残酷。

“我和Tobey在十四岁的时候加入这个计划。我们在一所类似于军官子弟学校的地方读书，并且接受训练。有好几年，我们的生活和其他孩子并没有什么不同，只不过学校设置的课程有些不一样罢了。然后，当我们到了十六七岁之后，同学们的分化期陆陆续续来临。有些学生在那之后就离开了，最后筛选下来进入下一阶段的包括Tobey和我在内，就只有八个人。

“你大概不会想到，我们最后留下来的八个人，正好是四个alpha，四个omega。他们一开始就几乎好了一切。在这个项目里，omega是核心，alpha只是为了稳定他们而存在的。那时候我不了解，后来，这些年里，当我仔细回想这件事，一切都清楚明了符合逻辑。

“Omega比我们更加敏感，这是当然的，他们自古以来总是处于弱势，总是战战兢兢依附于alpha来生存。他们被追逐、被捕获、被掠夺，所以大自然给了他们别人所不及的韧性。他们看起来总是很脆弱，但是他们在面对困境的时候，求生本能却比我们要强很多。

“每次我看着他受苦的时候，我甚至想过，也许我应该带着他去寻求一种一了百了的方式解脱。但是最后他总是能挺过来，并且在他仅有的那一小段清醒的时候来安慰我，告诉我他能撑下去，告诉我他不会放弃。说实话，如果不是他一次又一次挣扎着把他最宝贵的恢复理智的时间花在我身上，我大概早就疯了。我应该要保护他的，但是到头来，其实是他在守护我。”

Leo说这段话的时候，眼睛一直看着那扇虚掩的房门。在那扇门背后，是他的爱人和孩子，是他们过往不幸的证明，同时也是未来的希望。

“你赶紧回去找他吧！坐通宵巴士，明天早上就可以到芝加哥。你的那些描述，听起来就是当年那个项目的翻版。当时，批评的声浪让他们暂停了那个项目，但是我知道他们不会放弃的。这就讲得通了……难怪最近Jeffery一直给我一种有什么话难以启齿的样子。如果他想的是这件事……这个项目重启他一定会知道。”

Ben的脑海里一片混乱。他害怕Leo的预言成真，同时不明白也不相信Matt居然会瞒着他这么重要的事情。他回想起前几天，当Matt在他怀里求他标记他的时候，他以为Matt脸上闪过的那些痛苦的瞬间是由于害怕以及疼痛；他以为Matt那天流下的眼泪是由于标记所带来的肉体与心灵的巨大冲击。但是现在想起来，也许在那个时候，Matt已经知道他可能面临的危险，甚至已经知道最差的结果会是怎样。

原来这么多年过去了，有些事情还是没有改变。那个他曾经看了许多年背影的人，即使柔软、温润，有时候甚至有些脆弱，但他依旧是那个替他，同时也替Ben作着决定的人……

 

***

 

“录音笔……”Matt从噩梦中挣扎着醒来。他全身汗湿，气息浅促，心脏扑通扑通跳得飞快。疲劳以及深沉的倦意伴随着头痛恶心的感觉一刻不停地折磨着他。但是他必须起来，必须趁着还记得一些内容的时候，把那些恐怖而又令人反胃的景象描述出来。就像Robert坦陈的，也许这一点儿用都没有，但也许，这里面暗藏着能够反击甚至战胜先驱者的重大秘密。

Ben扶着Matt坐起来，打开床头灯，然后在Matt背后垫了两个枕头好让他舒适一些。Ben总是那样细致，注意到每一个细枝末节。他把灯光调到一个昏暗的设置，然后递给Matt录音笔，一手拿着一个事先准备好的保温水杯，陪着爱人，让爱人能半靠着枕头，半靠在他身上。

“……先驱者给怪兽下达了某些指令……‘找出来’，应该是这个意思。它们在寻找某样东西，或者某个地点。先驱者似乎非常急迫，它在给怪兽下达命令的时候显得……很狂躁。”Matt说着说着，突然抖个不停，似乎是回忆起了一些让他非常难受的画面。Ben看在眼里，觉得就好像有人用刀在自己心口上一点一点地割出口子。他收紧胳膊，将Matt紧紧搂在怀里，释放出带有安抚作用的信息素。

“要不要喝口水？”

Matt抓着Ben的睡衣，点了点头，任由alpha将水杯举到他面前，然后握着他的手，帮他稳好杯子。

休息了一小会儿之后，Matt还是努力将剩下的工作做完。

“先驱者似乎比之前更加急迫。我不知道……我觉得它感受到我的存在，我觉得它……”Matt纠紧了Ben的睡衣，“我觉得它似乎在看我。也许它在找的东西……”一个念头出现在Matt的脑海里，他不由自主地把这个想法说了出来：“也许先驱者找的东西……是某种我们人类知道的东西。”


	48. Northern Ranger - Ch47

天色昏暗，风雨大作，在翻滚的浪间，海水如沸腾一般涌着大量气泡。

“塔萨护卫者”悬挂在一架大型运输机下，被狂风吹得左右摇曳。不远处，“致命罗密欧”占据了一片小海岛的制高点，蹲守着，严阵以待。

突然，一个黑影从海中跃出，像一柄利剑插向天空。那只流线型的怪物在空中打了个卷，从身侧张开两张巨翼；如鸟兽般的尖喙张开，发出尖利的啸声。

“当心！”Brad敏锐地察觉到怪兽头部的能量波动。但是太晚了，话音还没落下，只见那只名叫“黑鳗”的怪兽从喉咙里喷射出一股电能量，击中了携带“塔萨护卫者”的运输机。

飞机被巨大的电流烧得焦黑，主螺旋桨燃烧起来并且停止工作。失去上升力的庞大运输机在一个猛烈的震动之后歪向一边朝海面坠落。千钧一发的时候，驾驶员按下了抓钩的按钮。

“塔萨护卫者”被抛到海面上，而运输机的驾驶员也因此没能在机身仍然直立的时候弹射出去，最终和巨大的飞机一起下坠，葬送在这片冰冷汹涌的大海里。

“怎么回事？这只怪兽和预测的不一样！”

“正在修正数据，你们撑一下！”Cara的手指在操作板上飞舞，汗水沿着脸颊滴落。她坐在安全的地方，但是她的心脏却像一个前线士兵一样砰砰狂跳。冷静！她告诫自己。你必须冷静，Cara，只有冷静才能帮你把他们带回来。

但是在前线的两台机甲连告诫自己都已经顾不上。“黑鳗”——或者现在应该叫它“电鳗”，它的战斗特征和先前计算机给出的预估完全不同，使得机甲猎人预先准备的策略和携带的特种武器大多都用不上，只能依靠最原始的炮膛尖刀和拳头。可是那只怪兽拥有的滑翔能力让无法上天的机甲头痛不已。

“致命罗密欧”对着空中怪兽的黑影疯狂射击，但就是差那么一点儿。Amy和Emily的擅长的有很多，可惜射击并不是其中一项。“天啊，这时候我真怀念那两个傻小子的狙击枪！”Emily将沾到额前的发丝甩到脑后，给右手的加林机枪装上最后一卷弹药。和她并肩而战的姐姐Amy也没闲着，迅速根据之前的射击的着弹情况调整设置。

“Ben是傻小子没错，不过Matt嘛，那孩子可聪明着呢。”

“要我看他比Ben更傻。”

“也许他们拿了什么条件要挟他，毕竟他和我们不一样。”

“我可不管，反正现在结果就是咱们这里少了一台机甲，还是他妈的唯一一台能当狙击手的机甲。”

“Emily，注意别说脏话！”

妹妹朝姐姐翻了个白眼，一吐舌头，像是泄愤一般用力抬起右臂。两个大脑共享同一个思维，姐姐也在同一时间伸出左手。机甲猎人迅速摆好射击姿势，子弹一梭子一梭子地往怪兽滑翔的方向飞去，高热的弹壳噼噼啪啪往下落，在地上弹出一个个小火花。

失去平衡摔进大海里的“塔萨护卫者”也没闲着，这台六代机甲很快调整过来回到战场。

“右脚阻尼有点问题。”

“我就知道！落水的时候就觉得不对劲。他们没把上次损坏的部分修好吗？”

“上次是哪一次？是去多佛支援的那次还是差点让怪兽在奥古斯塔登陆那次？”

“是怪兽在巴瑟斯特放了个屁把码头吹跑的那次。我说你该不是还没睡醒吧？”

“开玩笑的。”

“我是说真的，Georgie。我觉得我们已经超负荷了。”

“是的是的，不过这事等回去再说。还有，别那样叫我，就连我妈妈都不用这个名字叫我了。”

Brad哼了一声，完全不把丈夫的警告放在眼里，脑子里还不忘记唠叨了几句这仗打完好好休息之类。而机甲猎人也像是带着一股怨气，在海面上疾驰的时候，激起的浪都比平时更大。

最终，在经过彻夜奋战之后，两台机甲猎人在距离奇迹线仅五公里的地方把怪兽打了下来，但同时也付出了不小的代价。怪兽的电击直接轰断了“致命罗密欧”的左手，同时也把“塔萨护卫者”本来就有故障的右脚线路整个烧掉。击杀怪兽的时候，那头滑腻细长的怪物张开利齿扎进“塔萨护卫者”的肩胛，生物电流反馈给驾驶员的疼痛让George差点背过气去，最后还是靠Brad扶着才总算从驾驶台上走下来。

 

***

 

“第三头了。在过去两周里面。”

Cara将写了战损报告的数据板放到Patrick中将办公桌上，神情凝重而忧心忡忡。

他们都心知肚明，现在这个攻击频率基地撑不了多久。所有人都没日没夜地工作，但是积累的损耗仍然不断增长。更糟糕的是，整条海岸线上遇袭的频率都增加了。

于是，中将关起门，把两个科学家召唤到办公室里询问。

在战损报告面前，Robert并没有露出什么吃惊的表情，就好像这完全不意外。另一边，Newton博士倒是拿着报告煞有其事地读了起来，但没过两分钟，这个神神叨叨的科学家就把数据板一丢，像是拿着什么烫手的东西，上蹿下跳起来。

“不得了啦！它找上门来了！”

“什么？”Patrick中将以及Cara脸色一凛，“你说的是什么意思？”

“就是这样意思呀！它看得见一切，它会找过来，然后把所有人都吃掉！就像在避难所的时候一样！”

“Newton博士说的是真的吗，Robert博士？”

Robert看了眼中将，又看了眼自己的导师，叹了口气说：“老实说，我不知道。”

“不知道？”

“是的。不知道，不确定，吃不准。”Robert将地上的数据板捡了起来放还到办公桌上，“当年Newton博士和怪兽的一只次级大脑进行通感之后，怪兽的确表现出了猎捕Newton博士的兴趣。但这究竟是由于怪兽误以为Newton博士是同类，还是先驱者的指令就不得而知了。因为当时猎捕Newton博士的怪兽是一只雌兽，而研究认为那时候上岸的怪兽是打算在地球上隐匿并产育后代，从而跳过虫洞的限制。这个理论至今仍然奏效不是吗？”

Patrick中将回忆起他在学校、以及从别的军官那里学习到的。无论如何，决不能让通过虫洞的雌兽存活，这是这场战争的基本常识之一。

“所以就像我前两天在会议上提过的，我们必须进行第二次试验。第一次试验的数据以及全部分析结束，而且我们根据Matt在睡眠中看到的景象知道，先驱者的确在‘找’什么东西。请允许我……”

Robert挤到中将的电脑终端前，将公共数据库里的战争地图调了出来。

“这个在之前的报告中提到过，先驱者的攻击有很大一部分是佯攻，只有不到一半的攻击是有效攻击。当时我们认为先驱者在追寻某个东西，所以有效攻击呈现出追逐的态势。但请看这里，从这个时间段开始，有效攻击的范围变得更加密集，几乎就是集中在东部海岸线，为什么？”  
“啊哈，不清楚不知道。也许他们找到了想找的东西！”Newton博士凑到电脑终端前，打断了Robert之后又跳着走开了。

Robert朝导师投去一个怜悯的目光，但很快他又恢复到之前面无表情的样子继续说道：“也许先驱者的确找到了它要找的东西……至少是缩小了范围，但是你看这些点。”密集的红点散落在北纬35°以北的海岸线上，“它在攻击这里，非常明确。而这只有两种最大的可能。要么就是先驱者进一步缩小了找寻的范围，要么就是先驱者决定与其闭着眼睛瞎找，不如找到某个也许知道真相的人类。”

“所以我们应该要把Matt送进内陆，送到墙后面，等我们搞清楚状况再说。”

“不！我们应该给先驱者他想要的。我们应该让Matt再通感一次！我们不知道先驱者在找什么，Matt当然也不会知道。但他有可能恰巧接触过先驱者感兴趣的东西。如果先驱者认为Matt知道些什么，当他们的意识连接之后，先驱者肯定会反过来翻找Matt的记忆，而Matt的大脑影像就会直接告诉我们先驱者究竟在找什么。

“想想吧，他已经和Newton博士一样，也许这辈子都不能摆脱那些东西的纠缠，但是他还是有机会至少救其他人不是吗？”

Patrick想去掐Robert的脖子。如果他不是要塞的指挥官，又或者Robert是一个alpha或beta，那Patrick大概已经动手了。当听别人像描述一件东西一样描述一个不认识的人是时候是一回事，而当听见自己熟悉并且喜爱的晚辈被当成一件战争消耗品一样描述那就是另外一回事了。这种愤怒Patrick已经体验过两次。

中将突然有些羡慕Jeffery上将。他无从得知当时上将是怎样经历之前的事故，但至少就他所知上将只需要做一次决定，而不是像他这样，一而再地把一个已经为基地以及人类付出许多的年轻人推向深渊。

“我知道你们怎样看我。”Robert移开视线，并不礼貌地用侧背后对着Patrick和Cara，好让自己眼睛里同样闪现的苦涩逃过其他人的窥视。他以为自己已经变得铁石心肠，可是事实证明他的心还不够硬。他想起了那些被他亲手推进焚化炉的猩猩，想起了受伤的助手；他想起了自己遭遇实验事故曾奄奄一息的丈夫，也想起了那天在试验台上留着鼻血浑身抽搐失去意识的金发年轻人。

“胜利从来都是要付出代价的。差别只不过是别人的孩子，还是你的孩子罢了。你也许觉得我心里有病，一边把他往深渊里推，一边又在会上说他的alpha可以阻止他。”Robert哼笑了一声，深深吸了口气，“不用在意，我只是为了减少我自己的负罪感罢了。我不是一个大公无私光正伟岸的人，但放心我也不是那种躲躲闪闪笑里藏刀的家伙。我就直说了吧，Matt是我们现在为止最好的机会，而我认为我们应该抓住这个机会。这听上去很残忍，但是在生存和灭亡前面，每个人都只是一个渺小的数字而已。”

他转过身看着在场的人。

“他比你们看得清楚，即使也许他点头的时候看上去像是为了某个他所在乎的人……或者说是他所在乎的人的亲戚。说实话，我真希望他不是一个omega。但可惜的是我们每个人都有自己的命运。对了，我的报告也已经递交到五角大楼，我想很快就会有命令下来。如果……”

“不用多此一举了，博士。Matt现在是一个战斗部队军人，他的指挥官会找他谈话的，不劳费心。”


	49. Northern Ranger - Ch48

空气中有美妙的云莓香气。清新的酸甜果香里，隐隐约约飘着淡淡的奶油味，就像是记忆里街道拐角处那家专门卖水果冰淇淋蛋糕的厨房……

“起来了小懒虫。”

Matt咕哝了一声，把毯子拉到头顶，但又抬着头留出两只鼻孔在外面，贪婪地嗅吸着果香。

“再不起来好东西就要没有咯！”毯子传来的声音有一点点闷，但Matt还是清楚辨别出那是Ben的声音。

“多等我五分钟……”omega下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，想象着云莓清甜可口的味道。突然变得浓重的水果味让他心里小小地紧张了一下：“不准一个人偷吃。”

“好好好。我不偷吃水果。”毯子被拉起一个角，紧接着，一双柔软的唇轻轻贴了上来，覆在Matt的唇上吸了吸。修长有力的手指轻柔地捧起金发青年的脸颊，调整好姿势，紧接着，Matt的唇被缓缓撬开，一些碎果肉被推了进来，一起的还有一条像蛇一样灵巧的舌头。那条舌头点了点Matt的上颚，然后又退到口腔外面一遍遍扫着omega的唇。随着Matt的喉咙动了一下，聪明的alpha知道那些碍事的果肉已经被爱人吞食如腹，早就有点急不可耐的舌头又卷土重来，撬开omega的齿贝，掠夺里面还带着云莓果香的气息。

“我不偷吃水果。我吃你。”说着，Ben那双不安分的手伸进毯子，沿着Matt光裸的脊背一点一点往下滑，拂过背心，扫过腰窝，然后摸着肉感圆润的臀瓣探进中间那条美妙销魂的缝隙中。虽然还有几天才到下一个发情期，但是omega的身体已经逐渐变得更加柔软，也对alpha的触碰愈发敏感。

一股熟悉的甜香味从毯子里往往飘逸，给屋里的云莓果香注入了一股充满诱惑的新气息。而在这股气息里，若隐若现的还有一丝难以察觉的松香气息——那是alpha留给omega的印记，糅合在omega的甜蜜气息里，向世人昭告所有权的存在。

感觉到有暖流又开始蠢蠢欲动想要往下涌，Matt夹紧双腿。“别闹了。”他一边说，一边推了推爱人像钢铁一样肌肉紧实的胸膛，“我要起床了。”

“洗澡水已经……。”

“哦老天！都这个点了！”Matt抬起身子瞥了一眼床头柜上的时钟，不禁呻吟起来，“完了完了，你怎么不叫醒我！”

他掀开毯子，顾不得自己还光着屁股赤着脚丫，就打算往浴室冲。“淋浴就行了”这句话还没说出口，Matt才踩到地上就脚下一软，差一点摔倒——如果不是Ben及时扶住他的话。

 

***

三天前开始，Matt终于在夜里不会因为噩梦而惊醒。一开始Ben以为是自己晚上睡得太死，甚至还暗自自责没有好好照顾到Matt。但是第二天，当他夜里提心吊胆几乎一宿没怎么睡，才惊喜地发现真相。

然后，就在昨天夜里，总算踏踏实实睡了两夜好觉的Matt窝在Ben的怀里，蜷起膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭沉睡在alpha两腿间的巨物。当Ben问了三遍确定Matt是真的想要，而不是什么该死的“犒劳一直照顾他的alpha”或者什么该死的“尽到omega的义务”，他终于在分开了将近一个与之后再次埋进久违的美妙躯体。也不知道究竟是因为有一段时间没有做，还是因为下一个发情期的临近，当Ben还犹豫着在Matt的大腿根来回蹭，考虑是应该遵循内心的渴望，还是应该在确定Matt真的康复之前克制住自己的欲望的时候，Matt的腿间已经开始变得有些湿润。

“我要你，Ben。”Matt金色的脑袋埋在Ben的胸口，鼻腔里呼出的气息带着明显的甜腻气味，吹得alpha胸毛微颤。Ben只觉得胸口突然传来一记短促的刺痛感，意识到是Matt轻咬了自己的乳首。“给我。”omega抬起头看着alpha，蓝色的眼睛带着湿气，眼神充满了确定的渴望。

那片夏日清晨天空的色彩“砰”地切断了原本拴住Ben欲望的缰绳。

修长而骨节分明的手指探进那条窄缝里，发现里头已经湿透了。也许真的是因为Matt的发情期快到的缘故，那个通向天堂的入口在尚未有外界刺激的情况下就已经湿软滑腻，甚至颤悠悠地打开了一个小口。当手指埋进去之后，还没搅动两下，伴随着金发青年变得沉重粘腻的呼吸，温暖的体液也源源不断地分泌，然后打湿了Ben整根手指，甚至流到Ben的掌心。

Ben几乎想要立刻分开Matt的腿然后用最大的力气猛冲进去——几乎——但他没有那样急躁，而是将身子几乎整个软下来的Matt翻了个身让他侧卧着背对自己，抬起Matt的一条腿，然后才慢慢地顶了进去。

滚烫、思念、以及某种近似于如释重负的感觉渐渐溢出来，对Matt，对Ben，都是如此。

Alpha缓慢但是坚定地耸动着，一寸一寸深入到最里面，重重碾过omega的前列腺，然后再往里，擦过闭合生殖腔入口的瓣膜。在他身下，Matt的身体因为情欲而潮红，温暖紧致的甬道一阵一阵地收缩挤压着Ben。

“Ben……嗯……”

“我在这儿。”Ben一边亲吻着omega颈侧的腺体，一边在他耳边呢喃，“宝贝……我在这儿。”

微弱的啜泣声从抖动的金发底下传来，Ben扳过Matt的脸，看到Matt的眼眶红着，蓝眼睛浸润在水液里，显得如此脆弱不堪。

“怎么了，Matty？是我弄疼你了吗……”Ben的内心慌乱起来，暗暗责备自己。Matt才刚刚恢复，应该要让他好好休息才对。自己怎么就管不住两腿间的东西？但是就当他打算抽离出来的时候，他看到Matt摇了摇头，主动凑近索吻。

“抱紧我。”唇齿相依之间，Ben听到Matt这样说，“我爱你，Ben。别离开我……”

 

***

“淋浴当然是不够的。”Ben无视Matt的抗议以及对几乎错过和医生约好的时间的担忧，打横把光着身子的爱人抱了起来。

昨晚两人只做了一次，但是温暖绵长的过程让Ben无比满足。当他终于在爱人体内释放出来，然后缓缓退出之后，Matt几乎很快就睡着了。Omega的体液，以及Ben留在Matt体内的精液在经过了一整晚之后变得更加粘稠。当Matt站立起来，那些体液又开始缓慢地挤到甬道的入口处，然后无法抑制地慢慢往外渗。而当Ben打横把Matt抱起来之后，体液流动的感觉变得更加明显，一瞬间就让Matt羞红了脸。

“看在我那么爱你的份上，不要让我放好的洗澡水浪费好不好？”把爱人放进浴缸，Ben又光速把一大早从食堂排队拿来的云莓放到浴缸边的小架子上，然后这个既温柔又有点霸道的大个子一边喂把琥珀色的莓果喂进爱人嘴里，一边一寸一寸为爱人擦洗身体。

Matt枕在Ben的手臂上，任由他的alpha抚过他身上的每一寸肌肤。在过去将近一个月里，无数次Matt想要向Ben道歉。那是窝在他心口的一块伤疤——他需要勇气与支持帮助他面对那个“先知”计划，但他知道Ben会多么反对。

他不希望Ben为了他做出伤害自己的事情，也不希望Ben面对可能失去手足的困难境地。他应该要和Ben商量的——他们曾经约定过，永远永远都彼此坦诚，永远永远都不会有任何事情瞒着对方。但是他没有。他自说自话地为所有人都作了决定，拿自己去豪赌，期望幸运能够站到他们这边。他甚至利用了Ben对他的爱，明知道Ben不会拒绝自己，也明知道自己有可能无法回来，但却依然引诱Ben，让Ben标记了自己，硬是将自己的存在更加深刻地印在Ben的生命里。

幸运之神最终的确是眷顾他的，让他几乎完好无损地回来了……几乎。

但是他并不完整，也许他永远都不会再完整了。那些噩梦，那些来自于异世界的气息，已经将他的灵魂沾染。他能感觉到这些，而他知道Ben也一样感觉到了。虽然Ben从来没有在他面前表现出任何异样，但是从Ben的气息里，Matt还是能够感受到alpha内心深处所蕴藏的愤怒……以及某种近似失望的心情。每一天晚上，当Matt从噩梦里惊醒的时候，他都能从Ben的身上感觉到这些。

所有的一切都是他的错。

是他做出了所有的选择。

是他把Ben蒙在鼓里。

也是他打破了两人间从孩提时代就建立的承诺。

所以，他必须承担所有的后果……

“在想心事？”

Ben刮了下Matt可爱的翘鼻子，又轻轻捏了下金发青年尖俏的下巴。

“没有。只是有点儿困。”Matt说。

“小懒虫，太阳都晒屁股了。”

“都怪你昨天晚上做那么久。”

Ben举起双手，表示自己只做了一次，这个指控简直就是千古奇冤。正当两人还在假装彼此则被，讲着一些有点儿下流的俏皮话的时候，墙上的通讯器响了。

一条指令传了过来。要求他们立刻到基地的主会议室报到。


	50. Northern Ranger - Ch49

空气里弥漫着浓烈的alpha气息。松木、橡木苔、琥珀，尖锐地冲撞交织在一起，让整个会议室闻上去就像是原始森林一般充满危险与未知。

“这是五角大楼刚刚下达的命令。”Patrick中将的眼神里充满了警告意味。他双手背在身后，面对两名机甲猎人驾驶员——主要是Ben，一边一字一顿地将上头下达的命令告诉年轻人，一边则对年轻的alpha所散发出的尖锐而猛烈的危险气息毫不相让。

如果这个世界上真的有命运之神的话，Ben一定会冲过去，先在它的耳边道一声谢——感谢它让他与Matt相遇——再掐住命运之神的脖子将它甩到房间最远的角落。但很可惜，命运之神并没有展现出它的实体；而Ben，只能将他的愤怒压向坐在会议桌一头的科学家。

中将的信息素对Ben发出严厉警告，而Cara——这个基地的首席技术顾问——则站在Ben与Robert之间，虽然没有显露出任何敌意，但却也表现得坚决而警惕。

三名alpha之间无声的战争同时碾压着在场的两个omega。尽管被Ben护在身后，但Matt觉得自己随时可能倒在地上。他觉得空气压得他透不过起来，身上一阵一阵冒着冷汗。在会议桌的尽头，Robert也没好到哪里去，甚至比Matt更糟。因为Ben——那个年轻力壮身材高大强健的alpha，他的怒火一半指向了Patrick中将，另一边则径直逼向Robert。

Cara紧张地看着两人。空气里剑拔弩张的气息让这知性温和的alpha女性变得焦躁。她血液里原始的战斗本能被房间里的两个男性alpha唤醒了。从情感上，她能理解甚至认同Ben的愤怒，但是理智告诉她此时此刻必须站在中将这边。

“你们都听到了。”Patrick中将的声音低沉，甚至有些冷酷，“这不是请求，是命令。军人要服从命令。你可以选择行使法律赋予你的权利，但现在是战争时期，你们要做好被总统令驳回的准备。”

“所以他没有选择对吗？不管他愿意还是不愿意，都必须像个罪犯一样坐到那把椅子上？”

中将面对Ben的控诉叹了口气。

“他是军人，他现在和你一样。”

“他是人，他不是那些……那些疯子科学家的实验动物！上一次他就差点死了！”

眼见着自己的alpha快要克制不住，Matt鼓起全部勇气努力抬起手，试图拉住Ben。“……别再说了……”

“你别插嘴！”

Ben全部的注意力都花在和房间里另两个alpha较劲上。当Patrick中将把他和Matt两人叫到会议室，当Robert简单说明了工作进度，当中将把一纸同意书按到桌子上的时候，Ben只觉得脑袋嗡的一下。那是五角大楼下来的命令，那纸命令清楚明确地说明了“先知”计划的最高优先级，并且明确要求Matt再一次服从国家的安排，与异世界那群怪物进行通感。

不行！Matt已经受伤了，他不可以再去做那件危险的事！

Alpha对他的omega的保护欲让一名alpha对任何威胁到自己omega的人都充满愤怒和敌意。汹涌燃烧的怒火让Ben根本没有意识到试图阻止他越过界线的正是Matt。当他回过神来的时候，Matt几乎已经僵在当场，抬起的手停滞在半空中，眼神里充满了惊惶无措。

“Matt……对不起，Matt，我不是故意的……”Ben试图安抚受到惊吓的Matt，但是作用极其有限。空气中弥漫的压迫感早就让Matt的神经紧张到极限，全靠他身体里那股韧劲坚持到现在。而Ben的那句斥责则变成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。在大自然的力量面前，个人的意志是如此渺小。Matt知道Ben并不是真的让他“闭嘴”，但是他依旧被吓得脸色苍白浑身发抖。

Patrick中将见状，个Cara使了个眼色。后者心领神会拉了一把椅子，却被Ben铁青着脸拦了下来。

“上尉！注意你的举止。”

Patrick中将对Ben发出最后通牒。我警告过你，不要试图寻探我的底线——空气中的橡木苔味道变得更加浓郁。长着的威严气息笔直压向盛怒的年轻人：“不要让我呼叫宪兵。”

“Ben……停下。我们回去再说。”

“听他的。”中将的声音变得柔和了下来，“你们回去仔细想一想再告诉我你的决定，是签同意书，还是行使你的天赋权利。你们可以解散了。”

 

看着Ben丢给坐在桌子远端的Robert一个凶狠的眼神，看着Ben用力对自己行了个军礼，也看着Ben搂着Matt支撑起金发青年的脚步，Patrick重重地坐回到办公椅上。这一切都不是他的本意，他应该要考虑到Ben的反应。年轻的alpha会愤怒、会失去理智、甚至可能会不顾一切地攻击威胁到他的omega的人——这些全部都不意外。他们应该谈过了，在过去的将近一个月里，照理来说Matt应该早早地就和Ben聊过这件事情，说出他为什么一开始会选择同意的根本原因。但是Patrick错了，他把他认知当中传统意义上一对alpha和omega伴侣之间的从属关系套用到眼前这两个年轻人身上。而今天Ben的反应让Patrick猜想，也许他们根本就还没聊过这件事情。他不应该用传统的思想去推断这两个年轻人，正如他自己就没有用传统的眼光去看待他们——尤其是Matt。一个传统的alpha是不会允许他的omega去当什么机甲猎人驾驶员的，而一个传统的omega也压根不应该有坐进机甲猎人驾驶舱里这种想法。

当会议室的门砰地一声再度关上之后，基地指挥官转向房间里另一个瑟瑟发抖的人。

“谢谢你的好意。我等一下会自己离开的。”少了Ben矛头直指的压迫之后，Robert终于觉得自己可以重新呼吸了。他现在还没有办法从容地站起来，他需要再缓口气。不会有人赶他走，但也一样不会有人安慰他。关上门卸下军人的面具之后，Robert知道无论是Patrick还是Cara，都不会再掩饰他们对他的厌恶。这就是他要付出的代价，对比那些站在最前线的人，这些代价已经非常低廉了。

 

***

 

玻璃碎裂的声音把金发青年吓了一大跳。

“快让我看下。”Ben冲上前去，抓起Matt的手，发现没有什么外伤，才稍微松了口气。从会议室到住宿区，Ben不得不搀扶着Matt才勉强走回来，而在这一路上，Ben手掌下感受到的只有Matt颤抖的身躯。在这之前，Ben从来都没有真正意识到，原来alpha的信息素会让omega担惊受怕到这种程度。

“对不起……”Matt惊恐地看着地上的玻璃碎片，嘴里一个劲地道歉。

“嘘……”

“……我没拿好杯子……”

“乖，别说话。”黑发青年将他的爱人紧紧搂在怀里，尽他所能地送去安抚。在彼此无言地坐了一会儿之后，坚强有力的alpha信息素笼罩中的omega总算是缓过神来。他轻轻动了下，慢慢从Ben的怀抱里坐直。“我没事了。”他说。

Ben点了点头，松开怀抱，然后拿起房间里的扫帚把玻璃碎片收拢扔进垃圾箱。Matt也站起来新拿了一个杯子倒了点水喝。两个人谁都没有去看一眼摊在桌子上的同意书。

在余下的从白天到傍晚的时间里，Ben和Matt到空武馆进行了一些日常训练，循着往常一样的时间点去食堂用餐，然后在基地后面的一小片院子里散了会儿步，就好像什么都没发生一样。然而当他们回到宿舍，看到桌上躺着的那一纸文件，现实的脚步就又一次轻而易举地赶上他们。

“签字吧。”正在Ben还在思考有什么方法能让爱人远离“先知”计划，Matt打破了沉默。

黑发青年听到这句话，沉默着停下手中的事。

见Ben没有搭话，Matt犹豫了一下，还是走了过去，拉起爱人的手把他带到桌边：“别再和中将争辩了。签吧，不会有事的。”

Matt竟然主动劝他签字同意……在所有的可能性里，这Ben最不能接受的。

一些之前就一直啃噬着Ben，又被Ben硬生生压下去的东西渐渐地又浮了上来。

“告诉我，你为什么会答应？”Ben握住Matt的手，将它轻轻拉开，“坐下。我们得谈一谈。”

Matt楞了一下。Ben言语里的冰冷让他有些猝不及防，但是Ben气息里的愠怒却又是那么熟悉。在过去的一个月里，Matt每天都能感受到这份怒气，也心知肚明Ben有多么努力才自始至终没有爆发出来。

他们是应该谈一谈，Matt心想。这是他亏欠Ben的，而且也许之后他们再也没机会谈这件事了。


	51. Northern Ranger - Ch50

空武馆的模拟场里，练习的人们早已散去。只有一个孤独的身影站在方形模拟台上。

那个人身材高大，肌肉坚实。在浅黄色灯光的映照下，块垒分明的肌肉上覆盖着的薄汗闪闪发光。随着计算机通知新一轮模拟开始，那个人攒紧了手里的短棍，突刺、拨盖、挥击。他一边闪避格挡四处飞来的小沙包，一边抓住时机命中闪起灯光的立柱。紧紧箍在手臂圆鼓肌肉上的传感器记录着他的动作。

又一轮模拟结束，他走到擂台角落查看成绩。

100个目标，100次命中。100次攻击，但只有96次用的是基本机甲动作。这是他今晚最好的成绩了，但是比起他以往的表现，这仍然非常差。

空武馆内的灯光亮度又暗了一些。除了他以外，最后一个在这里练习的人也离开了，空出一片无人活动的区域，而后那里的灯光自动调节到最低亮度。

他抬头看了眼墙上的电子钟，才发现不知不觉时间已经将近午夜。

应该回去了。他一边擦汗，一边走到墙边拿起挂在那里的外套。当他把枪灰色的衣服抖开正要往身上披的时候，一个细小的袋子掉落出来，落到他的脚边。

年轻男人把纸袋捡了起来，拿出里面的东西捧在掌心，直定定地看着出了神。那是一枚朴素的银白色戒指，对他来说略微小了一点，无法套进他除了小指以外的任何一根手指。但把那枚戒指当成尾戒又太大了一些。

他慢慢转动指环，直到露出内侧刻着的字。那些是他夜里拿着一把小激光刀一点一点雕出来的。手法并不熟练，但是当他刻到最后一个字的时候，也算是摸到门道了。那行字并不好看，开头几个字母甚至歪歪扭扭。但每一划里面都蕴含着源自他内心最深处的承诺。

Ben❤Matt Forever

这是他原本打算用来求婚的戒指。

本来他打算买一枚更漂亮一些的戒指，最好是那种镶嵌了和爱人眼睛相同颜色的海蓝宝石戒指。可是他没有存那么多钱。后来他听别人说，亲手在戒指里面刻字会让爱情持久，只要戒指不丢，两人便永远不会分开。所以他买了这枚戒指，花了很多个晚上——趁着爱人睡着的那么一小会儿时间——一点一点地把字刻进去。

他希望这些字能够给他们带来好运，能够让他心底里那一小片阴影散去，也能够让他们从此不再遇到任何阻碍，能永远在一起。

想到这里，无名之火又一次毫无征兆地卷来，灼烧着他。男人的眼底涌起一些湿意，他的脸孔露出陌生凶狠的表情，手一挥，将戒指扔了出去。那一掷似乎抽干了这个年轻男子身上所有的气力。他颓然坐在椅子上，脸深深埋在掌心。

为什么一切会变成这样。

眼看着幸福就在面前咫尺之遥的地方，但转瞬之间他却被甩下了，又一次……

 

***

争吵发生地那样突然。

他们本来应该坐下来，开诚布公地，彼此充满理解地，好好谈一谈。

但是最后却演变成一片混乱。

Ben不记得自己为什么会把椅子推倒在地上，也弄不清自己为什么要那样大吼大叫。他看到Matt眼睛里的惊恐……甚至可以说是绝望。他不应该让Matt遭受这些，他应该爱护他，保护他，让他快乐，而不是像现在这样对着他发火，把自己的愤怒和挫折一股脑儿地砸向他所爱的人。

“Ben，听我解释……”

“Ben，我没有那样想……”

“Ben，事情不是这样的……”

但他没有听。他甚至没有给Matt讲完的机会，只是自顾自地控诉着。而那些话，那些像刀刃一样伤人的词句，一旦从他心底最深的沼泽里浮现出来，他几乎对它们失去控制。

“这么重要的事情，你为什么不找我商量？你不是可以在一开始就拒绝吗？他们就算要把你赶出基地又怎么样？你一样可以住在镇上，然后我们再想办法。

“还是说，你不相信我能处理好这件事情？你觉得与其告诉我，不如自己把事情解决？你有把我当成是你的爱人吗？

“你是什么时候决定要去做他们的试验品的？是不是在那天之前就拿定主意了？你为什么不回答我？

“是这样吗……你知道了，而且你已经自己决定了。你是不是在想，也许你会死在台子上，所以在那之前你希望我能标记你，至少这样对你来说，对一个omega来说也算是得到一次完整的人生？

“每一次每一次都是这样。当初你一声不响地从我面前消失，没有一句告别，没有一句解释，就这样无影无踪。你知道那段时间我有多难受吗？我不知道你发生了什么，每天都发疯一样找你，想知道你的下落，想知道你是不是安全，想知道你过得怎么样。

“我以为那样的事情不会再发生了。我真是太天真了。现在我仔细回想，其实什么都没有变过。从小到大，永远都是你走在我前面，你总是在告诉我应该做什么不应该做什么，你总是那个做决定的人。你从来都是想做什么都要做成对吗？你想离开的时候就离开，想瞒着我的时候就瞒着我。你把我当成什么了？呼之则来挥之则去的吗？”

那些伤人的话语一旦说出口，就再也止不住。Ben像一头发怒的狮子，在房间里来回走动，把看不顺眼的东西踢开，把碍手碍脚的物品砸到地上。他的愤怒气息弥漫在整个房间里，而他的怒火烧得那样旺，让他甚至没有注意到Matt只能在他的愤怒下蜷缩在一个角落里瑟瑟发抖。

好几次，在Ben走近的时候，Matt咬紧牙关想要上去拉住比他年轻两岁的爱人。但是alpha身上散发出的属于支配者和掠食者的危险气息压迫着omega的神经，让他行动迟缓，身体僵窒。他想要说些什么，可是有一双无形的手扼住了他的喉咙，流淌在他血液里的属于omega的天性要求他放弃任何辩解的机会，臣服在他的alpha面前，甚至对任何可能加注在他身上的鞭挞和责罚都必须甘之如饴。

Matt从来不知道，原来面对标记自己的alpha，他所能做的就只有服从。这些烙刻在他每一个细胞里的印记让他在面对Ben的怒火的时候，就只能低下头颅，安静地柔顺地，等待和祈祷原谅；他甚至产生一股冲动，让他几次试图伸手抱住Ben的腿，跪在Ben的脚边哀求。这一切对于Matt来说实在是太陌生了。就像他从来没有见过Ben发这么大脾气一样，他也头一次在两人的关系当中显得如此卑微。

但是不论Matt如何挣扎，他的身体都替他做出了反应。他闻到自己身上散发出一种独特的气味，很像他进入发情期时候的味道，但是却又不太一样。这个气味更加甜腻，更加诱惑。力量流失地很快，Matt觉得自己全身一阵一阵发软，就像那些被掠食者逼到死角的猎物，只想跪倒匍匐，心甘情愿地等待猎人给予的审判。

Ben也闻到了Matt身上散发出的甜腻气息。这股气味让他楞了一下，但他很快明白过来是怎么一回事。他想起自己曾经瞥见过的那些人——那些毫无尊严地匍匐在alpha脚下的omega们。爱人身上弥漫着的妥协、退让、甚至无条件服从的气息，那些气息本来足以浇灭任何一个alpha盛怒的火焰，但是不知道为什么，Ben并没有觉得好受一些。

“你为什么一开始要参加那个试验？你就这么不甘心自己是omega，所以就总想当英雄吗？”

柔软的金色发丝散落在额前，遮住了那双恐惧悲伤和绝望的蓝眼睛。Matt伸出不停发抖的手，拽住Ben的裤脚。他的声音微弱，带着明显的啜泣声。

“我……没有想着要当英雄……”低软的嗓音艰难地吐出这些字句，“我已经没有……没有觉得不甘心了……”

 

***

Ben想着那时的场景。他的小腿上还留着Matt拽住他裤脚时候的感觉。

他不明白自己为什么会说出如此伤人的话语，就好像他变成了一个无情无义的陌生人。

自打从芝加哥火急火燎赶回来的那天开始，每天，当他看着Matt被来自异世界的可怕噩梦折磨，他的心都在绞痛滴血。这个时候，他本应该尽他所有去支持Matt，给他支撑，帮他早一些从噩梦中走出来。但是当夜深人静的时候，当他搂着Matt，清楚明白地感受到Matt身上有着不属于他、也不属于任何人、甚至不属于这个世界的陌生而诡异的气息时，Ben的内心就会被多一样东西煎熬。

就像所有的alpha一样，Ben不能容忍有任何东西横在他和他的omega之间，也不能容忍有任何东西以任何方式擅自触碰他的omega。但是他没有把这些表现出来，因为他知道这一切并不是Matt的错。可是Ben所想不通的是，为什么Matt会再一次接受这样的安排。他们还没有走到山穷水尽的时候，为什么Matt这么早就放弃？为什么Matt就不肯为了两人的未来去做些斗争？

积压的挫折、不解、愤懑……这一切最终爆发出来，然后深深伤害了最不应该遭受这一切的那个人。

当Matt压抑着所有的痛苦，道出那句话的时候，Ben压根就没有听进去。

“Casey……他也在名单上……我不希望你失去他……”

Matt有三成机会挺过去，而其他人只有不到一成机会。Ben本应该联想到这一点的，但是当Matt道出原委的时候，他却没有往这方面想。又或者……是他不愿意往这方面想。

他脚踝一抖，甩开了Matt。“在想着别人之前，你先学会照顾好你自己吧！”他丢下这句话甩门而去，把自己冷酷的背影留给他最爱的人。

想到那一幕，Ben忍不住狠狠打了自己一记耳光，觉得还不够，又打了第二下。

——一整天了，你快回去看一下，看下他是不是安好。

——他为了你涉险，但你却说出那样决绝的话。你如此深的伤害了他，还有什么资格去祈求原谅？

——你口口声声说会永远爱他，但是却在心底怀疑过他。

——也许……你根本就配不上他。

在Ben的脑海中，无数个声音此起彼伏，每一字每一句都是对他对自己的判决。

僵坐了不知多久，Ben站起来走到角落里，趴在地上就着昏暗的灯光一厘一寸地摸索着。当他的手指触碰到那块小小的金属圆环的时候，Ben的心里有什么东西落到地上，沉重、然而又万分神奇地，让他的心得到了一丝难以察觉的安慰。他蹲在找到戒指的地方，将那枚小小的指环攥在手心，捂在胸口，幻想着这是Matt——是现在这个丑陋的他唯一敢接近、也是唯一可以接近的……

“原来你在这里。”

一个充满愤慨的声音从远处传来，回响在空荡荡的武馆里。一双脚步踩着不耐烦的节奏，从远至近，最后停在了Ben的跟前。

“站起来！”一双手扯住了Ben的衣领，将他拽起来，然后紧接着一记如暴风般沉重的拳头挥在了Ben的脸上。“站起来！你小子有种就给我站直一点！”那个声音每说一句，就会有一记拳头砸到Ben的脸上，左一拳、右一拳。最后当Ben看清楚来者时，他已经被逼到角落。

那张愤怒的脸属于一个叫做George的男人。

“你这个臭小子！别以为你是alpha就没人敢治你了。你要是还有一点担当，你要是心里还爱他，现在就马上给我滚回去道歉！”


	52. Northern Ranger - Ch51

温柔的吻一个接一个落在青年的鼻尖、眼睛、额头、以及金发上。和这份温柔不同的是，覆在青年身上的高大身躯那一次次用力的挺动，坚决而又霸道，每一次每一次都仿佛要把青年捅穿一样。

信息素的味道在房间里纠缠、交融、然后混合在一起。

手指扣进黑发青年肌肉健美的脊背上，但在软绵绵地抓了一通之后又不住滑落。随着每一次的插入，青年进到更深的地方，在溢满温暖水液的甬道里一步步更接近天堂。在他巨大身体的笼罩下，承欢的爱人只能伴随着他律动的节奏从鼻腔里挤出一丝丝微弱的声响。

那些声响模糊，仿佛卡在喉咙里，然后在他每一次插入的时候，被他的力量从喉咙里顶出来。

但是他知道那每一个几乎无法辨认的发音在倾诉着什么。

别离开我。

别离开我。

别离开我。

Matt高热的身躯像一把火焰，灼烧着Ben的灵魂。

“我在。我会一直都在这里。”Ben拿起床头柜上的水杯，含了一口微咸的运动饮料，然后一点一点地喂给Matt——喂给已经被热潮烧得迷迷糊糊的omega……

当Ben被George狠揍了几拳之后，他明白了一个道理。

或者说他一直都知道，只是他的脑袋不知何时起变成了一块榆木，而他一直在等的，也许就是George的拳头。

一直以来，Ben都始终对当年Matt的不辞而别耿耿于怀。他把这归咎于Matt，认为Matt总是把他当成当年那个在大树底下自己绊倒自己的孩子，认为Matt总是知道自己的一切但是却并不让自己也知道他的一切。

但是当他趴在地上找寻戒指的时候，当他被George愤怒的拳头砸中脸部的时候，他头一次觉得也许是他而非别人又绊到了自己；而当他赶回宿舍，看到门口亮着的两盏红灯时、当他打开门，毫不意外地闻到扑鼻而来浓郁的柑橘和牛奶甜香时、当他走进屋子，看到满地狼藉时、当他进到卧房，看到黑暗中蜷缩在墙角里浑身汗湿已经烧得迷迷糊糊的Matt的时候，他清楚明白地认识到。

这一切不是Matt的错。

而是他的……

已经经历过好几次高潮，体力消耗濒临极限的omega再也没有力气环住alpha的腰。腿无力地滑到床上。

Ben退出Matt的身体，把金发青年的腿扛到肩上，然后对准那个不断往外吐着水液的小洞再次猛地插进去，一下子捅到了生殖腔。巨大的刺激让Matt本能地用他余下所有的力量绞紧后穴。

Ben低吼了一声，用他巨大的肉刃一次次破开爱人发抖的身躯，粗大的龟头一遍遍顶撞着生殖腔的入口。

通往天堂的大门在叩了几十次之后终于打开了。Ben感受到新的一波水液在他顶开Matt生殖腔入口的瓣膜时涌了出来，浇在他硕大的阴茎上。在牙齿咬上Matt颈侧腺体的同时，阴茎也迅速在Matt体内再次膨胀然后成结。

体力耗尽的omega已经连挣扎都做不到，只能发出悲鸣般的呜咽。但很快，结带来的胀痛被某种无法言喻的欢愉取代；然后，当alpha将他的种子一股股洒进并灌满生殖腔的时候，Matt得到了一种凌驾于所有意识之外的满足。和他被标记的那次不同，这一次，alpha的结让他从里到外都获得了某种生命上的富足，让他身上的每一个细胞都知道，他正在被他的alpha占有、而这种占有，是用alpha对他的爱书写而成的。

无上的快感让Matt觉得自己仿佛飘在云巅，而包裹住他的，是整个浩瀚宇宙。

在这份浸透他灵魂的极乐中，他听到有个声音一次次在重复。

对不起。

对不起。

对不起。

以及那一遍又一遍的。

爱你。

爱你。

爱你。

 

***

 

当Ben帮Matt擦干净身体，换好干净的床单和毯子，最后然后搂着Matt终于让他睡着的时候，天已经亮了。

他知道，当Matt醒来的时候，热潮也会再次席卷而来。也许不像先前那样凶猛，但一定还会再有几次——也许更多。这是他的错，是他露出的危险气息让他的omega受到惊吓；他明明闻到了Matt身上气味的变化，但还是甩门而去，让Matt不得不独自一人承受热潮带来的折磨。

Ben看着爱人显得有些憔悴的睡颜，手指忍不住轻轻卷起Matt额前的一缕金发，将发丝拨开，露出光洁饱满的额头。当指尖划过脸颊的时候，Matt的鼻子动了下，像是在抱怨有人吵醒了他。但转眼间，这张显得比真实年龄要小很多的脸又恢复到原先的甜美和平静，像一个浑身散发出美妙香气的用糖果做成的天使。

收拾完房间里的狼藉，Ben喝了些水，吃了一点饼干，然后他的目光又落在躺在桌上的那纸文件上。

雪白纸张上的纯黑文字就像是命运的诅咒一般，无情而又丑陋。当Ben平静下来细细回想Patrick中将同他和Matt的那次谈话内容，他必须承认，不管是签字还是不签，不管是不是主张法律赋予他的权利，结果并不会有什么不同。

这是战争。

在战争面前，每一个人都是渺小的。

在胜利面前，每一个人都是可以被牺牲的。

但是，这并不意味着自己就该坐以待毙。

Ben在房间里来回踱步。他觉得自己应该想到了一些事情——一些可以帮助他和Matt的事情。但那个想法或者说那个主意，就像是浑浊泥塘里的一条泥鳅，总之抓不住。

“冷静。冷静一点，Benjamin。”

他强迫自己停下脚步，重新回到桌前，坐下来，然后仔细回想之前他所知道的关于“先知”计划的每一点讯息……

然后，当Ben在记忆的河流里一寸一厘地追溯回源，突然间，灵光就像是上帝落在他肩头的轻轻一拍，既难以察觉、同时又惊天动地。

Ben从椅子上跳了起来，紧紧抓住脑子里的那个念头，一而再再而三地确认。然后，他抓起通讯器，拨通了内部电话。

在铃声响了六下——对Ben来说，简直像六个世纪那样久——之后，电话接通了。当Robert睡眼惺忪的脸出现在画面里的时候，Ben没等到对方开口就迫不及待地说：“博士，我有一件事情想要拜托你。一件我无论如何都必须做的事！”


	53. Northern Ranger - Ch52

“最后一次检查。”

“数据通路正常。”

“调整盖斯乐阵列模拟正常。”

“一号调整序列正常，二号调整序列正常。”

“样本生物活性良好。”

Cara坐在荧幕前，耳朵里听到楼下实验室里传来的汇报。她看着电脑屏幕上指示灯一盏接一盏由红色转为黄色，预告了准备就绪。她想要保持一个专业的姿势坐着，起码从外表上表现得波澜不惊。汗水浸透了衬衣，她抬头看了眼墙上的电子牌，忍住没有把空调再往下调个几度。

Patrick中将如上次那样，背着手站在Cara侧后。他的脸上有一种近乎冷酷的严肃，浑身上下都散发着如同漆黑深海一般冰冷严酷的气息。他几乎是面无表情地站在那里，冷静地看着底下的科学家们忙忙碌碌。但是Cara知道，在那平稳的外表下面，涌动着汹涌而危险的暗流。

就在几天前，当Ben带着他签过字的文件跨进Patrick中将的办公室的时候，他提了一个条件。Cara几乎是在第一时间知道了这件事——因为要达成Ben的条件，也需要她的专业知识。

中将一开始拒绝了。Cara仍旧清楚记得那天Patrick中将话语中的严厉。

“这不是能让你讨价还价的事情，士兵。”中将这样说，“如果你不懂得像一个成年人那样戒律自己的话，我会有一套合适的课程给你，让你重新补习一下那些军人应该有的基本素养。”

但是最后，中将还是妥协了——并不是向Ben，而是向一个更加冷酷无情的东西——向科学低头了。

想到这里，Cara觉得她还是有必要亲眼看着这一切发生，不管结局会怎样，至少，她应该一起见证这件事，见证那两个年轻人——不论最后他们是成功了，还是会像之前的那些孩子们一样，连名字都没有被这个世界纪录与感恩就随风而逝，她都应该要把这一切看在眼里。这是她唯一能为他们做的事情。

“最后五分钟。”蒙克顿防御基地的首席技术顾问站了起来。给“先知计划”的第二次试验设定了一个启动时间这件事让她觉得有些好笑。他们不是在发射什么火箭和卫星，也不是在和其它基地在搞什么联合行动。但是最后，说明书上仍然放上了一个标准的开始时间。“那会让说‘开始’的人心里好受些。”Robert在作项目说明的时候这么带了一句。

所以我应该要感恩戴德是吗？Cara摇了摇头，透过玻璃窗看着楼下实验室中心高台上摆放的两张躺椅。不会有什么不同。她想。如果最后那两个年轻人——那两个甚至在某种程度上还只能算是“孩子”的年轻人——只有他们挺过来了，所有人才能如释重负。而如果，他们中间但凡有一个在这里失去了生命、或者失去了能让他作为一个人的理智，那么所有站在这里的人，都是刽子手。

差别仅仅是，你是递刀子的那个，还是挥舞刀子的那个人。

然后，当Cara还在思考那些关于集体和个人的哲学话题的时候，实验室一侧的自动门开了。

两个年轻人走了进来。一高一矮，一个黑发一个金发。他们都已经换好了专门为“先知计划”的通感试验所设计改造、内侧贴满了神经元探测器的战斗服。

当门打开的时候，所有人都停下手里的工作，转而注视着那两个勇敢的年轻人。

Ben，和Matt。

他们的表情很平静，Cara想，那甚至有着一种将世间万物都排除在外的静谧。他们此刻没有表现得像英雄，也没有表现出任何对未知的恐惧或者惊慌。但那也不是不在乎，也完全不是麻木或者其它消极情绪。

Cara不知道那是什么。她只看见那两个年轻人迈着平稳的步伐，不缓不急，朝他们的命运走去。他们目不斜视，没有看向周围，也没有看向彼此。只是肩并着肩，如同一个整体。他们没有说话，也没有拥抱，只是十指相扣，一直走到高台前，才分站到左右两侧……

 

***

 

Matt先坐到躺椅上，让Robert博士帮他穿戴好“传导帽”。在他的躺椅左边，一个生物槽已经在高台下的斜坡边上等着。Robert刚处理完Matt的那顶传导帽，两个工作人员就把生物槽推到台子边上，然后将一根根导管上的电极插进那块仍在缓慢蠕动的神经团。虬结的生物组织在电极插入的时候快速抖动了两下，就好像那些细胞仍能感受到疼痛一样。

“准备好了吗？”在另一边，手里拿着传导帽的Kate轻声询问。她站在Ben的旁边，有点疑惑自己为什么之前有些害怕这个高大英俊的青年。自从Kate跟随特别小组到蒙克顿之后，她只面对面见过Ben两次。在她的印象里，Ben和其他alpha一样，有一种震慑人心的威严，就好像他们的的确确生来就比其他人更优秀，而他们也非常清楚这一点，哪怕尽量做到彬彬有礼，那种渗入骨髓的优越仍然会从气息间流露出来。

即便不讨人厌——就像Ben这样的——也仍然会让人有一些害怕。

但是今天，当Kate站在这里，看到Ben朝她微笑点头，然后坐到躺椅上，年轻的助理研究员觉得，也许一直以来其实是她误会了一些人。

因为在Ben的眼睛里，Kate看到了一种对自己的信任和鼓励……她不知道究竟是什么让她产生了这样的感觉，因为她和Ben甚至连“同事”都算不太上。

然后，当Kate看到眼前这个主动要求参加“先知计划”试验的青年转首望向他的omega的时候，Kate觉得她好像明白了一些。这种感觉，就好像一柄利剑终于找到了能够包容他的剑鞘；滚烫奔腾的熔岩终于找到属于它的涓涓细流，最后让它凝固形成了坚实大地。

她看到黑发青年望着他的omega，也看到金发omega的回望。在他们的眼神里，Kate看到了有一些东西沉淀在那里。她说不上来那东西是什么，也许那东西根本超过了她的认知。她只知道在这一刻，她感受到眼前的这两个人，从心跳到呼吸都是一体的，他们不再有任何犹豫，他们知道彼此在做什么，也知道为什么要这样做。

Kate将传导帽戴给Ben戴上，将那些从Matt的传导帽连出来的线路接到了Ben的传导帽上，让他们——Ben，Matt，以及生物槽里来自怪兽大脑的神经团形成一个完整的回路。当通感开始之后，Matt的意识会像上一次一样，通过神经团与异世界数以亿计的怪兽连在一起、与“先驱者”连在一起。不同的是，这一次，Ben的大脑会通过Matt加入到这整个回路中。Alpha无法承受与怪兽大脑通感所带来的冲击，但是，alpha也的的确确可以起到稳定和支撑omega的作用。只要他们真正的彼此敞开、彼此信任、彼此朝着同一个目标，alpha的大脑就可以作为一个额外的容器，为omega分担通感的压力，保护他的omega，使omega的意识尽可能地保存完整。

这是Ben在同意Matt进行第二次试验的时候对Robert以及他的小组提出的要求。

让他也参与进来。

让他作为稳定剂，在试验进行的时候给Matt一些支撑。

让他和Matt一起战斗，也让他有机会能充当一柄保护伞，为他的omega分担和吸收那些超越人类所能承受的压力。

“我听说过Newton博士的故事。我知道那时候，在Newton博士第二次与怪兽通感时，是Hermann博士用他的大脑为Newton博士分摊了压力。我也拜访了Leo，上一轮‘先知计划’的成员，我知道alpha本身虽然无法承受与怪兽的通感，但也的确可以给omega分摊压力。”

Kate的视线往上移，不经意地对上了站在她对面的Robert博士。从博士的眼睛里，Kate看出来，他也一定和她回忆着相同的事。

“通感参与的人越多，通感连接就越不稳定。”Ben的话把Robert逼到了两难处境。一方面，Ben说的的确是事实，也是他和Newton博士讨论，并且在小组里研讨过的事。小组里的所有人都知道，如果说第一次Matt有三分之一的机会全身而退，那么第二次，已经受过一次伤害的omega不会再有那么大的赢面了。

但是他们都把这个问题放在一边避而不谈。因为人类已经被逼到悬崖上，无论如何，他们都只能硬着头皮继续下去。

“那就切断连接。终止盖斯乐阵列。”Ben向前一步，带着一种咄咄逼人的态势，言辞之间透着不容置疑的决心，“如果因为我导致连接失去稳定，你可以随时中断盖斯乐阵列。”

“哪怕……”

“哪怕我可能会变成植物人。”Ben说。

最后，Robert与他的小组被说服了。他们拿出了一直放在那里，却从未尝试的备选方案——那套基于数年前的“先知计划”所做的真正的改良版。那个改良版有着最完整的数据预测，但是却被搁置在一边。

因为人们不相信两个大脑能真的成为一个整体。而人们在进行选择的时候，仍然希望能保住“更有价值”的alpha。

Robert带着他的小组研究了方案，并且很快就改良出两顶传导帽。技术上这并不难，难的是让人们接受这样的冒险——一次性可能赔上两条命的冒险。更关键的，是如果失败就会赔上一个宝贵的alpha机甲猎人驾驶员的冒险。

也许Robert自己的omega身份让他比起他的前辈更能接受这样的安排；也许是Matt在过去几个月里和Ben并肩作战、证明了alpha做得到的事情omega也一样可以做到，而让许多人认识到了更多的可能性。

也许兼而有之。

而也许，其实两者皆非。

尤其是现在，当Robert看着眼前这两个年轻人站在命运的十字路口时，看向彼此的眼神。那是没有任何怀疑、也没有任何犹豫的眼神。他们的眼神里，只有信赖——那种真正放心将自己的后背交付对方，也真正相信对方有能力可以坚持到最后的——纯粹的信赖。

是这两个人本身，让Robert、Robert的小组、以及其他参与“先知计划”的人有了信心。

Robert完成了所有的试验准备。他往后退到试验台旁边的电脑终端旁，带着无边的敬意和感动，点亮了最后一盏黄灯。

时钟上的红色数字跳动，很快时间就进入了最后读秒的阶段。

10、9、8……

Cara坐在她的电脑屏幕前，看着那些数字越来越接小，视线微微有些模糊。

然后，当屏幕上出现数字零的时候，这个在过去七年多里见证过许许多多失去战友时刻都从未失控过的首席技术顾问宣布了“先知计划”第二次试验“开始”。

当她说出那个词的时候，她用力闭上眼睛，将眼眶里那些碍事的生理盐水挤了出来。

情感上的冲击必须到此结束。

接下来，他们必须用尽全力去赢得属于他们的战斗——拽住那两个往虫洞跃下的年轻人，保住他们的生命和意识，让他们能够有机会为人类带回结束这场战争的希望。


	54. Northern Ranger - Ch53

当Ben再次看到这片绮丽景象的时候，他不禁拿他上一次来到这里的经历作对比。

天空依旧铺满了炫彩极光。大部分的极光是粉色的，就像是新鲜肌肉的色彩，在那些柔粉色里，零星散布着一些更加靓丽的颜色。红色、紫色、偶尔也能看见接近于蓝的颜色。那些色彩如同幕布悬挂在头顶，唯一与上一次不同的是，如今这块幕布以更快的速度流淌变幻……

然后，Ben想起来自己其实从未来过这里。

他揉了揉眼睛。我好像弄错了一件事，Ben一边想一边伸出手掌放在面前。他的手变小了，手指变短了很多，手掌上的肉似乎也更多了，整个手看上去甚至有点像还没脱离婴儿肥的青少年的手。他的指甲又圆又短，手背上的汗毛似乎少了许多，皮肤变白了，带着淡淡的粉色……

然后他回忆起来这双手。

他曾经许多次握着这双手，心意相通，十指相扣。他曾经把这双手握在掌心，把手指含进嘴里，也让这双手握住自己。这手的主人是他的最爱，而这双手就像它们的主人一样，从指尖到掌丘，每一寸都书写着可爱。

这是Matt的手。

Ben脑海里的是Matt的记忆。

他正透过Matt的眼睛看着这个诡异奇幻的异世界。

当Ben认识到这一点的时候，他发现有一股不知名的力量开始推搡他，就像是要把他的灵魂从Matt的肉体中剥离出来。眼前的画面开始抖动扭曲，Ben依稀觉得听到了警报声，以及嘈杂的人声。

“这和你们以前进行的通感有很大差别，”那一天，当Ben和Matt坐在会议室聆听试验前最后一次完整流程叙述的时候，Robert这样告诉他们，“在控制机甲猎人的时候，你们一人控制机甲的半侧大脑，所以你们能看见彼此，能正常交流，就像面对面谈话一样。你们的大脑和机甲连接在一起，然后通过机甲再彼此连接。这个连接让你们始终处于一个对等与合作的状态。”

“但是明天‘先知计划’要进行的试验是一种完全不同的模式。Ben，尤其是对你而言。

“届时，Matt会与怪兽大脑进行通感，而你则是通过Matt作为桥梁，间接加入到通感回路当中。你看到的，听到的，感受到的，都是经由Matt传给你的。所以要记住，你只能当一个旁观者，不管发生什么，都不要试图影响Matt的决定。

“在和机甲通感的时候，你们彼此影响，事实上你们做出的每一个动作都是共同决定的。有可能你们中有一个是作为主导，我想那多半是你，Ben。但是不管怎样，如果Matt完全不同意你的决定，你们的连接就会失准，最后通感就会终止。但是明天这个时候，你们进行的通感主导权是在Matt身上，而Ben你只是作为一个延展的为Matt分摊压力的扩容器，就像是计算机上一块额外的存储磁盘。要记住，你们的通感会比平时更加脆弱。

“一旦你用任何方式试图影响Matt，这个回路很容易就会失准。失准的预兆就是，Ben，你会感觉到你追不上画面，就像有人拽住你的腿把你留在原地，或者有人用力把你推开。这两种都是之前参加试验的人留下来的记录。”

此时此刻，Robert描述的第二种情况发生了。Ben感到自己像是顶上了一堵移动的墙，将他一点一点往后推。透过Matt的眼睛，他看到一双手变成了两双层叠在一起。

把控制权交出来，Benjamin。

Ben一边默念，一边尽量放松自己。过了一小会儿，那股推搡的力量消失了。Ben觉得自己仿佛化成了一层薄薄的烟雾，轻轻覆在Matt身上，贴在Matt意识的表层。而这个时候，Ben开始感觉到Matt的意识从深海中浮了上来，先是露了一小点在水面外，然后越来越多，越来越清晰。

——就在前面。

Matt的意识传到了Ben的大脑中。Ben彻底放松自己，安静地听着Matt的思绪。

——小心一些，这次我知道路了。

周围的景象开始快速跳跃。Ben看到自己越过沼泽，翻过高山，从沉睡怪兽的脚下穿过，最后，他走过一片蓝绿斑驳、白骨遍布的荒野，来到一座巨大的建筑前。浓烈的恶臭盈满鼻腔。血腥味、尸体腐烂的味道、以及酸液蒸发留下的臭味混在一起，让人喘不过气来。

——别去在意。这是怪兽闻到的气味，不是我闻到的。

Ben跟随者Matt在脑海中重复这上一次试验带来的经验，然后顶着恶臭继续往前。

Matt越靠近那座用白骨堆积起来的“血肉工厂”，他们移动的速度就越慢，能走的路也越来越窄，能选的岔道也越来越少了。怪兽的嚎叫和尖啸声不绝于耳，那些声音听上去既恐怖又凄厉。最后，他们在一堆坍塌的白骨前停了下来。

许多混乱的思绪一刻不停地朝他们涌来，一开始只是一丝一缕，但随着他们越来越接近“血肉工厂”，恐惧和愤怒也越来越鲜明，最后如同排山倒海一样汹涌而至。

又一股巨大的恐惧传了过来。Matt抬起头，看到一只怪兽被围在悬崖上。那只怪兽周围层层叠叠围了十几只巨兽，它们每一头都比那只怪兽更加庞大。然后，围着的巨兽中有一只朝那只怪兽扑了过去，张开血盆大口。尖锐的牙齿咬紧怪兽的肩膀，然后撕下一大块血肉。伴随着那头怪兽濒死的惨叫，巨兽咀嚼着口中的血肉。而周围其它巨兽也一拥而上，加入到这场盛宴当中。他们撕下那只怪兽的四肢，剖开它的肚子挖出里面的内脏。巨兽门大快朵颐，顷刻间那只怪兽就从一个活生生的生物变成了一堆挂着残肉的白骨。

没有食物了！你们这群蠢货！蛆虫只配变成强者的养分！

——又来了。

Matt在白骨筑成的断壁残垣后面蹲了下来。他抱成一团，手指因为紧张和害怕抠进肩膀的肌肉里。

Ben也一样感受到了那股强烈的思绪。它啃噬着Ben，让Ben本能地想要逃离。

“不能退缩。面对它，不要去追逐它，让它过来，然后让它穿过。”Ben深深吸了口气，对自己重复着这番话。Ben信心十足，就像他清楚地听到Matt一样，自己所说的Matt也一定能听见。

——我必须更近一点。

Matt尝试了几次才站起身。

——它过来了。

“我会托住你的。”

Ben在思绪中张开双臂，将Matt嵌进怀里。然后，他感受到疼痛在脑海中炸开了一朵朵烟花。愤怒和憎恨像一柄柄铁锤，如雨点一样砸在Ben身上。他被这突如其来的一切打了个措手不及，往后退了一大步。感觉到Matt正从怀抱中脱出，Ben咬紧牙，再次顶了上去，用他的身躯替Matt抵挡了大部分来袭的锤击。

——Ben……

“别担心，继续往前。”

Matt不再去思考和关注Ben。这是他们的约定，他必须相信Ben，也相信自己。先驱者像狂乱的旋风，在这个濒死的世界作最后挣扎。那些令人作呕的想法如同利剑，切割着每一个和先驱者连接的灵魂。那些可悲的生物——蹂躏大地，涂炭圣灵，从异世界侵入人类家园的怪兽，他们只是一群没有自由也没有未来的奴隶。他们承受着先驱者的狂怒，用它们的血肉供养着先驱者——供养着它们的造物主与暴君、供养着它们的神。

——够近了。

Matt停下脚步。他仰起头，视线沿着森森白骨，最后落到塔楼顶部那个看上去瘦长干瘪，如骷髅一般的身影。

Ben浑身如同散架一般。他调整者自己的呼吸，将Matt搂地更紧。他希望一路走来自己为Matt抵挡住了大部分伤害，因为接下去才是对他们真正的考验。


	55. Northern Ranger - Ch54

“他们已经连接到‘先驱者’的意识边缘。信号稳定。”Robert看着荧幕上投影的画面说道。

气氛紧张到极点，Kate的手心里早就捏了一把汗。她捋了一把被汗水沾湿而贴在额前的头发，视线在躺椅上的两人以及大屏幕之间来回移动。她清楚地记得上一次试验的每个细节——这里的每个人都记得清清楚楚。

上一次就是在这个地方，他们差一点就失去了他。当时，Matt的状态毫无预警地急转而下，仅仅不到半分钟的时间就发生了肢体痉挛，口鼻出血，生命体征危急，心跳骤停。之后，Robert带着他的组员们分析检讨了试验的每一个细节，也把记录的影像进行分离。Kate还记得当时看到处理完毕的影像时如同进入冰窟一般从头到脚所感受到的凉意。

在分离的影像里，他们从Matt的视角看到了先驱者——那个侵略人类家园的幕后黑手。

而在另一组画面，那组推断是先驱者意识的画面里，他们在画面的边缘看到了一个渺小而无助的身影。一个人类，一个脆弱但勇敢的年轻人。

就像Matt看到了先驱者一样，先驱者也看到了Matt……

那这一次呢？

Kate忍不住往等着一边待命的医疗队瞥了一眼，看到他们每个人神情肃穆，有两个甚至已经把器械捏在了手里。上帝啊！让他们成功吧！让我们都能成功吧！她一边祈祷，一边轻轻拿着方帕在Ben和Matt的额头上掖了掖，替他们擦掉一点汗水。

“画面！”

Chuck轻声惊呼。他被猩猩咬伤的手臂还打折钢钉和石膏，但他实在没办法坐在会议室等候结果。试验开始后他就在一边围观，也许就是因为他没有亲自到现场参加上一场试验，在大伙儿都多多少少因为过于紧张反而分神的时候，他还专心致志地观察和读取这屏幕上画面传达的每一个细节。

在Chuck的提醒下，所有人的注意力都被喊了回来。他们看到屏幕上的画面变化着。很慢，但的确是在一步步更加靠近先驱者。

“他们在想什么？”

“这两个孩子疯了。”

“太近了，太危险了。”

“救护队。”

“我们应该现在就阻止他们，中断神经连接。趁着还没出事。”

就在人们开始骚动的时候，Robert高举起手示意大伙儿安静。“等一下！”他说，“相信他们。我们再等一等。”

 

***

 

Ben，你还好吗？

——还好。别停下脚步。

Matt犹豫了一下，决心不再去分神想别的事情。这是他们约好的，在进行这个疯狂的计划前，他和Ben终于坐下来谈了这件事。

用“谈”形容也许不太确切。“我要和你一起去参加那个实验。否则我是不会签字的。”Ben的态度很强硬，Matt知道，当Ben露出那样的表情时，他的决心远比他表现出来的更加坚定，同时也没有人能够改变他的决定。

Ben讲述了他和Leo之间的谈话，对此Matt不置可否。在过去的七年里，他一直做着机甲整备师的工作，从某种程度上他认同Ben所说的。但是毕竟他不是科学家，他从没有亲自阅读和研讨Ben所叙述的那些理论。而Ben的理论其实只是一套从另外的当事人那里道听途说的说辞罢了。

天啊，如果换到别的时候，Matt认为自己一定无法如此轻易赞同这些甚至可以说是“推测”与“猜想”的理论的。不，如果换成是别的时候，Ben自己就不会轻信这些……即使很难从外表上看出来，但Matt知道他的小男孩，他的alpha，远比看上去更加严谨可靠。

但是在眼下，他们宁愿相信这些。因为再虚无缥缈的希望都好过没有希望。

——宝贝别担心。你只管向前。你能行的。

Matt闭上眼，感受到那颗与他一起跳动的心脏。那是Ben对他的爱，但又不仅仅是爱。那是Ben对他无条件的信任与信心。他的alpha早就已经不是当年那个小男孩了，Matt发现自己竟然这么晚才认识到这一点。那个强大而温柔的灵魂，是他的爱人，也是他灵魂的另一半。

对未知的恐惧仍然像一柄利刃，切割着Matt的勇气。但是这一次，他有了一个屏障，有了一个他可以完全信赖的护盾。他的alpha会保护他不受伤害，而他也会成功把他们俩再带回来。

深吸一口气，Matt的世界开始跳跃。

他飞过一片片岩石，越过一座座白骨坟场。从怪兽那里传来的愤怒与惊怖、狂乱与绝望，如雨点般砸在Matt身上，企图把他拽向那一个个记忆旋涡。

——别去追那些兔子。

不要追兔子。

浓雾不知何时从周围蒸腾而起，飞速跳转的画面就像是一道又一道镭射灯光，让人眼花缭乱。有那么一小会儿，浓雾似乎散开了，Matt看到了一片让他疑惑的景象。大地不再是龟裂干涸，而是布满了蓝色、紫色和粉色，看上去像是菌类和蕨类的奇异植被。空气中浓烈的腥臭味消失了，取而代之的是潮湿的泥土酸气，清新的、有些刺鼻，但闻上去并不让人厌恶。在那些高大的菌类和蕨类植物组成的森林里，有一些四脚兽类游走其中……

画面在毫无征兆的情况下又一次跳转。这一次，Matt到了一片广袤的土地上。丛林中出现了一些营地，在营地里，遍布了用石块和兽骨筑造的人工建筑。在那些简陋的建筑中，一些四肢细长，身形消瘦的人影在忙着做他们的活计。他们拿着长矛，将兽类围困起来，然后将其杀死，剥皮去骨。

简陋的建筑物不断改变形态。那些建筑越砌越高，而丛林变得越来越稀少。河水变成了蓝绿色，散发出酸腐味。那些人形将兽类关在笼子里，用了许多方法折磨它们，把它们的内脏分别放到一个又一个器皿中。在杀戮和创造里，Matt感受到失落、希冀、狂喜、震惊、和绝望。这些情感组成一个诡异的轮回，不断重复着。

它带给Matt一种似曾相识的感觉，就仿佛他自己亲身经历了这上亿年的变化，见证了一个历史的诞生、成长、以及濒临消亡。

在这段历史中，快乐和希望随着大地的荒芜而干涸；恐慌和愤怒随着不断涌现的灾害而消长。杀戮与死亡似乎变成了一个永恒的主题，最后成为支撑这个世界的唯一支柱。Matt看着先驱者的世界在他眼前从葱郁转为荒凉，看着先驱者的族群从弱小变得盛极一时，然后又突然急转而下，转眼间落到日暮西山的境地。

——Matt。你在哭吗？

Ben的悄声询问让Matt恍然意识到自己不知何时变得泪流满面。

他擦去脸上的水珠。那些记忆和情感是先驱者的，那些泪也一样是先驱者的……但似乎事情又不仅仅是这样。

就在Matt迷茫的一瞬间，一股巨大的冲力正面打过来，让他连着后退了好几部。脑海中的景象就如同一张薄纸，瞬间被撕成碎片碾为齑粉。钝痛从脑海中炸开，然后变得越来越尖锐，仿佛有人用一把钉耙，在Matt的大脑上耕作，试图将他的大脑一寸寸翻转过来。

记忆就如同一座倒悬的金字塔，随着塔尖基石的破碎，整个坍塌崩落。在一个由痛苦和混乱浇筑成的世界里，Matt看到记忆像是高速转动的投影仪里的胶片，在眼前毫无逻辑地快闪跳跃……他看到电视屏幕上出现了肆虐的怪兽、他看到一台名叫“尤里卡突袭者”的机甲在悉尼歌剧院前举起手臂庆祝胜利；他看到楼房瞬间坍塌，他看到一台机甲倒在近在咫尺的地方；他看到一个五六岁大的男孩拿着一只怪兽模型逗他，他看到母亲将他搂在怀里失声痛哭；

他站在近80米高的“危险流浪者”等身模型脚下驻足瞻仰；他看见崭新的驾驶员战斗服以及模拟舱；他握着战棍在铺着榻榻米的练习场反复演练机甲的52个基本动作；他和学院的同学们一起去参观香港基地、亲眼看见了人类英雄们用来战斗的东西；

他带着一个老旧的行李袋以及一个破碎的希望逃到北边一个靠海的小镇；他埋首在金属和机油味的世界里；他再次遇到了命中注定的那个人；然后他们一起度过了一段无比快乐的时光。

一段又一段记忆往复跳跃，一会儿向前，一会儿又倒流回去。疼痛与晕眩如同巨石，将Matt压得透不过气来。时间变得缓慢，一切似乎停止了流动。

是它！就是它！

蠢货！它在哪儿？就是那个东西！

没错！是的！就在那儿！

记忆再次回溯，回到十年前，回到他刚刚踏进机甲猎人学院的那一年，回到他第一次亲眼看见他所崇拜的英雄们的遗产的那一刻。

笼罩的迷雾散开了。先驱者发出了狂吼，再次吹响战争和杀戮的号角。而那些原本匍匐沉睡的怪兽们，它们一个个抬起低垂的头颅，顺应着它们主人的号令，拖动庞大臃肿的身躯开始迁徙，争先恐后地赶往某个地方，某个通向另一个世界的裂隙……

在先驱者发出狂喜的一瞬间，Matt似乎明白了什么。他有一种熟悉的感觉，仿佛他亲眼看见过某个让人寝食难安的东西。在疼痛和眩晕的夹缝里，Matt奇迹般地听见Ben遥远微弱的呼喊。

——我们走得太远了。

是的，他们应该赶紧回去，趁着回家的路还没有在怪兽们迁徙的脚步下消失。

——我们自己做不到。推开我，他们就会把你带回去！

——我们太远了，得让他们拉我们一把。

——推开我，他们就知道了。

不。Matt拼命摇头。

他不能推开Ben，他从没试过那样做，他不知道那样的后果会是什么。

——听话。趁现在还来得及。

——我们约好的。

“让我当你的盾牌。”这是Ben开出的第一个条件。

“在必要的时候，推开我。”这是Ben开出的第二个条件，“我做不到，但是你可以。推开我，然后他们就会知道我们遇到麻烦了，他们就会断开盖斯乐阵列。”

这是Ben从那个叫做Leo的人那里打听来的。Matt希望Ben听错了，但是当他们询问了Robert之后，科学家却默默赞同了这套说辞。

“Ben的连接是附加在你和怪兽的通感上的。他无法做出任何行动，但是你仍然像正常通感时一样，拥有一些主动权。你可以让连接失准——或许这的确可以当做是一个信号。

“后果我们不知道。也许结果就和普通的失准没什么两样，但也许后果会很严重。我没办法回答你们。我没有体验过通感这东西。我只能说按照现有的理论，通感带来的不良影响严重程度因人而异，关键取决于受到的伤害是不是超过个体本身的复原能力。就像有的人受伤能够恢复，有的人却可能因为一样的伤落下顽疾。

“但是Leo的推断不是没有道理，驾驶员的生命指标有时候有一定的滞后性。如果你们遇到危险希望中断通感，让连接失准会是一个可靠的信号。”

——我们说好的。乖，听话，把我推开。

——我相信你能做到，你也要相信我。

——你相信我吗？

Matt闭上眼睛，他相信Ben。他的男孩早就成长为一个够独当一面的男人，甚至比他曾经以为的更可靠更值得依赖。

——不管这件事结果如何……

不管这一切如何结束……

——记住我爱你。

直到永远……

Matt用力推着Ben，将爱人的意识从自己身上剥离推开。

——在另一头见。

“另一头见……”

嘈杂的警报声涌进Matt的耳朵。眼前似乎出现白色的光。他听见脚步声，人类的说话和喊叫声，以及金属敲击的声音。

他的身体像是沉在一片泥沼中无法动弹，但是疼痛和恶心的感觉变弱了，变成一种像回声一样的东西在他的脑海里一次次飘过。似乎有人在拍打自己的脸庞。Matt想，这种感觉就像小时候哥哥不耐烦地想要把他从美梦中摇醒，又怕他突然醒来抬起头一口咬在手上一样。

“Matt！”

他听见有人在喊自己的名字，但是他不太在乎。他想要休息一下，他太累了……太累了……他有一件事情要做，但是却想不太起来是什么事情。他似乎做过一个重要的约定，那是什么呢？

Matt……Matt……

然后，他想起来了。

Ben。

有人在他的耳边提醒他。

“Ben！Ben！”

Matt开始挣扎。他要从泥潭里出来，他必须那么做，他必须找到Ben，找到他的alpha，找到他的爱人，找到他灵魂的半身。

他必须睁开眼睛，即使光线刺痛了他的眼睛，即使那使他泪流满面。

他用尽全力挥动手臂，然后，他抓住了某样东西，某种熟悉的感觉从指间传了过来，让他狂乱跳动的心脏逐渐找回了节奏。

白色的光渐渐变得柔和。一些画面从一边洁白当中浮现出来。

当光芒不再刺眼，当视线不再那样模糊之后，他看见一双棕色的眼睛正看着自己。眼神里充满了爱怜与柔情。

一种如释重负的感觉在Matt的心头漾起涟漪。安心与快乐顿时湿润了他的眼睛。

“欢迎回来。”

在睡意笼罩他的时候，Matt听见了掌声。

那是给他的，也是给Ben的。

那是给他们两个人的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）电视屏幕上出现了肆虐的怪兽，“尤里卡突袭者”的机甲在悉尼歌剧院前——这两段是《环太平洋》里相关内容。“尤里卡突袭者”是澳大利亚机甲。
> 
> 2）楼房瞬间坍塌，一台机甲倒在近在咫尺的地方，五六岁大的男孩拿着一只怪兽模型逗他，母亲将他搂在怀里失声痛哭——这几段是影射前文第15章和第17章的内容。


	56. Northern Ranger - Ch55

“这次每个人都给我瞪大眼睛可以吗？Kate，把视频回拨到十分三十六秒的地方，再放一边。”Robert快速说完，停顿了一下，似乎是意识到自己有些急躁，于是又补充了一句，“这是巨大的记忆交汇，任何地方都可能是关键。请，注意每一个细节。”

自试验结束，时间已经过去了一天一夜。这一次，Matt走得比之前更远许多，他与“先驱者”的意识有了一段将近一分钟的直接“交流”，而由此带给Robert和他的小组的问题就是，要处理的信息比起上一次呈指数增长。

Robert的组员，再加上Cara以及另外三名蒙克顿基地的计算机专家，大家花了将近十个小时将视频讯号进行清洗和降噪，将混杂在画面中的属于怪兽的视觉杂音剥除，又将Matt与先驱者重叠的意识进行最大限度的分离。

在离开试验室之后，Ben和Matt立刻接受了保护性治疗，在医疗队的看护下进入深层睡眠，用来缓解大脑所承受的压力。也许再过几个小时他们就会醒来并且加入到研究当中——但愿如此——毕竟，他们拥有第一手的资料，除了视觉，还会有听觉，嗅觉，甚至触觉的体验。他们两人——尤其是Matt——也许在先驱者的脑海里还体验到更多情绪，更多蛛丝马迹，更多能够帮助Robert的小组做出正确推断的东西。

“天亮了！天又黑了！”Newton博士一边呷着伯爵红茶一边自言自语，“天黑了，好孩子乖乖回家睡觉，不睡觉的坏孩子会被怪兽吃掉。怪兽吃人，怪兽吃坏孩子，怪兽在梦里吃坏孩子！”

“博士，请您安静一点好吗？现在不是念儿歌的时……”

“Robert是那个好孩子，还是那个坏孩子？”Newton脸上露出一个神秘的笑容，“Robert是一个好的坏孩子。”说完，他做了一个噤声的动作，手指贴在唇上小幅摇摆了一下。“嘘，你听，怪兽来了。”

“博士……”

Robert将数据板放到桌上，打算将他无法控制自己疯疯癫癫的导师请出会议室，说服他去做个好孩子会宿舍睡觉。就在他刚要开口的时候，熟悉的警报声响了。

新的虫洞萌芽在蒙克顿基地的防御区域出现。

蜂鸣声在空气里回响，会议室里包括Cara在内的所有基地的计算机专家都放下手头的工作。

“我们得晚点再参加观影会了。”基地的首席技术顾问尝试放轻松一些，但Newton博士的成功“预言”让内心的不安如乱流横冲直撞，试图透过她的一举一动挣脱出来。怪兽就像……先驱者就像是……

“嘘，放轻脚步。”Newton博士站了起来走到会议室的角落，贴着墙，似乎在聆听着什么，“嘘，它找上门来了。它们都会找上门来的。嘻嘻。”

“谁？它们是谁，它们在找谁？”

一名年轻的计算机工程师脸色苍白，哆哆嗦嗦地问着。他手里的数据板掉在地上，而他却似乎浑然不知。

Cara看了那名工程师一眼。那是一个男性omega，比大部分的omega更有勇气才会选择在高墙外的危险世界里为整个人类尽些绵薄之力。但那些勇气不够，也许，再多的勇气都不够用了。没有人试图回答那名工程师的问题，但在场的每一个人心里都有一座天平。

一座已经倾斜歪倒的天平。

“都在等什么呢？赶紧去你们的岗位上。Noah，”Cara指了指那名omega计算机工程师，“把你的数据板捡起来然后会宿舍待命。”

Noah楞了一下，怔怔地把断成两截的数位板捡了起来，往门口的方向挪了几步，似乎想起了什么，又折返回来，眼里噙着类水。

“请让我去指挥塔。”

“回宿舍去吧。”Cara双手落在Noah的肩膀，试图安抚这个前年才从位于芝加哥的学院毕业的年轻少尉，面色柔和地说，“等你心情平复一些再说。听话。”这不怪他，Cara心想。就连自己都几乎无法抑制内心的恐惧，又如何要求天性更敏感和软弱的omega毫不畏惧？

这个念头在这名意志坚定的女性alpha心里又生出一份新的，比以往任何时候都强烈的感动。

他们必须守护好这个基地，必须守护好这个基地里的那两个年轻人。

他们快要苏醒了，而等他们醒来，他们会帮助博士和他的科学小组找到答案的。

天，又黑了。这一次，黑夜会比以往更冗长，就像几十年前香港基地所经历的那个夜——也许更暗更冷。

但希望的火种还没有熄灭。


	57. Northern Ranger - Ch56

“情况怎么样？”

Cara走进指挥塔，一边戴上耳麦，一边要求Jessica——基地的另一名资深监测员做一个简单的汇报。但她没想到的是，简报会如此简洁，却又如此令人毛骨悚然。

“附近海域出现多个虫洞萌芽。”

“多个？多个是几个？两个？”

“不是两个。是很多个。”

“很多个是多少？”

“……五分钟前是三个。”Jessica看了眼手里的便携终端，声音里压抑着颤抖，“现在已经变成四个了。”

“你说什么？”

Cara的声音盖过Jessica，盖过周围的一切。整个指挥中心霎时鸦雀无声，只剩下无处不在的警报蜂鸣呜呜作响，似是从地狱传来的鸣笛。

基地的首席技术顾问瞪大眼睛，蓝灰色的瞳孔像是褪了色一般，变成一种近似于透明的灰。她环顾四周，顾不得戴上那副名为泰然自若的面具。红色的警示灯光出现在她像水晶一样的眼睛里，染上一片血色，然后又悄然退场，就好像从未存在过。

Patrick中将不在。

“中将他在和五角大楼通话。刚刚迈阿密基地也进入了战斗状态。”

“他们那边也……”

“算上迈阿密基地防御区，现在一共已经有五个虫洞萌芽了。”

五个……

就像是扫荡。

寒意从Cara的脊背一直窜到头顶，她甚至搞不清楚自己是不是脸色苍白，是不是身体发抖。就算没有，从周围战友们的表情上看出来她也离那差不多了。

“啪啪！”在中将不在的时候，她就是整个基地的临时指挥官。Cara用力拍手，为了赶走自己内心的恐惧，同时也为了振作精神。“打起精神来。所有的机甲，包括那些停在机库里的Mark IV全都进入备战状态。所有人都给我动起来！我可不希望中将通完电话回来看到你们还在座位上发呆。”

人群窸窸窣窣地，陆陆续续将注意力拉回个子手中的工作。Cara看着他们，觉得肩膀又酸又痛，就好像有一双无形的手压着她，想要将她像桩子一样埋进地里。“让训练生……那些后补驾驶员都准备好。把他们按照最习惯的搭档配对塞进Mark IV里。”这名平时有些许严厉的女性alpha觉得自己的声音听上去冷酷无情，像极了她经常在会议室听到的那些荧幕上的头像发出的声音。

七年前，当她来这里服役的时候，她的目标是有朝一日当上一名指挥官——不是那种有人在她前面为她辟路的副官，而是名副其实的防御基地指挥官。但如今，她觉得也许自己太过天真了。

她发现，她肩负着眼前这些人的生命，还有更多虽不在面前，但一样盯着手环上的指令等待出击的士兵。男的，女的，年长的，年轻的，alpha，beta，还有那些虽不属于战斗部队，却一样和这个要塞同进退共存亡的omega。她一声令下，他们就必须义无反顾地向前，用人类渺小的躯体去对抗那些来自未知世界的恐怖而强大的敌人。

他们没有办法对抗那么多怪兽。

Cara摸着自己的手环，手指在一个特殊的按钮上摩挲。

当她参军的时候，别人告诉过她，说她可能会死在某个遥远偏僻的地方。她说她明白，她说她有心理准备。她的心理准备就是存在手环闪存里的一张遗书，只要她按下按钮，这封新就会被传送回五角大楼，然后交给特殊的一组人处理，确保她想说的话可以传达到正确的人耳朵里。然而，当这一刻或许真的会来临的时候，她才知道那些想象过的终局更多的只是一些自我感动的滑稽戏。

她不想死。她想活下去。她爱她的事业，也爱这里的人。她想要守住这个地方，也不想任何人在今晚丧命。

如今，她才有些懂得Patrick中将所做的选择，那些艰难的，必须在一群同样可爱和令人敬佩的年轻人里挑出几个牺牲者，命令他们为了大多数人放弃自己的一切。她应该要更努力的。她没有好好安排那些后补驾驶员的训练，她没有让他们都准备充分，就下令让他们坐进也许会成为他们坟墓的驾驶舱。她有太多的机会去把事情做对，可是她却什么都没完成。

中将将Matt送上试验台的时候曾经对Cara说宁可被她鄙视。那时候，有那么一瞬间，Cara以为自己的心思被中将听见了。

那时候，她有些惊讶中将所说的话。但现在，她渐渐明白这种感受，这种错过太多次机会，以至于说不清楚事情是在哪里开始出错的挫折和悔恨。

“——中将！”

“——中将！”

指挥室入口的骚动将Cara拽回现实。她朝那个方向望过去，看到一高一矮两个年轻人彼此搀扶，一边试图挣脱紧跟着他们身后身着白衣的医护人员，一边寻找着基地指挥官的身影。

拨开人群，Cara快步走到两个年轻人跟前。

是他们。

他扶着他，把他圈在自己的怀里，用高大挺拔的身躯支撑着他仍然苍白虚弱的躯体，而他，双手握着输液用的三脚架，顾不得自己还光着脚，挣扎着想要往房间里挤。金色的发丝散落在额头上，遮住了蓝色的眼睛，但是遮不住眼睛里仍然点着希望火花的光芒。

“中将还在和五角大楼通话。Matt，还有Ben，你们应该在医务室躺着。你们现在这样子是不准坐进机甲里的。”

“首席。不是那件事……”

“我知道它在找什么。”

Matt打断Ben，他迫切地向前跨了一步，但虚软的腿一弯，要不是Ben搂着他的腰，他几乎就要摔倒在地。

“你们在胡闹什么？Robert博士的小组还等你们恢复一些……”

“先驱者！我知道他在找什么！”

“你说什么？”

“是我的错。我突然明白了它在做什么。它一直在找一样东西，我想我知道那是什么，但是现在它也知道了。”

“它知道什么了？那是什么东西？”

“它知道那东西在这里。就在这个基地里。我前一阵还见过那东西。”

所有人都停下手里的事，他们脸上充满了紧张，但是又期待的神情。他们寻求的答案也许已经很近很近了。

“Matt，你冷静一点慢慢说，那东西是什么？”

“圣物。去过那边又回来的圣物。保护了Raleigh Becket和Mako Mori的‘危险流浪者’的逃生舱。”


	58. Northern Ranger - Ch57

“这里！”Matt指着屏幕上的画面说，“就是这段记忆。先驱者认得这个。”

“你确定吗？”Robert俯下身子，双手撑在Matt座椅的扶手上，两人四目相对。博士的眼神带着警觉、严厉、以及隐藏在那背后的谨慎的鼓励。就好像在说：仔细想一想别弄错了，然后大胆说出来吧！

Matt闭起眼睛。他不愿意去回忆那段通感经历。那个世界充满了仇恨和绝望，Matt有一种感觉，每当他回忆起先驱者的世界，那些令人作呕的污秽气息就会沿着他的回忆慢慢爬上来，然后沾到他身上再也洗不掉。

而后，他感受到一股力量从他的指尖传过来。Ben不动声色地握紧了Matt的手，温暖而充满力量的alpha气息慢慢笼罩在omega周围，就像是夜里的火焰，驱散了寒冷和黑暗，也为Matt带来了勇气。

“我确定。”

他深吸一口气，用一种不容置疑的语调大声重复了一边：“我确信。先驱者认得这个。”

人们的视线从Matt身上移开，集中到房间中央的大屏幕上。画面里层叠着数个场景——它们代表不同的记忆。这些场景中有一个远比其它更清晰，描绘的是一群机甲猎人学院学生在香港基地附近的博物馆瞻仰当年拯救了全人类的机甲——“危险流浪者”——的驾驶员逃生舱。

“看到这段记忆的时候，那东西……先驱者发出了嚎叫，就好像是一个中了大奖的疯子。”Matt一边陈述，一边也更用力地握紧Ben的手。他需要从Ben身上汲取更多力量，好让他有勇气回想那段经历。

“那种感觉，就好像是找到了搜寻多年的人。仇人，迫不及待地想要将之枭首，碾碎，吞噬入腹。”

Robert仍然谨慎地提了不同意见：“先驱者也可能是看见了‘危险流浪者’的等身模型。毕竟‘危险流浪者’摧毁了虫洞，让先驱者不得不蛰伏了这么多年。”

“不，先驱者在意的肯定是逃生舱……或者和逃生舱有关的什么东西。那阵情绪很明显，就连我也感受到了。”Ben站起身，扶着仍旧在打点滴的Matt走到大屏幕前。他并没有直接与怪兽的大脑进行通感，虽然在过程中他感受到与Matt不相上下的压力与痛苦，但是受到的伤害仍旧比较小，在药物引导下进行过数段深层睡眠之后，精神压力已经缓解了大半。

Matt点了点头，说：“这里，你看，画面的中央是逃生舱。记忆的回溯总是短暂连续，而焦点最后总是会移动到画面中心。”

“记忆回溯基本原则。”Robert看着大荧幕，不得不同意Matt。

“我们得赶快找到原因。为什么先驱者那么在意这东西，一定有我们没有注意到的细节。”Ben感觉到靠在他身上的Matt身子一阵阵往下沉，心想这一定是因为大夫配给Matt的药里有镇定剂的成分，担忧地凑到Matt耳边询问。

“我没事。”金发青年回给一直搂着他的爱人一个仍旧显得虚弱的微笑，继续说道，“先驱者翻遍了我的记忆，我想它很快就会明白香港基地里的是复刻品。存放在仓库的逃生舱还有多久能运过来？”

“应该很快。Cara让‘塔萨护卫者’直接去仓库当快递员了。”

“先驱者怕那东西。我感觉到它发出狂喜的时候，还有一丝微弱的恐惧在里面，就像是彩票中奖的那一刻，发现自己撞了大运，但隐隐约约又深怕是看错数字……不，比那个更怪异……”

“就好像……”Ben听着Matt的话语，回忆起那时候的感受，不自觉地也跟着说。

“就好像彩票会突然被风吹走落到别人手里一样……”

 

***

 

当George一边抱怨大材小用，一边和Brad一起驾驶着“塔萨护卫者”将Raleigh Becket的逃生舱放到比邻实验室的试验机库里一块空地上。

“你知道吗？这种差事让我觉得自尊心受到伤害。”两名驾驶员从驾驶舱走出来，对着手环上的通讯器抱怨，“我想你们那些神秘兮兮的讨论该是时候开诚布公了吧？”

停了一会儿之后，George的抱怨声再次传了下来：“我们都听说了，这次怪兽的进攻非比寻常，大伙儿嘴上不说，心里都在琢磨着往家里寄告别信呢。说真的，现在这个点儿了还留着这么个秘密，大家上路心里都不舒坦。”

“上尉，你的疑问等一下就会得到解答。”

Patrick中将的声音从扩音器里传了出来，让原本油腔滑调故作轻松的George立刻摆正姿势，同时肚子上也暗暗地吃到一拳来自于他的丈夫及副驾驶员Brad的警告般的锤击。中将严肃的声音里掩盖不住的疲惫让所有人原本已经摇摇欲坠的心情更加沉重，几乎就差那么一口气便要跌至谷底了。

很快，与五角大楼通完电话的指挥官就简单地向整个基地汇报了眼下面临的严峻形势。整个蒙克顿基地的守备海域里已经先后出现了七个虫洞萌芽，这还没有算上南边落到迈阿密基地防御区的哪两个。好消息是：这些虫洞萌芽刚刚形成，按照之前的经验，从形成到打开至少还有数个小时时间可以让基地做好备战工作。坏消息是：这些虫洞萌芽究竟最后会打开多少个？会不会同时打开？又或者，打开之后从里面会出现二级、三级、还是更大更强悍的怪兽，这些都一概不得而知。

五角大楼已经承诺会派遣援助，但是每个防御基地的机甲其实就那么几台，在虫洞打开之前，没有人清楚这究竟是一次来自异世界的全力攻击，还是仅仅是一次佯攻？此外，在申请国际援助的工作上一时半会也很难有什么帮助——毕竟就算多运过来一台或是两台机甲猎人又怎样？当有复数个怪兽同时出现的时候，战斗本来就会变得更加艰难。而如果一次性出现五六个怪兽，恐怕人类这边至少得同时投入十几台机甲猎人才行。只要有一只怪兽突围冲上海岸，会造成多少伤亡根本无法估算。而现实情况是，蒙克顿基地不会有十几台机甲猎人。这里驻扎的机甲有实战经验的其实只有Mark VI的“塔萨护卫者”，Mark V的“致命罗密欧”、“忧郁深蓝”、以及眼下驾驶员状况不稳不能出击的“北境游侠”，而Mark IV型改的“荒原狼”以及是落后的型号，很少会担任攻击任务，多半只是留守在十公里奇迹线内作为支援。算上那些仍然可以动起来的陈年旧款，拼拼凑凑的整个基地能动员的最大机甲猎人数量也未能达到两位数，而且里面有一半是那种早就淘汰，就比几十年前的“危险流浪者”好不了多少的原始四代机甲猎人；而坐进那些机甲猎人驾驶舱里的，都是一些只在电脑模拟上打过怪兽的菜鸟。

“他们只是去送死。”

Matt抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着周围。他的视线扫过一双双凝重的双眼，扫过一张张紧闭的唇。空气里透着压抑窒息的绝望，每个了解眼下形式的人都明白，很快这个基地就会迎来它的末日，而他们所能做的，也许只是尽可能地绽放出宏伟绚烂的花火，为这场持续了几十年的战争敲响丧钟。

他闻到了……混在这股绝望里的来自异世界的浓烈腥臭。咆哮声、尖啸声、怪物大军的隆隆脚步和震天战吼从遥远的地方席卷而来，越来越响、越来越响、越来越响……

眼泪从蓝宝石般的眼睛里涌出来，沿着脸颊大颗大颗地滴落到地上。但是Matt完全没有意识到这些。他的视线在人群中漫无目的地来回穿梭，最后远远地对上一双黑色眼珠。那双眼睛和Matt一样，透着惊吓、混乱、以及对某些事情未卜先知的预期。

“它们来了！它们来抢夺战利品！”Newton博士尖叫起来，“它会奖励得到战利品的士兵！它会惩罚空手而归的士兵！惩罚的结果就是毁灭！成为养分！成为血肉白骨堡垒新的地基！”

几十年前在脑海中目睹过先驱者世界的Newton博士几乎是连滚带爬地来到Matt面前，他一手抓紧金发青年的肩膀，语无伦次。

“它着急了！哈哈哈哈它着急了！它知道！你也知道！它知道你也知道！”

Ben将Matt搂进怀里，试图让Newton博士松开手。后者抓住青年臂膀的手指是如此用力，就连关节都发白了。

Matt贴在他的alpha温暖坚实的胸膛上，耳边传来Ben心脏跳动的声音。

砰砰。

砰砰。

砰砰。

奇怪的是，这些声音取代了Matt脑海里那些狂乱令人惊怖的嘶吼，让Matt的思绪慢慢平静下来。

快点回忆起来。

在他们离开的时候，那一瞬间，他看见了某样东西。那个真正让先驱者寝食难安的东西。

是什么？

对！就是那个。

打碎了先驱者征服地球的梦想。

那次爆炸，那次让虫洞坍塌的，为人类赢取到数十年宝贵时间的大爆炸。

那是先驱者心头最为刺痛的东西。

不是逃生舱，也不是逃生舱里的人类。

“Ben……我明白了……”

“Matt？”

“我终于明白了。”

“你明白什么了？”Robert拨开人群，凑到Ben和Matt跟前。他的声音因为激动抑制不住颤抖，就像寒冷黑夜里的旅人，面对着微弱的火苗，甚至不敢呼吸。

“‘危险流浪者’把虫洞炸塌了……我们都知道，那次战斗里先驱者早就知道人类打算炸塌虫洞。”

“没错，然后呢？”

“既然先驱者能在它希望的时候打开虫洞，也知道人类想要炸塌虫洞……”Matt深深吸了口气，仿佛是在为自己整理思路，“既然它如此无所不能，那它为什么不再爆炸发生前就把虫洞关闭？”

“你是说……”

“也许它想要关闭虫洞，但是也许那恰好是它做不到的。”

旅人放下一根枯草，微小的火苗颤抖着越长越高。

“也许先驱者也有做不到的事情。而那些事情被意外记录下来了。”Cara也靠了过来。首席技术顾问比神经传导工程师更熟悉整个机甲的结构和每一个细节，“黑匣子。逃生舱的黑匣子。”

“原来如此。香港之战的时候‘棱背龟’的电磁脉冲烧毁了大部分机甲的信号系统，只有‘危险流浪者’幸免于难。‘危险流浪者’的模拟系统不仅仅用在机甲猎人上，也一样用在逃生舱的计算机系统上！”

“因此在经过虫洞强电磁的环境时，‘危险流浪者’还能进行基本运作，包括黑匣子的记录仪！”

所以，希望也许仍然存在。它一直就躺在相隔不远的仓库里，躺在布满灰尘的集装箱内无人问津。

人类所寻求了几十年的答案，或许就在人们自己的眼皮底下。


End file.
